


Forever...ever after

by DarkStar357



Series: Forever Series [3]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Nagron, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 118,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStar357/pseuds/DarkStar357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one is a short and not so sweet return to the lives of Agron and Nasir in the 21st century. The gods have brought them back together, once more, but no sooner have they discovered their true feelings for one another... looming on the horizon is the inevitable separation. </p><p>How will they each handle it...emotions will run high as Agron begins to understand his dreams and what they mean. Tempers will flair as Nasir's past catches up with him and certain truths are revealed. And even Betty and Eamon will lose their #$%@ at the idea of losing their new friend. </p><p>Welcome back to Forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be marked... but be warned of **Adult Language**
> 
>  
> 
> **INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER WARNINGS:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 3: Sexual content and allusion to rape**  
>  **Chapter 5: Some sexual content** _...mostly a PSA for getting tested and using condoms_  
>  **Chapter 6: Sexual content**  
>  **Chapter 15: Sexual content**  
>  **Chapter 30: Sexual content**  
>  **Chapter 45: Graphic depictions of violence**  
>  **Chapter 46: Graphic depictions of violence and references to rape**  
>  **Chapter 47: Graphic depictions of violence**  
>  **Chapter 50: Sexual content**  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have returned to upstate New York after their "vacation" in Bora Bora. Mother Nature and Old Man Winter are less than impressed with them and give them the cold shoulder. With the nasty weather, Agron and Nasir are thrust back into the reality of their situation and they each have different thoughts on the matter.

The wind howled outside the double pane-glass window, viciously whipping the snow down the empty streets. Another winter storm was upon them. This one was not forecasted to be as severe as the previous, but local government had called for certain safety precautions from the residents. In addition, enough notice had been given that the people living in the affected areas were able to stock up on supplies. They were now safely remaining in their homes and conserving energy as they waited it out. For Agron and Nasir, it was their first night back in the safe house...and it sucked. They had managed to make it back up to Utica from the city before the storm had hit, but neither one of them was impressed about their less than hospitable welcome back. 

Was it only seventy-two hours ago that they were on the beach, half a world away? They had spent eight days in a tropical paradise basking in warm sunshine and swimming in crystal clear waters. It had been the trip of a lifetime for Agron, diving with sharks, open-ocean fishing and surfing big waves. He had finally professed his love to Nasir, the man who had captured his heart and soul. They had shared numerous intimate moments both on their excursions and within their room. Granted, Agron had had to shoot and kill two men. But, they had tried to take Nasir away from him and for that, they now ceased to breathe. In his book, it was an even trade. What did weigh heavily on his mind were the circumstances surrounding the incident. That was still under investigation and with Kail being directly involved they would have answers, sooner rather than later. 

For Nasir, aside from almost being kidnapped and witnessing three men being killed before his eyes, the trip had served as steps in both recovery and self-discovery. The doting on him by a local woman let him feel what it was to have a mother’s love for a time. Something he had never truly known and he had delighted in every moment of it. Both he and Poenui had wept when he had said goodbye. More importantly, Nasir had been able to break through some of his emotional and physical barriers in his relationship with Agron. He had opened up and discovered that sharing himself with another was not always a painful experience. 

Nuzzling into Agron’s broad chest, Nasir brought forth a small chuckle from the big man. 

“I thought you were sleeping,” Agron said quietly. 

Nasir sighed deeply, “I can not. I believe I am still jet-shagged.”

Agron laughed a little more deeply, “Jet-lagged… shagged is what we did ‘on’ the plane.” Sharp little teeth bit into Agron’s flesh through his pajama top in protest for his crass words. “Ouch…okay,” Agron laughed again as he squeezed Nasir tighter. 

“How long will this last?” Nasir asked, looking up into Agron’s face. The Laser Star projector was on and it cast a soft blue light throughout the room that illuminated both of their faces. 

Looking down at him, Agron smiled, “It takes a few days to get back to normal. You should be fine by the time classes start.” At his words, Nasir huffed and threw his head back down. “I know,” Agron said, his tone softening. He gently ran his hand over Nasir’s head and twined his fingers into those silky tresses. “I don’t want it to either, but…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. While he would not say anything to upset Nasir, it was also on his mind. The countdown to their separation had now begun. 

Twirling Nasir’s hair between his fingers, Agron stared up at his ceiling and pushed the feelings of despair aside. He had already looked at the calendar. There was one week until school started and then sixteen weeks in the semester. There was also spring break for a week in March. When he crunched the numbers it meant he had basically 18 weeks… or 130 days… or 3120 hours… he had told himself that he wasn’t going to calculate the minutes, but he had figured that out too. No matter what, he was going to make every second count while trying to figure out some way to never have to say goodbye on May 17th.

Having those fingers playing with his hair brought such pleasure to Nasir. Yet, as he rested there in Agron’s protective arms, the harsh weather outside was an unpleasant reminder that that was not his life. He refused to say anything, but he couldn’t help but think about the fact that in 18 weeks his time here would come to an end and he would have to return to Hamadan and his former life. Feeling the rise and fall of Agron’s breath and the slow beating of his heart, Nasir allowed himself to relax. Closing his eyes he began to breathe deeply as his body was soothed into a delightful slumber by the man who he had come to care so deeply for. He was going to have to leave…but…not yet.

_Thank you to everyone who has already left Kudos... I have a lot to live up to in this last installment.  
Thank you also for your patience as I was forced to take my hiatus from this wonderful story. I missed them and you all SO much while I was in summer school...BUT! I passed my Ancient Greek language course with an 88.28% (not my normal A. but I'll take it.) which mean I will be graduating from the University of Arizona in December! w00t!_

_Thank you all again SO MUCH!_

_I know this chapter was short and well.... I left you with a cliff hanger.... thank goodness for memories._

_In our next chapter... Agron will reflect on his time in Bora Bora...(smexiness!)_


	2. Midnight reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song from Cats... sing with me now.
> 
> Memory... all alone in the moonlight...

The Safe House had undergone extensive renovations and security upgrades, but nothing could change the fact that the house was well over 150 years old. The frame may have been reinforced, but with each gust of wind the old wood creaked and groaned. No matter how tired he may have been, Agron wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. Since the attempt on Nasir, he had been on constant alert to every sound and every movement around them. Even when other agents such as Turner had been around, Agron found that even a flicker on the water caused him to hold his breath and reach for his gun. Not again! Not on his watch. 

He took in a deep breath and the little form draped over him stirred and grumbled just a bit, but judging by his breathing Nasir was drifting off to sleep. Lying there and listening to the combined sounds from both outside and inside, Agron’s couldn’t help but remember that night in Bora Bora. He may have been on edge, but Nasir had found a way for them both to forget everything that had happened for several hours. He chuckled inside as he recalled how he had nearly utterly bombed that night when Nasir had finally said yes, not with words…but with actions. 

Warmth spread throughout Agron’s frame, pushing away the cold as he remembered the vision of Nasir emerging from the bathroom wearing only the soft white bathrobe supplied by the resort. They were having some conversation regarding Eamon’s intelligence and Agron was ready to make a snarky remark. However, all ability to formulate words came to a screeching halt when Nasir had dropped the robe to the floor. 

There was no doubt that Nasir was nervous. That reflected in the copious amount of whites in his eyes. He covered himself for a moment and a small ripple cascaded over his entire body, but he found some inner courage. He moved his hands away and struggled for a moment with finding a pose that would not have looked ridiculous. Once he had achieved that, he straightened his back and even lifted his chin. It may have appeared defiant to the fly on the wall, but to Agron it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Nasir’s caramel skin was still damp from the shower and his hair flowed over his shoulders and down several inches onto his rising and falling chest. It was not dripping as he appeared to have toweled it a bit, yet it was wet enough that it stuck to his flesh. His lips twitched for a second as his nostrils flared. He may have wanted to say something, but held his tongue for a moment and allowed Agron’s eyes to take in all of him.

Looking him up and down slowly, Agron did just that…every single inch. His gaze wandered from Nasir’s raven hair and lovely face, over his sculpted arms and down his chest to his hips and there for the first time he saw what he had desired to see for so long. That which he had been able to touch and taste but never behold. The sight of his rather substantial member nestled in a mass of black curls caused Agron’s body to begin to react. 

“Do you find my form pleasing?” Nasir asked. At first, Agron couldn’t make out the meaning of his tone. It was almost confrontational, but given his past, Agron figured that Nasir was desperately uncomfortable and seeking some kind of reassurance. 

He did not answer him with words. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, he crawled over to the edge of the bed like a lion stalking his prey. This broke Nasir’s posture and he faltered back a step as the superbeast approached. Reaching his desired location, Agron pulled himself upright and sat back onto his feet. He allowed his face to be critical for a moment. “Will you turn around for me?” Agron asked, his voice growing husky. If Nasir wanted to be inspected then he would do so. It was hard and perhaps even mean on his part, but he decided to mess with Nasir just a bit. 

The shock at Agron’s request plainly caught in Nasir’s throat. Some of his shyness returned and he looked away for a moment. After taking a breath, Nasir crossed his arms in front of his own chest and turned his backside towards Agron warily. 

Agron couldn’t contain his reaction no matter how much he wanted to. He was completely floored. Over the past few days he had been able to see Nasir without a shirt on several occasions and had marveled at the sheer magnificence of him. He had memorized every inch of that exposed flesh, but anything below the swim trunks had been left to his imagination. Now seeing how the small of his back curved gently to form his backside and was crowned by that intricately worked tattoo, it was Agron’s undoing. He sucked in his breath as all the blood flowed from one head to the other. 

At the sound of his sharp breath, Nasir turned back around quickly and his eyes swelled at the sight of Agron’s erection. Agron did nothing to hide the pierced head that was now peeking out the bottom of his shorts. 

“You are perfection,” Agron growled with heavy lidded eyes. “C’mere.”

With a few hints of his bashfulness still persisting, Nasir took three tentative steps towards the bed and slowly lowered his arms to his side once more. His doe eyes were large and darted away from Agron’s intense gaze several times. That initial shiver covered him once more and Agron feared that his beloved would turn and bolt. 

He couldn’t keep up his arrogant farcical inspection any longer. It was scaring Nasir and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Agron instead set himself to reassure Nasir softly that he was not going to grab him, pull him to the bed and ravage his body. Sighing deeply, Agron rounded his shoulders and took on a less threatening posture. With a small smile he asked quietly, “Will you let me touch you?”

Nasir’s eyes met his and the fear instantly washed away. “You may,” he replied in hushed tones, taking another two steps and placing himself within Agron’s reach. 

Now it was Agron’s turn to tremble as his hands reached out for Nasir’s narrow hips. He had held him several times in the water when they were both shirtless, but it was nothing like this. This was intimate. This was private...this was sexual. As their flesh connected, Nasir’s whole body twitched and he released a nervous giggle.

It had to be his androgyny that Agron found so appealing. He had been to clubs a few times since he had given up the life, but he discovered that he was always disappointed. A few leather bound bears had hit on him and it freaked him out. That was not his scene. He had tried talking to some of the gym studs, but they were too busy comparing their abs with one another to formulate any meaningful conversation. That wasn’t for him either. Queens… Oh sweet Lord No! Whether in drag or everyday dress, any man who fretted that much about his appearance was not for him. 

The only group that he had ever felt the slightest twinge of attraction to had been the twinks. It wasn’t the little tweens, but the bright eyed and smooth skinned youths that could rock the tight hip-hugging jeans. Maybe he saw a bit of his past in them…that used to be him. Sadly, in the last few years all the twinks had turned into Bieber look-alikes or gone emo and that was a turn off. Disgusted with the options…he had walked away from the whole scene and kept only his own company for years.

Before him was everything that he had ever wanted and it seemed that the wait had proved to be worth it. He was not lying. Nasir was perfection with his smooth skin over just enough muscle to make it count. Nasir was athletic, but not a gym bunny. His beautiful face looked just as good scruffy as it did smoothly shaven. The man before him was mild mannered, but knew how to handle himself both verbally and physically when the need presented itself. He was well spoken (in numerous languages) even if he could not, on occasion, find the right word in English to express himself. Their time in school together had showed him that Nasir was also extremely intelligent but not a “know it all” like some of their classmates.  
He reiterated those words once more in his head…Nasir was perfection. 

A soft growl came from deep within Agron as his hands slid up over those lithe hips and onto the flesh of Nasir’s chest. Rising up on the bed where he had been sitting on his ankles, Agron came to be directly before Nasir on his knees. His large hands moved from the smaller man’s chest to his back and he pulled them together into a deep kiss. 

As he did, the soft skin of Nasir’s shaft came into contact briefly with Agron’s own and then became pressed between them on his stomach. Nasir moaned into Agron’s mouth as it began to fill under the weight and heat between them. Nasir’s moan was met with a deeper one from Agron as his body began to ache with the anticipation of having that uncut cock within him…someday. 

“You are thinking about Bora Bora,” Nasir said with a bit of a laugh.

His words tore Agron away from that warm night and cast him back into the frigid one. He cleared his throat as he shook the memories out of his head and he couldn’t help but laugh, “What makes you say that?”

Nasir rolled over and the soft blue light and little green laser stars reflected in his smiling eyes as he looked up at Agron. Tossing his hair over his shoulder he said demurely, “You were moaning in your sleep and you have become… erect.”

Reaching down to run his finger over Nasir’s slightly scruffy cheek, Agron made a face that told Nasir he wanted a kiss. Obliging him, Nasir took the opportunity to climb up from Agron’s chest and after several sweet kisses, he nestled into the nape of Agron’s strong neck making his soft purring sounds. 

 

Beta: jaded79


	3. What's new pussycat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Nasir's turn to reflect on events in Bora Bora and how they have changed him. 
> 
> **Chapter 3: Sexual content and allusion to rape**

Perhaps in a former life he had been a cat, for certainly Nasir enjoyed being stroked. The feeling of warm hands gently gliding over his hair and down his back was the closest thing to sheer bliss. It was soothing, comforting and most of all it let him know that he was loved. Agron said that he purred whenever he was petted in such a way, but Nasir adamantly and prolifically denounced any such claim. He was lying of course. He made the sound just to let Agron know that he was touching him in the right way. 

At the same time, when Agron had thought to tickle his belly while they were cuddling in their cabana, Nasir’s feline-self bared his fangs. He wrapped himself around the offending appendage, biting and kicking. Agron had managed to almost get completely off the bed with Nasir still wrapped around his forearm. All the while the little man was still kicking at him. It had all been in jest and they promptly had fallen back to the bed laughing uncontrollably. It was those moments that warmed Nasir... at least until that night. His mind drifted back to the evening he discovered that coupling did not always result in pain and self-loathing. It had been the greatest night of his life. 

For so long he had been holding himself back, suffering in silence the desire that consumed him. He had believed with every fiber of his being that his feelings for Agron were wrong and that he would be committing a mortal sin if he were to give into them. Listening to the wise words of a now close friend not only eased those fears, but opened a new way of thinking for Nasir. He, in turn, allowed himself to open up to the man who held his heart.

Falling back onto the bed, Agron pulled Nasir over with him. Nasir was always concerned about his weight being on Agron, but this was always laughed off. Their mouths were melded into one with hot and fevered kisses. Certainly they had started out sweetly, but as the passion built up between them, tongues intertwined and teeth began to bite into lips. All the while hands explored flesh. Nasir’s own wrapped around Agron’s shoulders initially, but soon he found himself raking his nails down those muscular arms and then over onto perfectly chiseled abs. Agron had the body of a god and when Nasir thought about how it belonged to him this night, he moaned. 

The sound he made must have served as an invitation as Agron’s hands caressed their way down Nasir’s back and took a hold of his backside pressing them together even tighter. The feeling was a combination of both shock and exhilaration rolled into one. He gasped and arched his back not realizing that his action would only serve to drive his already nearly filled shaft harder against Agron. This brought forth a gasp from the both of them and caused Agron to squeeze Nasir’s buttocks even tighter. Crashing their mouths back together, Nasir drank of Agron deeply and moved his legs over to straddle his powerful hips. 

Keeping their mouths locked together, Nasir whined as Agron’s hands left his flesh for a moment and the body beneath him bucked several times. After several grunts and even a curse, Nasir finally lifted his head. Agron’s eyebrows were knitted together and his face contorted into an awkward sneer as his body continued to move around beneath Nasir. Lifting his weight for a moment, Nasir gave Agron the reprieve to do what exactly it was that he had been trying to do without interrupting them. 

“It always looks so damn easy in the movies,” he mumbled as he pulled his shorts off and tossed them across the room. “Come back here,” he said, pulling Nasir back into him and kissing him once more. 

It was the greatest sensation that Nasir had ever experienced. He could feel their hearts pressed against one another, strong and beating in unison. With their mouths he felt as if they breathed in each other’s souls, yet something was different now. A piece of cold metal pierced through warm and rigid flesh occasionally seemed to be brushing against his backside. Drawing on his limited experience, Nasir believed he knew what to do next. Without a word, he reached around, grabbed the thick shaft and began to press it into his flesh. 

“Wha… whoa Nasir,” Agron cried out, pulling his hand away. “You can’t just… go in like that.”

Eyes wide and mortified, Nasir sat up. He scrambled off of Agron and retreated towards the mass of pillows by the headboard. The monster of Cairo had always just brutally forced himself into Nasir without any consideration. In his mind, Nasir knew of no other way to achieve the desired end result. He honestly believed that if he had done so slowly, this time, it would cause less pain, “This is not how it is done?” 

Agron shook his head and even laughed a bit, “No… no… that would hurt…”

The look on Agron’s face told all. He went from a smile to a look of stern contemplation. In that instant, he understood that Agron was reflecting on what Nasir had told him about his sexual past. They were suddenly both thinking about the brutality that he had suffered. They had both been taken against their will during their lives, but the difference for Nasir was that he did not know any better. That familiar shame washed over Nasir and he pulled his legs up into his chest, covering himself and closing himself off. 

There was a low growl from Agron as he rolled over onto all fours and began crawling up towards Nasir. He was not going to allow Nasir to pull away this time. “Oh no…” his voice was once again husky and full of his passion. “We can’t go straight to that little one…we need to spend a little time and let me get your body ready.”

This man, this wonderful man knew just how to say the right thing to ease his fears. “How will you do this?” he asked, peeking up at him from over his bent knees. 

“Well, first,” Agron reached out and took a gentle hold on Nasir’s ankles, drawing his legs away from his chest. “First, I am going to go down on you and this time…there will be no blindfold.”

Gasping, a blush crossed both sets of Nasir’s cheeks. He did not resist, but permitted himself to get pulled from his upright fetal position and back out onto the bed. “And then…” he asked, swallowing hard.

“Then…” Agron said quietly, as he slowly pushed Nasir’s legs apart, climbing up between them. “I am going to use my tongue and fingers inside of you… to blow your mind. All the while, I am going to make you pant and cry out my name.”

Nasir gasped again. His words were so bold, so brash that a slow burn began to spread from his belly and down into his loins. As it moved into his limbs, Nasir’s mind began to scream at him for desiring such wantonness. He silenced it and looked deep into Agron’s eyes and asked a silent question. 

“Then…” lying down between Nasir’s legs and wrapping his arms under his buttocks, Agron sealed the deal with a dimpled smile. “When you feel like you are going to explode and can’t take it anymore, I am going to fill you with every inch of my cock and ride you until we both cum…twice.”

This time, Nasir did not gasp, but his own member bucked and began to drip. That was all the invitation that Agron needed and his mouth sucked him down completely on the first pass with no mercy. He was suddenly grateful that they were in bungalows out on the water far from the land. However, with the recent addition of Eamon, Kail, Turner and others down the dock there was also a feeling of dread. They must have heard him cry out as his body came several inches off the bed at Agron’s attack. 

He was relentless, drawing all of Nasir into his mouth and swallowing the head into the back of his throat before drawing back up slowly and dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. All the while, he kept his green eyes fixed on Nasir’s face. Though he tried to keep his gaze, each pass caused Nasir to arch his back and bury his head into the white pillows. His shaft was not only fair game this time it seemed, for within minutes, Agron’s tongue dipped down and licked over the skin of his testicles. This brought out another pleasurable cry from Nasir and an evil chuckle from Agron. 

Yet, there was more that the big man seemed to want from him. Firm hands were placed under Nasir’s back side and he was partially lifted from the bed. The hands supporting each of Nasir’s cheeks pulled him open enough that Agron’s tongue was able to dart into the tight cleft and lick an area of Nasir he had no idea could feel in such a way. He screamed Agron’s name and gripped the sheets. His breath was coming quicker and quicker as that tongue began to not only lick him around the edge, but began to push into him as well. 

“Agron… Agron…” he panted and then began to speak, without his knowledge in Farsi. “Sweet God, what… what are you doing to me? Oh… yes…”

There was another deep laugh as Nasir was placed back down onto the bed and that warm mouth returned to suck deeply on his throbbing shaft. Looking down between his legs for a second, Nasir’s eyes went wide as he watched Agron lift his head, suck on one of his own fingers and then smile wickedly before drawing Nasir into him once more. 

While he knew what was coming, nothing prepared him for the feeling of it. Swallowing the whole of him and pushing the head into the back of his throat was a delicious enough feeling, but as that wet finger pushed slowly into him…Nasir screamed again. His entire body save his feet and head came off the bed causing Agron to gag for a moment and release him.

“Too much? Too much?” Agron gasped with alarm plain in his voice. 

Nasir couldn’t answer for a moment. He could only whimper and tremble as his body came back down onto the bed as he panted, “No… No…”

“No? Do you want me to stop?” Agron asked, his hands caressing the smooth flesh of Nasir’s thighs.

“Do not… stop…” Nasir panted, finally able to lift his head and look down to meet Agron’s concerned eyes. “Do not stop… more…”

There was that smile that Nasir loved so much, followed by sweet words. “As my little one commands,” Agron said and quickly returned both his mouth and finger to pleasuring Nasir’s body in ways that he had never imagined possible. 

After an eternity of that single finger sliding in and out of him, Agron upped the ante and pressed in a second. Again, Nasir cried out and arched off the bed at the decadent feeling that it brought forth in him. It flowed from his head and down to his toes, flickering over his legs and arms and causing his chest to tremble. He could have died as the happiest man on the planet in that very moment. Those fingers were suddenly dancing and spreading within him, softening his ring and opening him up for yet another that pressed against something delicious within him. It was too much. 

Without any control, Nasir’s body racked suddenly with the tremendous orgasm that came without warning. He screamed once more as his hands shot into Agron’s hair and gripped him for dear life. But, Agron was nowhere near finished with him. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him while he sucked and swallowed all that Nasir had to offer. It was not until Nasir began to whine with the overwhelming feelings that consumed him that Agron ceased his torment. Pulling his fingers out slowly, he released a deep growl and Nasir looked up at him. There was something in his eyes…something primal…something he had never seen before and it excited him. 

“Now who is thinking about Bora Bora?” Agron chuckled and shook Nasir. 

“Wha…” Nasir panted, looking up. “I was not… I was only…” He couldn’t lie, not to those big puppy dog eyes that were looking down at him. “I was remembering our first… our first time together.”

“Well, I have an idea,” Agron said, sitting up and rolling over onto Nasir. “Instead of us both just thinking about it… let’s warm this damn room up.” He kissed him deeply and met with no resistance.

Beta: jaded79 w00t!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And since you are all feeling smexy… I thought I would add an image to enhance the mood._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/BitingNasir.jpg.html)  
> 


	4. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recounting the night that changed their relationship forever... 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 4: Language**

Trying to make out in the middle of a blizzard certainly had its downsides. Things were simpler on vacation. There were fewer clothes and no thick covers. Agron had enough difficulty with a pair of shorts and a sheet, let alone pajama bottoms, tops and three layers of heavy blankets. He was trying desperately to kiss and cuddle Nasir under their mountainous duvet, but heavy cotton on flannel just wasn’t doing it for him. In absolute exasperation, he sighed and dropped his head onto Nasir’s shoulder. He had wanted to run it in for the touchdown…instead, he fumbled. 

“Damn it,” he muttered into the fabric and flesh beneath him. After a decade off it seemed that he had completely lost his groove. When he used to work the streets he was known for his smooth moves and ability to please his clients. Perhaps it wasn’t that way at first. He may have bumbled a bit, but, as he grew older and more accustomed to the work, he had been able to flawlessly outperform any of the other guys on his floor. This talent had attracted him a lot of repeat business. However, it had also led to a pretty steady income and a constant flow of drugs. 

Maybe it was the drugs that had made him so suave…or maybe it was all in his mind. Perhaps, he had been so fucked up all the time that he only thought he was the greatest trick in Brisbane. Judging by his recent performances, he was starting to believe the latter. But…in his defense… it had been ten years since he had been with anyone other than Rosy Palm and the five brothers. 

He had brought Nasir to an explosive climax using only his mouth and fingers. For that he was proud of himself, but his cock was beginning to rage. It wanted…no, it demanded satisfaction. Except, he was unprepared. Well, not completely, he had brought the necessary items, just in case, but they were in his shaving case…in the bathroom. 

“Wait here,” Agron said, without thinking of how stupid that must have sounded to Nasir at the time. Where was he going to go? Leaping off the bed, he scrambled into the bathroom and quickly grabbed the leather bag that held his razor and foam. Ripping it open, the zipper hung up only half way down. He tugged several times, but it was not going to budge. He felt his temper rising and decided to set the case aside and take a deep breath…for just a moment. Looking down at the items on the vanity, he decided there was no need to have blowjob-breath when he returned to the bed. 

Grabbing up the mouthwash, he quickly poured some into his mouth. Sadly, he misjudged the amount of liquid in the bottle and it spilled down his chest burning slightly. Quickly, he yanked a towel off the bar to wipe it off. The towel hung up on the ornate ceramic lotion bottle and knocked it off the counter. As it fell, Agron tried to catch it, but it was too late. It hit the hard tile and shattered. Lotion spattered everywhere…the floor, the wall and his legs. The gods did smile on him though as none of the shards managed to cut him. Without thinking, he reached down and began to brush it off of his legs. There was so much on his right foot that he just ended up scraping it off with his hands and flinging it aside. It was an absolute disaster that he would have to deal with…later. Once he felt that he had gotten enough of it off and after he wiped away the mouthwash, he threw the towel down over the mess to avoid the broken pieces and slipping.

Standing up, he returned to his original plan of getting what he needed from the case. As he tried to pick it up, the lotion on his hands made the leather slippery and it too fell to the floor. Grumbling under his breath, he quickly washed his hands. He needed to wash them anyway. After they were cleaned off, he careful dried them on the other towel before bending over to retrieve the case from the floor. 

He tried the zipper once more, but it was caught up pretty tight. There was no time to sit there to back it up slowly and attempt to right the problem. Quietly cursing, he proceeded to shake the case until all of the contents fell out onto the counter, including what was he was looking for. Sighing deeply, he scooped them up and carefully exiting the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” Nasir asked, while still trying to catch his breath on the bed. His ebony hair was tossed back over the white linen pillows and his cheeks were still flushed. The sight of him, naked and partially erect was all Agron needed to refuel his desire after the bathroom debacle. 

Climbing back onto the bed, he set aside his treasures and wrapped himself around Nasir. As he pulled him into his arms he said softly, “Yeah, I’m fine… no worries.” 

Wrinkling his nose, Nasir asked, “What is that smell?”

“Nothing… nothing…” Agron answered, kissing his lover over and over in an attempt to return to the exact moment when they had left off. It worked and soon Nasir seemed to forget all his questions and gave all of his attention back to the man pressing their bodies together.

After several minutes of some rather heated kissing and heavy petting, Agron whispered, “Are you ready for the rest of me?”

Panting from both desire and anticipation, Nasir breathed back, “Yes.”

With that single word, Agron grabbed the item he had placed within reach and tore it open with his teeth. Of course, he hadn’t done that for a long time either and the product seemed to be contained in a cheaper foil than he was used to. Instead of only opening it enough to withdraw the item inside, the entire little wrapper ripped in half and the condom fell down onto Nasir’s thigh as Agron got a taste of the lubricant. 

It was not a pleasurable flavor and he spit the foil wrapper out of his mouth. It shot from his lips and landed on Nasir’s chest. He was already starting to sit up to discover what manner of thing was stuck to his leg, when suddenly he was accosted by sharp, sticky foil. 

“Whoops,” Agron sort of cried out as he brushed the foil offender off of his little love. With his other hand he quickly picked up the condom and placed it in his palm. Not wanting to completely ruin the mood, he leaned forward and began to kiss Nasir again to distract him. It worked once more and soon there were soft moans coming from beneath Agron as he attempted to slide the rubber on. 

It was backwards and would not roll down. Trying to remain as calm as he could, he turned it over and started the process again. Now his entire hand was covered in the nasty tasting lubricant-spermicide that had coated the damn thing. Thank goodness for his extra bottle of lube that was also within reach. Quietly, he reached over and picked it up. He popped the cap and felt the liquid ooze out of the container and all over his hand. Fucking airplane pressurization on bath products! It was no matter. He dropped the bottle and slicked himself with what had spilled out. 

Not wanting to touch Nasir with his contaminated hand, Agron caressed him with the clean one and coaxed him to recline back onto the soft sheets. He then carefully placed himself between those beautiful and flexible legs. He looked into Nasir’s eyes and silently asked him, yet again, if he was willing. There was a slight amount of fear still there, but he smiled and drew them together for another kiss. 

“You tell me to stop…and I will,” he whispered into Nasir’s ear before kissing his neck several times. When he looked up, Nasir nodded. Using his well lubricated fingers, he slipped the first and then second inside of Nasir once more to ensure that his body was also still receptive. It was and Nasir released an approving moan. This was it. The moment Agron had dreamt about for months. He slowly pushed forward and his throbbing head came into contact with the warm flesh of Nasir’s backside. Using his hand as a guide, he found the slick opening and began to press himself inside. 

The feeling was exquisite. In all of his years, he had never topped before. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had always wanted to save some part of himself for someone…someday. It had pissed a few of his clients off from time to time, but he could always refer them to another boy that was willing. He had been with countless men, but never…ever had he known the feeling of having someone intimately wrapped around him until that moment. 

The sound Nasir made was like none Agron had ever heard before. Not even from himself. It was a mixture of pleasure, pain, shock, and joy all wrapped into one. Gazing down at him, Agron committed the sight to his memory as the look on Nasir’s beautiful face captured all of those feelings as well. It was just gorgeous and as Agron pushed just a little deeper, Nasir tightened his legs around him along with the rest of his body...and Agron came. 

Releasing a miserable groan, he nuzzled into Nasir’s neck and the flannel collar of his pajama top stuck to the stubble of his cheek. 

“Do not abuse yourself any longer over what occurred that night,” Nasir said as he ran his hands into Agron’s hair. “It was as it was meant to be.”

Not lifting his head, he mumbled into Nasir’s shoulder, “It was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

Gripping his hair, Nasir pulled his head up to look him in the eyes, “Enough, Agron. We have shared each other three times since then…nothing has gone awry.”

“Yes, but the first time is supposed to be perfect and I turned it into a damned comedy of errors,” the large man groaned again. He took his weight onto his arms, pushing himself up from Nasir’s chest. “It was like a Paul Rudd movie.”

“I do not know who he is,” Nasir said and as Agron began to answer him, he cut him off. “Nor do I care at this moment. I said it was as it was meant to be and I spoke truth.” Running his finger over Agron’s chin, Nasir took a deep breath. 

“What?” Agron asked. He could see the distress in his eyes even in the low light. “What didn’t you tell me?”

Nasir looked away from him for a moment, his mouth turning into a small pout. He did not remove his hand from Agron’s face as he collected his thoughts. When he looked back up at him, he leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss. “Something inside me had begun to panic at that moment,” he said quietly. “Yet, I would not have asked you to stop for fear of disappointing you.”

“How could…”

A finger on his lips silenced Agron as Nasir spoke in a whisper, “I know… I know…please, do not be upset with me. Your… accident…it allowed for me to regain my courage…to set aside fear once more and for our next encounter to be… perfect.”

 

Beta: jaded79


	5. GYTNOW.ORG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is hating himself for being a 2-pump-chump... but Nasir's disclosure cuts even deeper.  
> Yet, he knows just how to ease his beast's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So... this was supposed to be a smexy chapter...but it sort of turned into a PSA. (i.e. the title) I knew some stuff had gone down in the hospital that y'all were unaware of.... now it comes to light. In turn, this portrayal of Nasir is very naïve and I have to remember that certain aspects of our daily lives are foreign to him...including sex.*

Climbing off of Nasir, the lines on Agron’s brow reflected his disapproval of what he had just heard. Nasir had not said anything for just this reason. He knew that it would be upsetting, no matter how he tried to say it. For as large and loud that Agron was, he had a soft heart. In matters for which Nasir was concerned, that tripled. 

“How could you not say anything to me?” Agron asked, sitting near the foot of the bed with his hands in his lap. “I told you to tell me to stop…” He wasn’t angry at Nasir, just crushed and his tone was heartbreaking. “You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Why wouldn’t you tell me something as important as this?”

Sitting up, Nasir reached out and placed a gentle hand on Agron’s foot, the closest thing to him. “Please, it was for but a fleeting moment. It quickly passed and as I said, when we…” - he blushed - “…resumed I was greater at ease.” Seeing the large man slump his shoulders, Nasir pulled the rest of himself out from under the blankets and slowly made his way down to Agron. “As much as I had believed that I was ready, I believe now that I needed that interlude to collect my thoughts.” 

Turning his head away and once more remembering his folly instead of Nasir’s concealment of information, Agron grumbled under his breath. He shook his head and began to say something, but the hands grabbing at him silenced him quickly. 

Not wanting to upset his beast any more than he already was, Nasir climbed tenderly into Agron’s lap, but with extreme caution and using soothing words, “Let us put that behind us…and focus instead on the hours that followed. Our discussion was enlightening and our coupling after…those are memories that I still savor and recall with delight.” A smile came to Agron’s face as Nasir came to snuggle into his chest once more. The large man wrapped his arms around his little one and kissed the top of his head. Wanting to be as close as possible to him, Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist and pulled himself in even tighter as his thoughts drifted. 

Pulling out quickly, Agron huffed and moved off to the side of the bed. At the loss of his weight, Nasir wondered if perhaps he had done something to alert Agron to the fear that was beginning to grip his heart. While what he had felt had been truly extraordinary, something was off. Something was not right and it was causing him undue distress. Yet, it seemed that Agron was suffering from some form of anguish as well. He had rolled over on to his side, clutching his stomach and was cursing under his breath. 

“Are you alright?” Nasir asked him quietly with all of the concern he felt carried with his words. “Are you hurt?”

“No…no…” Agron grumbled and rolled over onto his back once more. “Not hurt physically, but embarrassed beyond reason.”

Nasir was still trying to catch his breath, but managed to sit up and look over the man sprawled on the bed next to him with his arm over his eyes. Though Agron was also out of breath, he was laughing to himself and still muttering some obscenities. His skin was flushed over his cheeks and down his chest. As Nasir’s eyes continued to look over him he took notice that Agron was still partially erect, but there was something wrong with his penis. Leaning in closer Nasir was able to get a better look, but Agron felt the weight shift on the bed and looked over at him. 

“What’s that look for?” he asked.

“What is that?” Nasir asked and his words seemed to startle Agron. The large man shot into a sitting position and began to look himself over with scrutiny. He touched what Nasir had spoken of twice, but made no mention of it. At the third time, Nasir spoke up, “That thing that you are touching… what is that?”

“The franger?” Agron asked, touching it briefly and tugging on it slightly. “I should really get this thing off.” He shuddered and moved to roll off the bed. 

“Franger?” Nasir asked as his eyebrow arched. 

There was a chuckle from Agron as he stood up, “Condom?” He looked over at Nasir who just shook his head. “Don’t tell me that you have never heard of a rubber before?”

“Rubber?… the only rubber thing that I am aware of was the bucket I used for cleaning out tubs.” Nasir said as he sat up and folded his knees into his chest feeling suddenly modest. “I do not know the words franger or condom.”

Agron slapped his hand to his forehead, “Oh man…” His hand slid down his face a little and he rubbed his eyes, “Let me go clean this up real quick.” He turned and went into the bathroom. There was another loud curse, but it was followed only with the sound of the toilet flushing and the running of the sink. 

Nasir had covered himself with the sheet while Agron was in the bathroom. He suddenly felt like an imbecile. Normally when Agron had to either correct him or supply him with the proper word, he did not feel as dim as he did in that very moment. It may have been because he was already feeling so vulnerable, but he just suddenly wanted to cry. That thought was pushed aside when Agron emerged through the sheer drapery with a washcloth in his hands.

“It’s used for safe sex,” he said quietly, coming over to the bed. He was not embarrassed at his nudity, though he never was. “For the heterosexual, it is a way to prevent pregnancy. Sadly, for the homosexual it has become a staple of staying alive if you have numerous partners.”

Looking up at him, Nasir felt his discomfort ease. It was obvious that while Agron had been in the bathroom, he had not been laughing at Nasir’s ignorance. Not that he ever would. But, rather he was formulating a way to explain it to him. This peaked his interest and he sat up. “Numerous partners?”

“Yeah, back when I…well… when I was working the streets I had a strict “No glove – No love” policy.” He sat down on the bed near Nasir and smiled, “Oh… glove… another slang word for a condom.” He handed Nasir the warm washcloth, but Nasir looked at him with questioning eyes. “To clean up… or do you want me to do it for you?” His tone was almost naughty. 

“Oh… no…I can do this myself.” Nasir took the washcloth, but he suddenly became rather self-conscious. “Forgive me. I will use the restroom…if you do not mind.”

“Oh, yeah…sure.” Agron moved aside off the sheet and allowed Nasir to get up. “Just mind the mess. I’ll clean it up in a bit.” As Nasir stood up and went to the bathroom, Agron continued talking. “Anyway, I always insisted on the use of a rubber…I didn’t care how much the guy bitched, pissed or moaned. If he wouldn’t do it, I would throw him out and I would…”

Walking into the bathroom, Nasir was truly shocked at the carnage. He tried not to gasp too loudly, but judging by how quickly Agron broke off his sentence, he had been heard. “Why is there such a need for these condoms?” Nasir quickly asked, trying to get Agron to return to his explanation so he would not walk in on him cleaning himself off at the sink. What was that gel and why was it all over his…?

“Are you telling me you never had the safe sex talk at your school growing up?” Agron called in to him verifying that he was still out in the bedroom. 

Quickly washing himself off, Nasir said back, “I believe that your schooling was much more… more open minded than mine.” He followed his wash up with a hasty dry off and hurried out of the bathroom, trying not to step on the towel on the floor. “We were only taught human reproduction systems.”

“Well, the world has changed over the years. There is some nasty stuff out there that can get you dead if you’re not careful,” Agron said. He was propped up on the pillows against the headboard and his eyes seemed to light up as Nasir walked into the bedroom. In addition, Nasir couldn’t help but notice that the rest of Agron’s body was reacting as swiftly as his pupils. “I mean, I have been tested every year since I left the streets…but I just wanted…well I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you.”

Climbing back onto the bed, Nasir barely had time to get his second knee down on the soft cotton before Agron grabbed him and pulled him over on top of him. Nasir smiled as he once again found himself straddling Agron’s hips and he laughed, “With the knowledge you now have regarding my ignorance on the matter, I hope you understand that I would not have considered that.” Nasir cocked his head to the side thinking about what Agron had said, “Every year?”

“Yeah, can’t be too careful,” Agron responded pulling him down into a soft and quick kiss. “I had Kit-Kat do a full blood work up rather than a quick test though while I was in the hospital and all is well.” He smiled a dimpled grin, “All clean.” 

Nasir sat up abruptly, his buttocks coming in contact with the quickly filling shaft behind him and it made Agron gasp. “Why did you do that?” he asked, ignoring the contact for the moment.

“She and I were talking and she made the suggestion….said she would do it off the charts. I mean, we had just… you know…and I thought…” he laughed as his member bounced off Nasir’s backside of its own accord. “Well, I’m a naughty minded dog and wanted to make sure that if you and I got together… I wouldn’t bring anything else to the table.”

Bringing his hand off Agron’s chest, Nasir ran it nervously through his hair and Agron noticed.

“What?” he asked, his face growing concerned. 

“I believe that discussion with you was a direct result of her talk with me,” Nasir said heaving a heavy sigh. 

“How so?”

“She questioned me regarding my past and I provided her with a few answers,” Nasir looked down and his face almost appeared guilty. “Somehow she knew that I had been…abused, she asked if I had ever been tested for illness after that and I had not. The thought had never crossed my mind. I was treated by a doctor when I was liberated, but he never…he never asked me…I never thought to…”

Agron’s hand came up to caress Nasir’s cheek, “Shhhhh…. I get what you mean. Did Kit-Kat test you as well?”

“Yes, she told me that enough time had passed that a test would show if I was ill.,” Nasir said, resting his face more into Agron’s palm. “I did not like the needle, but she was quite gentle.”

“She’s good.”

“She returned to me the next day and informed me that I was…” Nasir smiled at him, “as you said, clean.”

“That’s awesome!” Agron cried out and he proceeded to kiss Nasir all over his face. It started out almost playful, but it quickly turned to something more passionate. His lips pressed deeper and held their flesh together longer with each pass. When their mouths once again met, tongues quickly pushed past lips and frolicked with one another amidst moans of pleasure. Hands began to wander over flesh…Nasir’s on Agron’s chest and Agron’s across Nasir’s smooth back. 

“Wait,” Nasir said breathlessly, pulling them apart. “Does this mean that you do not need to use that offending thing?”

“Offending thing?” Agron laughed, disappointed that his kisses had been cut off. 

“I did not like the feeling of it.”

Pulling a stray piece of Nasir’s hair out of his mouth, Agron asked, “How could you tell?” 

“I do not know…” Nasir said, but he silently wondered if the condom was the “something” that had not been right. “Now that I know, I feel as if you were not truly joined with me.”

Reaching up, Agron ran his finger over Nasir’s cheek. “Well, we have both been checked out and as I have no wish to offend you… yeah…I guess we could leave it off…” 

_-To be continued… soon… promise._

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... I know I used to be an everyday poster...after looking over the previous pieces of Forever, I determined that my chapters were...well, like Daniels... too short. (Hey! I heard that!) (Sorry man.)
> 
> In this part of the series...I will endeavor to make them last a little bit longer.... like Chapter 6, which is in the works now. Is it hot in here?
> 
> OH! and here is an interesting link on the history of condoms to go along with today's PSA.  
> http://mommyhasapottymouth.com/the-evolution-of-the-condom-17-pics-16699/


	6. Nuts and Bolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah... blah.. blah... sex... blah...
> 
> **Chapter 6: Strong sexual content and language.**

Bending down, Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s in a sign of gratitude. It was an awkward moment for Agron. He wasn’t kidding when he had said he had kicked out customers for refusing to wear a rubber. Suddenly tonight, the tables were turned. He would never say anything, but if Nasir hadn’t been checked out by Kit-Kat, there was no way that he would have been able to proceed without using protection. He had thought on numerous occasions about the man who had brutalized his little one. He was a disgusting beast and the gods only knew what creepy crawly nastiness he might have passed on to Nasir. It had kept Agron up a couple of nights, but he had never known how to address the subject. He had just figured that Nasir would have wanted him to be safe. The fact that he had no concept of safe sex was something that he would have to address with him later, but not right now. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around Nasir’s waist, he pressed his hips up into him at the same time. The pressure caught Nasir’s cock in between them and squeezed it gently. This brought forth a most pleasant sound from Nasir as he threw back his head exposing his lovely neck. Agron was ready for it and running his hand up Nasir’s back, he pushed him down into his chest. 

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Nasir threw his head to the side and gave Agron full reign over the soft skin he always desired. Somehow Agron had figured out that Nasir enjoyed this as much as he did. But, this was not going to be one of their make out sessions where Agron ended up in the shower. 

At the thought of what was to come, Agron subconsciously bucked up his hips. This drove the head of his shaft up into the fissure of Nasir’s backside. The ball of his piercing dragged along the soft flesh within and they both moaned in approval. Enjoying the sensation, Agron reached around and took his own cock in his hand. He stroked the base while pressing and massaging the rest against the warm flesh of Nasir’s tight cleft. 

It was a new feeling for Nasir and he sat up arching his back. It must have been unintentional, but somehow he tightened his cheeks and captured Agron between them. It was a delicious feeling and Nasir cried out in approval. Keeping his hold on it, he rose and fell several times allowing the metal and flesh to rub against him. As he did so, his own organs bounced off Agron’s tight stomach. 

Agron marveled at the sight of Nasir in ecstasy. His mouth was open slightly, while his eyes were closed and all the while his ebony hair moved around his face. It was a sight he hoped he would be permitted to see again and again. He allowed his little one to pleasure himself for several moments just taking in the sights and the sounds. But, when he reached for the bottle still on the bed, Nasir felt him move and opened his eyes. He saw what was in Agron’s hand and all movement stopped. 

“What is that?” he asked. 

Agron smiled. If he didn’t know what a condom was…he certainly wasn’t going to know what lube was. “It makes our… uh… joining easier.”

Nasir’s inquisitive self suddenly replaced his passionate self, “How so?”

Wanting to provide a hands on lesson, Agron popped the cap with his thumb and brought his hand back around. He squeezed a small amount into it and then sealed the bottle before tossing it aside. Nasir began to reach for it, but Agron stopped him by taking the uncut cock on his belly into his hand. He quickly tightened down around it and began to work at it. 

Gasping at the shock of suddenly being handled, Nasir’s eyes went wide. 

“It is a chemical compound that provides lubricant when our bodies have not yet produced enough naturally. For us guys…well…” He squeezed a little tighter and drove his hand up and down the full length of him, bringing him to a full erection. “It certainly cuts down on the friction.”

“I see the truth of it,” Nasir gasped as he began to rise up and down once more, this time driving his hips forward into Agron’s hand. 

“No… no… not yet,” Agron said as he released him. There was a moan of protest, but it was quickly remedied when Agron grabbed the bottle and placed another squirt into his hand. Nasir watched him with questioning eyes. Agron smiled and reached around Nasir. This time he did not seek to pleasure himself, rather his fingers sought what was hidden within those perfect cheeks. As he came into contact with Nasir’s still supple ring, he pushed not one, but two of his slippery fingers within. 

Calling out his name, Nasir leaned forward and captured Agron’s mouth with his own. His tongue dived as deeply into him as the fingers that were pressed inside of him. It took Agron by surprise, but he did not falter from his mission. He continued to work at Nasir while having his own tongue swallowed and his upper body enveloped in a mass of black hair. Sharp nails clawed into his chest and little teeth chewed on his lips, but he did not stop until he was certain that Nasir would be able to receive him. Once satisfied, Agron’s hand dropped from its task and the remaining lube on his hand was rubbed over his own eager cock as he slicked himself from top to bottom.

“Are… you ready…?” he mumbled into Nasir’s mouth.

His reply was a breathless, “Yes.”

Nothing else was needed. Carefully, Agron lifted Nasir up from him ever so slightly and pressed his pierced, throbbing head against his opening. The lube did its job and Agron met with no skin resistance. His only concern ensuring was that Nasir did not come down on him too hard and hurt himself. Keeping his un-lubricated hand on Nasir’s hips, Agron slowly pushed in. 

Nasir cried out again and arched his back. It was partly what Agron feared as it served to drive him down onto his cock a little quicker than he would have liked. He wanted to savor every inch as it entered Nasir… slowly… and find his lover’s limits. With his sudden jerk, half of him was unexpectedly thrust deep into Nasir and they both could be heard for at least a mile. 

Forgetting his sticky hand, he gripped Nasir’s hips to prevent him from driving himself down even farther. Once he felt he was stable and he was able to catch his breath, he attempted to formulate words, “Easy… easy… don’t hurt…yourself…” But, judging by the look on Nasir’s face, those words fell on deaf ears. His back was straight, head arched back and his mouth open in the throes of passion. When he tilted his head down to look at Agron, his pupils were the widest that he had ever seen on his little man. 

Nasir blinked three or four times and he seemed to find himself again and Agron laughed, “You alright there?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied, a small smile crossing his lips. “More,” he whispered and stunned Agron, but he could deny his love nothing. 

Slowly…carefully… he began to rock his hips up into Nasir. With each thrust he pushed himself a little deeper into that blissful tightness. He would always pull back just enough that each time he pressed forward he would claim only a bit of new ground. Moaning, he arched his own head back into the pillows. 

Though Nasir was on top of him, Agron fully anticipated taking the lead in their lovemaking. It came as quite a shock when Nasir began to move his hips in cadence with him. Rising and falling with each of his thrusts taking him slowly deeper and deeper into him until he nearly sat flush against Agron. This widened the big man’s eyes. He did not consider himself to have a monstrous organ, but he knew from life that he was above average. He had not expected Nasir to be able to take almost all of him…but he didn’t complain. 

Fully seated against Agron’s flesh, Nasir pulled his hands up from the muscled chest he had used to brace himself and gave all of his weight over to his legs. His hands hastily found their way into Agron’s hair as his mouth came to join his as well. All the while, Nasir rotated his hips in such a manner that Agron soon ceased his own movements and allowed Nasir to take over. It was completely unexpected. Agron quickly discovered that Nasir was quite the capable lover. For the briefest of moments he began to ponder the reason for this…but shook all of those thoughts off for another time. 

His hands remained on Nasir’s hips for most of the time, but he couldn’t help but to bring them up into those raven locks that he loved to play with. This elicited purrs of satisfaction mixed with sighs of pleasure. Their tongues dove into one another’s mouths as deeply as Agron was buried into Nasir. As Agron’s hands moved from Nasir’s hair to caress his back, their kisses were broken off. Sitting himself completely upright once more, Nasir braced his hands against the headboard as he guided himself up and down almost the full length of Agron’s cock. 

“Oh… fuck…” Agron groaned as Nasir pushed down and took the full length of him deep inside. In doing so, Agron felt the soft skin of his sack trapped for a moment between Nasir’s cheeks. Rocking back and forth served to massage them gently and Agron lost his mind. His hands hastily returned to grip Nasir’s hips. He wasn’t doing it to guide him or even to provide the rhythm. Touching him sprang from the need to know that this was real and not one of his dreams. This was flesh against flesh and not that of his imagination. Looking up, he lost himself in those deep brown eyes that were gazing down at him with such desire. 

Wrapping his arms around Nasir’s little waist he took a chance. Agron knew he was already close to bottoming out, but he wanted rock Nasir’s world and maybe even blow his mind a bit. Gripping him tightly, he braced his heels against the bed and lifted them both. Nasir gasped as Agron took his weight and began to thrust in and out of him not in long and gentle movements, but in quick bursts…rapid and deep. Agron cried out once more at the exquisite feeling of pounding himself into Nasir’s tightness in such a fashion. It was so much for Nasir that he lost his grip on the headboard and fell into Agron’s chest just below him. 

“You alright?” Agron gasped, stopping suddenly. 

Nasir looked up at him, his eyes almost animalistic. “Again,” he panted and Agron obeyed. Only this time as he thumped himself hard into him, he found himself shocked yet again. Nasir took a hold of his own cock, which had been dripping as it bounced off of Agron’s stomach. Taking it tightly, he sat up once more and began to ferociously stroke himself as he arched his head back. His new position made it hard for Agron to hammer into him, but as Nasir began to gratify himself, he once again resumed setting the pace for them both. 

Rocking his hips back and forth and side to side, served to grind Agron deeply into him and just as he would become accustomed to that, Nasir would change it up and suddenly buck up and down on him. It was too much. Agron could feel himself building, but…not yet…he had made Nasir a promise. Releasing his grip, he pushed Nasir’s hand aside and took his beautiful cock into his hand still slick with lube. Nasir moaned loudly as Agron took over pumping him and his small hands returned to brace himself on the headboard. 

Steadily their tempo increased as Nasir’s movement on Agron became more fevered. Their combined moans and cries carried up to the rafters and filled their little cabana as their sweat soaked the sheets beneath them. 

“Agron… Agron…” Nasir began to cry out, his eyes snapping open and fixing on those beneath him.

“Yeah… yeah… just let it go babe… yeah,” Agron replied, pumping him even harder. 

Nasir’s body began to move faster and harder, driving Agron closer to his own climax and somehow his lover must have known. “Inside me… Agron…inside…me…” he panted. 

Those words… those naughty words were his undoing. “Ffff..uuuu..cccc…kkkkkk,” Agron cried out as his release came. Simultaneously, Nasir cried out a foreign word and his own cum burst forth, covering Agron’s chest, neck and even part of his face. Nasir’s back snapped straight and drove Agron deep within him once more as his warm seed spilled inside. He nursed the feeling for several moments before collapsing. 

Wrapping his arms around Nasir, Agron began to cover every part of him that he could reach with soft kisses and they both struggled to catch their breath. As romantic as the moment was, Nasir began to giggle and the movement shook Agron’s softening cock still buried inside of him. 

“What?” Agron asked, trying to maintain his composure at the awkward feeling.

“You have proved to be a man of your word.” Nasir said, lifting his head. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Agron cocked his head to the side, but then laughed, “I told you I would make you cum twice.”

“Not that,” Nasir said with a censuring tone. Reaching his hand out slowly, he ran his finger from Agron’s forehead over his nose and down to his chin, “You once told me that this would feel marvelous… and you did not make false noise.”

The cold wind blew hard enough to rattle the reinforced windows of the safe house and Agron was thrust back into the present. Somehow, they had managed to lie back down on the bed and were spooning. “I did tell you that it would be marvelous didn’t I?” he mumbled. It was more to himself as he remembered the night Nasir had first touched his piercing, but the form pressed against him stirred. 

“In this very bed you said those words to me,” he replied quietly, running his hand over Agron’s arm that was wrapped about it. “How I have learned so much of you since then.”

“Yeah, well…I learned a lot about you too…especially in bed,” Agron said with a laugh. He didn’t give Nasir a chance to challenge his statement and quickly nuzzled into his black hair, finding his neck, “You’re a little minx.”

Beta: jaded79 (heh... added some stuff at the end just for you darlin')


	7. #$%@ing Syrians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antioch...4th century CE. 
> 
> **Chapter 7: Language**

_The slaver barked out to the assembled crowd and he found himself shoved forward. Gripping his hair roughly, the man pulled his head back while opening his mouth to show his teeth. His hair was released and the man lifted his arms and roughly patted them, all the while the man spoke in gruff bursts. He was then forcibly turned around and his tunic pulled up. Whatever it was that the slaver said, the crowd roared in laughter. He was turned around once more to face the vast field of scrutinizing eyes looking up at him…but no voices called out._

_There had been quite a bit more commotion when the boy that had been next to him was brought forward. A fight had even broken out within the crowd. Everyone now just looked at him with narrowed eyes and shook their heads. He heard the slaver sigh as the brute began to approach him. Just as he reached out to shove him back against the wall, a lone voice called out. The hairy beast that had a hold of his roughly spun tunic turned his matted head in shock and cried something back, but followed it with a laugh._

_Lowering his head, he took a deep breath. This was the third time he had stood on this platform and it appeared that it would be ending much the same as the previous two times. No one wanted him and that would be taken out of his flesh and food for the next several days as he sat in his cage waiting for the next time he would be brought here._

_There was some further laughing from the crowd, but that voice called out once more and the man with the rotten teeth looked back at him with a grotesque smile. Saying something that caused spittle to shoot into his eye, he was shoved forward into the rough hands of the man who took the coins. Someone had purchased him…he would not be returning to his cage._

_After a very long and bumpy ride in a dark cart, he was spilled out into the flourishing light of the rising sun. This was a sight more familiar to him. Rolling hills planted with grain as far as the eyes could see. When he had been brought to the smelly place surrounded by high walls, his heart had sank. Not being able to see the sun was worse than being locked in a cage._

_No sooner had he gained his feet, a man with skin much darker than his began to yell at him and the other two who had shared the hard wooden floor of the wagon for the past day and night. Those men quickly snapped up and stood rigid before the dark man with the long whip. He followed suit. Standing next to them, he suddenly became aware of his size. These other men all towered over him and were nearly twice as thick._

_A shadow passed over him and he looked up into the face of the man that he assumed would be his new overseer. Why else would this man be dressed finer than the rest of them? The man in the fine fabrics said something to him and poked him with the end of his stick while the other men gathered around and laughed. He remained silent and the man said something else and gave him a harder shove. Not knowing how to answer, he turned his eyes to the ground._

_There was a growl from the man in the long purple tunic before him as he raised his hand high over his head. He knew what was coming and prepared for the blow. A voice called out and the strike never came. When he looked up again, he was being stared at by the gentle eyes that he remembered from the marketplace. The fair haired man had inspected him there and had given him a strange smile. He had been too afraid to meet his direct gaze as the smelly man who had beat him senseless several nights before was but a few feet away. Now that fiend was gone and he was able to look at the man who he now assumed was his new master._

_His master’s clothing was more finely spun than the man with the whip or the one with the stick. The edges of his robe were even decorated with fine needlework. Certainly it was more intricate than anything his sister had ever been able to do. The man before him had large brown eyes that were surrounded by soft lines that meant he spent much of his time laughing…or frowning. While he towered over him by quite a few inches, this man was not as bulky as the other two that stood beside him in the dirt. He was just about to smile, when the man spoke to him._

_He lowered his head once more. He did not speak their tongue and could not understand anything that was said to him. He remembered being beaten, starved and violated because he did not know how to respond properly to the men who had claimed his life for their own purposes. He had learned quickly with these people…do not speak…to open his mouth and make noise meant the lash. Because of this, now the man with the kind eyes would turn cold. The man spoke to him several times, but he did not respond. His eyes remained fixed on the dark dirt at his feet._

_He kept to himself in the following days and put all he had into his daily labor. He knew dirt, he knew plants and he knew how to work. From sun up to sun down he was in the fields and the work made him happy. It was the nights that he was coming to dread. The light skinned man with the large ears had seemed to claim him from the others. There had been one fight with the dark skinned, big nosed man, but ears had won. Now, he would come to him in the night and take him roughly. This had happened to him before and he detested the feeling of their hands upon his flesh. He allowed it to go on for nearly a full turn on the moon…then he fought back._

_They left him near death on the floor where they ate their daily meals. He was found and moved to a room without windows. There, in the dark, a thin man that smelled of mint and a woman missing half of her arm tended his wounds. He did not know how long he was kept within that timeless place, but when he had regained himself he was not returned to the fields. Instead, he found himself on polished tile floors amidst colorful walls and before the man with the laughing eyes._

_Gone were the rough fabrics of his field tunic and he was given a soft gown of grass green. It was the finest thing that he had ever worn and he feared that should he damage it, he would be disciplined. For this reason, he took great care of it. There was talking all around him, but he knew none of the sounds that they made. In the end, it was a boy nearly his age that gestured for him to follow. Through a short course of events, he learned that this boy was his master’s son and he was to serve him._

_For nearly two turns of the moon he attempted to please the boy by completing the tasks that he understood were asked of him. Sadly, he was not as refined as some of the others within the household and he commonly would drop things and even break them. It was after these mistakes that he discovered the son was a far cry from the kindness of the father. The boy took pleasure in hurting him in ways that would not leave marks where anyone would see them. He would burn him with candles, pinch his skin until it bruised and force him to sit in awkward positions to sleep rather than recline on a pallet. It was after one of these sleepless nights that the gods finally showed their mercy and an unfortunate event led to him being taken away from the savage little terror._

_The tray had been heavier and hotter than he had expected and when he dropped the contents into the fountain, the boy had raged at him. Picking up a nearby cane, the youth began to beat him over the head, shoulders and down his back. He cried out and fell to the cold tile trying to protect himself from the malicious blows. It seemed that they would never end…until there was the cry of a female voice followed by the screams of the little master. The master’s daughter had taken the cane from her big brother and was now running him out of the room as she beat him with it._

_After once again visiting the woman with half an arm, he was returned to the finely tiled house and placed in the care of the girl with the long sunlit hair. He was not permitted to assist her in dressing and many of the womanly things, but he proved himself quite capable in brushing her hair. The duties he performed for her were menial and simplistic compared to what had been required of him before._

_She was much younger than him and reminded him of his own sister…but thoughts of her caused pain in his heart. More often than not, he would simply play with her either in the garden or about in the house. The woman with the angry eyes, her mother, always had sharp words for the both of them and they ran throughout the house. It was clear that she did not approve of this boy being permitted to act in such a fashion with her daughter. Yet, his smiling eyed master always seemed to soothe her with soft words and she would leave them be for another few days._

_There was a ruckus in the house and he awoke to shouting. At first, fear gripped his heart. He recalled the night that the men came and took him from his home in the mountains. He prayed to the gods that they were not, once again, coming for him. Emerging from his sleeping space, he found the father, mother and son in a heated argument. Quietly, he observed them without being seen. The daughter sat nearby, but she did not engage any of them. This went on for some time. He eventually grew bored and returned to his bed. The following morning, he walked out to see the pile of trunks. That afternoon, the mother and son departed from the house and the greatest days of his life followed._

_She was talking to him again and he could only smile. Yet, her words were different each time. Some of the sounds she made were harsh and nasally, while another sounded as if she was singing. There were at least three different sounds that she made until...“Do you understand me?” she said and he whipped around to look at her._

_“Yes,” he replied, nodding his head._

_“Pater! Pater!” she cried out as she ran off into the house to find her father. He now knew that word. She returned with him directly behind her._

_“In this language, you do speak?” the man with the smiling eyes asked him._

_“Yes…master, I do,” he replied, bowing his head._

_The man laughed, “This time past we thought you of simple mind.”_

_Keeping his eyes on the floor, he shook his head, “No, master. I did not understand you.”_

_“By what are you called?” he asked._

_Looking back up at the man before him, he replied quietly, “My sister called me Kadir.”_

_There was another smile.” “Kadir,” he said. “Green in meaning…as the color in your eyes.”_

Agron jolted awake his body covered in sweat. The temperature of his room in the pre-dawn hours was still brisk and he shivered. Nasir grumbled next to him, but did not awaken. Carefully, not to disturb him further, Agron slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. His feet protested as they hit the freezing floor and he wished that he had grabbed his slippers. Instead, once he reached the cold tiles of the bathroom, he threw a towel down to stand on. 

The water from the tap was just as frigid and he splashed it on his face repeatedly trying to wash away the awkward dream. He remembered having that dream before… many years ago. In fact, as he thought about it... more than once. He recalled the house and the little girl’s blonde hair. More than anything, he remembered being a slave. Yet, the man that he called master was always kind to him in both word and gestures. In the years past, in one of his other dreams about this place, he had been older. The beautiful girl was going off to be married and his master had wept. He had been there to ease his pain in the days that seemed to follow. It hurt him to see tears streaking down his cheeks from those beautiful big, brown…

“Holy shit!” Agron muttered. “…Nasir’s eyes.”

Beta: jaded79  
Research Consultant: J. Duffy


	8. Medium, well done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get a visitor and friends are reunited over a cup of tea...but spirits always seem to catch up with them. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 8: Language**

It was the most terrifying sound that Agron had ever heard and with his training, he instantly reached for his concealed weapon. He stopped himself knowing that it was not a true threat, even though Nasir was about to be jumped. The young woman in the doorway screamed at such a high pitch that the glass on the mantle vibrated and dogs down the street began to bark. 

The storm had finally let up after two days of blizzard conditions. It was nowhere near as severe as the media had made it out to be, but the newscasters were saying that all the precautions had been the reason for no reported deaths in the upstate area. Once the roads were clear, the students had begun to arrive for the spring semester…Betty among them. 

Wrapping her arms around Nasir, she hugged him so tightly that her ample bosom expelled all the air out of his lungs. The sound he made was not flattering, but she didn’t care. She was back with her babies! The crushing embrace was not enough. She picked him up off the ground all the while squealing like a child. After she had squeezed him like a tube of toothpaste, the kisses began. By the time she was finished, half of Nasir’s face was covered in bright pink lipstick. Agron folded his arms across his chest, threw his head back and laughed.

“What are you laughing at Norbert,” she said releasing Nasir. “You’re next!”

“Oh no,” Agron chuckled as she came at him with her arms open. He thought about running, but he had missed her too. His height gave him the edge as she couldn’t reach his face to smother him with kisses so his neck paid the price. She squeezed him just as hard, but when he hugged her back with the same amount of gusto, her back popped in two places. 

“Oh!” she cried out and then began laughing. “Oh, I missed you guys so much. I was ready to ski here just to get away. Oye! As much as a vacation from school is needed…time away from family should be a mental health requirement.”

Nodding, Nasir smiled at her though he could not honestly relate. He had missed her as well. She seemed to brighten a room with her larger than life personality. It was a breath of fresh air after being trapped in the house since their return. 

“I could tell you all about the Christmas adventures of the Grimaud family in Schenectady and who got the wishbone and who got the flu…but… I would much rather hear the tales of Nasir and Norbert in Tahiti!” her eyes lit up as she spoke and she clasped her hands together. “Was it really paradise? Did you get to swim with sharks? Did you eat anything strange? Did you bring me something?”

Agron laughed again and replied without missing a beat, “Yes, yes, no…well maybe and yes.”

“Oh, what did you eat that was strange?” she turned to look at Nasir, knowing that he had a much more limited menu than his worldly bodyguard. 

“C’mon,” Agron said, gesturing for them to get out of the foyer and retire to the sitting room where there was a fire burning. He and Nasir had been sitting at opposite ends of the couch, playing “footsie” under a blanket reviewing their booklist on a laptop when she had arrived. Agnes had made them a pot of tea and it was still on the coffee table in a cozy. They knew she was coming and had asked for a third cup. 

As they walked in, Nasir began to answer her question, “I ate something called laulau. It is traditionally made with pork, but I requested that it be made with fish in its stead. I enjoyed the taste of it. Perhaps the oddest dish was the poisson cru.”

“Poison?” she asked, her head whipping around to look at Agron. “Don’t tell me that you tried that deadly puffer fish thing!”

Sitting down, he shook his head, “No…no way. But, poisson cru is made with raw fish. It’s marinated in lime juice and coconut milk. It looks almost like a crab salad. It was much tastier than I thought it would be.”

“Oh, thank goodness…” she sighed, sitting down on the couch opposite them.

“Tea?” Nasir asked.

She nodded, “Yes, please. I get that they would eat a lot of fish…but what about the fruit? Is it nothing but coconuts? I mean do they grow other stuff there…like oranges and apples? Or do they have to import some of it?”

Pouring her tea and fixing it exactly the way she preferred it, Nasir smiled remembering Poe’s garden, “Yes, the resort in which we stayed grew much of its own produce, but some was imported. You will be happy to know that they were very environmentally friendly and participated in recycling and…copo...” 

“Composting,” Agron said, helping with the strange word. 

“Yes, thank you.” He smiled at Agron and then handed her the teacup on a saucer with a linen napkin before taking his seat. “I believe my favorite dessert was the Po'e. Made with varying papaya, mango, and pineapple it is baked in banana leaves using coconut cream and brown sugar. We purchased a cookbook for Lenny. Whether he chooses to create any of the dishes remains to be seen.”

She took a sip of her tea and then nodded at Nasir, showing her appreciation. “Wow…and swimming with sharks?”

Nasir stiffened, “I would have none of that. The stingrays were terrifying enough.” 

“Oh, C’mon…” Agron reached over and rubbed Nasir’s shoulder. “You enjoyed them once you realized they were soft…and squishy.” He turned his attention back to Betty and rolled his eyes, “This was after he crawled up on my back to get away from them.”

“I was frightened.”

“You were like a cat!” Agron laughed. “I had claw marks for days.”

Betty began to laugh at them, but the smile quickly faded from her face. Her eyes almost appeared to cloud over as she gazed at something unseen beyond them. Her hands trembled and she nearly dropped her teacup. Nasir jumped up to catch the cup and Agron shot off the couch, pulling his weapon. 

“Betty?” Nasir asked, turning his head to see what she was looking at. There was nothing there. He was fearful as he looked over at Agron and then back to her. 

She blinked several times and her eyes fell on Agron who was still searching the shadows for an unseen threat. “You took two lives…no…there are three…” she said and her eyes darted over to Nasir. “Darkness came for you…again.”

Nasir’s eyes were wide with alarm and Agron lowered his weapon. He holstered it and returned to his seat. There was no physical threat…just Betty’s ghosts. Nasir began to speak, but Agron held up his hand. “Yes, there was an attempt on Nasir while we were there,” Agron kept a level tone as he explained to her what had happened. “I killed the two men who were there to take him… the third life lost was that of a hotel employee who got between one of the men and his escape with Nasir.”

She gasped and her hands covered her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as Nasir’s.

“The incident is still under investigation by the Company to determine how they knew where we were,” Agron continued. “Everyone we spoke to was given misinformation regarding our location…including you.”

“What?” she said, shock plain in her voice. “You weren’t in Tahiti?”

“Nope…we went to Bora Bora,” Agron responded picking up his teacup, trying to appear casual. Silently he was preparing for the shit-storm that was about to unleash itself across the coffee table.

But, before anything else could be said, Nasir spoke up, “It is not that we believed you would betray us Betty. I trust you with my life.” Walking around the table, he sat down next to her and took her hands into his own. “It pained me that I could not tell you the truth.”

“Do you think someone tapped my phone?” she asked Agron, genuinely concerned. 

He shook his head, “No, but we can’t be too careful.”

“So, how did they know you were there then?” she asked, squeezing Nasir’s hands. 

“As I said before, it is still under investigation…” Agron chuckled to himself, putting his cup back down, “I’m not even supposed to be telling you this much.”

“Well, it’s not like I am going to go and blab it to everyone,” she said shaking her head. Turning her attention back to Nasir, her eyes softened, “That had to be scary for you. Did you…did you… you know… see?”

He lowered his head and then looked to Agron, who gave him a supportive smile. “Yes, sadly I was witness to the death of all three men.”

Releasing his hands, she unexpectedly grabbed a hold of him and bear hugged him once more, “Oh my god, how awful for you.”

“Hey, he was awesome!” Agron interjected, trying to save Nasir from her smothering embrace. “After you all cleared out of here just before Christmas, I gave him some self-defense lessons. Damn, if he didn’t use those skills.”

“Yeah?” she asked, letting go of Nasir…a little, but keeping him cuddled up against her. 

“Oh yeah, he knew what I needed him to do…my little warrior,” pride was evident in Agron’s tone. He stood up and went around the couch to the open space in front of the fireplace, “The guy had a hold of Nasir… like this… with a gun to his head and I was down the dock with mine drawn.” He mimicked holding his weapon, “I was screaming at the guy to let him go…but he wasn’t going to…I knew it. Nasir was looking at me and I just…well I was telling him to do one of the moves I taught him… you know… like just thinking it really hard. The guy moved away just enough and like Nasir heard me… he dropped and gave me the shot.” Agron looked over at the two people on the couch and realized that he had basically reenacted the entire scene. While Betty was beaming with excitement, Nasir’s expression was vastly different. 

“I did hear you,” Nasir said, he looked over at Betty for a moment and then back to Agron. “In my mind, I was begging you to tell me what to do…and you did.”

“Yeah? I mean… not really… you just remembered what I told you,” Agron scoffed and returned to his couch. 

Betty made a loud ‘tsk’ sound and released her grip on Nasir, “You should know better. You two have this spiritual connection…it has been there through all of…well all…” she hesitated. “I told you from the beginning that there was something between you and that incident just proves it. You two have… wait…” Her eyes dashed from Nasir to Agron and then back to Nasir. “That’s not all that happened over your vacation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter was inspired by a conversation I overheard in the Cafe at Barnes and Noble. Friends were gathered around a table and I guess they had gone of some safari or something. Yet, this one woman just kept talking about the food. 
> 
> I have discovered that just listening to people talk in social situations can improve the way that you write dialogue. People say the strangest things. 
> 
> In other news... back to school for me on Monday and for the guys as well. I am sure I will be drawing on my experiences in the bookstore lines and the first week of classes for the next chapter. On the flip side! I do some of my best writing on the bus so... YAY!
> 
> Thank you all again! Many Hugs!


	9. Dude…Brah…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upset in the safe house... only Nasir is the only one not bothered by it...then again. 
> 
> **Chapter 9: Language (Potty mouths Agents… potty mouths!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the research junkie I am, I had to look up a lot of the lingo written here... I heard it growing up, but mine is like totally dated. Also...in honor of my first week back to school and the amount of language (or lack there of) I had to hear from the masses of Freshmeats... this chapter is finally being put forth. Sorry for the delay. I could hear Director Fury saying in my head..."Ant...Boot..."

“Am I never to be free of this fucking shit?” Agron snorted in complete exasperation. 

“This was removed from your hands,” Mitchell said. “It was a Company decision, so deal with it and don’t piss about it.” The older man shook his head and walked away to get more coffee. His tone reflected his dissatisfaction as well.

Grumbling under his breath, he stood by the door on the porch and watched Tanner unload his remaining suitcase from the trunk of the Company car. Being ex-military, Agron knew how to pack everything he needed into a rugged duffle bag in less than thirty minutes and be ready to go. This guy…he had that matching luggage set that Agron had expected to find in Nasir’s room so many months ago. Marty Tanner was a former police officer who left the force to go into private protection. Agron thoroughly believed that he spent more time in the mirror grooming himself than he did cleaning his gun and that bothered him something fierce. 

“Daniels! Good to see you again brah!” Tanner said coming up the stone steps with a smile on his face.

It was met by the most unimpressed look that Agron could muster with his arms folded across his chest, but he chose not to say anything.

“Damn, I forgot how cold it was up here, man. I figured it would be like a little warmer,” Tanner said, setting the bags he was carrying down and turning to get the other two that were still down next to the car. “At least in the 60’s by now.” He finished as he brought those up to the porch as well. 

“You thought wrong,” Agron said, turning and opening the door. “Oh, and I am NOT your Brah.”

“Ooooo, harsh,” the shorter man said as Agron walked inside without helping him to bring his things in. 

As he walked in, Nasir came down the stairs and into the entrance hall, “Why did you not tell me that he had arrived?”

“Because I don’t care,” Agron said, walking into the parlor. He was not happy. In fact when he had received the news from headquarters that another agent was being assigned to Nasir after the incident in Bora Bora, he was pissed. When he found out that agent was Tanner, he had completely lost his mind for nearly an hour. Not even Nasir’s words could soothe him as he raged on about Tanner’s lack of competence, his deficiency in credentials, his shortage of field experience and most of all…his annoying “surfer-dude” personality. 

Nasir shot him a look of disapproval and quickly went out onto the porch, “Tanner, welcome back. It is nice to see you again.” He picked up two of the bags and carried them inside. 

“Hey Nasir! Good to see you too, man. Thanks for grabbing that…but you don’t have to,” he said, bringing in two other smaller bags and dropping them on the polished wood floor. 

“It is no bother,” Nasir said smiling. “Besides, Agnes will be upset if we allow the cold air in for too long.”

“Yeah, this weather is some crazy shit,” Tanner said, grabbing his backpack and smaller duffle bag and bringing those in as well before finally closing the door with a quick kick of his foot. “I was stuck down in the barracks for three days waiting for that storm to blow out of here so I could make the drive. Really sucked.”

“I can only imagine,” Nasir responded politely. “I understand that you were in warmer weather prior to your return.”

“Yeah! I was out in Cali scoring some hella curls. It was crackin’,” he said with a huge grin as he began to follow Nasir into the parlor. “It was pretty tight…well until this barney got mauled by this massive land lord. He got worked and then it just nailed him from the bottom. He was lucky there was a grey out there who paddled him back a shore. Saved his life really.”

Nasir could only smile and nod. “That’s… I am pleased to hear that…he is alright and was...”

“Dode,”* Agron interjected, giving Tanner a disdainful look. “He has no idea what the hell you just said.” Turning to Nasir, Agron translated all that he had heard, “He was in California, the west coast and spent his time surfing some fairly nice waves. Sadly, a less experienced surfer was attacked by a large shark. However, an older and more experienced man who was there was able to get him back to land and necessary services.”

“Oh,” Nasir said, nodding and then smiling back at Tanner. “I am thankful that you were not hurt as well.”

After Tanner nodded at Nasir and acknowledged his comment, he turned his attention back to Agron, “Dude, I ain’t no kook. I’ve been riding since I was eight.” 

Agron visibly inflated at Tanner’s tone, “Yeah? You call those flats in Cali a ride? That’s the deadest shit that I’ve ever seen.”

“Maybe out there… yeah, it can be” Tanner said, but feeling his status as a non-poser being in jeopardy, he decided to give part of his resume. “I charged the pipeline when I was 17 man…so don’t…” 

“I was nailing Snapper Rocks at 10!” Agron interrupted. 

“Please! That shit’s old school. I want to hear about it when you take on Bali with your bulk! How big of a board do you need? 10-footer?”

“Fuck you pal!” Agron snarled and got up into Tanner’s face. “I ran Moorea on a 7 foot…”

“In winter! You couldn’t boogie board in…”

“Gentleman! Enough!” Nasir barked interrupting their posturing. “First! Your language is intolerable. Second, I am sure that you are both excellent at this sport. Please, rather than try and… usurp…. surpass one another, maybe you should see it as a mean to form a friendship.”

Each of them had taken a step back as Nasir came between them, but they regarded one another with rancorous eyes. 

“Finally, you will have to work with one and each other the next few months and I would prefer not to have it … swa…filled with hostility. In fact, I will not tolerate this.” Lifting his chin, Nasir’s eyes darkened. Agron knew that look and he took another step back. “If you cannot find a peaceful media in this, I will not deal with either of you.” His eyes burned into Agron.

“I think you might have meant a peaceful medium,” Tanner said. Agron’s eyes went wide and he took yet another step back, bumping into the wall. 

Nasir’s hair flipped off his shoulder as he whipped his head to look at Tanner. He did not speak. Instead, he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, back up the stairs. 

Hearing the bedroom door slam, Agron turned all of his venom on Tanner, “Asshole! Never correct him! He has a hard enough time with language. When he gets upset, it gets worse…but never correct him!”

“You corrected him when I was here before!” Tanner said, trying to defend himself. 

“I’m different! I’ve been with him for months. I know his language barriers…and…he trusts me not to make him feel…stupid.” At seeing Tanner’s face pale, Agron couldn’t help but rub salt in the wound, “That’s part of the reason he fired Drake you know?”

Looking out the door, Tanner’s voice cracked, “Oh shit, man. What do I do? Should I go apologize? I really want this assignment… man I need it.”

There was sudden satisfaction that filled Agron’s heart, but he didn’t let it show on his face. He started to tell him what he ought to do, at least to make peace with Nasir…but the little devil on his shoulder stabbed him in the ear with his pitchfork. “Oh, dude…don’t say anything at all. I mean, why bring it back up, right? Just let it go. Act like it never happened.”

“Yeah?”

Folding his arms across his chest once more, Agron nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * DODE: Similar to dude but its really a derogatory name for someone who is weak/a poser. The person you say it to will think you are calling them your brother, but you really think they suck.


	10. Deep thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, and fluff before school starts. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 10: Language**

Agron wasn’t gloating, but he certainly was enjoying watching Tanner squirm. When Mitchell returned, with a refreshed cup of coffee, he stopped and looked at the amount of luggage in the foyer. There was an awkward silence as he looked over the pile and Agron was waiting to see what the senior agent would say. Much to his disappointment, the older man just sighed and told Tanner he would be in the same room he had last time. That chapped Agron’s ass even further. The door to that room was directly across the hall from Nasir’s room. Too close for comfort. 

“You wanna help me take my stuff upstairs?” Tanner asked, picking up three of the bags.

“Not really,” Agron replied and walked past him.

“Seriously, dude!” Tanner said as Agron blew past him. “I don’t know what your problem is, but Nasir is right. We have to work together. We might as well try and be friendly.”

Turning around and glowering at the shorter man, Agron could not help the little dance that his fingers did when he was truly agitated. He had never noticed it until Betty had pointed it out. “I have no problem working with you, so long as you do your job and stay out of the way of me doing mine. As for being friendly…I don’t get paid to be friends with you.” Giving a rather curt smile, he took the stairs two at a time to get up to his room, leaving Tanner with all of his bags. 

At the top of the stairs, Agron made a mental note of just how far away the doorknob between Nasir’s room and Tanner’s room really was. He sighed with a bit of relief that they didn’t sleep in that room. Tanner would have to be being nosey if he ever said that he could hear anything.

Smiling to himself and taking a deep breath, he used his card key and went into what had become…their room. It was always in a nice state of cleanliness now, as Nasir would not allow Agron to be a slob. He didn’t clean it for him, just pointed out where he was making his little messes. As he entered, he let the air out of his lungs slowly, fully prepared for what waited on the other side. His smile quickly faded as he discovered that Nasir was not within. For some reason he had fully expected to see him waiting on the bed, disgruntled and with his arms folded across his chest. 

Walking in, he closed the door and locked it behind him before proceeding to the bathroom. The door there stood open, but Nasir was not within. Walking through that space, he pulled open the door to Nasir’s room. The room was also empty and the door locked from within. There was a moment of panic that gripped his heart. Where was Nasir? He had heard the door slam…he had to be here. He didn’t come back down the stairs. Did he in turn go up them? Was he one floor up visiting with Eamon and telling him his woes?

Just as he turned to go back through the bathroom, the closet door opened across the room and Nasir emerged carrying some clothing.

“Oh!” Nasir gasped and dropped what was in his hands. Shaking off the fright rather quickly, he retrieved his items from the floor. “Do not frighten me like that,” he chided. 

“I was looking for you,” Agron replied, stepping back into the green and golden colored room. “What are you doing?” he asked, but a slight panic took over his large frame. Why was Nasir in his closet? Had he locked himself in there? Was he that upset? Was he re-making his bunk bed so he would have a place to sleep tonight? All these questions were running through his head and began to leak out of him as sweat beaded on his forehead. 

“I was looking through my clothing,” Nasir answered as he walked over and put the items down on the crisply made bed. “I must ask Agnes to do some laundry before we go into campus tomorrow. All of my winter clothing is unclean.”

“You’re not moving?”

“Moving?”

“Back in here…to sleep?”

Dark eyebrows knitted together, “Why would I do this?”

“Because of Tanner.”

“What role does Tanner play in where I sleep?”

“Since he’s here now.”

Nasir huffed and sat himself down on the embroidered coverlet. “Agron, his presence changes nothing between us.”

“It changes everything!” Agron said a little louder than he wanted to as he threw his hands in the air. 

“Stop!” Nasir’s volume too was raised. “You must stop this… this insane jealous behavior.”

“Jealous?! Of him?” His rage began to build once more and he moved towards the bed. “I’m not jealous!”

Nasir stood up as well, feeling slightly intimidated by Agron’s sudden approach. “Perhaps I have used the wrong word. Yet, you seek to place demons where there are none. He has simply been placed on this assignment to…” 

“To fuck everything up!”

“I have told you, do not interrupt me nor use that language!” Nasir barked. All of the apprehension he felt vaporized with his own anger. “He was not placed here to come between us. He has come to provide added security in light of recent events.”

“No, this is some bull… some play by Kail… I know it!” Turning around away from Nasir, Agron walked over to the large window. “He knows… he won’t let us be happy… not even…for the few months we have left.”

Nasir sighed in frustration, “We have had this argument …twice… and I refuse to have this discussion…yet again. If you wish to continue with your… with… this,” - he tumbled his hands wildly into the air - “…do so in the other room where I do not have to listen to it. I am done.” No sooner had he said the words, he turned his attention back to his previous task. He detested being reminded of the clock on the wall that would not stop counting down the days, hours …minutes…seconds that they had left. This behavior of Agron’s angered him most by taking those precious moments away with stupidity, but he would never give those thoughts to voice. 

Looking over his shoulder at Nasir laying his clothing out on the bed, Agron sighed as well. He was angry, but he didn’t want that to come between them. Tanner’s being there was enough. He knew he needed to cherish every moment he had, not ruin it with potential conspiracy theories and just being a blowhard. Turning away from the imagery outside, he walked over behind the source of his happiness. “What do you say we go sledding today?” he asked, gently wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist. 

“I have things to do before school.” Nasir said. His heart had skipped a beat at the thought of them going out and playing in the snow again. But, he was not going to give into Agron that easily. Betty and he had talked once about “playing hard to get.” The idea was ludicrous to him at first. If you wish to be with someone, why play such games. After a few experiments however, he had discovered that Agron would climb the tallest mountain if Nasir asked him when he did just this.

“Oh… C’mon,” the big man begged, kissing into Nasir’s hair that smelled of vanilla and clove. “Once school starts it will be all homework and studying…can’t we have one more day of fun.”

Not faltering from his course, Nasir swallowed his excitement and said, “I have no time for games. A wise man who founded this country once said that by failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail.”

“Yes,” Agron said, squeezing him a bit tighter and bringing his mouth just over Nasir’s ear. “But, an even older and wiser man said that games are beneficial. For pleasure in moderation relaxes the mind and gives it balance.”

Nasir turned abruptly in his arms, “Who said this to you?”

A smile broke across Agron’s face, “Well, Seneca didn’t say it to me, but wrote it down.., I mean something like that.”

Wrapping his arms up around Agron’s neck and going up onto his toes, Nasir placed a kiss on waiting lips, “You never cease to amaze me you brute.” 

Agron didn’t reply with words, but pressed his lips back into Nasir’s passionately. As they kissed, Agron found that his hands decided to help themselves to the feel of the man in his arms. They began to roam over his back, down his bum and then up into his hair. The feel, the taste…his body responded and the world outside their doors was once again forgotten.

“Tut...tut!” Nasir said, pulling away from him and looking down at the rising excitement between them. “You said that we were to go sledding.”

“You said you wanted to sort clothes… I was providing a distraction from that dull task.” Agron smiled again, reaching once more to pull him close.

Nasir placed a firm hand on his chest, “Oh no… I was merely testing your commitment to sledding.”

“Well…we can do that after…” Agron said trying to steal another kiss. 

His lips met with a finger and coy eyes, “I would rather use that as a way to warm up…later.”

 

Beta: jaded79


	11. Paging Dr. Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay... Sledding!

“Hey Nasir…”

“Hey Kit-Kat, it’s Ag… Daniels, um not Nasir.”

“Oh, Daniels, what’s up?”

“How do you check for a broken nose?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
“She told me that you need to keep this ice on it and keep your head elevated,” Agron said.

“Buff abouf fa bud?” came a muffled response.

“That should stop. If not…”

“Bif got?!”

“If it doesn’t stop, we’ll need to go to campus health and have them do an x-ray.” He was trying to move away the towel that was now saturated with blood and replace it with a fresh one. At the same time, he wanted to get the nurse prescribed ice pack onto Nasir’s face as well. 

All of the movement caused pain and distress and Nasir moaned beneath his hands. His automatic reaction was to move his head and push Agron’s hands away. This only let to more pain not only in in face, but in his head as well. 

Agron was attempting to be gentle as he could, but Nasir fighting him wasn’t helping, “You’ve got to stop moving so much.”

“Bit Gurts!” 

“I know…I know…let me help you,” Agron replied, stifling a laugh at the sudden and added complication to Nasir’s already thick accent. “Lean your head back…and let me put this ice over your eyes…I also want to check the bleeding.” As much as it pained him, Nasir complied with his request. 

They had only made it to the back porch when Lenny came running out wondering what the commotion was. Judging by the sounds he had heard coming up the steps, he believed that Daniels and Nasir were bringing in a dying animal. He had opened the door to the grisly sight of Nasir being carried by his guard and drenched in blood. Yelling for Mitchell, he helped them into the house. He thought for sure the young Arab had been shot. No sooner had Mitchell arrived and borne witness to the scene, he put the house on alert.

“No… No… we weren’t attacked!” Agron had called after him, trying not to get the rest of the house in a uproar. “We hit a tree…he broke…his face.”

Hearing this, all the compassion that Lenny had felt vanished, “You better stay in the kitchen… don’t go getting blood on the carpets… AGNES!”

The older woman had proven to be more compassionate, understanding and certainly helpful. She brought towels, warm water, washcloths and the ice pack. She had tended to Nasir while Agron had made the call. All of her attention was focused on trying to relieve some of the poor man’s discomfort…while keeping the bloody mess to a minimum. 

“Bow bad bis bit?” Nasir asked, finally pulling the cloth away.

Agron cringed, but Nasir couldn’t see it. His eyes were swollen shut. His face was still covered in a considerable amount of blood, but beneath it he could already see the bruising beginning to form. “You loo…you look like you hit a tree.”

There was a horrible and disgustedly nasally whine from Nasir as he leaned his head back even further. The bleeding from his nose was slowing down a bit, but the gash in his forehead was still flowing freely.

“Wha… I’m not going to lie to you…” Agron said going behind the kitchen chair that Nasir was sitting on. “Let me put this ice on it.” As gently as he could, Agron placed the pack over Nasir’s eyes and partially onto his nose. When he saw him flinch, it crushed his heart. It should have been him! He should be the one sitting here bleeding and in pain. He was the stronger one. He could bear this burden more easily than his little man. Silently, he cursed under his breath.

“Gawt gor paul,” Nasir whispered to him almost sensing his lover’s inner turmoil.

It always astonished him that Nasir knew exactly what he was thinking. But, as sweet as his garbled words were, it still hurt to see him like this. “I know…but my weight in the sled…I just couldn’t stop us in time.”

“Sgop,” Nasir mumbled as his bloodied hand came up to touch Agron’s palm. “Gue gan got bame yourgelf por dis.”

Looking around, Agron took a chance. Agnes was getting fresh water over at the sink and no one else was in the kitchen. He bent over swiftly and placed a quick and gentle kiss on Nasir’s puffy lips. No sooner had he stood up, Mitchell reentered the room. 

“Whoa! Okay… that needs stitches.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitchell had offered to do the stitches himself, but Nasir, despite his pain had adamantly protested. Nasir had wanted to see Kit-Kat, but Mitchell said that his injuries did not warrant the emergency evacuation to the medical facility on Long Island. In the end, they opted instead to take him to St. Elizabeth Medical Center. Due to the Safe House, the Company had a standing order with the hospital and Nasir did not have to wait with the other patients. He was treated immediately after they all arrived and in a private room. 

“No…they are getting him all settled…Yeah… they wanted to do an I.V., but he threw a fit…I know, I know, I told him one needle over several…” Agron was pacing in the hallway on the phone. Kit-Kat had called not five minutes after they had arrived to say that she was on her way. It was a four and a half hour drive for her…but she had the next two days off and felt like she was needed. “No, I haven’t told him yet… I figure if I do…well exactly… he’ll wait for you to get here and he needs… well no… he needs them to take care of it now…I mean…okay, I’ll go tell him.”

Agron stepped into the room just in time as Nasir was beginning to climb off of his bed, “Go… I gill bot!”

“Nasir…. Nasir…” Agron said rushing over to him. As much as the little guy wanted to be defiant, his body was against him. When he had tried to get away from the nurse, who was again insisting on putting in an I.V., his legs gave out. Catching him before he hit the floor and did more damage, Agron sighed. “You need to stop this. They are trying to help.”

“I’m getting the restraints” the nurse said and turned to leave the room. 

Green eyes narrowed instantly and venom dripped from Agron’s words, “You will do no such thing. I’ll get him back in bed…you just bring him something for the pain.”

The nurse was unfazed by both his words and his look, “Please…I don’t get paid enough for this. I’m getting the doctor and he can deal with you.”

“Gye wan ta go gome,” Nasir mumbled and Agron put him back into the bed. His antics had caused the temporary bandage on his head to come loose and the blood was starting to trickle down his face again. Absentmindedly, Nasir reached up and wiped it away, forgetting the bruising on his face. As soon as his hand came into contact, he howled in pain and kicked out his legs.

“Shhhh….shhhh…” Agron said. He really did hate seeing him in this amount of distress. “We can’t go home… not yet. Kit-Kat is on her way… okay?”

Hearing her name, his swollen eyes opened a little, “Geah?”

“Yeah… it is going to take her a few hours to get here.” Pulling up a pillow, Agron gently put Nasir’s head down. “Could you please…let the doctor give you something for the pain…a shot…until she gets here?”

Somehow knowing that Kit-Kat was on her way to help him soothed the fear and panic that he was feeling. Nasir was upset that she had to come so far, but he knew he would find some way to make it up to her. Closing his aching eyes again, he muttered, “Gogay.”

Agron knew it was going to be a logistical nightmare once she did arrive, but that is what guys like Mitchell were for. Let him and the Company handle all the fuss that would come from a nurse treating a patient in a hospital that was not her own. That was why those guys in suits made the big bucks. He was on the front lines. When the doctor came in, ready to throw Agron out, he told him that he needed to call the number on the card and flashed his dimples. 

After quite a bit of yelling over the phone from both doctors and administrative staff, the nurse finally returned to give Nasir a shot of morphine in the posterior. Once they were sure that Nasir would have no adverse reactions to the drug, Agron kicked all the medical people out and stationed Tanner outside the closed door. Meanwhile, he sat inside with the sleeping Nasir until his nurse arrived. 

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone need a translation?


	12. Crusader’s heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morphine is really good stuff! Alas, poor Nasir is a lightweight. But, in letting go... certain things begin to be understood.

_Everything was rocking backwards and forwards…including his insides. He was sweating, but the water on his skin only served to cause a chill. His entire body from head to toe was racked with pain. Even to open his eyes was excruciating. The very core of him throbbed as there was nothing left in his stomach. Everything he attempted to eat would only come back up again in the most violent of manner. In some ways, it was a blessing that all he expelled was quickly washed overboard. The sea was beautiful to look at…but hell to be upon._

_It had been dark and even dank where he had been resting for an unknown count of days. Those conditions, the smell of damp wood and tar had seemed only to worsen his sickness. Today, he could feel the sunlight on his face and the wind in his hair. Through the sweat and the tears… the fresh air was thought to provide him with some relief. It only proved more of a challenge._

_“How fare you now, little man?” was said as he was covered in a shadow._

_He slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at the large man looming over him. His long brown hair was unbound and blowing in the salty breeze. “As well…as yesterday,” he managed to reply, but felt the honey water he had just been given threaten to insult those around him._

_“You are not one for the sea!” grabbing the railing, the man laughed at him. “You will not wish to leave my side then for some time… as I live on an island. Large as it may be.”_

_“I will not be…gone from you, sir. My…life is yours.”_

_The water reflected off aged slate-blue eyes that had seen too much in distant dry lands. “Ah yes, there is all that….” There was concern in his voice, but not a moment later the man laughed again, “Behold, your torment ends.”_

_Looking up, he could make out the faint darkness on the horizon that would prove to be his salvation, “Praise be to god.”_

_Everything looked so grey… as if all was covered in ash…the stones, the clothing, the weather and even the people. No one wore bright colors nor sang in high voices. There was no life in them. They walked about doing their tasks, but void of any joy. That was until the man, whom he now owed his life to, began to laugh. That laugh seemed to echo all the way into the hillsides as they entered the large fortress and went into the long hall. With that laughter, the color returned quickly to the world._

_There were two children who greeted the man and he doted on them the gifts he had brought from so far away. The boy was sickly and taken to bed most of the time, while the daughter was young and vibrant. She was intrigued by him and asked numerous questions about his land, his family, his beliefs and his customs. At times it was exhausting, but once all her questions had been answered, her attention on him faded and he was able to once again breathe. One thing however did not wane…the man’s love for his children._

_There was a woman too…a wife. She was cold, distant and disrespectful. At times he found himself spending the evening hours with the man, as she would have nothing to do with either of them. She was small of frame, but made it up in girth. Her wicked voice carried and silenced any laughter that it found. She was the grey that covered this cold place. He could feel her beady her eyes burn holes into his very soul every time she looked at him. She would sit with her women, stitching and sewing…all the while her eyes were upon him. He had learned enough of their language to know that her whispered words towards him were as unkind as her looks. She hated everything about him._

_Due to her apparent distaste of him, he found solace in the one place he knew well. The familiar smell of hay, oats and manure filled his senses. It would be unpleasant to most, but it was heaven for him. The animals quickly became accustomed to his gentle and soothing touch. He spoke their language, not with words but with actions. He knew how to bend his body so they would come to him. He knew how to stand his ground with those that sought to challenge him. Years of serving in the stables in what had been his home had taught him this and the humans seemed to marvel at his skills. At least most._

_Just as with the woman, there was one who did not approve of him nor his work with the horses. On numerous occasions, this man sought to sabotage his work. He thought of speaking to the man whom he owed his life to, but there was no need to cause turmoil within the hall. He simply prayed for a solution to present itself and rid him of this unneeded animosity._

_Seasons passed and colors changed. He had never seen anything like it in all of his years. Grey gave way to vibrant colors…greens, blues, purples and pinks. He could have never believed that such colors could exist in nature. They had only ever been seen in the glass windows of the church. After more time, those colors turned into fire in the trees....reds, oranges, yellows and even the familiar brown. Then as quickly as it seemed they had turned…the colors began to fall and blanket the earth. With that…the sun seemed to set and the cold began to creep in.”_

_“Here! Boy… wuntacke my mownt. Rub him down, but gehiv him no owts,” a sizeable man, unknown to him, barked as the reins of an enormous black beast were thrust into his face. The horse was overly large, covered in sweat and in need of a walk out from such a hard ride. This he knew just by looking into the animal’s eyes. As for the human, only half of the words that were spoken were known to him, but he understood that whoever this man was…it was believed that HE was the help._

_“Forgiveness, sir. I know not all your words,” he said, taking a step back from the hand in his face. He spoke in the language that he knew was common between him and these pale faced men. Having retreated yet another step, he was able to see that the man before him was visibly shocked at his words._

_“You speak language of priests,” the man attempted to respond so he would understand, but was having to search for the words. “Not from here…dark of skin…” - he gasped - “You come from far with father._

_He could only nod. This man in black leather was as tall as the man he now called ‘my lord’, maybe even taller. Yet, instead of blue eyes, his face was graced with those of sea foam green. But, by his age…could this man be his son?_

_“I heard father having brought…” the man paused for a moment, but then was overcome with a great grin. It was a bright and cheery smile that was accented by two dimples on either cheek, “I am Aneurin…but …some time…” The smile disappeared for the briefest of seconds, “Hard to speak... Now, I am called Aaron. Make easy.”_

_Something about that smile was warming and in some way…familiar, “I was born Khalid, but now I am called Cole.” He retook those steps that he had retreated and reached up to caress the horse’s neck. “Your horse needs to walk before he is put up for the night.”_

_“With me walk and talk,” Aaron said, smiling once more and he was suddenly lost. “I wish all know about land… um…your land. How my father you came to be with. Can you hear me?”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“Can you hear me…”_

_“Yes, I can…Aaron…?”_

“Aaron?” Nasir asked, partially opening his eyes. 

There was a snort from the shadowy figure over him, “Aaron?”

“Agron?”

“Um…yeah?”

Blinking, pain flashed across Nasir’s forehead. He wanted to see, but it was too much, “Where am I?”

“In your room,” Agron replied, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“The hospital?” 

“We brought you back here as quickly as we could.” Reaching out, he placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder. His beloved was still struggling to open his eyes and his inability was understandable. “There was too much bullsh…paperwork there. We got what we needed and came back here.”

There was a sigh of disappointment, “Kit-Kat?” 

Agron chuckled, “She’s here. She’ll be staying in the room across from mine for a few days.”

“How much am I damaged?” Nasir asked and felt Agron cringe.

“Nothing was broken, not even your nose.” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “We said we wouldn’t lie to one another… so… You have two black eyes, five stitches in your forehead and a pretty nasty lump there as well. The good news is that the swelling on your lips went down quite a bit.”

Once again, Nasir began to open his eyes. The pain hit him again, but this time he pushed through it. Everything had a strange rosy glow to it. He didn’t care as much to see the wood canopy over his head or even the brocade draperies…he wanted to see Agron. His weight was there, just off to Nasir’s right shoulder, but he was only a blob. 

“Nah…you should keep them closed a bit longer. I mean, that has to hurt,” Agron squeezed his shoulder a bit. “Kit-Kat wants you to wear this frozen mask thing…but I didn’t want you to wake up with it on. That would be a little freaky.”

Thinking about his words, Nasir nodded. It was not a good idea. It felt as if every inch of his head was filled with fluid and it suddenly was sloshing about. He moaned and gripped the sheets.

“Easy now love…you’re going to need to take it slow here. Try not to move…alright?”

“Yes,” Nasir said quietly. 

“I’m going to put this ice thing on your eyes now…okay?”

His response was a meek, “Yes.” As Agron placed the mask over his eyes, Nasir couldn’t help but suck in his breath. It was cold…freezing. But, as soon as that initial shock wore off, it was very soothing. 

“So, who's Aaron?” Agron asked as he adjusted it.

*I believe you were,* Nasir thought...but, perhaps it was just a dream. 

Beta: jaded79  
Research consultant: J. Duffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am going to start writing more. Just got over an upper respiratory infection and the first two weeks of school. Tomorrow, I return to public transit and the quill. (well, paper and pen as I avoid eye contact with everyone!)
> 
> What I really want to write are these damn past lives and post them. Here, there are only little glimpses into them...but I have the entirety of ALL of them in my head!


	13. This isn't Long Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some answers...from the other side. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 13: Language**

Staring into the mirror on the dresser, Agron looked deep into his own eyes. He had dreamt about the Romans again. When he had first started having those dreams so many years ago, he had explained them away. He and Darren had snuck into a movie theatre once and saw a film about a soldier who became a slave who then became a gladiator. With that on his mind, why wouldn’t he dream something fantastical like that? However, as he got older he began to note that the imagery in the dreams was the same. The forest where he was captured was always identical. The walls of stone and metal that caged him never varied. The faces of those around him grew in number, but never changed. The eyes that held his heart…those warm, beautiful eyes…they always remained the same. 

He thought back to when the dreams first started. When did he first see those eyes? Where was he when he woke up covered in sweat and remembered those dark lashes? How old was he? Rubbing his hands over his forehead and into his hair he counted back the years. It was in Los Angeles right before…his hand went to the scar right over his heart. He couldn’t figure out an exact count of days. Most of the time he was too messed up, but it was definitely no less than a month before he got out…just barely with his life. 

The more he thought about it, those eyes had followed him throughout the years and had crossed over into many of his other dreams. Not the one where he was a race car driver trying to outrun the aliens or the series he seemed to have about hunting vampires and werewolves. The dreams of anything metaphysical, which usually happened after he watched too much television, were void of familiar faces. Yet, all of the dreams in which he was a slave in that house with the colorful tile, the eyes of his master were the same. Those eyes followed him into his dream about Paris and a bistro he had chosen one day at random. The waiter…he had those eyes as he looked over Agron’s dream-self in his crisp uniform. Then there was…

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. The doors between his room, the bathroom, and Nasir’s room were all open a crack, but he hurried to answer it so the sound would not disturb him. Glancing at the number, he laughed.

“Heya Betty.”

“Can I come over today?!”

“So nice to hear from you,” he replied, just being snarky.

She huffed into his ear, “Not funny Norbert! I have waited two days…TWO DAYS to see my bee-bee! You will NOT keep me from him a third!” 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at her pet names for each of them. “I already talked to Kit-Kat this morning,” he said and at the mention of her name he could feel Betty’s hackles go up. “She said it would be fine if you came today and if you…”

The doorbell rang downstairs.

\- - - -

Nasir was sleeping when she came into the room. Agron had made her promise to contain herself when she saw him. He still needed to rest as much as he could. Therefore, he had asked her… politely…not to wake him. It was difficult. The sight of Nasir’s black and blue face took over every friendly and maternal instinct she had. She wanted to take him into her arms and just make everything all better. Her hands even began to reach for him, but Agron grabbed her by the shoulder and steered her away. He led her through the bathroom and into his room, closing both doors. 

No sooner had he done so, she turned and wailed on him. She had a brother and knew how to hit. “What the HELL did you do to him?!” she tried not to scream.

“Ow!” Agron winced, jumping back from her assault. “I didn’t do that! I told you it was a sledding accident.”

“You are supposed to protect him! Not plant him into trees!” she balled her fists up on her hips. “Where is it? I am cutting that sucker down!”

“Really, it was just an accident. …I mean the hill we were on was fresh snow and no one else was out there.” Agron sighed and thrust his hands into his jogging pants pockets. “I really did try… I tried to steer the best I could but… I even tried to grab a hold of him, but my hands were locked on the side of the sled. He wasn’t holding on…and just shot right into the thing when we hit it. I just saw the blood and…”

It suddenly hit her how much he was blaming himself and she felt guilty for causing him grief. “Hey…hey… I’m sorry,” she said reaching out and rubbing his arm. She was about to tell him how it wasn’t his fault when a surge of emotions hit her. “Whoa,” she gasped and took a step back, tripping over his tennis shoes on the floor. 

“You alright?” Agron asked, leaping forward to grab her before she fell onto her butt. 

Grabbing a hold of him she righted herself, but managed to kick his shoes out of the way in the process. 

With a firm grip on her, he guided her over to the bed and sat her down “Do you need some water?” he asked, crouching before her.

She shook her head vigorously, whatever it was that had slammed into her psyche was slowly being processed. Filtering through the images and sounds was overwhelming, but she managed to squeak out, “Just give me… a minute.” Agron nodded and rocked back to sit on the floor. It took her nearly three minutes to get everything as straight as she could in her head. “What happened right before I got here?” she finally asked.

“Um…nothing really,” he responded and shrugged his shoulders. He had sat patiently and quietly in front of her the entire time. 

“No, something happened.”

“Oh…okay….” he bit his lip recalling the day. “Breakfast…gym, lunch… nap...bathroom…”

“Nap!” 

“Yeah? Nasir is in and out of it at all times of the day and night. I catch sleep right now when I can…you know,” his voice was obstinate as he defended his current sleeping habits. “I’m not a lazy bum or…”

“I don’t care about that. It was something to do with your nap,” she said. 

“I had one of my dreams,” he said and it clicked. 

“Yes! That’s it!” she said snapping her fingers. “He wants you to understand where your dreams are coming from. He knows you don’t believe, but he wants you…well…to get what it is.”

Feeling a little awkward, Agron looked around the room, “Um…who?”

“There is the very strong male energy that comes and goes with me. I have felt him since I was a teenager. He seems to get a lot stronger when I am around you and Nasir,” she smiled. “Whatever it was about your dream…he just went all kinds of nutty.”

Agron’s eyes narrowed and he began to say something, but she cut him off.

“No! See right there,” she slapped her hands down onto her thighs. “Butter my biscuit and call me Cassandra…you are such a doubting Thomas.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“Look, it is not that I don’t believe you…per se…I mean… I want to believe…just,” he rolled his eyes. “Well, I mean, I wanted to ask you something.” He pulled his legs up into his chest and rested his chin onto his knees. 

“Sorry, I am seeing someone,” she giggled. “Besides, we can’t cheat on Nasir while he is injured.”

Leaning his head back he laughed, but stopped abruptly, “Wait, you’re…whoa…when did this happen?”

“Over the break,” she smiled. “But, no…no… not about me right now. What were you going to ask?” 

“It’s funny, I actually wanted to ask you about my dreams. Is that something you…uh do?” he asked.

She laughed and slid off the bed to sit on the floor between him and the night stand, “You mean, as a psychic, can I tell you about the meaning of your dreams?”

Scooting on his butt, he flipped around and leaned back against the bed. He was still very uneasy and his body language gave away his discomfort. “Yeah, something like that.”

“I have read a few books on it, but mostly I listen to my spirit guides…they sort of tell me what the dream meant.”

“Spirit guides?” just saying the word caused him to close himself off further. 

“Okay…” she too leaned back on the piece of furniture behind her trying to put some ease into their conversation. “So, when I was a little girl, my mom lost her aunt to cancer and she was a wreck. She cried for days. When I asked her why she was crying she said because Aunt Edna had gone to heaven and she wouldn’t be able to see her anymore. You can imagine my mother’s surprise when I told her that I had just seen her in the kitchen.”

“No shit,” he said rather shocked.

“Yeah, she was a little freaked out by that. I remember her telling me that what I had said wasn’t funny. But, my father understood when he got home. I guess his grandmother had been able to see things too.” Sighing deeply, she chuckled, “I guess we should be glad that we live in such an open minded society these days. Fifty years ago I would have been thrown into a home and…hell…before that I may have ended up crispy on a stake.”

“So, you can actually see things…like that kid in the movie?” he asked.

“No, not like that. That was so Hollywood,” she scoffed remembering how disappointed she had been in the film. “They don’t have form…not like…they don’t look like what they did when they were alive. It is more,” – she raised her hands and kind of shook them – “fuzzy energy.”

He huffed, “How do you know who it is then?”

“Different ways…Captain Skepticism,” she chided. “Sometimes I don’t know who it is, like exactly. In the case of my aunt, it was just that warm feeling I had from her and the scent of apple pie. I knew it was her. Other times they sort of tell me who they are and what the message is.”

“So, you are walking past some random guy in the mall and his grandmother suddenly pops up and tells you he needs to clean his room?” 

“No…well maybe… look asshat… fine!” It was her turn to huff and puff, “You know what, your mother wants you to know that she was there with you in your darkest times. She knows you did what you had to do…and she was scared for you for a long time…but she is glad you turned yourself around.”

Agron abruptly stood up, “Don’t you dare… don’t…don’t bring up my mother and then give me that generic…oh she is with you bullshit! I heard that crap from the priests and so called friends…don’t…”

Betty was taken aback by his sudden outburst. He towered over her and while she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, she did feel threatened. Just as she began to worry, she knew the words she needed to say to calm his fury. “Sit down…All-Star!” she barked. 

It was as if his legs buckled from under him. His butt was on the floor in a second and his entire face was drawn in pure shock. “How…how did…,” he stammered. 

“She came to me for the first time during one of our discussions on the hill. I wasn’t sure who it was. It took her coming two more times before I figured it out.” She smiled at him. The hurt he felt was plain on his face. “I never told you…because…well you were so closed off to it. Now, she wants me to tell you…run to the water and find me there.”

He choked at her words. Only Nasir knew about his mother and their swimming.

“She’s very proud of you and wants you to know that,” reaching out, she squeezed his hand. “I know that is a very generic thing to say…but she says you are still her All-Star.”

Agron was near tears. Only his mother had ever called him that. Not even Darren or his step-father had known. That had been their little secret. He looked up at the ceiling and managed to keep his cheeks dry, “I love you, Ma-Moon.”

Betty giggled and patted his knee, “Okay, before you make me cry…. I promise…we’ll talk about your mom again later. Right now, tell me about the dreams.” 

Sniffling a couple of times, he let out a long breath and pulled himself together. “Right, dreams…so I have these recurring dreams about…Romans.”

“Romans? Like Caesar…Romans?” she asked. At the mention of the great general, Agron’s entire body twitched and tensed. His face contorted and beautiful sea green eyes went dark. At the same time, the male energy she had previously spoke about yelled into the ether. “Whoa… okay…what did Caesar do to you?”

His response came out as a growl, “He crucified me.”

Beta: jaded79 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the long gap here... Fupid school and being sick! Trying to get myself back on track here. However, somewhere inside of me... I don't want to finish it. They're happy! Swollen... but happy!
> 
> Bonus points if you can find the song lyrics in this one.


	14. Healing up is hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the mend...but wearing thin. Nasir nearly loses his patience, but ends up losing his clothes instead.

His face still hurt, but it was nothing compared to the last four days. Kit-Kat cleared him for limited activities, which for Nasir, in the safe house, meant his usual routine. He desperately wanted things to get back to normal as classes were due to start in another four days. He was done with being bedridden and doped up on pain killers. More than anything…he was done with all the fussing over him. However, as much as he wanted to do everything for himself, there were certain tasks that caused discomfort. 

“Oh,” he groaned in the closet and muttered a curse in Farsi. 

“You alright?” Agron said, coming instantly to his side in the tight space. He had taken his duty of being as shadow to a whole new level since the moment Nasir had emerged from the bed this morning. 

“Yes, I am…” he couldn’t finish the sentence and had to lean against the wall. 

Agron immediately became concerned, “Do you need to sit down? What’s going on?”

Taking a deep breath in through his still swollen nose, Nasir let it out through his mouth slowly trying to right the spinning room. “I bent to get my clothing and…”

“Oh yeah,” Agron said and laughed a little. “No bending over. I’ll get them for you.”

“Please, you are too kind,” Nasir said, looking up at him. “I shall repay you.”

Gently reaching out to cradle Nasir’s face in his palm, Agron placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “I’ll take that as payment. Now…scoot.” 

For the rest of the day, Agron was right there every time Nasir needed him…and even when he didn’t. It may have been due to his soreness, but the pampering was beginning to wear on his nerves. He was certainly able to work a laptop to check on his school schedule. There was no problem with him carrying the books that had been delivered for his classes up to his room. Certainly, he was more than capable to hang the clean clothes that Agnes brought back that afternoon. The final straw came when Agron grabbed Nasir’s dinner plate and cut his meal into bite size pieces.

He released an exasperated sigh that made Conrad, Eamon and Kit-Kat look up from their plates. Not wanting to cause a scene, he gave each of them a smile and stood up. “Excuse me, it seems that I have no real appetite. “

“The amount of pain medication that you were on and for the duration would have had an impact on your digestive system.” Eamon said as he began eating his salad. “Based on the potential dosage, you could expect…” Conrad coughed and interrupted him. There was a flick of the eyes between them and Eamon got it. “No worries…feel better.”

“Thank you,” Nasir said politely and turned from the table. 

“Here, I’ll help…” Agron said beginning to stand up. 

“No,” Nasir snapped, perhaps a little too sharply. Agron froze and Nasir took another deep breath. “Please, there is no need. Enjoy your meal.”

“But, I could…” 

“Sit, Daniels,” Kit-Kat interjected. “He’s fine.”

Nasir smiled at her, but Agron pouted. He did so for nearly five minutes picking at his food while everyone else at the table went on with friendly conversation. Finally, Kit-Kat had enough of his moping and leaned over to him. 

“You’re smothering him,” she said as kindly as she could. 

“Smothering?”

“Nasir is used to…well, he is the type to put another’s comfort before his own,” she said putting her fork down. “He’s also a ‘do it himself’ kind of guy. To suddenly have someone trying to do everything for him while he is trying to get back to normal…well…”

“Yeah, but I was only trying…”

“…to help,” she finished for him. “Remember when I was doing everything for you?”

His mind reflected back to those last few days at the hospital and how he was ready to start throwing things at both her and Robin. He needed no further explanation. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
The sound of the shower running roused Nasir from his slumber. His face was in the pillows, but even their softness couldn’t comfort the pain that exploded across his eyes when he opened them. His medication must have worn off while he napped. He muttered a few choice words as he rolled over. The room was filled with the soft blue light projected onto the ceiling. He smiled. Agron had brought his laser star projector into Nasir’s bedroom to serve as a nightlight for him. In addition, it had provided him with comfort while he healed. But, something was off. It was projecting onto the ceiling, not the carved wood and tiles of his canopy bed. 

He was in Agron’s room…on Agron’s bed. He thought back to his excusal from dinner and how he had come upstairs, but he did not remember coming into Agron’s room. Or did he? It had been a sock, one of Agron’s socks. Nasir had come into Agron’s room to put the stowaway item where it belonged. For some reason, he had decided to lie down on the bed. 

Through his congested nose he became aware of being completely surrounded by his lover’s scent. His lover. Lover? Did the word carry the same meaning in all the languages that he could speak? The thought warmed him. Closing his eyes once more, he offered a silent prayer of thanks that he had not spoken his mind at the table earlier. To have confronted him would have served no purpose, save to hurt Agron’s feelings. He may have been as big as an ox, but he was as tender as a lamb. Not with everyone though. That was a side to this wonderful man that only he was privy to. 

Stretching his arms and legs he noted that he was still fully clothed, except for his shoes. He sat up slowly and allowed for his head to adjust as he rose up. He had learned rather quickly that sudden or jerking movements seemed to send the room spinning around him. Sitting up as well felt like being tossed about. For this reason, he had spent most of the day moving his head in almost slow motion. Oh, how he couldn’t wait for this to be over. 

He climbed out of the bed and found his shoes on the floor near the footboard. By the light being on and his shoes being off, Agron must have come into the room, found him there, and saw to his needs without waking him. His heart warmed again. 

Crossing the small gap between the bed and the bathroom door, he did not knock. He entered the steaming room quietly and went up to the sliding shower doors. The shift in the air must have been felt by the man that he sought. Before he could reach the frosted glass, the door slid open and Agron popped his half shampooed head out. 

“Y’alright?” he asked with a little trepidation in his eyes. 

Despite being clothed, Nasir walked right up to Agron, reached up and took ahold of his face. Stretching up onto his toes and pulling the big man down a bit, Nasir kissed him deeply. It didn’t feel as though Agron resisted, but he did seem to push him away a bit. Pulling himself back, Nasir looked up at him, “You do not wish to kiss me?” 

“No… no…I mean Yes! I want to kiss you, but I… you’re dressed and I don’t want…” Agron said, leaning himself back into the shower. The water had begun to drip off of him and onto the tile floor. “I just… hang on! Let me rinse off.” He slid the shower door closed and began to vigorously wash the shampoo out of his hair. 

Nasir was out of his clothing in an instant. If they were all that was keeping him from Agron’s arms, then they were of no consequence. He did not even bother to fold them. He stripped them off and tossed them down along with the gym clothing already there.

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me... I was going to do this as one whole chapter... but oye! These boys! It just started getting out of hand. 
> 
> Chapter 15 coming soon and I promise not to let you down!


	15. Sulfate Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised... SHOWER SCENE!
> 
> **Chapter 15: Sexual content**

When Agron had found his little one curled up in his bed after dinner it set his mind at ease. He was deeply concerned over what Kit-Kat had told him about his behavior and was prepared for a scolding from Nasir. The pint-sized mass of tussled black hair told him everything was going to be alright. However, as he got into the shower, he became filled with self-doubt. After dinner, he and Kit-Kat had lost track of time and talked for nearly an hour. What if Nasir had been waiting to speak with him and fell asleep because he took too long to get up the stairs? He had been formulating exactly how to make it up to Nasir when the door to the bathroom had opened. Now he was racing to get the shampoo out of his hair. 

The entire time that Nasir had been stuck in bed with his face healing, Agron had been unable to express any real affection. Sure, he had given him little kisses here and there. He had even been able to rub his arms and feet from time to time, but it was nothing even remotely close to the amount of contact that he had become accustomed to. It was beginning to wear on him inside. Feeling like he was back to “Look, but don’t touch.” That had been the sole reason for his shower. Old habits die hard, but now it appeared that…

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as the shower door opposite from the spigot opened and a naked form stepped in. Anything that he had been thinking or was able to think rushed out of the tiled space along with the steam. The sliding door was closed quickly and hands were suddenly upon him. 

“Nas…” Agron began to say, but was silenced with a kiss. It wasn’t sweet and it wasn’t gentle. It was the most urgent kiss that Agron had ever received. If actions spoke louder than words, as they said, that kiss would have reverberated off the rafters in the attic. Any reservations that Agron may have had dissipated and his hands hungrily sought Nasir’s flesh. 

He knew where his bruises were and was cautious not to place any pressure on them. Whether Nasir knew it or not, Agron had given him a wash-cloth bath two days ago. He knew that Nasir would be mortified if Kit-Kat had been allowed to bathe him…yet nothing had been said. 

Agron’s mouth stole away from Nasir’s lips and made its way over his chin and down his neck. The water splashed in both of their faces, but neither of them cared. Arching his head back, Nasir gave his lover access to lick, nip and kiss to his heart’s content. From deep within him that familiar rumbling purr began to arise and it drove Agron into a lustful madness. He responded with a growl. That sound seemed to drive Nasir just as wild. 

This once shy and even reserved man did not hesitate to reach down and take Agron’s cock into his hand and begin to pump it. His boldness brought a gasp up all the way from Agron’s toes and he arched his own head back. It was Nasir’s turn then to sink his teeth into the muscles of Agron’s upper chest and trace his tongue along his collar bones. The combined sensations of teeth, tongue, nails and palm…all while the warm water cascaded over them was absolute ecstasy. But, he couldn’t handle it…for much longer.

Turning Nasir around, his hands roamed from his shoulders all the way down to his lower back. There was that beautiful tattoo of a lotus flower that Agron still knew nothing about. He couldn’t resist. Sliding along Nasir’s back, he kissed a path down his spine until his tongue was able to trace the delicate design with its tip. As much as Agron thought he was enjoying himself, Nasir must have felt double. He arched his back which pushed his butt out against Agron’s chest. 

Taking a bold move, Agron carefully spread those rounded cheeks apart and then waited for an answer to his silent question. The moan that echoed off the tiles was all the yes he needed. He dove hi tongue into Nasir’s cleft and began teasing at the ring hidden there over and over. He worked at it…slowly allowing the water to run down over his face. While it was refreshing, it made breathing a little difficult and he managed to get water up his nose. As much as he enjoyed pleasuring Nasir in this way, it wasn’t going to work in the shower. He thought briefly of moving Nasir to the other side of the tub, but the aching between his own legs was steadily growing. Standing back up, he ran his clipped nails over the flesh of Nasir’s back and the little man shuddered. 

Agron had never taken Nasir from behind. Every time that they had made love they had been able to look one another in the eyes. To Agron, that was much more intimate. He thought briefly about turning Nasir back around and hoisting him up against the tiles. But, again, the running water made him think twice. He didn’t need to slip and fall, taking them both down. After all, if they were severely injured, who would come to their aid? These thoughts brought forth a laugh from him as he pulled aside the now soaked black mass of Nasir’s hair and kissed the nape of his neck. Even now, in the heat of passion…he was thinking Safety First. 

In addition to the safety, he was concerned over how Nasir would take being penetrated from behind. Was he raped that way? Would he consider it rude? How would he…

“I want you inside me…now,” Nasir gasped, pressing his backside against Agron…and that ended the mental debate. 

He had never seen Nasir so desperate, but they didn’t have any lube in the shower. Agron had always been content to self-gratify with just the water. As he looked over at the rack of Nasir’s hair products…there before him was his salvation… Argan Oil of Morocco Conditioner. It was the same stuff that had caused him a chuckle in Bora Bora…Argan…heh. It was worth a shot. Reaching over, he grabbed it, popped the cap and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He made sure he replaced the sealing cap before he dropped the bottle onto the floor of the tub. Nasir moaned and pressed back against him once more and Agron wasted no more time in slicking himself up. He only hoped that it wouldn’t sting either of them. 

Anticipating what was to come next, Nasir spread his legs and braced his hands against the wall while his forehead rested against the tile. Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, this disturbed Agron, but he would have to think about that at a later time. Right now his little cat needed some petting. Running his hands down Nasir’s back, Agron was able to do what he had wished a moment earlier. It had been over a week since they had last been able to lie together and Agron didn’t want to hurt him by just plowing in. Rubbing his fingers together he made sure they were still coated in Argan oil and then slowly, he pressed his finger inside. He moved it in and out several times, but knew that would not be enough. He only waited a few moments before he pushed a second finger inside.

Moaning, Nasir pressed back into him. This sent the fingers deeper than Agron had originally planned, but Nasir did not seem to mind in the least. In fact, his hips bucked back and forth several times driving the digits in and out of himself. It was maddening for Agron to have Nasir act so animalistic. Wrapping his opposite arm around the smaller man’s shoulders he pulled their bodies together while he twisted the fingers he had buried deep inside of him.

Nasir’s legs spread apart further as he ground himself both against Agron’s body and the fingers within. Agron could feel the muscles of Nasir’s ass clenching and pulling at his hand with each stroke. His own cock bucked as it was pressed between them into the flower painted on Nasir’s lower back. Oh, just thinking about that tattoo did something to Agron’s mind. Nasir’s hair was still pulled to one side and he couldn’t resist taking his lips and teeth to the soft flesh beneath Nasir’s hair. 

Gasping, Nasir took one of his hands off the wall and reached up to grab a hold of Agron’s hair. Pulling them together even tighter, Nasir managed to get his head turned around enough to capture Agron’s mouth. The taste of him was too much. 

Pulling his fingers out, Agron took his slick cock into hand. Carefully…slowly he pressed the pierced head against Nasir’s opening and drove it forward into him. The glans of his shaft was much thicker than the fingers Nasir had been working himself on moments before and he gasped as it stretched him open. Perhaps, more than the flesh…it was the steel that brought forth his reaction. While his flesh could mold to Nasir and procure its way in, the surgical steel did not give. 

He marveled at how complete he felt when he joined their two bodies and wondered if Nasir felt the same. But, his loving thoughts were cut short as the beautiful man before him thrust back and drove Agron deep within. He wasn’t expecting it and had to grab Nasir’s hips to keep from falling. Over and over again Nasir pressed himself back into Agron, pounding against him. Though Agron could not see his face, he knew by the sounds that Nasir was making that there was some discomfort on his part. Yet, he did not stop. He continued to push his hips back, giving and taking several inches with each thrust until finally, there was nothing left of his shaft to give. Agron was planted firmly and deeply within…and Nasir began to grind him with his hips. 

For Agron, the feeling was nothing short of divine. Nasir was tight, warm and was working his cock like he never had before. All Agron could do was bend and brace his legs enough not to slip and hold onto Nasir as he bucked, writhed and grinded. The little man’s breathing changed too. No longer was he making any sounds that caused Agron concern. Now, he was panting and moaning as he pulled himself forward and then slammed himself back. But, something was wrong, Agron could feel it…

Letting go of Nasir’s hips, he reached around to take his cock in hand. Nasir’s head arched back and Agron could see his flushed face…biting down on his lower lip. Holding his shaft tightly, he used Nasir’s own movements to stroke him, covering the flesh from tip to base. It must have been enjoyable as Nasir began to mutter and whisper words that Agron could not understand and his thrusting became more demanding. 

Agron knew Nasir was close to climax and slipped his other hand around to massage the soft skin that held Nasir’s seed. Throwing his head back and forth, Nasir cried out and pushed back hard enough to slam Agron into the glass shower doors. They thankfully did not break, but the entire bathroom shook. Just as Nasir spilled out into Agron’s hand…his little one collapsed. 

Agron said another silent prayer that his arms had been firmly wrapped around Nasir. At first he thought it was just the magnitude of Nasir’s release that had caused him to suddenly go weightless. But, when Agron tried to withdraw from him, he realized that Nasir was out cold. 

Beta: jaded79.... Hey I warned ya! NSFW!


	16. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry I've been gone for a while. School sucks!*
> 
> Nasir has a dream and Agron wants to get to the bottom... of it.

_The soldier before him would not accept his aide though the man appeared to be bleeding to death. He reached out with the bandage and the man smacked his hand away. No matter what he tried it was to no avail_. 

_The man was armored in chain mail of his enemy and bore their dark skin…but that was of no concern to him. Here was someone before him who required medical attention and he was not going to allow them to fade from the world unattended._

_“Please, I only wish to help you,” he said, but knew that the man did not understand him._

_”Leave him to the dogs, Iason,” a voice called from behind him. “There are others who need your help!”_

_He looked back at the face before him covered in blood. There was still defiance in those green eyes…but something more. “I will come back for you,” he whispered though he did not know why._

_Blood, gore, death and the sounds of the dying haunted him throughout the night, but not as much as those green eyes. He tended too many, but lost more than he cared to. Some he gave mercy while others had sailed too far down the river Styx to return. No matter who was before him, he saw that dark face and beautiful green eyes._

_As the sun began to break so did his spirit. He could feel himself fading. He had no energy left to give another. It was time to return to his bed, if only for a few hours of rest. The wounded would be there…waiting for him when he awoke._

_As he wearily staggered back to the camp, light broke across the open desert plain and blinded him for a moment. Turning his head away he looked to the north and towards the direction of the man with the green eyes. Was there still life or had there been finally…and quite painfully… death. As he released a deep sigh a sound tore over his head. An eagle! It flew northward from the rising sun._

_Finding new strength he began to run. Jumping over the dead and darting around those that had come to loot the bodies. The eagle sailed overhead and circled… allowing him to catch up. As it circled once more, he stopped and began to look about. It had been dark, but he was fairly certain that this was where he had left the man._

_The eagle shrieked again as it dove to a nearby chariot that had been turned over due to a crushed wheel. As the eagle plunged the attached horse attempted to rear, but it was still tethered to the shattered wood and could only scream._

_Running once more, he again dodged around those that blocked his path. Quickly and only losing his footing twice he came upon the ornately carved yet completely demolished conveyance. As he did, he was greeted by the flash of sunlight off of a blade. The man had pulled himself up against it and was raising a broken sword in a vain attempt for protection. Gone was the mail armor that had appeared so devastated the night before. Now, the man sat there in quilted linens soaked with blood._

_Paying no mind to the weapon pointed at him, he fell to his knees, out of breath. “I found you…” he panted. “…please… I only wish… to help…”_

_The blade lowered slightly, but the man grimaced and it fell to the ground. “I be… enemy of you,” was grunted more than said._

_“You are wounded and I am a healer,” he replied, looking once more into the man’s face. Some of the blood had been rubbed away and replaced with dust, but those haunting eyes now shone more brightly in the sun than they had in the torchlight._

_As their eyes met, the man sighed deeply and in pain, “Yes.”_

_As the word was spoken, the man slumped forward and he prayed that he was not too late._

_Freeing the horse, he decided to use the mount to ferry this wounded enemy. It was not easy, given that his burden was complete dead weight. Yet, after a great struggle, he prevailed and returned them both to his tent._

_Time began to move in odd increments. Fast and then slow… sluggish and then suddenly fluid. He cared for his own many hours of the long days, but always relished returning to those beautiful eyes at night and caring for those healing wounds, which seemed to respond miraculously to his care._

_“Delawar, I called,” the man said one evening. “I speak words of you for my great king.”_

_“You know my tongue…I am ashamed that I do not know yours.” he responded._

_“You save life of me,” Delawar laughed. “I will teach you.”_

_“I would like that,” he responded with a smile._

_“This is true then!” came a voice from over his shoulder, interrupting him as he stirred the broth in the ceramic bowl. “You have brought a wounded barbarian to our camp and tended his wounds!”_

_He turned quickly with malice about to spill forth, but dropped their meal instead. It splashed down to the ground and onto the man’s fine shoes. “Sire?! Oh…forgive me, I did not…I did not mean to…”_

_“You did not mean to save his life?” the blonde man asked as he walked into the tent as if it was his own._

_“No, sire…I mean… yes…yes, sire I wished to save his life.”_

_Looking over him critically, the king asked, “Why would you do such a thing?”_

_“Blueberry pancakes.”_

_”What?”_

_“Do you not smell them, sire? Blueberry…pancakes.”_

Opening his eyes, the dank darkness of the tent in his dream left Nasir and the blue luminance of the room slowly began to wash over him. Along with the soft color, the smell of his favorite breakfast meal filled his senses. Taking a deep breath through his nose he savored the delicious aroma.

“I knew these would bring you about,” Agron chuckled and Nasir looked over to see him standing by the desk with a tray. “I thought you might like to have a little breakfast in bed.”

Smiling broadly, Nasir began to sit up. Two areas of discomfort stopped him. First his head and second his rear. It was two very distinct and vastly different feelings. While his brain seemed to be swimming his backside felt as if he had been dropped on it. He couldn’t help but moan a little. 

“Easy now,” Agron said, leaving the tray and coming over to the bed. “Let me help.” Moving the pillows and offering his arms to help him sit up, Agron managed to get Nasir propped up against the headboard. 

“Did I fall?” Nasir inquired. 

“What?” 

Nasir looked over at Agron as he returned to get the tray. “I feel as though I fell…perhaps…down…” As he spoke, he began to replay events over in his mind. He had been allowed to get out of bed and do some things. They had all sat down to dinner together, but he had come back upstairs and fallen asleep. He woke up in Agron’s bed and… “Oh…yes… well, I believe… did you bring orange juice?”

“Yep,” Agron laughed as he brought the tray over to the bed. The wooden legs fit perfectly over Nasir’s lap. On it was a large plate with four pancakes, a side cup of syrup and a large glass of juice. There was even a little vase with a flower in it. “Agnes wanted you to have something special. Lenny bitched about it, but she convinced him otherwise. Bon appétit.”

“Merci beaucoup,” Nasir replied with a smile. He was once again silently praising Agron’s ability to not make him feel awkward. “Will you be joining me?”

“Yep,” Agron said flopping down at the foot of the bed, but not upsetting the tray over Nasir’s lap. Reaching into the pocket of his workout pants, he pulled out an orange and a banana. “And here you just thought I was just happy to see you,” he laughed, but then pursed his lips together. “Wait…I am just happy to see you.”

Nasir smiled. He had noticed the bulge, but was so caught up in his own embarrassment to really note what exactly it was that he had seen. “I had an odd dream,” he said, picking up his fork and knife from the tray.

“Yeah?” Agron asked as he dug his fingernails into the rind of the citrus. “Tell me about it.”

“I found myself in this desert. It was barren, such as I have seen outside of Mosul…when I traveled there with Boethius. There were great armies and a massive battle. I was walking…”

Agron interrupted, “Guns or swords?” 

“Pardon?” Nasir asked, slightly shocked at the interruption. He was used to Tanner blurting things out, but not Agron. 

“I didn’t mean to butt in like that, but the battle…were they using guns or swords?” Agron asked. 

“Swords and bows. Why?”

“Puts it in a context for me,” pulling a piece of his orange off, Agron winked at him. “It gives me an idea of time frame.”

Nasir was slightly exasperated, but beginning to cut his pancakes, “While walking I encountered and attempted to assist wounded man who...”

“Romans,” Agron interrupted again. He and Nasir had talked on occasion about their dreams from time to time. However, since his talk with Betty a few days ago, he was even more curious as to the similarities in their dreams and what it might mean.

“I do not believe they were Roman, the armor was different. More…more…it was refined in a way I can not express.” As Nasir spoke, Agron took a breath and was about to speak out of turn again. “If you interrupt me once more I will not continue my story.”

Agron bit his lip. 

Nasir had finished cutting his meal, but he never applied the syrup to the entire plate. When the pancakes became soggy he no longer enjoyed them. He was a dipper instead which always baffled Agron. “As I was saying…I came upon this wounded man. He was quite clearly my enemy and he would not allow me to assist him with his wounds. I was able to bring him to my camp, but we were intruded upon by a nobleman. I remember calling him…sire.” Bringing the fork up to his mouth, he was ready to take the bite when he paused. “Perhaps he was my king.”

“Was he tall?” Agron asked.

The fork was frozen before Nasir’s mouth, “No. Perhaps my height.”

“Dark hair? Blonde?”

He had started to take the bite, but stopped again, “I would say a…how do you call it… a muddy yellow.”

“Dirty blonde?”

There was a sigh, “…yes. Does it matter? It was only a dream.”

“Okay…okay… I was just curious,” he said and as Nasir began to reply he held up his hand. “No… eat. Just eat.”

Nasir nodded and finally was able to place the delectable morsel in his mouth. The noise he made when it hit his taste buds caused Agron’s groin to stir. It was a sound of pure pleasure, not unlike those Nasir made when he was being ‘petted’. The piece of orange that Agron had just placed to his own lips hung there as he watched his lover chew and swallow with his eyes closed. Agron had never been into food erotica, but he suddenly understood. After last night, he knew that Nasir wouldn’t be up for anything anytime soon and he had to shake his arousal off. 

“So, you ready for school to start then?” Agron asked, quickly thinking of something that would instantly kill his rising erection. The sound of pleasure gave way to a groan. “Awww… C-mon now. I know how much you love school.”

“I do enjoy learning. Yet, the thought of my fellow students asking what happened to my face until it heals…” he sighed again. 

Popping another piece of orange into his mouth, Agron chuckled, “Just tell ‘em that I hit you.”

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one thing I decided to work on in class one day. (C-mon like I need to listen to a lecture on gender roles and diversity)  
> I made a little casting call of how I perceive some of the folks in Forever. Sadly, some of them are type cast.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/CastofForever.jpg.html)  
> 


	17. Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts and certain pieces of the puzzle begin to fit into place.

For Nasir, the following days seemed to fly by. Kit-Kat had to return to Long Island and it was a tearful good-bye for both of them. Even Agron was sad to see her go. However, no sooner had she left the pre-semester craziness began. Agron and Tanner had to visit the campus twice to learn where all of Nasir’s classes were. Once they had that information, they sat down with Mitchell to map out the safest routes. There were visits to the campus bookstore and a school supply run. Betty insisted that they go shopping for some new clothes and drug Nasir over to the cosmetics counter for some concealer. He balked at first to the idea of wearing makeup, but when he saw how well it covered his still bruised face he praised her stroke of genius. 

When classes did begin, it took Tanner almost two weeks to get into the swing of things and find his stride with Agron and Nasir’s routine. He didn’t have trouble getting up early, it was just all the other stuff that came with being …or at least pretending to be, a college student. At first, he too had every intention of blowing off the course work and just taking the ride. Nasir quickly corrected that on the third day of classes and insisted that he study with them in the evenings. 

When they were in class, Agron figured Tanner was going to be too busy looking at all the girls to focus, but that didn’t seem to be the case. When the hottest little number in Western Civilizations tripped over herself to get his attention, he just helped her pick up her books and went on his way. 

“Alright Tanner,” Agron voiced one afternoon as they all sat on Betty’s re-claimed hill eating lunch. “What gives?”

“How so?”

“You are surrounded by all these college girls, who are literally throwing themselves at your feet… and you shrug it off,” Agron said as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Tanner shrugged, “Meh..”

“Meh?” Putting down his turkey club, Agron leaned up onto his elbow. “I heard about you in the mall. You were chasing skirts left and right.”

“Dude, that was a long time ago.”

“Um…dude… that was… like last month,” closing his eyes for a moment, Agron counted back. “Okay… maybe a month and half. Still, that is not a long time.”

“Marty is above such base things,” Betty chimed in, snacking on her grapes and laughing.

“Oh, he’s a true gentleman,” Agron replied with heavy sarcasm. 

She threw a grape at him, “You are such a jerk.”

“I am not. I am the epitome of…chivalry.” 

“I think you mean chauvinism,” Tanner threw back at him. 

This caused Agron to sit up and defend himself, “I am not a chauvinist!” 

“Dude! You held the door open for Nasir and then let it close in that cheerleader’s face.”

“What?” Betty squeaked. 

“That is not chauvinistic! That’s called having my priorities right,” Agron said, deflating a bit and laughing. In all the commotion, Nasir had taken his sandwich and believed that no one had noticed. Agron did and just winked at him. 

“Exactly, Norbert knows who butters his bread and it isn’t Barbie!” Betty laughed, but then quickly choked and paled. “I mean…he knows to take care of… his paycheck.” She swallowed hard and looked over at Agron and Nasir and then Tanner fearing that she had just betrayed her friend’s trust and blown their secondary cover. 

“That makes sense,” Tanner said and he too laughed a little. “I mean it would look bad if he didn’t hold the door for his boyfriend.” He crunched on his chips loudly. “I have to admit, that was a stroke of genius Daniels. I mean that gives you complete access…” - he laughed – “to your client without certain scrutiny.”

“Whoa… man,” Agron jumped in. “That is limited access and it isn’t all song and dance. While this seems easier, it did create other issues. I mean, I don’t have to hide in the bushes any more…but I had to modify my in field procedures. ” 

“Um excuse me…” Betty said holding up her finger. “I’d like to remind everyone that I’m the one who blew his cover in the first place. I totally made him following us. Maybe I should join the FBI or something.” She let out a long sigh relieved that Tanner was a little too dense to catch what she had said. 

“There has been some adjusting on my part to this arrangement as well,” Nasir finally said joining the conversation. 

Spinning around in the plastic grass, Agron turned himself around and plopped his head back into Nasir’s lap, “Oh, you love every minute of it honey.”

“Yes…uh…sugar cubes,” Nasir replied patting Agron on the head. “I truly do.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The following afternoon when the three men arrived back at the safe house from the university there was a black car in the driveway. Both Agron and Tanner groaned when they saw it. It was a Company car. As they entered the house they were greeted by their commanding officer and another gentleman that neither of them knew. He was a pencil necked looking geek with super thick glasses and a bowtie. He was not a Company man.

“Good afternoon, gentleman,” their C.O. said.

“Good afternoon,” they both replied in unison and Nasir only nodded.

“Daniels,” the C.O. followed, “I’d like to meet with you.” He gestured towards the office door to their left. 

While Tanner released a sigh of relief, Agron felt his stomach drop. He was about to take those few steps into the unknown when Nasir spoke up. 

“May I ask as to what you require of him?” Nasir asked and his tone was almost defiant.

The large man looked over Nasir and took an involuntary step back. He had been in a verbal toe to toe with this client while Daniels had been in the hospital and he didn’t want to do it again. “I would like to discuss some of our findings on the Bora Bora investigation and that really isn’t any of your concern.”

“I believe otherwise, sir. As those men were seeking to either abduct me or rob me of my life I would like to hear what you have discovered,” folding his arms behind his back, Nasir raised his chin to look the man right in the face. 

“Um… well…it is not standard procedure to involve a client in an ongoing investigation,” the C.O. responded.

Nasir smiled at him, “I am not a standard client.” He then turned on his heel and entered the office without any further invitation. 

“Ouch,” Tanner said under his breath. When all four of them looked at him, he quickly deflated, “Well, as I have nothing to do with this…I am going to head upstairs and…start…well I will just go find something to do.” He looked to his C.O. for a dismissal and when he received the nod, he turned tail and nearly ran down the hall and up the stairs. 

“Well then,” the man with the bowtie said and gestured for Agron to follow. 

Nasir had already sat down at the table where a laptop and two separate files had been placed. Agron gave him an appreciating look as he took the chair next to him. His C.O. sat down across from them while the other man remained standing after closing the doors behind them.

“Good afternoon,” he said as he opened the laptop. “My name is Albert Martin and I am an independent investigation contractor for Mr. O’Connors. I am hired to look into certain computer matters for him when his people cannot.”

“Oh,” Agron said. “I thought we had a computer division.”

“We do,” his C.O. responded. “Because there was speculation that the leak was internal, Mr. O’Connors decided that it would be best to go with an independent and unbiased third party…just in case there was a potential threat being generated from within one of the departments that normally handles these matters.”

Agron and Nasir both nodded. 

“What I have uncovered is that a member of the travel department was approached outside of the workplace by an individual hired by Chudovisce to provide information regarding Mr. Nasirakam’s whereabouts. It appears that this individual not only sold the information regarding your vacation to Bora Bora, but also was responsible for providing Chudovisce with the details of your trip to New York in November.” He opened a file on the laptop that contained images. The first one he showed caused Nasir to flinch. “The current whereabouts of Mr. Vasily Chudovisce is unknown. It is our assumption that he is attempting to keep a low profile after the event that occurred in Hamadan last year. His son, Konstantin Chudovisce, has been spotted in various locations around the Middle East over the past few months. He seems to be handling his father’s business.”

Though the photos were pixelated and the detail was minimal, the images were unsettling to Nasir. He knew both of these men well enough to know their faces…even if blurry. While Agron’s eyes were glued to the screen, Nasir had to look away. 

“It was this individual who approached our employee in the travel department and offered a substantial sum for information.” Mr. Martin turned to the next slide, “Michela Florentino, an Italian national living in New York city with a position as a buyer for Macy’s. She has been seen in multiple locations with Konstantin Chudovisce all over the world including Milan and Tokyo. She has rather expensive tastes given her current residence in Manhattan.”

“A woman?” Agron said and Nasir looked at the screen. Her image was not in the least bit blurry. She was a beautiful and striking woman whose eyes he remembered. 

“The face of a woman with a heart of darkness,” Nasir hissed and all the other eyes turned on him.

“You know her?” the C.O. asked.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into Agron’s eyes and found his courage, “Yes, she had come to Chudovisce’s compound in Suez while I was…was…”

“His unwilling houseguest,” Agron finished for him. It was killing him inside that he couldn’t reach out and comfort his little one whose face was showing his obvious distress. 

“Did she speak to you?” Mr. Martin asked.

“No, she did not.”

“Is there anything else you can tell us about her…besides the obvious?”

Nasir shook his head and looked down at the floor. To speak of what he knew would be to draw unnecessary attention to himself and his suffering. While it was acceptable that Agron knew of his pain, these two men did not and he was not about to open himself up to them.

The C.O. wasn’t going to let him off that easy, “Who did you see her with? Was it Konstantin?” 

Nasir nodded, “You are correct in your assumption of her…what is the word you used…tastes. She is willing to do anything, for money.”

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What you see here gentleman is the only photo of father and son together. This was taken just over a year ago right here in New York at Madison Square Garden." Mr.Martin said. Glancing only briefly at the image, all the darkness that Nasir had fought out of his life threatened to engulf him once more. 
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/VasilyChudovisceandKonphoto.jpg.html)


	18. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings...secrets and truth... all mixed with a little bit of Scope. 
> 
> **Chapter 18: Language**

When the meeting was finally over, Nasir was quick to bob his head at both the C.O. and Mr. Martin and escape from the room. Agron hung back and spoke with the both of them about the potential for further concerns. He was, in some ways, glad that Nasir had left the room as he didn’t want his own fears to upset his client. 

“I mean, is there any way that this… Michel…Michalin… whatever her name was to have found out our address here?” he asked, leaning back against the wall for moment, but quickly straightened back up. He had been away from headquarters for so long and caught up in the opulence of the safe house for so long, he forgot his “manners”.

“Michela Florentino and we have no reason to believe that your present location was compromised.” Mr. Martin said packing up the laptop and two files into his briefcase. “She appears to have only bought off the travel agent and that individual was not privy to your exact whereabouts. The only concern is that she knows you are in or somewhere near to New York.”

“How so?” The C.O. asked.

There were wrinkles in Agron’s eyebrows as he listened. He was biting his thumbnail, but his head quickly popped up, “The hotel we booked in New York City for those two nights…that wasn’t attached to any flights. Then we flew in and out of Mac Arthur on an O’Connors International jet for our trip. Yeah, that puts us within driving distance to the city and Long Island.”

“You are correct,” Mr. Martin responded. There was a slight bit of shock that registered on his face. 

“But, did that individual have access to the information regarding how we arrived into New York both times?” 

The man shook his head, “No, that was handled by a different department.”

“Alright, so long as you are sure they don’t know we’re up here…I mean we’ll just keep on keeping on.” Agron said. He let out a long drawn out sigh, but as he did another thought popped into his head. “What about using this individual who leaked the information to set up a trap? I mean, we can book a fake…”

“We already tried that,” his C.O. interrupted. “I hired a model that looked like your client and staged an outing to Central Park. No one turned up.”

“We believe that the individual somehow was able to inform Ms. Florentino that we were onto her before we could put any plan into action,” Mr. Martin added. “Though we were monitoring all of her communication, I believe she may have had a secondary means of making contact.”

Agron nodded, but secretly wondered for a moment what exactly this imitation Nasir looked like. He cocked his head to the side, but laughed to himself. He preferred the real thing. “Well, damn. That might have been a way to end all this.”

The C.O. sucked on his teeth and then looked over at Agron, “Has your client said anything to you regarding why these men are after him?” 

“No,” Agron replied shaking his head. “I have asked him a couple of times,” - he lied - “and he doesn’t know.” Truth was, he had not asked Nasir or pressured him for any information. He knew that he would tell him when he was ready and no one was going to get it from him a moment sooner. 

Walking over to the door, his C.O. paused for a moment, “Oh…how is Tanner adjusting?” 

Agron had a moment in which he knew that he could utterly destroy the other man’s career and in doing so, perhaps get Nasir all to himself once more. However, having the second set of eyes over the past couple of weeks had set his mind at ease and Tanner was certainly one of the more relaxed agents. “He’s doing well, sir. He fits in with the student population and is adjusting to our academic schedule.” Agron said. 

His C.O. nodded, “…and is the client satisfied?”

A grin broke out across Agron’s face, “Very.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Tanner caught Agron as he ascended the stairs. With how quickly he popped out of his room, he must have left his door open and waited to hear the footfalls. “So?” he asked. “Anything… umm… I should know about?”

“Nah,” Agron responded. “We’re clear. They have the person who leaked the information and the name of the individual who is working for Chudovisce and they’re keeping an eye on her.”

“So, we’re good?” 

“Yeah, the C.O. assured me that we’re clear up here.”

Tanner sighed, “Good to know.”

“Yeah,” Agron said as he turned down the hall to his own bedroom door. 

“Hey? Is he in for the night?” Tanner asked. 

“I think so…why?” 

“I was going to head out for a bit. If that’s cool?”

Agron nodded his head, “It’s cool.”

“Thanks brah,” Tanner had his jacket in his hand in less than a second and flew down the stairs. 

Shaking his head, Agron used his card key on his door. Where he had everything that he needed within the safe house, Tanner got antsy and had started going out in the evenings. Agron assumed that he was just hanging out with the college crowd at the local bars. While Mitchell had expressed a slight concern, Agron was just glad to have the alone time with Nasir. 

“Hey? Nasir?” he called out as the door closed behind him. His room was empty, but there was a light on in the bathroom. “Tanner headed out for the evening again….so it is just you and me.” He crossed the room and pushed open the bathroom door when he heard the sink running. The smell instantly assaulted his nostrils and he had to cover his nose.

Nasir was bent over the running sink, brushing his teeth vigorously and spitting every five seconds. Each time he spit he rinsed his toothbrush and even added more paste. Normally, Nasir would chastise Agron about leaving the sink running while he shaved or brushed his teeth. For the briefest of moments Agron thought about some payback, but with the acidic smell of vomit filling the room…he said nothing. Turning around, he left the room and gave Nasir some privacy. Agron knew that he was upset about what had just been discussed downstairs, but he didn’t realize just how much. 

Kicking off his shoes onto the floor, Agron just acted like it was a normal afternoon of them returning from classes. He pulled off his jeans and then tugged on his favorite pair of sweat pants. Gone was the cumbersome shirt and jacket that concealed his firearm and donned was one of his soft cotton T-shirts. It was cold outside, but inside Agnes kept the house at a moderate temperature. At night he liked to wear a sweatshirt around the house, but during the day it wasn’t that bad. 

He heard the toilet flush once more and it was quickly followed by the bathroom door being pulled open. It took a moment before Nasir entered the room and when he did he was smoothing out his hair. Agron smiled and laughed internally. *Check yourself before you wreck yourself,* he thought.

“You have already undressed,” Nasir said sounding rather shocked. 

“Yeah? Were we going somewhere?”

“Oh, no…I just…I mean will those men be staying for dinner?”

Agron shook his head, “I don’t know if they are…and I am not really worried about it.” He smiled and tucked his gun under the pillow. “Besides, Tanner went out…I imagine that they’ll meet with Mitchell and then head out.”

“Very well,” Nasir looked around the room for a moment as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Shall we study then?”

“If you want…yeah…we could do that,” Agron replied as he tossed his shoes into the closet. “However, I think I would rather talk.” As soon as he said it, he felt the man across the room stiffen and heard him suck his breath. “Look, I know you don’t want to and I have never really pushed you on this…but…I think it’s time.”

Nasir blinked several times and once again looked around the room before his eyes dropped to the floor. When he raised them, the defiant Nasir that Agron had seen downstairs was looking at him. “This is your C.O. is it not? He has told you to speak to me. He wishes answers,” he almost spat before folding his arms across his chest. “My life is none of his concern! Nor is it any of his…his enter…his…” Nasir stomped his foot and cursed in Farsi.

Walking across the room, Agron came to stand directly in front of him. Perhaps risking his own safety, he reached out and gently took Nasir’s chin into his hand. “This isn’t him asking…” he said with his voice soft and even soothing. “Fuck him and what he wants. This is the man who loves you asking for you to let me in and share with me why there is some gun dealing Russian trying to kidnap you and kill me.”

“Agron, I…” Nasir whispered and looked up at him. His eyes slowly softening as he looked up into Agron’s face. 

“Enough secrets,” he replied. Bending over slightly, Agron placed a sweet kiss on his lover’s lips. He tasted of toothpaste and smelled of mouthwash. Agron couldn’t help but chuckle and it caused Nasir to pull away from him. “Nah…ah… I was just…I know you were upset.”

Nasir’s hand shot to cover his mouth in case his breath was still offending, “I brushed my…”

Reaching out and grabbing him, Agron crushed Nasir into a bear hug, “You taste just fine and your breath is minty fresh. No worries, love. You’re fine.” He squeezed them together and rocked them back and forth as he buried his nose into that raven black hair he loved so much. 

Nuzzling into him, Nasir wrapped his own arms around Agron’s waist and allowed himself to be loved. He was silently chastising himself for his momentary anger. How could he even suspect that Agron would seek information from him to merely filter it to supervisors? Nasir simply did not like Agron’s C.O. and he enjoyed flexing what small power that he did have over him. He had been taught by Boethius that the quickest way to damage a man like that was through his wallet. Nasir would never be able to stand up to him otherwise. He squeezed Agron again and the big man chuckled. This brought a smile to Nasir’s face. He did love him so…

“I stabbed him,” he said quietly.

Agron couldn’t help but stiffen and despite being in the loving zone, he pulled back away from Nasir and looked him in the eyes, “Who?”

“Vasily Chudovisce.”

Beta: jaded79 (cuz she'd awesome!)


	19. It all comes out in the wash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir finally comes clean to Agron about his escape from the beast!
> 
> **Chapter 19:- Language, Allusion to rape, Graphic depictions of violence**
> 
> Didn't get a chance to send this one to my beta jaded79... forgive me my darling... I was just so excited to get to finish it.  
> Yay!

Agron stood there shocked. He was trying not to allow his mouth to gap open, but he was pretty sure that he was failing at it. “Stabbed him…with what?” he blurted out, not really knowing what else to say.

“There was a pen on his…on the bed side table...and…” Nasir once again lowered his eyes.

“When? I mean… how did you? Did you kill him?” 

“I do not know!” he barked. Pulling away from Agron, Nasir walked over to the other side of the room. He was having trouble breathing and being in such close proximity, even to his lover, was stifling. 

Holding up his hands, Agron kept the bed between them. “Okay…just tell me what happened,” he was going to remain standing, but something inside of him told him to sit down. After his recent talks with Betty, he was beginning to trust his gut more. Easing down slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed, but turned himself in such a way that he could see Nasir. 

Taking a deep breath and then another, Nasir began to pace the hardwood floor without realizing what he was doing. He had thought about the events of that night many times, especially when he woke up from one of his nightmares. Only one other person knew what had happened and it was not the man who had rescued him from Hell on Earth. 

“I never knew his name…but I knew his face…from Hamadan,” he began to speak, but did not cease pacing. “He was an associ… assoc…” Looking over at Agron, his eyebrows knitted together. “The word?”

“Associate?”

“Yes! He was an associate of my…benefa…of Boethius,” he stumbled on his words. “I believe they did business together on occasion.” He continued to walk back and forth intermittently wringing his hands or running them through his hair. “He came to Suez. I do not know the reason for his visit, but he saw me on…on the floor…at his feet and knew my face.”

At the word ‘floor’, Agron felt his blood pressure spike hard enough that his ears began to ring. Images of Nasir on a floor and at a man’s feet sent his head swimming in anger. He was going to choke the life out Vasily Chudovisce…slowly…with his bare hands.

“I could not risk speaking to the man for fear of Chudovisce’s violence. He had…” Nasir looked up and ceased his movements. He could feel the heat radiating off of Agron from across the room. “You know…I suffered greatly at his hands. Please, I wish to tell you this. Do not allow your anger…please allow me to speak.”

Agron could only nod stiffly. He swallowed hard and prepared himself for what he was about to hear. 

“On one occasion, I had spoken with another man within the compound.” Nasir began to pace again, “It was a simple conversation regarding nothing more than plans for an evening meal. I was seen by the little rat like man who followed Chudovisce. He spoke of this and…” his eyes went to Agron’s “I was beaten severely and locked away for days without food.”

Agron again only nodded. What Nasir couldn’t see was his hand on the opposite side of the bed griping the sheet so tightly that he would no doubt tear the delicate elastic that held them in place. “Do you know what happened to the other man?” Agron managed to say through his clenched teeth.

Shaking his head, Nasir answered, “I never saw him again.” He paused and rubbed his eyes. “I do not want to think of what became of him. There were others in the compound whom displeased him… and they met with fates much worse than mine.” Looking over towards the window, which now had the curtains drawn, Nasir sighed. “There was another, not much older than me. He fell out of favor and Chudovisce gave him over to one of his favored men.” Nasir did not see the reaction from Agron, but he heard it and looked back over to him. “He threw himself from the balcony…”

It was taking every ounce of willpower that Agron had not to stand up and destroy half the items in his room. But, he had agreed to hear Nasir out and would hold himself to his word. “This man… the one you knew from Boethius…how did he…I mean what was his part in this?”

“Oh…yes,” Nasir said nodding and beginning to pace once more, only not as fervently. “He managed to get word to me through a young woman who attended the linens sometime after I had seen him. It was a small note with a time and location on it. The words below it said, ‘should you desire escape.’” He scoffed remembering reading those words for the first time. “His question was… it was…it was stupid! Why would I have any desire to remain? He had seen the marks on my body…the shackles I wore! How could he believe for even one moment that I would not desire escape!” As if exhausted suddenly by his own words, he sat down on the bed opposite Agron. “I committed the information to memory and burned the piece of paper, insuring that no… that nothing remained. The date of his request was sometime off and I began to plan how I would find my way to the location he had…spec…specialized?” 

“Specified.”

“Yes,” Nasir said, nodding. “I had nothing of note. There was nothing to pack. I only needed to be at the loading dock as the sun set.” Standing once more, he walked towards the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. “There was corridor for the linen servants that lead from his suite, downstairs and into the kitchen. From there, I need only cross into the laundry and then I would be out onto the dock. I assumed that this man knew of a way to make us clear of the guards at the gate.” His eyes strayed from looking at his own reflection to that of Agron, “It was to be at a time when Chudovisce would be concluding his daily business, after his evening meal, and I would be preparing both his room…and myself…for his retirement.”

Turning around, Nasir walked back to the bed and placed his hands gently on the footboard. His face turned solemn and his delicate fingers began dance over the grain of the wood. “He came early and startled me…” - his fingers twitched - “I had not seen him for much of that day and…when he…he stumbled into the room I could smell the drink on him.” Balling up his hands, the emotions that Nasir felt engulfed him and he pressed his fists against his eyes, “It was always so much worse…when he…if he was thick in his drink…he was brutal. On a normal night he would simply take me and cast me down to the floor when done. When he drank, he would leave marks on my skin with his fists. Sometimes he would choke me until I was so near death…then allow me to breathe again only for a moment. He cared nothing for my suffering, nor the pain his…his bru…brutality caused me. I would bite my own palm to keep the satisfaction of my cries from him. I knew then that I would have to do something to get away from him that night.” 

As Nasir looked up, Agron began to raise his hand. His jaw twitched several times and his eye even ticked. When Nasir gave him a questioning glance, he held up two fingers in a silent gesture pleading his lover to pause. Reaching over onto the bed, he picked up one the pillows and waited for Nasir’s nod. Once it was granted, he slowly stood, walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Even through the muffling of the pillow, Nasir flinched at the sound Agron made from the other side of the door. It was primal, even ferocious, and was followed by what sounded like the pillow being beat against the vanity and then torn to shreds. Not a moment later, the door opened, Agron re-entered his bedroom and quietly sat back down on the bed. The pillow was not with him. 

“Please, continue,” Agron said softly.

There was no way not to suppress the smile that crossed Nasir’s face. He had asked Agron to say nothing and he certainly had not, yet…there was such love. “I did not mean to upset you so.”

“I know…” Agron said. “But…this is…well…I need to know and you want to tell me now…so…”

“Yes, I shall…but…I will not…” Nasir straightened his back and the smile faded from his lips, “I was beginning to worry and felt hope departing from me. The clock in his room told me I was losing time. For a moment, I gave up.” Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. “I closed my eyes and resolved that if I was not able to escape that night that I would take my life as the other had done.”

Agron looked away. His action spoke louder than any words and Nasir took note. Coming around the bed, Nasir approached him slowly, “There were suddenly words in my head…in a language I had not heard in some time. It took me several moments to understand what they had said. Once I did, my resolve returned.”

Looking back over at him, Agron was about to ask the question on his mind, but Nasir continued. 

“For whatever reason, Chudovisce paused from his abuse of me. I had that one moment and I looked to the bedside table. I jumped from the bed and seized it.” The adrenaline returned to Nasir as he raised his fist and bared his teeth. “He laughed at me and called me an awful name, but I did not respond to him. He then began to yell at me…threatening me with such…with punishment beyond reason…yet, I would not back down. When at last he saw in my eyes that I would not allow him to harm me, he came at me and I drove the pen into his neck.”

Nasir’s sudden jabbing movement startled Agron and he flinched away from the hand thrusting into his face.

“Blood came from him…it was all over my hand and as he grabbed me it… it covered my body and he grasped my face as well. He choked…and the blood also came from his mouth… but, I did not care. I had no time left. As he fell to the floor, I took my clothing and I ran for the corridor. I passed two others there. I heard them as they saw my appearance. Again, I did not care.” Dropping his hands once again to his sides, Nasir also lowered his voice. “The man was about to depart when I burst onto the dock. He quickly wrapped me in a piece of linen and placed me into his vehicle. I remember…the dogs.” His body shuddered, “The dogs barked as the man spoke to the guard…I know not what he said, but he was allowed to leave and a time later that evening I was presented, once again, to Boethius. Soon after, I was sent to New York.” He released a great sigh and his body sunk down onto the bed. He sat quietly and folded his hands into his while his eyes were fixed on the floor. 

Reaching out slowly, Agron took one of Nasir’s hands into his own. He was silent himself for some time before whispering, “To attack the man who had caused you such pain…you were very brave.”

Nasir scoffed at his words, “An animal has such courage.”

“What? Why do you…that was…not many people could do what you did. You should be proud.”

Keeping his eyes cast down, Nasir shook his head, “No, Boethius…he chast…cha…”

“He chastised you? What for…for taking action to regain your freedom?”

“Yes. He called me…well it is something that does not translate into this language well, yet essentially he said that my act brought shame upon him and that I would…”

“Fuck him!” Agron interrupted and Nasir’s head shot up to look at him with wide eyes. “Shameful?! That took balls! I mean…a pen? That was quick thinking on your part in using what was around you and preserving your own skin. No… fuck him for saying that.”

“Agron… you do not understand he is… he is…”

“Yeah… whatever… he is the guy who pays my salary. I don’t care!” Standing up, Agron pulled Nasir up against him. Before Nasir could protest, he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. One of his hands gripped the back of Nasir’s neck while the other found their way into his hair. As his tongue breeched Nasir’s full lips, Agron suddenly tasted the mouthwash and he couldn’t help but laugh.

This broke the romantic mood that was just beginning to come over Nasir as he allowed himself to be swept away by the moment, “You laugh?”

A huge dimpled grin appeared and Agron simply said, “Mouthwash.” Nasir’s cheeks turned three shades of crimson and he tried to pull away. “No…no… my little warrior doesn’t get away that easy.”

“Little?” Nasir snorted, throwing up his chin. 

“Yeah… I said little,” he smirked at him. “You are smaller than me in stature… but,” he cupped Nasir’s face with both of his hands and looked him deep in the eyes, “you are so much greater than me in bravery. For what you were forced to endure and how you were able to escape…that was…Nasir that took such courage and I am so very proud of you.” He kissed him gently, “Thank you for sharing this with me…that took a lot of courage too.” He kissed him again, “I love you and now I have a better understanding of what we are up against.”

“What is that?” Nasir said quietly.

“A very pissed off Russian.”

Nasir’s forehead wrinkled, “You believe he wishes revenge upon me?” 

Wrapping his arms around Nasir, Agron pulled him into a tight embrace, “I don’t know…I mean, well… known associates of his have tried not once, but twice to abduct you. They didn’t try to kill you outright…so we have to assume that he wants you alive. For that reason alone…yeah, I am going to have to say that this is all revenge motivated.”

Leaning into Agron, Nasir sighed and leaned into Agron, “I believe your reasoning it correct.”  
Squeezing him tightly, Agron kissed the top of his head, “My reasoning may be correct, but it’s got nothing on my resolve. He will not get his hands on you!” There was a squeeze back from the man wrapped around him. “What did you hear… I mean… in that language you said you knew. What made you… you know…”

There was yet another sigh from Nasir. He did not look up at Agron, but nestled himself deeper into his chest, “The words were in ancient Greek. I may have translated it wrong…but…” Nasir mumbled something in a language that rose and fall with marked accents. “I will always fight for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BA is done.. let the writing begin! well... start up again.
> 
> Sorry if this seems a bit choppy! It was written over a couple of months here and there and finished last night.


	20. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dream...I but dream

A hand on his chest stirred Agron from his slumber and he opened his eyes. The room was dark, save the green stars moving about on the ceiling. Nasir was tucked up against him, snoring ever so quietly with the blankets pulled protectively around them both. The dream had not started him nor shaken him as some of the others had. When he dreamed of the tents and the battles on the beach sands, while at times they were exhilarating, they never seemed to cause distress… they only seemed to warm him. Why was that he wondered? What about that was so different from the others?

Betty had asked him to start writing down all of the dreams that seemed to repeat the one theme she found most critical…the dreams that appeared to be of Nasir. This one certainly qualified as such. He was going to reach for his journal, but he did not wish to disturb his sleeping beauty. 

_He entered his tent to find a meal, fresh water and waiting hands to help him strip off the day’s blood. Yet, they had a visitor…an uninvited guest. The rodent scurried into the tent and charged across the carpeted floor._

_“Oh no! I’ll not be having you chewing holes into my armor at night!” he cried out and chased his new enemy to the pallet that rested on the floor across from his own. Quickly pulling up the blankets and the furs, he sought to corner the mouse and capture it. Instead, the sound and flash of metal distracted him from his quest. His grandfather’s blade…given to his father and then his brother…and passed to him the day his brother fell. Countless hours had been lost looking for it on the field, the last place he thought to have had it. Even countless more had been spent lamenting the loss of it._

_Without a thought, he turned and struck so hard that blood sprayed from the youth’s mouth. The blow was so sound that it sent the boy to the floor in a crumpled heap. “How dare you! I have given you nothing but kindness and you repay me with theft!” He was on top of the boy… striking again and again…he saw only the red of his fury. “What will you do with it, eh? Sell it to buy passage away from this beach? Run away and gift it to the enemy in hopes for a safe haven? You lousy little mongrel… I give you compassion and you…”_

_“To take my own life…” the boy cried out in a melodious voice, though the words were spoken in desperation._

_Shocked, he halted the next blow, “What?”_

_The boy followed in response as the tears descend down his face…clearing away the fresh blood. “Forgive my theft, commander...I sought only a passage to Hades…not from you.”_

_Dumbfounded…stunned… he could not find words for several moments. He only stared into the fair face of this youth he had brought back from death._

_He had found the boy in darkness. The only light being that which flickered through the leather flaps of the tent door. The figure on the bed…a skeleton with flesh covered in dried blood and old bruises. It opened its eyes and he fell to the floor. It made no sound as it looked towards him…haunted, hollow eyes, yet it drew breath. Black matted hair around a sunken cheeked face and bone fingers. A wraith of the gods come to claim his soul. He had moved to strike, but something stayed his blade. No…it was just a boy._

_On the edge of living…he took the boy from the darkness and returned him to the light._

_Day in…day out the rising and setting of the sun… Time swirled around him with the dust of the fighting field. Yet, after one moon… the skeleton was no more. The boy before him had grown tall, but thin as lithe muscles covered the once empty frame. Long dark hair that caught the fire's light spilled over square shoulders and down a straight back. Skin that reflected the modest sun light in his tent was the olive color of islanders to the north of his own... but it was now clear of previous damage. Gone were the gaunt cheeks, replaced with high cheekbones and an occasional smile. Yet, as the boy had healed…no words ever passed from those lips._

_Without provocation, this boy had begun to perform the duties of θεράπων* for him. One morning, he simply found himself being dressed and fed before departing. Upon returning, his space was orderly…the bed made, weapons cleansed and fresh water for bathing provided. Still…for the waxing and waning of several moons, this strange boy had not spoken until now._

_“I do not understand, why would you take your life?” he asked._

_Quivering, the boy replied quietly, “I will not fall into the hands of another.”_

_Easing away from the boy, he sat himself down on the carpet that covered the sand beneath. He could not help but shake his head, confused by what he had heard…though understanding the words. “Another?”_

_Sitting up the boy said, “Should you fall on the field…and not return…I would thrust that blade into my chest.”_

_It hit him then, the boy had not defended himself against the onslaught of blows that had been delivered. The blood now ran freely from the mouth and cheek as the youth cast eyes down…just as always. Their eyes rarely if ever met. His mind quickly returned to the day he had found the boy and the conditions within the tent. No one in the camp had known that the youth was in there, bound and gagged, until three days after the commander had fallen from a spear. What he thought a wraith at first was this boy... chained to the bed, lying within days of self-filth...with no water...nor food having passed those swollen lips for a duration of time. “He mistreated you…” he said, lowering his own eyes to the floor. Ashamed that a man he had admired his whole life could have been so cruel._

_He looked over the blade he held now covered in the boy’s blood. He had not realized that it was still in his hand as he had beaten the youth. “This will not do…” he mumbled as he stood up. Walking to the foot of his own pallet, he knelt and opened his weapon chest. As he began to search, the boy stood…tentatively…and looked towards the tripod that held the bathing water. “Yes, please address your wounds.”_

_Nodding, the boy crossed the space and picked up the towel that had not yet been touched and began to rinse off the blood._

_As he searched the chest, he looked over at the boy once more, “Was he the only one…were there others who have hurt you?” While waiting for a response, he looked down once more and found what he was seeking. Standing, he crossed the space and came beside the boy who was washing away the evidence of his anger. Pausing, he sighed and placed the item aside. He picked up the washcloth and gently took the boy’s face into his other hand, “I now ask for your forgiveness. I rage…and forget myself.”_

_”It was I who wronged you,” The boy said. “I sought only…”_

_He tilted the boys head so their eyes could meet, “Have there been others who have hurt you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Since I collected you?”_

_The boy looked away from his gaze and replied in a whisper, “Yes.”_

_He couldn’t help but grunt in disgust, “When? Who?”_

_The boy began to shake, “I know not their names…”_

_“When!” he barked and the boy flinched._

_“As I collected the clean water…by the river…some time ago.” tears began to threaten as the words come from the boy’s mouth._

_He thought back…yes there had been a couple of days in which the boy had seemed withdrawn once more… “You spoke of nothing,” he said, without thinking. He returned to wiping away the blood and tried to soften is tone. “I am saddened that you have been injured by others while in my care. I swear to Zeus Almighty that this will not happen again.”_

_Pulling out of his grasp, the boy’s knees buckled, “You are too kind, commander.”_

_Not liking the boy prostrating before him, he quickly knelt as well, “No, if you have been hurt…then I have failed in my duties. Please…do not kneel before me so.”_

_Without another word, the boy sat back up and looked him in eyes for the briefest of moments with disbelief._

_“Tell me your name?” he asked, reaching out once more to cup the boy’s cheek and inspect the cut there._

_The boy sighed deeply and there was sadness in that melodious voice, “I was called Theodoros by my mother…yet by my father, Doron.”_

_“Theodoros…gift of the gods…,” he smiled. “I shall call you Doron then, as your father did and leave the rest for your ears to hear only from your mother.” Doron nodded to him and he released his cheek. “You call me commander?”_

_“Am I in error?” Doron asked._

_“No, I have assumed that position. Do you remember my name?” he asked slyly. “I told you it once before.”_

_“Yes,” Doron replied lowering his eyes once more._

_“Say it.”_

_“Helios,” Doron said in the quietest of voices._

_He nodded and reached onto the table to pick up what he had been searching for. “I am to assume that you remember all else that I have spoken to you as well.” He laughed, “I thought you simple minded or unable to speak my tongue.”_

_Doron nodded and some color began to return to his cheeks._

_“I give you this…” he said holding up a small and sharply curved blade. “Had you tried to run yourself in the chest with my grandfather’s dagger… if you did not pierce yourself just right…your breathing would slowly be cut off and you would drown in your own blood.”_

_There was a gasp and the whites of Doron’s eyes grew large._

_“This blade,” he said. “This is made for one task alone.” Holding it up to his neck, he allowed just the tip to touch his skin. “Place the blade here…curved this way. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly… once the air has left you…drive it deep into this flesh and pull it across your throat quickly. It will hurt, but only for a moment. The light will quickly leave your eyes.”_

_As he handed the blade to Doron, the boy’s face was one of horror and understanding._

_“I pray to all the gods that the day does not come that you must use this,” he said as he stood back up._

_“As do I commander,” Doron replied, standing as well and holding the blade, carefully, flat against his chest. “You have been most kind…”_

_He quickly silenced him by placing his fingers against his lips, “Shhhhh… don’t say that to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold with my men.”_

_Doron gave him a rare smile that warmed his heart. He suddenly hated himself for delivering such an undeserved beating. He would find a way to atone for that. Yes, he would do so by finding those who had recently caused this boy harm. They would bear his full wrath and follow his previous commanding officer down to the house of death._

_“Shall we get this mouse, eh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Beta'd... I mean... it is Christmas.  
> jaded79 forgive me... I promise you will get the next one darlin'
> 
> * θεράπων  
> Therapon a servant or attended. Also, one who gives care. Root of the word 'Therapy'  
> BUT! my declension is wrong... working on that.


	21. White Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the weather turning nasty, Agron and Nasir have time together...but tick tock says the clock, as minutes fade away.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 21 - Language**

The weather had had another foul turn and rather than staying on campus, they all had come home early. It upset Nasir to miss his afternoon classes, but once the snow began to pile up he thanked Agron for his judgment call. He enjoyed playing in snow…but hated having to walk home in it when it was fresh and not yet shoveled or plowed. While Agron, Eamon and Nasir set up in the study to complete their schoolwork, Tanner had gone straight to bed. He was still nursing the cold he had picked up over the weekend after staying out a little too late. Conrad followed suit, beginning to come down with it as well. At the first sight of a second person bringing something home, Agnes pulled out the Lysol® and the Vitamin C. 

“I do not understand why this professor feels it necessary for us to read an outdated text which no longer has relevance,” Nasir griped as he tossed his notebook one way and his pen the other. His textbook had long since landed on the floor. He had adored his Western Civilizations course in the fall, but American History was tedious to him. “All these early American people did was wage war...either on the native people that they were attempting to subjuctg…sub…”

Looking up at him for a moment, Agron said, “Subjugate?”

“Yes! Subjugate!” Nasir snapped his fingers. “If not this, then they were battling armies from distant lands.” 

“Well, they were sort of trying to gain their freedom from their own subjugation.” 

Nasir huffed, “It is just war, war and more war!”

“Yeah…because there has never been any fighting in the Middle East until now,” Agron snarked as his eyes wandered over top of his book and out the window. 

“That is not the point,” Nasir now bristled. “I do not deny that there has been bloodshed, but that took place over thousands of years and in multiple countries. This is only…one country and in such a short period of time. At least from the Middle East, Egypt, Greece and Rome there are great… remarkable works of art and literature. There is the evolution of…culture.”

Setting down his book, Agron sighed. He began to say something, but Eamon beat him to the punch, “I think I know what your problem with it is regarding the subject matter.”

Nasir was suddenly curious as to what his friend had to say, “Please, do elaborate.” 

“You would prefer to study anthropology over history,” he replied curtly, not even looking up from what he was writing.

Nasir shook his head, “I do not understand this.”

Setting down his pen and closing his book Eamon looked up and took a deep breath. However, it was his turn to be interrupted as Agnes came into the room with a dispenser of Clorox® Wipes and sat them down on the table in front of them, “You will each use…several…of these to clean up after yourselves, including the chairs and any other surface that you might touch. I will not have this bug of Tanner’s spreading through the whole house. This is extremely important, especially if we are going to be holed up in here again for a few days.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Agron replied. 

“Thank you,” she said nodding and accepting him taking responsibility. “I’ll be back in a bit with a round of orange juice.”

Without missing a beat, Eamon picked up right where he left off, “The definition of History is the study of past events, particularly in human affairs. However, for the sake of educational courses, this usually seems to relate and revolve around the wars fought and the politics behind them. Depending on who you are studying, the view of who was “in the right” will be skewed to serve the purpose of the author or instructor. The definition of Anthropology however is, in particular, the study of humankind. This means looking more into what creates a society and how they evolve through culture, art and religion.” 

“Then where do the monkeys fit in?” Agron butted in, laughing quietly to himself about Eamon. “I had an anthro class once and we learned all about sex monkeys.”

“Those would be the Bonobo chimpanzees and what you took was called Physical Anthropology.” Eamon said, “And… that would be much to the irritation of the people who do not believe in evolution. The concept that we came from…” 

“Oh yes, of course. ‘Anthro’…meaning man and ‘pology’ the study of…yes, I see now,” Nasir interrupted as his face lit up understanding the roots of the word, but his smile faded quickly. “Then why am I not enrolled in one of those courses instead of this one which causes me such distress?”

“Because, you can’t always get what you want…” Agron said and then chuckled again. “Hey, but if you try sometime you just might find…you get what you need…yeah…whooo hooo.” As he began to sing, both the men across from him stared back with blank expressions. It cut his song and dance short. “The Rolling Stones? …Anyone? Oh…really?” Exasperated, he picked his book back up and mumbled, “Don’t even know the Stones… probably know every word to Firework…not the Stones.”

“Sulking does not suit you, love,” Nasir said as he reached across the table to gently touch his hand. 

“What is Firework?” Eamon asked.

“Never mind,” Agron said as any annoyance he might have had dissipated with Nasir’s touch. He smiled, “Should we leave off with this for a bit and go enjoy ourselves in the snow before it gets to be too much?”

“That would be much more enjoyable,” Eamon replied, quickly standing up. “I am sure given the potential for this storm that there will be time enough to finish this paper as the campus will more than likely be closed tomorrow.”

“No sledding,” Nasir said firmly. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eamon’s words have proven to be truth. The storm dumped on them the rest of the night and the following day. The plows were able to get out and clear the streets and fairly quickly, but the university still closed down for the Thursday and Friday giving them a four day weekend. The temporary closure not only gave Agron and Nasir time to finish their schoolwork, but opened up additional opportunities for them to enjoy each other’s company. The mornings were spent cuddling and usually followed by lengthy showers together. This, of course, had ended in quite a few sexual encounters. Strangely for Nasir, after speaking to Agron about his escape from capture, he found himself able to open up more during their love making. He allowed himself to be loved and give love in return. For Agron, it did not go unnoticed. He reveled in the way that Nasir responded to his every touch and it fueled his passion to find a resolution to their imminent separation. 

Everything returned to normal on Monday, except for the overzealous students who turned the campus into a winter wonderland park by building sledding runs and cross-country ski paths. Tanner missed the first two days of the week, but rejoined them on Wednesday. His presence had been slightly missed by Agron, but it appeared to be profoundly felt by Betty. She had grilled them over the missing agent’s condition as they escaped the cold in the indoor park and her interested did not go unnoticed by Nasir. 

As another week drew to a close, Agron and Nasir both became aware of the clock slowly ticking away their time together and without saying a word, they individually resolved to not allow a single second to pass apart. With certain exceptions, this included bathing, eating, sleeping and even working out. 

“How much Greek do you know?” Agron asked as the sweat dripped off his brow. Since his dream about the battles on the beach, not once but twice recently, he was curious about some writing that he had seen. It looked so familiar, but he couldn’t place it. 

“Both spoken and written modern and a working knowledge of the ancient written,” Nasir replied from the floor mats where he was stretched out. Reaching his arms over his head, Nasir asked in return, “Why?”

“You knew what that word anthropology meant last week and you also mentioned that you had heard Greek in your…well… you know,” even though Nasir had spoken of his escape from captivity, Agron didn’t really want to bring it up. “I was just wondering where you had learned all that…I mean it isn’t something that everybody knows.” He finished his set of curls and switched arms. 

“True, perhaps not in this portion of the world, but at one time it was taught in many schools,” Nasir said rolling over onto his stomach and beginning his set of push-ups. 

“Yeah, back when men still wore waistcoats and walked with canes.” Agron laughed and his eyes returned to Nasir just in time to watch him transition from his push-ups into a handstand. Whenever Nasir performed his gymnastics, Agron’s mind turned to scrambled eggs. He forgot his count and eventually the weight was just hanging there in mid-curl as he stared.

“This is truth and I am fairly certain that it was never taught at any of these American schools,” Nasir replied, walking around on his hands for a bit. “Vulgar barbarians…” he mumbled performing aerial splits. It was interrupted at sound of the barbell hitting the floor. 

“Oh, shit!” Agron yelped jumping up. It had just missed his toes. 

Nasir’s feet quickly returned to the floor, “Are you alright?”

“Yep, I just lost my grip on it,” Agron smiled and wiped his hand off on his towel. “Yeah… too much… um… I need to chalk up.”

Nodding, Nasir couldn’t help but smile at him, “Of course.”

Grabbing his chalk bag, Agron sat on the free weight bench that was closest to the mats and the hardwood floor. “Did you learn how to do all that…” – he waved his hand at the floor – “…when you were taught Greek too? I mean at your school?”

It was dangerous ground. Nasir had never discussed his education in detail with Agron. In their conversations about his previous schooling, Agron had jumped to the conclusion that he had attended a boarding school and Nasir decided not to dispute that. Now, he would have to remember his lies and it pained him. “Yes, it was a necessity that all children be taught a wide array of subjects.”

“That’s why you have such a broad knowledge base,” Agron said putting down his chalk bag and picking up his water bottle.

“You can say that my childhood education was more diverse than many, but that is true of many schools in Europe. I believe the same could be said about your Australia, could it not,” Nasir asked as he sat back down on the mats. “Different regions appear to have varying standards on the… the…credits…”

“Curriculum…meaning what is taught. Is that what you mean?” 

Nasir nodded at him gracefully, “Yes, thank you.”

“So, all your bendy stuff… that was part of your curriculum?”

There was a beautiful laughter that filled the gym and bounced off the mirrored walls. “Bendy stuff? Truly Agron…shall I call your work out the Grunty stuff?”

“No,” Agron laughed as well. “I honestly don’t know what to call what it is that you do…other than…well, distracting.” He winked. “I mean what did you do… with all that? What could you do?”

There was a brief laugh, but then the air around Nasir seemed to change in an instant. Gone was his laughter and the smile that had been on his face. From where he sat on the floor, he bent his knees to a new position and his back went rigid. Reaching his arms out before him, a look of sheer determination came over his face. Agron’s eyes went wide as he watched his lover come up from the floor and perform a dance like none other that he had ever seen. 

There was no music, only the sound of Nasir’s soft cotton pants rustling about him as he moved from the mats over to the floor. He spun on one foot while the other tucked up against his leg before it descended and his weight was shifted. Another spin, tighter than the last and completed in such a way that both feet were close enough together to give him the power and lift he needed to leap and spin not once but twice in the air. His feet made no sound as he landed with precision and grace and the energy of his movement shifted to his upper body. Stretching out his arms forward and then bending back, his legs once again began to move as his pointed toe traced circles along the floor. He moved in a large circle around the space once again picking up the momentum to defy gravity as he came from the floor and performed his splits in midair. Landing he spun once, twice and then came to be on his knee before Agron’s pale and captivated expression. The only sound now…was Nasir’s breathing. 

Agron sat there for some time with his eyes as wide as saucers looking into Nasir’s now damp face. He was trying to figure out what exactly he should do or say, but he was in complete and utter shock. He had watched Nasir do some dancing in the gym before, but it was never anything like what he had just seen. It was magnificent and a truly outstanding performance. Blinking several times, he shook off his stupor and for some odd reason, he began to clap. “Bravo…Bravo!” he said, clapping harder and standing up. “What was that called?”

Nasir stood too and quickly moved away from the larger man who had begun to draw close to him. He muttered something and went for his own water towel and water bottle. 

“What did you say? What? Is that the name? Kiram tu too…toohe babat?” Agron asked, still drawing close to him.

Nasir spit his water and turned to look at him in shock, “No! That is not the name of it... that is… never speak those words…” He rubbed his towel over his face and tried to stifle the laugh. 

“Then what is that? I mean, I know it was amazing…but wow… what?”

“It is ballet Agron…ballet. Have you never seen it before?” there was now irritation in Nasir’s voice. “I am…was a classically trained ballet dancer.”

“No shit? You were taught that… in your school?”

“No sh…” Nasir took another drink from his water bottle to stop himself from repeating Agron’s words. “Yes...in addition to language, we were…we were filtered based on certain skills. I did not excel in certain sports, but my body allowed me to dance.”

“Why aren’t you doing that now? I mean…really Nasir, you have such a talent. You could…”

“I could do nothing!” he shouted and threw his bottle down. “As I grew older, I did not gain the height quickly enough to proceed and I was sold!”

“Sold?”

Agitated, Nasir rubbed his hand over his sweaty forehead. “No… not sold… um.” His heart was racing, “…given to another to train….”

“Traded?”

“Yes, in my school if you did not progress you would be sent to another. I could not progress with my ballet and I was sent to the Gymnasiarch.”

“You mean gymnastics?” 

“The Gymnasiarch is he who oversees the gymnasts.”

“Oh, right…” Agron wanted to reach out and touch Nasir’s shoulder, but his face was still red. “So, you went from ballet to gymnastics… no harm in that, eh?”

“I loved to dance, Agron…and it was taken away from me.” Nasir sighed and sunk down onto the floor. “From time to time Boethius would allow me to dance…then Chud…he forced me to and I…I…he stripped the beauty of it away from me.”

Squatting down, but not touching, Agron’s voice grew soft and loving, “I will not force you love, but anytime you want to dance for me…I’ll watch…not a problem. You have a dedicated audience in me…anytime. Really…”

Beta: jaded79 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all keeping warm out there. This chapter, believe it or not, begins the next arc of our story. Even though they share their love (and fluids) Agron and Nasir still have so much to learn about one another.


	22. Learn to Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy stuff...vs. the grunty stuff... it is the age old workout question. Then again, there are other ways to sweat.

The sweetness of Agron’s words melted the ice that had formed around Nasir’s hardened heart. Everything that had been stripped from him was slowly returning. He looked up from where he was sitting on the floor into the smiling face before him. This man…how much he loved him, “Perhaps…yes…I…”

“When you’re ready…,” Agron quickly followed. “Not a moment sooner… alright?” 

“Yes…I will dance for you,” reaching up, Nasir caressed Agron’s scruffy cheek and smiled. 

It was an invitation and quickly accepted. Agron had been squatting, but with that soft and loving touch, he went onto his knees. Taking Nasir’s face into his hands, he brought his lips down and kissed him soundly. They may have been in the house gym, but neither one of them cared in that moment. Agron’s tongue darted out and licked Nasir’s upper lip, playfully. Nasir responded by bringing his teeth down onto Agron’s lower. It wasn’t a hard bite, just a nab and tug but it caused sensations that shot through him all the way down to his toes. 

Agron’s hands found their way to Nasir’s ponytail and he couldn’t help but wind his fingers into those collected raven tresses. One of his strong hands wrapped around the cotton hairband that was holding it all together on the back of his head and gave it a little tug. It pulled their lips apart, but exposed Nasir’s neck. Lips, teeth, and tongue began to do their work on that soft skin that always craved his attention. 

While Agron moaned, Nasir purred. There was something about his hair. Every time Agron got his hands on it, Nasir became putty. He had not known that about himself until one of their love makings in which Agron had playfully pulled at his hair. A strange feeling had washed over him and Nasir suddenly found himself unable to move and completely submissive. At first, it was terrifying, that someone could have such control over him. But, this was Agron and Nasir knew that he would never abuse the privilege afforded him with a little hair pulling…especially when he found out the next night that Agron too could become acquiescent when Nasir reciprocated the action.

“We should go back upstairs,” Agron said as his teeth trailed over Nasir’s throat and nipped softly.

“We have not been able to work out for several days…we need to…we need…” Nasir stuttered.

There was a low growl from Agron. “We need to get naked…” a kiss on the neck. “We need to get in bed,” a kiss on the chin…“And…we need to…” - a kiss on the lips - “…let the gods hear our cries of passion.”

Nasir’s eyes snapped open and he looked into the green ones staring back at him as he is filled with a sense of déjà vu. He has heard those words before…in a dream. 

“What?” Agron asks, noticing that the mood has suddenly been shattered by an unknown force. 

“Nothing… nothing…” putting his hand on his chest, Nasir pushed Agron away from him. “I need to do this...it helps quiet my mind. I promise that we will do all that you request…soon enough.”

“I can wait,” Agron laughed. “Besides, isn’t all that bendy stuff supposed to make you better at sex?” Reaching out, he swiped up a stray piece of Nasir’s hair in between his fingers and twirled it. 

Pulling it away from him, Nasir sat back and raised an eyebrow, “Have you found yourself wanting?”

Agron chuckled and shook his head, “Oh, no sir.”

It was Nasir’s turn to laugh, “Would you like me to teach you?”

“What? Pssffttt…” – he waved his hand over at the mats behind Nasir – “…all that…easy.”

Nasir’s cocked his head to the side, “Easy? Really? I have been doing…” – he waved his hand to mimic Agron’s – “…all that…since I was five years old.” 

“Really? That young?”

“Yes, my dance instructor comm…um…ord…” he looked up at his walking dictionary, “must do?”

“Required?”

“Yes,” he smiled and reached out to rub Agron’s knee. “My instructor required us to begin quite young. He felt that at such an age it would help to focus our youthful energy. It was also easier to train our bodies as they grew to perform the…bends and stretches. It also helped with our minds. It gave us a form of focus and helped us with our other studies as well.”

“Oh, sex ed class?” Agron asked, just being an ass. 

Hissing, Nasir stood up quickly and as Agron reached for him, he sprung away. “No…no, no…” he said, shaking his finger at him when he landed a few feet away. “We did not have that in my school…not like that here...you oaf!”

“Oh, C’mon. I’m just playing.”

“It takes months to master the forms and develop the muscles needed and years to acquire all of the forms. Once we had learned these, then we were allowed to proceed.”

Agron scoffed, “I thought it was all just pointy toes and stuff?” 

“That is the ballet…yes,” Nasir nodded. “However, we used Yoga to prepare our bodies.”

“Since you were five? I could master it in a weekend!” He flexed his right arm, pulling back his shirt to display his “gun” and even kissed it. “I’ve got the muscle.”

Deciding to be wicked, Nasir took a deep breath and raised his arms overhead. Clasping his hands together, he intertwined his fingers. As he did this, he also locked his eyes onto Agron still sitting on the floor. Beginning to tilt forward, his left leg came out from behind him, but remained completely rigid while his right foot remained firmly planted on the wood floor. His back was also completely straight as he leaned forward creating a 90 degree angle between his right leg and his tight abdomen. All the while, his eyes never ceased from their intense gaze. 

After watching Nasir for nearly 15 seconds of holding this pose and staring at him, Agron broke into laughter. “Yeah, I can do that too,” he said as he stood up and attempted to achieve the same position. Nasir looked lithe and graceful while Agron looked more like a bear attempting flight. There was nothing attractive in his attempt as he grunted and wobbled. While Nasir never faltered, Agron was only able to hold his position for ten seconds before he collapsed and dramatically threw himself to the floor. “Yield! Yield!” he cried waving his hands overhead. He began to laugh as he sat up and scooted back against the mirrored wall behind him. “You win!”

Nasir did not laugh and just as fluidly, he bent himself forward and placed his hands on the floor in front of him. The leg behind him rose up and effortlessly he performed a front walkover and closed the distance between them. 

“What was that called?” Agron asked.

Agron was in complete awe of his lover as he stood back up and took a seductive step towards him. “That is called Tuladandasana,” he replied, looking down at the man still panting on the floor. Lifting his right leg to the side he turned himself with left foot. Once his leg was over Agron, he brought his foot down to the floor and straddled him. Slowly he lowered himself down into Agron’s lap by doing the side splits. 

Before their bodies had even connected, Agron was already rock hard in his shorts, something not easy to conceal. Nasir did not see it, but he felt it as soon as he brushed against him. Once his hands were firmly placed on Agron’s chest, he bent his knees and settled in on his lap. Leaning forward, he folded his arms and rested himself against Agron’s broad chest.

“I thought you did not carry your weapon into the gym,” Nasir said coyly, looking up at him. 

Agron could not resist, grabbing a hold of Nasir he sat up enough to kiss him once more. This time there was no playful teasing with his tongue, it went straight into Nasir’s mouth seeking his. Wrapping his arms around that muscled neck, Nasir gave back his fair share. 

“Eh..hmm,” someone coughed from the doorway. 

Nasir sat up straight away, his eyes darting to the door. It was Conrad.

“Sorry…um Daniels…you have a phone call,” he said jerking his thumb towards the stairs. 

“Who is it?” Agron asked as Nasir got off him flushing from ear to ankle. 

“I don’t know…Mitchell just said to come and get you right away.”

When he first stood up he figured it was just H.Q. calling with a follow up to his meeting a few weeks ago, but something didn’t feel right. His gut told him it was something else. It was a strange kind of panic that suddenly hit him. Grabbing his water bottle, he ran out of the room. He took the stairs two at a time then dashed down the hall picking up the phone in the office. “This is Daniels,” he said.

“Oh…sorry,” a female voice with an Australian accent said. “I was looking for Mr. Alastair Ronson.”

Beta: jaded79 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the most difficult thing about writing any story with two male characters is the over usage of their names. However, if you just use the pronouns..."he kissed his head with his lips and caused him to sigh." I know what is going on...but sometimes the reader can get lost. I have had this in reading a few novels as well. Anyway...
> 
> This one is a little short, but what does the woman on the phone want from Alastair? Find out SOON!


	23. New Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why spoil the suspense... read on.

It took all of one hour from the time Agron hung up the phone to have the bag packs, get out the door, into the car, and over to the small regional airport where a jet was waiting. From that airstrip it was only another hour and a half before they were landing at Long Island McArthur Airport, transferred to a much faster jet and had wheels up again. The entire time, Agron was just in a daze and being led around by the elbow by Nasir. 

After they had been in the air for nearly 30 minutes, he came out of his fog and looked around. For ten seconds it was apparent on his face that he had no idea where he was or what was going on. As he came around he noticed that Nasir was sitting across from him with a white knuckle grip on the armrest and he could hear Tanner’s voice behind him.

“Nasir?” he asked, turning from looking out the window. 

“Agron?” Nasir replied.

“Wha… where…”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Nasir almost appeared to ooze out of his seat, creep along the floor and scramble into the seat beside Agron. He quickly refastened the safety belt and took several deep breaths. “We are on our way to Brisbane…do you remember?” 

Looking over at him, Agron’s eyebrows pinched together as he tried to recall. 

“The phone call?”

“Phone…call…” he muttered as he thought back and began to piece together what had happened. “Nurse... hospital… Darren…” he went silent for a moment and looked back out the window. “Car accident,” he said quietly. 

“Yes,” Nasir said, reaching over to take his hand. “We are on our way there now.”

“How,” he asked looking at his surroundings once more. 

Caressing his hand, Nasir’s already soft voice became soothing, “Mitchell had spoken to the nurse prior to you. He asked that I beg your forgiveness for that…something about screening calls. At the time, he was with Eamon…who called Kail immediately and the arrangements were made in an instant.” He squeezed that large hand that brought him such joy, “Mitchell was going to send you…alone…yet I would not be parted from you.”

Agron craned his neck and gestured to the voice behind him, “And him?”

“Remember that he too is assigned to me. Where I go, he must follow.”

Nodding his head, Agron understood and he reached over to put his other hand onto Nasir’s, “When was the last time…when…I mean…have we heard?” He too squeezed Nasir’s hand, “Can I call the hospital? I mean…can we…”

“Excuse me?” Nasir said pulling his hand away from Agron and holding it up to gain an attendant’s attention. “Can we make a phone call?”

Peeling herself away from Tanner’s charm, she came over to the two of them, “Yes, of course. Would you like to use the office?”

“Yes, please,” Nasir responded.

As Agron unbuckled his belt and stood up, he patted his pockets and muttered, “Oh, damn it. Do you have…”

“I’ve got the number,” Tanner said, pulling a card out of his pocket. 

“Thank you,” Agron said taking the card and clasping him on the shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath, Nasir unbuckled his own belt and stood up. He was a little wobbly at first, but able to get his feet under him enough to follow Agron back to the office. This was a different plane than they had flown on for their trip. It was much larger and the office space was certainly more functional. Another flight attendant went in ahead of them and she pulled out the desk chair which was bolted into tracks on the floor. She also turned out one on the opposite side for Nasir who quickly sat down and buckled himself back in. 

“Wow, this is nicer than Air Force One…I mean…I imagine,” Agron said walking around the office.

The attendant chuckled to herself at Nasir as she responded to Agron in a German accent, “Yes, I believe so. Kail will have only the best.”

As she turned, Agron stopped her, “Wait, this is KAIL’s plane?”

She bobbed her head and went out the door, closing it behind her. 

“Damn,” Agron said looking around the office. It wasn’t necessarily opulent or extravagant…but it wasn’t in the least meager. Everything was made from solid wood and accented with smoky glass. The desk top and the counter at the bar appeared to be black marble which accented the wall fixtures and flooring. His eyes looked over the entire space and came back to Nasir. “Hey…are you okay?”

“I am fine,” Nasir responded rather curtly. 

“You look a little pale…wait… you didn’t take…”

“Please, do not concern yourself with my welfare at this time,” he smiled up at him and patted the hand that had come to rest on his shoulder for comfort. “Make your call.”

Bending over, Agron kissed the top of Nasir’s head sweetly and gave his shoulder a little squeeze before going around the large desk. He tried to pick up the receiver, but it appeared to be locked down. Giving Nasir a funny look, he sat down.

“The belt…please,” Nasir said quickly.

“Oh,” Agron responded as he laughed. “Don’t worry little one, you won’t lose me that way.” Taking a moment to figure out the latching mechanism, he picked up the phone. There was a strange dial tone that lasted for three seconds followed by a click and then a female voice, “Good day Mr. Daniels. Please give me the number you would like to call.”

He called three more times before they landed. The last call set his mind at ease. Darren was out of surgery and being moved to the ICU. All went well and it appeared that he was going to be alright. 

Nasir’s knees buckled as soon as he came down the stairs and stepped onto the tarmac. Agron felt pretty sure that he was going to kiss the ground. “You could have taken the meds,” he chided.

“No, I could not,” he said as he stood back up and dusted off his knees. “I needed to remain awake…for you.”

Agron wanted to reach out and pull him into his chest, but Tanner was right behind them. 

“Why is it so warm?” Tanner asked looking around. 

“Because it is summer down here,” Agron said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Dude? Really?”

“Really.”

The captain came down the stairs during their exchange and to Agron’s rescue from Tanner’s stupidity, “We’ll be here for about six hours before we head out.” A look of confusion with a slight hint of panic crept onto Agron’s face, but the man smiled at him. “We have to run up to China and move some people. We’ll be back in three days.”

“Oh,” Agron responded releasing a sigh of relief. To come all that way and only have a few hours had set his heart to racing. 

“However, Mr. O’Connors said to take as long as you need. No matter what the time frame…we’ll come back to get you.” They shook hands and the captain tipped his hat to both Nasir and Tanner. “Your driver is waiting for you.”

Arriving at the hospital, Agron was greeted by a nurse as soon as he walked into the lobby. “Good day Mr. Ronson. Your driver called to say that he was dropping you off. Please come with me,” the man in the scrubs said and began to lead him through a set of double doors. Agron followed with Nasir and Tanner hot on his heels causing the nurse to turn suddenly. “Oh, I’m sorry…family only.”

Nasir stiffened, remembering the day they had taken Agron beyond the doors that he was not allowed to go through. He wanted to speak out, but knew that it was not his place. 

“Sorry mate…We’re Marshalls in the states and this guy here…he can’t leave my sight,” Agron said looking over at Nasir. 

The nurse looked a little dumbstruck as Agron flashed his badge, “I… well…I can call security…”

“It is permissible under these circumstances…is it not?” Nasir asked, looking up at Agron. “I can wait with Tanner in the lobby while you….”

“No,” Agron interrupted firmly and that was the end of that. 

“Look here, I can’t let you all back there,” the nurse said, shaking his head. “Maybe just…”

“Hey, I’ll sit this one out,” Tanner said. “They’ve got Wi-Fi and I’d like to find the cafeteria anyway. Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Agron said. “I have your number…we’ll find you when...”

“Dude, don’t worry about me. I’m good…just go,” Tanner waved him off as he turned and walked away. 

The nurse nodded and led the two of them back into the ICU. Nasir gave Agron a warming smile…it was all he could do, though he desperately wanted to hold his lover’s hand. When they reached what must have been Darren’s room, the nurse turned and entered, but Agron stopped dead in his tracks in the hall. It took Nasir three steps to notice that Agron was no longer beside him. In truth, he was fascinated about this opportunity to meet the infamous brother, though he wished the circumstances were better. Turning around he saw Agron’s face visibly pale as he stared at the door frame. His hands were balled into fists and trembling at his sides. Even his lips were quivering. It was a look he had never seen on Agron’s face before and it unnerved him.

He walked back to Agron and whispered, “I am here...let us go in together.” All Agron could do was give him a little nod. They took the first step together just as the nurse came out to look for them. He only nodded and returned to his detail awaiting them. 

Agron had prepared himself for the worst. He was pleasantly shocked to see that Darren wasn’t as bad off as he had made it out to be in his mind. With what he had been told over the phone, he half expected his big brother to look like a chub of ground beef. Instead, he was beat up and bruised…but in one piece. 

“They had to remove his spleen in the surgery, it ruptured in the crash. That is what was causing most of the internal bleeding that the doctors were worried about,” the nurse advised Agron as he reached his brother’s bedside. “He does have a fractured rib, but it didn’t pierce any flesh…so that will just need time to heal. There was a second concern over his head wound and we are going to watch that closely over the next 48 hours. An MRI showed no real damage to his brain, but we can never be too careful. His arm was broken, however as you can see…already in a cast. In all…he was really lucky,” the nurse sighed. 

There was complete silence then as Agron stared at his brother’s battered body. There were several questions that he wanted to ask, but the words were jumbled in his brain and he was afraid if he opened his mouth they would all fall out in an incomprehensible mess. 

“The wounds we are seeing then are strictly on the surface then,” Nasir asked, pulling one of the questions out of Agron’s mind. 

The nurse stared at Nasir. It was quite obvious by the look on his face that he was having a hard time with his odd accent. “Um… well…”

“So, no long lasting internal problems then…just cosmetics?” Agron asked. “I mean in a matter of speaking. As Nasir asked, surface wounds other than those you described a moment ago.”

Looking up at him, the nurse nodded, “Yeah, he’s going to be okay…sore for a bit, but he’ll be back at it in no time.”

“Was anyone else hurt?” Agron asked finally taking a step closer to his brother. 

The nurse sighed and lowered his eyes, “Sadly, the kid that was riding with him didn’t make it. The truck impacted on his side…from what I heard it just folded your brother’s car up. That’s why I said your brother was lucky…maybe being a man of god…eh?”

Beta: jaded79 _who is going to get a work out as I am a writing fool right now._


	24. Which side of the road?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner steps up to the plate and gets it done, while Nasir gets to see a side of his lover that he has never seen. The brother. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 24 – Language**

After parting ways from Daniels and Nasir, Tanner wandered around the hospital for a while before discovering their driver still sitting in the lobby. He had settled down into a chair and was reading the newspaper and Tanner laughed. The guy was on the clock, but what was he going to do while waiting for them. Tanner hated to interrupt the guy’s leisure, but he figured that he could get some things in order while waiting to hear back from Daniels. Much to the driver’s disgust, he was pressed into taking Tanner over to their hotel. Once the bags were unpacked from the trunk, the driver was tipped and sent on his way…grumbling. 

The Oaks Mon Komo hotel in Redcliffe wasn’t Kail’s resort, but it certainly was upscale and within walking distance of the hospital. The concierge assisted him in getting checked and settled into their room which was classified as a three bedroom. In truth, it was a two bedroom apartment and a single hotel room with interconnecting access. He figured Daniels and Nasir would take the two beds and he’d have the one. Both rooms had ocean views and Tanner got lost in the moment. Was he seriously in Australia right now? Was it really a sunny 85 degrees and he was within walking distance of the beach? Would he have a chance to go surfing? He hadn’t brought any of his gear. Maybe if there was a place that rented it…

A knock on the door brought him out of his daydream. It was the concierge again and she handed him two sets of keys to their rental car. “You’re all set then Mr. Tanner,” she said, smiling at him.

“Oh great… thanks,” he replied looking at the key rings and then it hit him. He really hadn’t paid attention to their driver or the car. “Wait!” he called after her before she could close the door, “Right side or left side….?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Darren slept for nearly five hours and Agron never left the room. This meant, in turn, that Nasir did not leave either. After about three hours the nurse allowed Tanner to come back and he became their runner for food, drinks, and other stuff. His greatest assistance was in bringing Nasir his backpack so he could read his homework.

It was not the first thing on Nasir’s mind, but if he was going to be here for a longer duration of time he would use his time wisely. However, as he tried to engage his reading a couple of times he found himself distracted by the absolute look of devastation on Agron’s face. He had never seen him like this before… scared… fragile and now so completely consumed with worry. 

“How long has it been since you last saw him?” Nasir asked softly. 

There was a quiet sigh from the big man who looked so small in the chair across from him. “I saw him last year…in April. It was just a quick visit…like two days. He was busy with church stuff most of the time I was here. But, before that…like three years ago…or maybe it was four…I got to spend four days with him right after my birthday…yeah…I had just gotten out of the service. That was a good trip.”

Nasir smiled at him, “What did you do?”

“Um… well, he was doing something for cancer survivors with his church and I got to help out a bit,” he said looking over at the bed. “We talked about going to…to see mum…but he just…well you know, he was getting ready for his Sunday service and stuff. I ended up just doing some surfing.”

“But, you talk on the phone?” Nasir asked. He remembered there being a couple of short calls between them. 

“Oh, yeah…we talk on the phone. We tried to Skype once, but he had a bad connection or something.” Agron rubbed his eyes and yawned. He didn’t want to be tired, but the last twenty-nine hours was beginning to catch up with him. “I mean…yeah, we communicate. I just talked to him at Christmas.” 

Standing up, Nasir put down his book, “I should ask the nurse for a pillow and blanket for you. You need to rest.”

“Hey, you haven’t slept either.”

“Yes, but I am not under as much emotional distress,” Nasir chided. “I will go and ask…”

“Alastair…” came a croak from the bed and Agron was out of his chair. Any weariness he might have had dissipated the instant he heard that voice. 

“Hey… yeah bro,” he said as he came up along the bed. “Let me push this button for your nurse. She’ll be along straight away.”

“What…what happened?” Darren asked looking around the room. “What are you doing here?” 

Agron followed his eyes for a moment, “They called me…right. You’re in the hospital.”

“Hospital?”

“Yeah,” Agron said as he poured his brother a glass of water. “The nurse said you could have this when you woke up…and you sound like a frog. So, here… take a bit.”

Darren took a couple little sips and looked down at his arm in the cast, “What…?”

“You were in an accident.”

“Accident?”

“Yeah… you got broadsided by a truck,” Agron said, still wishing someone would give him information on the driver. If he or she wasn’t dead…he would make them. “But…the nurse said…”

“Where’s Patrick?” Darren asked trying to sit up. He winced and his face contorted in pain as he fell back against the pillows. 

From across the room, in the doorway, Nasir said, “Please, wait for the nurse. I see that she is coming.”

Darren recovered quickly from his discomfort and looked just as shocked to see him as he had over the news of his accident, “Who’re you?”

“That’s my…my client, Nasir. He came down with…”

“Where is Patrick?!” Darren asked again, completely dismissing Nasir.

Agron tried to calm his brother down by taking his hand. He had been told by the doctor not to say anything to him regarding Patrick’s death. That information would be given to Darren by a medical professional. “The nurse is coming, she will…”

“What happened to him? Where…” 

Darren began to get frantic, but the nurse entered and silenced him. She quickly began to fiddle with all of his equipment, “Please…Mr. Ronson, you mustn’t upset your wounds.”

“Where is Patrick!” Darren demanded looking up at her.

Looking up at Agron, the nurse waved her hand, “Would you clear the room please.” It was not a request. Agron nodded and obeyed, grabbing Nasir’s backpack as he walked out to the waiting room. 

After pacing for twenty minutes then huffing in place for another fifteen, Agron finally flopped into a chair in the waiting room. He had tried to get back into his brother’s room, but had been told that he needed to wait for the doctor. Nasir had tried to soothe him with soft words…but Agron was too far gone to listen. Without his knowing, Nasir texted Tanner and asked him to come around with the car.

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Agron blustered as he threw his arms up in the air. “I mean I was back there all day…why now? Huh!? Why am I suddenly not allowed to be with him?”

“I imagine that the doctor has given him the information on Patrick and your brother currently needs some time alone to grieve,” Nasir said. He was folded up into a ball in one of the easy chairs. 

Agron stood up again, “I’m his brother…he should be allowed to grieve with me there.”

“Perhaps he does not want you…” Nasir began, but quickly silenced himself. He was tired and not thinking clearly. 

“What?”

“Perhaps he does not wish for you to see him in such anguish. He is older…and you have told me of how protective he was over you in your youth.” It was a bald faced lie. A complete deviation from what Nasir had intended to say, yet as he spoke the words he found some truth in them. “In his mind, perhaps he does not wish for you to see him weak.”

“Well, I think that is just silly,” Agron said, flopping once more in the chair. “I’ve seen him cry before. When mum died…he was crying then…we both were. He cried at my uncle’s too.”

“You were children then,” Nasir said, unfolding himself. “It is different now. He is a holy man…as you have said. Maybe he needs time to speak with his god.”

A man with an obvious mission came out from behind the double door and headed straight for them. “Mr. Ronson, I am…”

“Can I go back now?” Agron interrupted and Nasir cringed. 

“No, I’m sorry. I think it best to give your brother some time,” the doctor said shaking his head. 

“I’ve already given him like…30 minutes,” Agron looked at his watch and realized it was still on New York time. He had no idea what time it was there. “I’ll leave him be to rest… I just…”

“I would like him to be alone for a while,” the doctor interrupted. “I understand your concern, but please…sometimes family members can hover and cause more distress than necessary. Please, go to your hotel and get some rest yourself. You look pretty ragged and your friend here is not much better.”

“But I…”

“Sir, this is no longer a request. I would like him to be left alone for at least…” - he looked at his own watch - “eight hours. Go get some sleep and some food. I promise I will call you if there is any change. I have your number from the nurse.”

Agron opened his mouth to say something else, but Nasir’s hands came quickly onto his arms and he spoke. “I have already notified Tanner. Let us meet him out front.” 

At his words, Agron hung his head… looking dejected. They both began to walk towards the exit, when he looked back up, “Hey…Doc! Can I ask you…? Who is… err was Patrick?”

The doctor shook his head and pushed his hands into the pockets of his long white coat, “He was one of the orphan boys at your brother’s parish.”

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Forever 2... some familiar faces here... hahah! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/CastofForever2.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> p.s. it was not my intention that Agent Foreman would end up being so close to the guy from House... and that Conrad would be the guy from House. I saw both of these actor in different shows and thought... Oh yeah. 
> 
> Where I originally thought of Gibbs for Mitchell... I love the guy who played "Lennie" Briscoe way too much and miss him. So... yeah... walking around the safe house with his coffee cup is a good immortality for him.


	25. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This one is a beast! Oh and get the Kleenex._
> 
> **Chapter 25 – Language…maybe even quite a bit**

He knew he was tired since his mind was all over the place thinking about nothing and everything all at once. He was happy to be in Brisbane, yet still apprehensive about his brother’s condition. Part of him wanted to show Nasir all the places from his childhood in Bracken Ridge…but he was worried that would lead to questions about other sights in the city. His mind and body ached at the idea.

The hot and steamy shower had felt fabulous and he was fairly certain that the hotel sheets were going to be even more divine. He was all ready to get down in bed when, after his own shower, Nasir dared to begin unpacking in the second room. Agron had lost what little sanity he had left. He rushed into the other bedroom, collected Nasir up and unceremoniously dropped him down on his own bed. “You sleep here,” he grunted, pointing at the bed. 

“Was that entirely necessary?” Nasir growled and partially hissed as he stood back up and straightened out his hair. It was still wet and now stuck to his face. “Indeed!”

“Um… yes…” Agron replied meekly, popping like a balloon. His shoulders slumped forward and he had to look away from the glare he was receiving. “I don’t wanna be alone…not now…please.”

His puppy dog eyes were always Nasir’s undoing. “I was not certain that you wished for me… is there not a concern for Tanner?”

“Pshft…fuck him,” Agron said shrugging his shoulders.

His lackadaisical response, while vulgar, shocked Nasir and he unconsciously brought out one of his own concerns. “And Conrad? Do you have no care over what he saw in the gym?”

Another shrug, “Fuck him too.”

Folding his arm across his chest, Nasir cocked his head to side, “I am going to assume that this absence of… alarm on your part is due to your current state. You are tired…as am I…therefore you are not…”

“Shhhhhh…” Agron said closing the distance between them and taking Nasir into his arms. “Just…shhhh… alright.” There was a muffled protest from his chest, but as soon as Agron began to stroke his wet hair, Nasir quieted. “I get that you’re worried…yeah normally I would be too… but you know what? This shit with my brother…life’s too short. What if you were hit by a bus tomorrow? Or I fell in the shower and broke my neck? No… I don’t care. The boss knows and the rest of them be damned. I love you and I am not going to waste another minute pretending. Alright?” 

“And I love you,” came a muffled response as arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. Pulling his head out of Agron’s broad chest, Nasir looked up at him, “If you are comfortable in this decision…I will not protest.” Stretching up onto his toes, he bestowed a chaste kiss on those perfect lips. “Allow me to finish dressing for bed and I will join you.”

Just as Agron had imagined, the hotel sheets were like snuggling into a cloud. Of course, it was made even more heavenly as Nasir cuddled up against him and began stroking his chest. “Hey?” he asked, just as they were beginning to drift off to sleep. “That dance you did for me… it had that weird name. What was it again?”

Nasir stiffened next to him.

“You told me not to repeat it…but what did it mean…you know, in English?” 

“Oh…” Nasir replied quietly, “It was not the name of the dance and as I said…I was thinking of that man who cast me out of dancing...in my school. You should not repeat those words.”

“Right. I won’t…but will you at least tell me what they meant,” he was nearly whining. “You are the one who is always telling me to learn new things.”

There was a sigh in the darkness of the room and the sweetest voice in the world gave him the answer he sought in a whisper, “May your father's soul be fucked.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Agron was only able to sleep for six hours before his internal clock got the best of him. Brisbane was fifteen hours behind New York…so in his head…well he had no idea what time it was. It was still dark as he crept out of bed to use the bathroom. As he stared in the mirror his mind wandered back more years than hours. He thought of his mother and brother, before everything went south. They were a happy family...perhaps not perfect, but at the time it was all he needed. How things had changed. Now all he needed was lying in the other room, snoring softly with a tangled mass of hair. Sighing, he washed his hands and went back to bed. He was still exhausted, but couldn’t sleep. He nestled back down in the sheets and held Nasir as he waited for the sun to filter through the hotel drapes. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey! Morning Bro!” Agron said coming into the room holding a balloon. He was shocked at how the room had transformed almost overnight. Every flat surface had a vase, card or balloon holder and the color of all the flowers was overwhelming. Agron looked up at his single balloon and felt embarrassed. “I had called the doc this morning to check on you. He said you had visitors…wow! I’d say.”

“Yeah,” Darren said, looking at all the offerings. “People from the church. I guess it went out on the phone tree or something. Deliveries just keep coming.”

“That’s good eh? I mean…the people love you.” Agron tied his little balloon onto one of the machines that monitored something attached to his brother. 

“Yes, they do.” His response was a little short and Nasir noted that there was a bit of resentment in it. However, he did not know Darren…perhaps that was just his tone. 

“You remember Nasir?” Agron said gesturing towards him. 

“No, not really. Who is he?”

Agron flinched a little. Who could forget Nasir, “He’s my current client and well…he wouldn’t be left behind.”

“It is an honor to meet you. I have heard great things about you in our discussions.” Nasir said stepping forward. 

“What?” Darren said. “Where are you from? I don’t understand you.”

Nasir was having his own difficulties in understanding those around him. In fact, not an hour after they had landed he noted that Agron’s accent had thickened as well. He knew him well enough to decipher what he was saying, but there were a few words he had used at breakfast that Nasir would need to ask about later. “I am from Hamadan…in Iran.”

“Oh…that explains it. I don’t get too many Muslims in my church.” Darren’s tone was clipped and he began to pick at the breakfast tray in front of him. 

“Hey!” Agron said. “That was uncalled for.”

Darren just looked up at him, “What? I made an observation…nothing more.” He took a drink of his juice and set the empty cup aside. “Is he the one you got stabbed for?”

Picking up the glass and the pitcher, Agron refilled it and set it back down, “Yes.”

“Yeah, I got a call about that from your commander…or something. Glad it all worked out okay,” he said picking up the cup again. 

“Wanna see my scar?” Agron asked, sounding like a teenager and starting to pull up his shirt.

Shaking his head, Darren said, “Not really, I’ll have my own now.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Agron pulled his shirt back down and lowered his head. 

Speaking slowly and articulating his words, Nasir spoke up, “It was most valiant of Agron to risk his life to…”

“Who is Agron?” Darren interrupted. “Oh! Is that what you are calling yourself now? I can’t keep up…” He waved his hand very much in the same fashion as his brother. “I thought it was Daniels or something like that. Where do you get these stupid names?”

“It’s not stupid…it is my name… see…Alastair Gunther Ronson,” he used his fingers to tick off the letters. “A..G…R”

Darren dismissed him once again, “Whatever.”

It was the last straw for Nasir. “I will allow you brothers to speak alone,” he said walking over to the doorway. “Tanner and I shall wait in the lobby for you. I have school work…please Agron,” – he emphasized the name – “take your time.”

“I’ll walk you out there.”

Nasir smiled warmly at him, “It is a mere 100 feet. I will text you when I arrive safely.” He pulled out his phone and shook it. “Darren, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward…” Noting that the man was not even looking at him, Nasir just turned and left. He walked quickly through the hallway and slammed the doors open. Tanner was on the phone when he came out…but quickly hung up when he saw Nasir alone and the look on his face. “That man is an asshole!”

“Who?”

“The brother! He is rude! Curt! He dismisses Agr…Dan…Agron…and makes him feel like… like…” Nasir was fumbling with his phone to send the promised text message. “Oh… he treats him as dirt!”

“Oh…well, they’re brothers so… I mean that is part of it,” Tanner said shrugging his shoulders. “I mean my brother and I…we…”

“Excuse me?” a woman said walking over to them with her husband in tow. She was holding a giant bouquet of carnations and baby’s breath, “Did you just come from seeing the pastor?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied. 

“Okay, they said he could only have two visitors at a time and that we had to wait…you’re done…right?” she smiled at him, but it was a fake and plastic smile. “Is there still someone back there?”

Nasir went rigid and stuck out his chin, “Yes! His brother is with him.”

“Oh…” she did appear quite shocked. “We didn’t know that he had a brother. Alright… well… you wait here David and I’ll take these flowers back. Thank you, gentlemen.” She gave them each another phony smile and walked away. Her husband, David, followed her as far as the doors and then took the chair closest to them. 

“These people are evil…” Nasir hissed under his breath as he pulled out his book and curled up in the chair once more. He had not even finished three pages when the doors opened and Agron came back out. Nasir instantly stood up as David went in before the doors could close. “What is this?”

“He’s got church people that want to see him…it’s fine. I mean…he’s got such an attentive flock and they just adore him,” taking the seat that was empty next to Nasir, he sat down. “It’s fine…I’ll wait.” 

They sat there over the next five hours as random people came and went in and out of Darren’s room. Agron was able to pop back a couple of times, but he was always pushed back out when another parishioner arrived. He would grumble and retake his chair…but wait for his turn once more.

After hearing not only his own stomach but also Nasir’s, Tanner took the lead and dragged the three of them down to the cafeteria for a salad and a sandwich. “Hey, what do you say we blow out of here for a bit and get some fresh air, eh? I mean the beach is right there…”

“What… if he…what if he needs me?” Agron asked and it was pitiful.

Nasir was quick to speak up and even reach out to pat Agron’s hand, “I believe that he will be fine. If not, they will call you.”

“You sure?”

“Positive, man,” Tanner replied giving him a thumbs up and a wink. 

“I would like to return to the hotel,” Nasir continued. “I find that my clothing is too warm. I had believed the hospital to be cold, such as the others…but it is not.”

“Yeah, I’ve got the wrong clothes too…who knew?” Tanner said. “Is there a mall or something nearby?”

Agron nodded at him, “There is a shopping center down Anzac Ave. I think it has a Woolworths.” He picked at his sandwich and then pushed it aside. “I have the Company credit card too…so…I guess we can go. Let me just tell Darren we’re going.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was early in the morning the following day when Agron returned to hospital. He had hated being away, but each time he had called, the nurses told him that Darren was fine and had visitors. Waking up early again, he decided to perform a preemptive strike against the church-folk and get there first. Nasir had grumbled and groaned about him getting out of bed, but Agron assured him with a loving kiss and allowed him to drift off again. He wrote a note and slid it under Tanner’s door. It took several tries for him to actually leave the building and Nasir behind, but he had seen just how bored he had been in the lobby and figured it was for the best. 

“Wow!” Agron said marveling at the sheer amount of ‘Get Well’ items. It had doubled since the last time he had been in the room and now included chocolates and teddy bears. “Guess you can tell Valentine’s Day is coming up, eh? We don’t get out much at home…except for the college…forgot how that stuff is out so early.”

“Oh yes… consumerism,” Darren replied not looking up from his breakfast and a magazine.

Looking around the room, Agron laughed, “What are you going to do with all this, eh?” After several moments Darren just shook his head. “You should have the nurses give them to other patients…I did that when I had my stay.”

Darren took a bite of his eggs, “Why would I do that?”

“Well… you know. You have so many and maybe other people don’t have any…you would be spreading the joy around.” Taking one of the roses in between his fingers, Agron inhaled its sweet aroma. He needed to get Nasir flowers…but not dead ones. No, he needed to get him a rose bush. One of the potted mini kind that he could keep in their bathroom and care for. 

“Don’t touch that…” Darren barked at him as he noticed from the corner of his eye what his brother was doing. 

“Sorry…” Agron replied despairingly. His brother never let him play with his toys. He wandered around the room for a bit just looking at everything with his hands in his pockets. “Hey, we went to Woolworths yesterday,” he opened his arms to show off his more summer apparel. Darren didn’t notice. “Tanner was shocked at how much is the same between here and the states.”

Finally looking up, Darren asked, “Who is Tanner?” 

“Oh, he’s the other agent assigned to Nasir. After the last attempt…well… they decided that he needed two agents and we got Tanner.” Agron flopped down in the chair next to the bed. Darren was sitting up more so they could see each other. “You would think he had never travelled…he got all excited seeing McDonalds and then commented on how Hungry Jacks looks just like a Burger King. I mean he…”

“Why are you here?” Darren asked setting down his fork.

Agron looked up at him, “I wanted to beat the masses…eh? Get it? Mass..” He laughed, his brother did not. “Anyway, I wanted to visit with you before th…”

“I mean…why are you here? In my room? In Australia?”

“You were hurt and they called me.” Agron sat forward in his chair and began to wring his hands. “They said it was pretty bad…that you had internal bleeding and stuff. I was afraid you were going to die.”

Darren was just shaking his head, “So?”

“So?...” Agron’s tone took a serious turn. “I’m your brother…we’re family and I wasn’t going to…”

“I don’t have a brother!” Darren yelled at him, slamming his good hand down on the dining tray table sending fresh fruit all over his bed. “He has been dead to me for over ten years!”

“What?” Agron stood up in complete shock. “How can you say that? I mean I have..”

“You have what? What?!”

Approaching his bed, Agron’s face contorted, exposing the pain he felt at his brother’s words, “I call…I write…I come and visit when I can…”

“I know… and you just don’t get it. You just keep coming around.” Darren’s bared teeth and narrow eyes revealed his own feeling of disgust and anger. “My brother, eh? Yeah! I remember the night he knocked me out, robbed my room and stole mum’s necklace from me…yeah… probably sold it to pay for damn drugs! I wrote him off THAT night!” 

“Why the fuck…why would you think that…how could you do that!” Agron bellowed. 

“Because, it was easier to believe that you were dead rather than worry about you all the time!” Darren swiped his arm across the table and sent everything flying. “I made myself sick with worry about you…night after night… wondering where you were. If you were lying somewhere in a ditch strung out or worse yet…that you had OD’d. Every time the phone would ring my heart would fall on the floor…but then, in a week or so, you would show up again… all fucked up and want money…and I would always give in. I prayed and prayed…I almost gave up my faith because of you…but that night…I had had enough! I was done!”

Agron walked over and closed the door as a couple of nurses began to walk back and forth outside the room, “I apologized for that!”

“Oh… apologies from you were a dime a dozen.”

“Yeah… maybe back then. I apologized for that after I got clean…after I started…” Agron shook his head again. He still couldn’t believe what his brother was saying to him. “How can you say that I am dead to you?! I’m right here!”

“Yeah! You are and I wish you would just leave! All these people…” – he gestured to all the gifts around his room – “…they’re my family now! They were there for me all the years that you were not!”

“That’s not fair,” Agron said.

Darren’s face twisted into something that frightened the living daylights out of Agron and the words he heard were nothing but sheer venom, “Life isn’t fair…Alastair.” He said the name in such a tone that the hairs rose on the back of Agron’s neck. “Now get out!”

Beta: jaded79


	26. Green Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir dreams, unaware of what is going on in the "real" world...and in dreams there is no time or space. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 26 – Language…again**

_The large animal was like a demon…it snorted and bit. The sounds it made were unnatural as it screamed and thrashed. Yet, he felt no fear. He knew that the beast was in pain and needed help. Whispering soft words, he approached the tethered stallion carefully. Their dark eyes met and the creature knew he meant him no harm. To others…this black monster was a menace…to him…soft as silk and a glutton for sweet oats. Holding out the small handful before him, all around him stood in awe as he began to gently rub the animal’s flared nose._

_“There is no need for such as this…” he whispered. “I only seek to relieve your pain. Shhhh… there… now… all is well.” His hands ran over the muscled neck that was drenched in sweat._

_“I thought I told you never to give him oats,” the large man said standing off to the side with his arms folded across his chest._

_“Shhhhh…,” he said lovingly as his eyes burned holes into the man. The softness of his tone was for the horse, but the command was for the human. Reaching down slowly, he ran his hands over the leg that the animal was favoring. The beast shied at first, but with gentle hands it stilled and allowed him to pick up his foot. “Very good…yes… I see it. Allow me to release you from this pain.”_

_Carefully…cautiously and with capable hands he cleaned away the filth and exposed sore. He reached out slowly and picked up the instrument he needed. He knew this was going to cause pain and braced himself for it. “Shhhh my friend…only a moment of discomfort…” It took three tries to break through the keratin and release the pressure. He had expected the horse to wail and pull away…instead he only flinched._

_The color of the putrid fluid that flowed out matched the smell. Yet, now he did not waiver. He held the hoof in his hand and allowed it to run until it bled. “Would you hand me the bucket?” he asked._

_Coming off the wall, the man handed him the bucket and was able to take a closer look at the wound. “How did that happen? How did that get in there?” he man asked, covering his mouth._

_“It is entirely possible that his feet were not cleaned well enough and…”he said lowering the hoof down into the bucket._

_The man turned violently around and interrupted him, “Where is that boy? I’ll thrash him soundly for…”_

_”Shhhhh….Aaron…you will spook him again. Allow him to feel relief from this. Look at him,” he said looking over at the horse. The stallion had lowered his head and his eyes were suddenly heavy. His breathing had ceased to be erratic and now came quietly. “He is at peace. Do not disturb it. We will deal with the boy later.”_

_At the sight of the horse relaxing all the other men who had gathered around began to disburse and Aaron chuckled and ran his large hand over his horse’s flank, “They were hoping to get a show I imagine…see you get stomped like Gilbert did.”_

_As he washed the horse’s leg with the warm water it stood in, he couldn’t help but snort, “Gilbert is an idiot…he thinks all can be done through force.” Standing up, the blood rushed back into his head and he felt himself sway on unseen waves. He remembered the ocean…he would die in this land before he ever set foot on another boat. Grabbing the wall to steady himself he took a second before he turned to pick up the strips of linen that had been set out._

_The next moment…he found himself pushed against the wall of the stable and Aaron’s lips upon his. Hands were in his hair and on the back of his neck as he was pressed between the cold wood and the warmth of this sizeable man. He had never been kissed like this before…lips sucking and pulling at his…a tongue that tasted of cloves darting in and out of his mouth._

_On top of it…or rather between them…Aaron slid his knee in between his legs, thrusting the enormous bulge in his leather pants forward as their hips ground together. He was much smaller and shorter than Aaron…it felt as if he would be crushed and eaten alive. But, there was something inside of him that burned._

_Taking a breath, Aaron pulled their mouths apart. “See…sometimes force is necessary to get your point across.”_

_He pushed Aaron away from him and turned into the room filled with dark wood furniture and rich tapestries. “By force? Have you ever…when…?” He walked past the bed and over to the window looking out over the Marches._

_Aaron laughed, deep and throaty, “I have tried everything I could think of to get you to notice me.”_

_”I notice you…do not think that I do not. You are always kind to me…we have ridden together, sat together for long hours…you listen to me and have helped me to learn your tongue. You have even protected me against those in this house that would do me harm. I have even eaten from your plate.” He scoffed and shook his dark curls, “I have perceived all those things…why would you…”_

_Again the laugh, “Cole, I have been trying to woo you for a year now…and getting nowhere I might add.”_

_“Woo me?” he said in shock as he spun to face him. “You seek my affections?”_

_Crossing the thick rug and the skins that covered the floor, Aaron came to him once again. Those sea green eyes had turned dark…but not in malice…in intensity. “I seek you…all of you.” Aaron was against him once more…hands…lips…legs…flesh against flesh…pressed tightly together and against the cold stone of the wall. He felt himself lifted…covered and then filled. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The joining of their bodies seemed to be the melding of their souls. Their passionate sounds muffled by their mouths locked on one another. “All of you… forever…”_

_“Riders!” he gasped, pulling away from him and running to the wardrobe. Their dark cloaks could be seen against the vibrant green of the lowlands that surrounded them. “Aaron?” he said looking around the great hall that was low lit with torches… “Aaron?! Where are you?” He turned frantically..._

 

Tanner launched out of bed with his weapon in hand as the pounding began on the door. The blackout drapes made it impossible to tell what time it was, but he was fairly certain that it was early…it had to be, why else would he still be asleep. He quickly ascertained that the sound was coming from the door that joined the two rooms. Keeping his sidearm in hand, he crossed the hotel room for the door…forgetting about the chair. It managed to grab his pinky toe as he walked by and fold it back at an impossible angle. 

“Son of a Bitch!” he howled jumping up and down on his good foot to the door. “Fucking Hell, Daniels… the world had better be on fire!” He was yelling as he opened the door to discover a fully dressed and completely stressed looking Nasir. 

“Are you alright?” Nasir asked him, probably after noticing him hopping up and down. 

“Yeah… No… well… I need to sit down,” Tanner said, bouncing back into his room. The light from the other room was enough that he could see the bed. He dropped his gun on the comforter, sat down and then pulled his injured foot up to look at it. “Hey…sorry about the language. I thought you were Daniels just being a jerk.”

Nasir nodded at him from the doorway. “Apology accepted. May I enter your room?” he asked.

“Yeah…sure…Oh man! This is going to turn 50 shades of blue,” Tanner grumbled as Nasir walked in. “Stupid chair…I mean what…why would I…”

“Agron is not here. I do not know where he is and I have been waiting for him for over one hour. I have tried to reach him on his phone and he has not replied,” Nasir said and no matter how much he tried to mask it, there was fear in his voice.

Looking up at him, Tanner quickly shook off any of the Sandman’s hold on him and nearly forgot about his foot. “What time is it?”

Nasir took a deep breath, “It is nearly 10:30 in the morning. I called down to the front desk and asked if he was at breakfast. The person said that he was not. I asked if he had been seen and again the person said that he had not. I have not left the room to look for him…but I could no longer wait.”

“Okay…let me think for a minute,” Tanner said trying to stand up, but his foot protested. “Nope!” He said and quickly sat back down. As he leaned forward to look at his foot once more, he noticed the piece of paper on his floor just off from where Nasir stood. “Hey… what’s that?” he asked, pointing. 

Bending over, Nasir picked it up and brought it over to him. After he handed it to him, he turned on the bedside table light and squatted down in front of Tanner to look at his foot. As he did so, Tanner opened the note and then had a good laugh. Looking up at him, Nasir asked, “What does it say?”

“ _Marty, I’m trusting you with Nasir’s life for the next few hours. Fuck this up and I’ll skin you alive. Daniels_ …oh look…there is a little heart on it before his name… that’s a nice touch…make him killing me a little less menacing,” Tanner laughed again and handed the note to Nasir who was reaching for it. “I am going to guess that he went to the hospital. Are the car keys there?”

Keeping the note in hand, Nasir jumped up and ran back into his shared room. He had not thought of looking for the keys. “No!” he called back, “They are not here.”

“See…” Tanner said as he walked on his heel into their suite, “He just wanted some “Bro-Time” without having to worry about us being bored. It will be fine…”

“Then why is he not answering his phone?” Nasir said, crushing the note in his hand.

Tanner shrugged, “Do you remember if you could have your phone on in the patient rooms? I can’t remember. Maybe Darren is sleeping and Daniels doesn’t want to wake him up…really… it’s going to be okay. You and I can just chill out here for a while. I’ll order room service, ice my foot and we can work on that Algebra worksheet. Really, Nasir…it’s gonna be okay.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They had done as he suggested, but Nasir never felt any more at ease. Tanner had also sent a few texts and received no response. He was concerned…but not yet truly worried. Squatting once more before him, Nasir looked at Tanner’s foot. They had performed an icing of it as suggested by the webpage that they had found. In addition, Tanner had called the front desk and asked for some pain killers. He had taken twice the recommended dose to start and it wasn't helping.

“This is pretty fucking far from OKAY!” Tanner said looking at how much his foot had doubled in size in only an hour. “You know… let’s have the desk call us a cab and…well… let’s go to the hospital. While we’re there…we’ll have a look for Daniels.”

Beta: jaded79 (Thank you for your work... after doing all of your own work!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to all of my readers... a huge THANK YOU! You are what makes this worth while... (other than getting the voices out of my head.) I love you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/HappyOwls.jpg.html)  
> 


	27. Let Me Take You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner is broken...Nasir is losing his mind and where is Agron?
> 
> **Chapter 27 – Language…oh… potty mouth writer.**

“It’s not broken, Mr. Tanner…but you did give it a nasty sprain,” the doctor said looking over the X-rays of Tanner’s foot. “Not really any treatment for that, other than taping it…I would just recommend resting with it elevated and iced. No shoes for at least twenty-four hours.”

Nasir was paying attention to every word the doctor was saying. He knew that Tanner was going to do his own thing and then complain about it when it didn’t heal.

“So… no surfing?” Tanner asked meekly.

“Yeah… sorry mate, no surfing for you,” the doctor chuckled, patting him on the back as he headed out the door. “You’ll just have to convince him to come back sometime, eh?” 

Tanner smiled and nodded at the guy, “Oh yeah…” The waiting room had had several people ahead of them, but nothing that looked too serious. Not wanting to wait, he flashed his U.S. Marshals badge at the desk, said he had a high profile case and couldn’t wait. It was a white lie… so he didn’t feel too bad about it. Nasir, however, felt awful for taking the position ahead of a mother with two sick children. 

Nasir had tried to remain as calm as he could waiting for Tanner to complete his examination, but knowing that Agron was only one floor above him was making him anxious. He had tried texting him two more times with no results. As the nurse came in tape up Tanner’s toe, Nasir broke his silence, “Excuse me, miss… are individuals allowed to use their cellular phones in the…I.C..E? The Inten.. intensive…ummm… care? Forgive me, the floor above.”

She stared at him blankly and then looked to Tanner for help, “He’s asking if the I.C.U. allows cells.”

“Oh,” she said, looking back at Nasir. “Well, it depends. They don’t like them to be used in patient rooms because it disturbs others… y’ know… people talk too loud.”

“But someone could still receive a text message?”

This time she heard what she needed to hear to form a response, “Yeah, text messaging is allowed.”

“Um…Heh…could you wrap this up,” Tanner said and then hooted. “Wrapped…get it.” He looked at Nasir who had his arms folded across his chest. “Okay… no. We need to go check on someone in the I.C.U.”

“I still need to do your discharge paperwork and the billing needs to be finalized. It might be another 20 or 30 minutes,” she said apologetically. “I can call up there if you would like. What is the patient’s name?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When she returned fifteen minutes later, Nasir was about to climb the walls. He understood that things did take time…but it was beginning to wear on his nerves. Tanner had tried to keep him calm, but when he had begun to curse in Farsi and Tanner caught something about doing certain acts to a camel’s mother…he decided to shut his mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” she said returning to their room with two clipboards. “I did reach the nurse up there and she said that no one was in Mr. Ronson’s room.” Nasir began to open his mouth, but she held up her hand. “I asked her to also check the waiting room and we then sent out a general page throughout the hospital for Mr. Daniels. No one picked up the paging phone… I’m sorry.”

The whites of Nasir’s eyes could be seen across the room. “Could he have been in the rest room?”

Shaking her head, she handed Tanner one of the clipboards, “I sent the page out twice. Have you tried calling your hotel to see if he…”

Nasir did not wait to hear what she had to say. Forgetting all of his protocols, he burst from the room and rushed down the hall. He could hear Tanner yelling behind him…but he had waited long enough. He needed to find Agron. 

Racing through the halls, he remembered how they had entered the emergency department. He retraced his steps back to the lobby and out the sliding glass doors. Their taxi had dropped them off in what was called the “Patient Set Down” area and it was separate from the main entrance to the hospital. Once he was able to get his bearings, he ran down the sidewalk to the entrance they had gone through all of their other times. Receiving an awkward look from the elderly gentleman sitting at the volunteer desk, Nasir decided not to run…but to walk briskly down the hall to the elevators. 

Reaching the second floor, he hurried down another hall to the I.C.U. and made his request to see Darren known to the nurse. She recognized him and smiled, “Hello… are you visiting him alone today?”

“Actually, have you seen the man that I was with? The tall one,” he gestured as to Agron’s height. 

Rubbing her chin, she squinted, “He was here this morning…but…I haven’t seen him…oh wait…didn’t we just page him? He may have left.”

“May I ask Mr. Ronson where his brother may have went?”

“Oh, are they brothers?” she asked, looking quite shocked. “He never said that.”

Nasir gritted his teeth. All of his expectations about Darren were slowly dissolving in his mouth and leaving an acidic aftertaste. Agron praised his brother and spoke of him as if he were a saint. On one occasion, Agron had shared with Nasir the one thing that he had kept all his years of being on the street, through his trip to America, his secondary schooling and even his four years in the service. It was a picture of him and Darren outside their house. Agron said their mother had taken it of them right before she had become ill. The photo was stored in a plastic bag because it was faded, crumpled and the ends were fraying…but he had managed to keep it safe. Agron loved his brother dearly. “Yes, but they have been apart for many years.”

“Well, rest time starts in ten minutes…but I’ll let you back to ask him,” she smiled and gestured for him to go ahead. 

When Nasir walked into the room, Darren grimaced. “What do you want?” he asked.

“I am looking for Agron,” Nasir said, reveling in using the name he knew Darren did not approve of. 

Rolling his eyes, Darren responded, “He’s not here… so you can leave as well.”

Nasir looked around the room at all the gifts that had come since the last time he was in the room. What caught his attention most was the lack of the balloon that Agron had so enthusiastically insisted that they stop and get on their way to visit. “Do you know if he…”

“Look! I don’t know where he is! Nor do I care! I threw him out this morning…so you can just follow suit and piss right off!”

“You threw him out? He came all this way…”

“I don’t care that he came! I wish he would stop coming and I told him as much!” He sat up in his bed more so he could fully glower at Nasir. “You’re just his “client” so I am sure that you have no idea of what a worthless piece of crap he was when we were little. You don’t know what he put me through! All the bullshit…the lies…You are clueless! Oh no… you just see the man who protects you from whatever it is that you are running from…probably some terrorist organization.”

“I beg your pardon! You know nothing about me…or your brother!”

“Yeah…and I still can’t understand half of what comes out of your mouth. Do us both a favor, turn around, walk out that door and…just like I told him…never come back!”

“You are the most ungrateful, self-centered excuse for…nothing…” Nasir was so flustered that he could no longer remember the words he wanted to use and resorted to cursing at him in the language he knew.

“That’s it…” Darren said pressing the call button on the side of his bed. “I said get out!!”

“I am leaving…you disgusting piece of… unwashed ass!” Nasir spat as he opened the door. “May your wounds never heal!” 

“GET OUT!” Darren yelled and picked up his water pitcher. Nasir heard it hit the door frame as he walked away.

He did not acknowledge the nurse who was walking quickly towards him with obvious worry on her face. She tried to say something to him, but he blew past her, out the I.C.U. doors, and right into Tanner. “He is not here!” Nasir barked at him as soon as he opened his mouth. He was not willing to take any chastising that Tanner might have wanted to give him for running off. Not now. “That man in there is one of the most evil…unforgiving…” he started to pant. “How can he be a man of god?! He is nothing but darkness!”

“What did he say about Daniels?” Tanner asked, holding one of his shoes and hobbling after Nasir who was heading towards the elevators. 

Spinning on his heel, he yelled perhaps a little too loudly, “He threw him out!” 

“What?...I mean why? I thought they were close.”

“Agron believed this as well. He thought that his brother had forgiven him,” Nasir said as he mashed the elevator button. “Where is this damn thing?!”

“Forgiven him for what?” Tanner asked just as there was a ‘ding’ and the door to Nasir’s left opened. He quickly hurried inside and Tanner followed. “What did Daniels do?”

Nasir quickly shook his head. There was an older couple and a young mother with her child already in the car and they moved aside for the two of them. In hushed tones, Nasir responded to Tanner’s inquiry, “Forgive me, Tanner. I spoke out of turn. It is not my place to tell you of Agron’s past. Please, just know that the brothers did have a fight that ended poorly. However, Agron believed them reconciled. From what I have just learned…Darren did not accept.”

“Oh… man that sucks.” Tanner said just as the doors opened again. “Okay… so let’s call the hotel, see if he went there. You do that first…if it is a no…I’ll call the Company and have them ‘ping’ the GPS on his phone.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Four phone calls and thirteen minutes later…Nasir was borderline frantic. “I have to find him Tanner! I have to! He always finds me! How can they not find his phone? What about his watch? Doesn’t that…”

“That only works when he activates it,” Tanner said sitting on the park bench. Due to Nasir’s hysteria, he had moved them into a nice seating area outside the hospital. “If the GPS isn’t working… that means his phone has to be off. They are trying to see if they can track the rental car. Some of them have that LoJack® in them… but being that we’re half a world away… it is going to take time.”

Nasir began to pace, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. The man who held his heart was suffering from an enormous emotional blow…and now he was gone. What would he do? Would he do something potentially harmful to himself? He did have his weapon. Or worse yet, would he fall away from his sobriety? Nasir sent all of his strength to Agron, wherever he was and prayed. “He has always found me…always…no matter what… he has…” Nasir was muttering to himself when his phone rang. 

He scrambled to pull it out of his pocket and dropped it into the grass. After a stream of expletive words that would have made the house-girls in Boethius’ estate blush, he was able to answer it. “Betty?” he said after looking at the number.

“What’s going on baby? I suddenly got like ALL kinds of energy over here…woke me right up!” she said. 

Her voice was Nasir’s undoing. Without any warning, his legs gave out and he fell into the grass, “We cannot find him Betty….he is missing. His brother… that evil and horrible man…cast him out and now…” He began to weep uncontrollably, “I do not know…where he is.”

“Are you alone?” she asked.

“No, Tanner is with me…he had hurt his foot, so we came to the hospital…after I woke up alone in the room…” he was trying to speak in between his racking sobs. Meanwhile, Tanner had stood up and was fumbling around beside him, trying to figure out what to do.

“Okay… I just want to make sure that you are protected…that’s first…Wow… just breathe, baby boy…” she said softly, “I don’t want you getting hospitalized…just breathe for me.”

“Tanner has said that…” Nasir was trying to catch his breath, but it was much harder than he thought it would be. “The Company… cannot track his phone…they…are trying the car…I just…he is in so much pain…I can just feel it.”

“I know…I know… okay…” Betty was silent for several moments, which gave Nasir more time to get himself under control. “The Water!” she suddenly cried out and it startled him on the other end. “I always get this water energy from his mother when she is around! Oh… oh… and my guide is buzzing on that one. She told me to tell him…run to the water and find me there…Oh Nasir! He’ll be there!”

“I’m on an island Betty! A huge island! There is water everywhere!”

beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share this amazing Tumblr link. These gif capture in imagery...what I attempt to do with words with regards to this Nasir's ability to dance. I have always be awestruck by the flexibility of male dancers.
> 
> Please cut and paste... (tried to hotlink and it had a fit.)
> 
> http://balletomaneassoluta.tumblr.com/post/70924610309/kaiko-by-stefano-moro-van-wyk


	28. Finding Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on and Nasir will stop and NOTHING to find the keeper of his heart.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 28: Language**

The nurse had gone scrambling after Nasir when he burst through the I.C.U. doors. It was during what the hospital called “Rest Time,” a two hour period in the afternoon in which patients could not have visitors and just focused on healing. Nasir knew this and had blown past the woman without so much as a look. Tanner was close on his heels, but once they reached the room…he ran interference on the nurse.

“Oh!” he cried out and fell to the floor, clutching his foot. Losing her focus for a moment, she turned to look at Tanner. It gave Nasir the seconds he needed to get in Darren’s room, close the door behind him and ram the pencil he had picked up in between the door and the jamb. He had not been sure that there was a lock on the inside of the room and he wanted to ensure his privacy. The goal was that the pencil would act like a shim and prevent the door from being opened. 

“I told you to get out of my…”

“Silence!” Nasir hissed at him, his lips snarling as he bared his teeth. “You are the reason he has gone missing and I will take from you what I need to see him returned to me.”

Darren began to frantically press the nurse call button, “You can’t be in here…it’s…”

“Call for help all you like. It will not come. I have another man on the other side of this door…with a gun and no one shall enter,” Nasir said the words and hoped that he would not be made to look the fool. After he had hung up the phone with Betty, he had begun to march back to the hospital. Tanner had stopped him…only to do a bit of planning. Nasir would be running point and Tanner would keep him in the clear with cover. “I would know from you all the places that he could have gone.”

“How the hell should I know?” Darren replied, looking at the door with panic in his eyes. 

Nasir decided to press the advantage, “No one is getting past my man and coming through that door.” He lowered his voice and spoke as clearly as he could, “As much as you find it distasteful, you are his brother…you were raised within this area…I will know…”

“Check the gutters downtown in Brisbane…that’s where he used to run to!” Darren interrupted. “Maybe he hooked up with some of his old junkie friends and they’re all strung out. You know…they used to knock over liquor stores to get their drug money…”

“You have no idea of what your brother did! The pain it caused him!”

“His pain! What about mine? Countless nights…countless times wondering if he was dead! Bailing him out of jail, trying to get him to go back to school…only to have him run off again!” Darren’s face was turning red. “I was only a kid myself…dealing with his lies! Telling me all these sad stories…just so he could steal from me! He took the one thing that meant the world to me…just so he could buy drugs and run around with his gang…a bunch of hoodlums!”

“He was never in a gang!”

Banging his hand against the bed, Darren insisted, “What do you know! You are just some stupid idiot that has been fed his bullshit and made to believe that he is some kind of…what poster boy for protection! Once a junkie! Always a junkie! He’s out there getting high right now and you think that he pisses rainbows! You don’t know anything about him…you’re just his stupid client!”

“I am his lover!” Nasir snapped before he could really think about it. 

All of the bluster that Darren had left him and his face was a complete shock, “What?”

Realizing that it was too late, Nasir took in a deep breath and raised his chin, “You heard what I said.”

“My brother is…gay?” there was skepticism in his voice and he looked away from Nasir. He was silent as he processed the information, but then his face darkened. “Figures… he’ll blame that on me too. Say that uncle beating us made him seek love from men in other ways. Oh…and I was mean to him...took his toys. Our daddy left us! He always had issues with our step-dad…accused him of being too friendly. All that crap! Ha! He was probably out with his boyfriend doing the damn drugs…that’s why I had to take him to that clinic…he said he got jumped…that lying…”

Nasir’s temper flared once more, “He was selling his body for the drugs!” Again, he regretted his words and knew that he needed to control himself before he said or did something else that he would regret. Staring at Darren, he focused on his breathing.

“He was a rent-boy?! My brother?!” Shaking his head, Darren rubbed his hand over his eyes. “You have got to be kidding me! He told you that!”

Moving towards the man on the bed, Nasir looked like a panther stalking prey. Each of his steps were calculated and silent. His shoulders were rounded forward and his eyes never left Darren’s. When he spoke, there was almost a growl coming from the back of his throat, “He has told me everything.”

“Well…you can only believe half of what he says. He’ll get his…worthless piece of…”

“Silence…” Nasir hissed again. “You will not speak ill of the man again in my presence.” He was standing next to the bed, near Darren’s knees and he inwardly smiled when he recoiled from him. “The man that you so wickedly despise for acts over ten years ago has killed three men to protect my life. For that…I owe him mine…and today I will repay one of them if I have to.”

“What are you going to do? Eh? Are you going to hurt me?” Darren was talking a good game, but Nasir could smell urine. “I’m in a hospital…they know you came in here…there is no way that you could…” 

“While Agron is qualified to protect me with his brute strength and sheer force of will…I have been trained to kill and never leave one mark on your body,” Nasir said coolly. “I allow him to think that I am weak…and even helpless…but this is simply not true. I could cause you to choke to death with just…” - he held up two fingers, looked at them and then back at Darren - “…you would not even have a bruise. Do you understand?”

Swallowing hard, Darren nodded.

“Good, then you will not speak against Agron again. You will tell me where it is that your mother and brother would go swimming.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tanner had held up his end of the bargain and no one had interrupted them. As quickly as Tanner could hobble, they left the hospital, hailed a cab and headed for a beach in Brighton. The driver said it was about a fifteen minute drive and they would have to take the Houghton Highway to get there. All Nasir remembered about this highway, from their trip to the hospital after landing at the airport, was that it was a long, low bridge over a large bay. It was moderately terrifying for him.

“Hey…um…Nasir,” Tanner said in the car as they crossed back over onto land from the bridge. His voice was low and this alarmed Nasir. Tanner was never quiet. “Look…I’m really hoping…you know that he is there. I mean, yeah. He has to be there…what Betty said and then the brother…I know how much this means to you and I get that…you know what…this all means…and I’m good with it…you know?”

Shaking his head, Nasir’s eyebrows got jumbled up on his forehead, “I have no idea what it is that I am supposed to know.”

“No,” he replied, turning in his seat a little and looking warily at the cab driver. “See you got that backwards from what I was saying. It isn’t what you know… it’s what I know.”

“And what exactly is that?” Nasir asked as he grew flustered. 

“I know about you and Dan…you and Agron.”

* Pshft…fuck him* Nasir heard Agron say in his head, but it didn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest and swallowing hard on the words he was about to say when Tanner interupted. 

“I’ve known for a while…it isn’t just a cover,” Tanner fiddled with the laces on the shoe that was in his lap. “I wanted to tell you…so…you know…when we find him…you don’t have to be all worried and weird. I think it’s cool… and I really hope for the best for you two.”

“Thank you,” Nasir replied quietly and looked out his window. 

As the cab pulled up to the section of beach that Darren had said was his mother’s favorite, Nasir’s eyes were darting about. The area looked more like a park than a beach with a walkway, park benches, picnic tables and trees. What looked like a piled stone pier went out from the greenery. It too had a walking path and a covered seating area at the end. The driver had barely stopped the car when Nasir burst from the backseat and rushed into the group of people enjoying the sun on the warm day. 

There were so many people and so much noise that a ringing started in his ears. Children were running about while their parents sat at tables talking. Men were putting together strange surf boards with sails. Other men were flying large kites that stretched into the sky. His eyes darted left and then right as he charged forward. While most of what made the waterfront was rocks and a sea wall, there was a manmade 100 meter section of land that stretched out into the bay which was walled on each side. One of these projections had the gazebo that Nasir had noticed from the car. The tide was out and there was more sand than there was water, save the pools caught in the low areas that children splashed about in. 

Looking back up towards the road, Nasir saw Tanner limping along the sidewalk. He wasn’t trying to catch him…but his eyes were on him. Agron may have spoken ill of Tanner, but he was proving himself to Nasir in both ability and trust. He was always kind and made an effort to blend himself into their little group without too much abrasion. While there had been some heated debates from time to time, it was never anything that didn’t eventually end in a laugh. He was a good man.

Nasir returned his attention to the beach and scanning the people who were roaming about. The past six hours had felt like an eternity. He had spent every single moment, with only a few exceptions, with Agron for the past five weeks. Prior to that and before they had consummated their relationship, he was never far from his side. He had no idea that someone could feel this way, that their mind, body and soul would ache to be separated. He had felt it in his dreams, but never in his waking moments. Part of him knew that it could be considered unhealthy…so he reassured himself that the only reason he was feeling this way was because he didn’t know where Agron was. This anxiety…fear of separation was stemming more from the unknown than the fact that he loved him that much!

Then, an individual caught his attention. He wasn’t walking, surfing, running or playing. He was simply sitting quietly in the sand with his back to the road nearly 50 meters out from the beach head. He wasn’t sure what Agron was wearing since he had not been awake when he had left so he had no reference. As much as he tried not to get his hopes up…his heart began to beat faster. First he walked…then rather briskly…but it ended up a run…as he drew closer the ringing in his ears grew louder. At 20 meters, he stopped running, stood still, and just stared. 

It was him…it was Agron…sitting alone with no one around him. His shoulders were slumped forward and his knees were drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. It appeared that his shorts and the bottom half of his T-shirt were wet. Almost as if he had been sitting in the water here as the tide went out around him. It was the image of a broken man and the most painful thing Nasir had ever seen. Quietly, he walked up behind him, sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Agron’s waist. 

Beta: jaded79 (but I made a couple changes since it was edited.. sorry love.)


	29. I Know the Pieces Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...no summary... just enjoy.

He had lost track of time and even space. Everything was shattered. He was nothing…just an insignificant speck…. The water had not carried him away. How could his own flesh and blood deny him? He knew that he had done wrong in the past…but his apology had been accepted. Or so he thought. He was not cold, nor was he warm…he was numb…she wasn’t here…she was nowhere…she was gone... Nothing mattered. He had always believed family first…even half a world away. For years he had been saving to move back home and be with his family once more… Now, he was alone…the family he believed he had was only a thing of myth…until that familiar presence was suddenly beside him…grounding him, mending his soul and bringing him back.

They said nothing to each other for some time. Nasir did not know what to say and even if he did, he would not. Having this man back beside him was all he needed. He did lean his head against Agron’s shoulder and closed his eyes as a small smile passed over his lips. There would be words later, right now, he only wanted to feel Agron next to him. 

“The first time she brought me here…I was so scared. I was like three or four,” Agron said quietly. “I had been to the pool, but I’d never seen water this big…now I have to laugh…it’s just a bay.” 

“How old were you when you saw the open ocean?” Nasir asked. He couldn’t help himself. At the sound of Agron’s voice, he had to snuggle into him a little tighter and he was suddenly glad for Tanner’s admission. He was free to express himself without the potential scrutiny of another agent’s eyes. 

Agron was silent again for some time before he answered, “I don’t really remember. I was still pretty small. Heh… me…small. We went an hour or so north…up to…um… Lion’s park.” He sighed, “That was a little scary too. I mean, here I can see the land over there…” – he pointed across and north of where they were sitting – “Up there, it is just like a straight beach… and it has real sand…not this silt stuff.”

Quietly, Nasir asked, “Would you like to take me there?” 

Turning his head, Agron looked over at him, “Yeah, we could…we could have lunch up there. I know a great little place that…” he trailed off as he looked at his watch. “Wow…maybe dinner…” His knees fell to the sides and he crossed his legs under him. “Sun sets in four hours. Wow…didn’t know how late it was getting. Did you eat?”

“Did you?” Nasir asked, giving him a little squeeze.

He shook his head and bit his lip, “Nah…I just…” Lowering his head, he scratched his stomach and noticed that his clothing was wet. He pulled at his shirt and then huffed. “We can go if you want…I have the car…it would be…wait…” Turning his body this time, he looked over at Nasir, “How did you get here?”

“Tanner and I arrived in a taxi,” he replied with a slight smile.

“Oh,” Agron said unflappably. 

Nasir could tell that Agron still was not fully grasping where he was or even what was going on. “I awoke to find you gone and Tanner discovered your note. We waited for you most of the day. It did take some effort, but…” – he smiled again – “…I found you.” 

Agron guffawed a little, “Effort? You tracked my GPS.” 

But, his chuckle quickly ceased as Nasir lowered his head and shook it, “The Company could not trace your phone. Tanner was told that it must have been turned off.”

“That’s strange, because it is…” Leaning forward he pulled it out of his back pocket. “It’s right…here…” Agron held up the soaking wet phone which had water dripping out of it. “Well…” Nasir had to move as he reached around and pulled his saturated wallet as well. “Crap…”

Agron reached a third time, but Nasir stayed his hand, “I will assume that your weapon is wet as well. There are many people about. No need to frighten them.”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” Groaning, he shook his head, “Glad I brought my cleaning kit.”

“May I assume that there was water here when you sat down?”

Looking around at how much more sand there was, Agron nodded, “Yeah…when the tide is in…it goes all the way up to the rocks and it…” He turned and pointed at the shore behind them. “Hey… where IS Tanner? Why are you alone?”

“He is there…a shadow just as you.” Gazing behind him and up towards the road, it only took Nasir a second to spot Tanner sitting on a park bench, talking on his phone. “He…um…he has proved himself to me today.”

“Yeah?” Agron said, following Nasir’s eyes to spot Tanner as well. “How’d he do that?”

Bringing his eyes back to Agron, Nasir’s expression grew solemn. “Let us not discuss that now,” he said as he rubbed Agron’s knee. “Would you like to stay here longer?”

“No, I think I am good,” Agron replied, patting Nasir’s hand and then standing up. “I guess I have been here all day, eh?” He held out his hand to help Nasir to his feet. Once they were both standing, reality set in on Agron and he shook his head. “I guess I gave you a real scare. I really had no idea what time it was. I mean… I just needed to…I mean my brother…he just…”

Nasir brought his finger up to Agron’s lips, “Please…we can speak of this later. For now, let us…let us attempt to enjoy the time we have.”

Taking his hand into his own, Agron kissed Nasir’s palm and smiled, “Yeah…let’s do that. We have, what…twenty-four hours until the plane gets back here…yeah?”

Nasir nodded, “Yes, I believe so.”

“Let’s go out to dinner tonight. Somewhere really fancy… and tomorrow, let’s take that drive. There’re some good surfing spots up there on the Sunshine Coast, I bet Tanner would like it,” Agron said holding Nasir’s hand and beginning to walk back towards the road. 

Nasir stopped and it tugged Agron to a standstill as well. His eyes went back up to Tanner, who was still on his phone, “He is not permitted to go surfing right now.”

Agron followed his gaze, “What? Why not?”

“Because, he has sprained his smallest toe.”

“Wha??? How did that happen?” Agron laughed. 

It was good to hear him laugh and Nasir smiled as well, “It collided with the leg of a chair at a high velocity of speed in the dark. The doctor has instructed him that he should not be upon it and that he should be using ice to keep the swelling down.”

Agron couldn’t help but cringe. He’s done the same before on assignment overseas, “Ouch…okay. Well, surfing is out and if we do dinner….wait…has he done anything that the doctor said?” They began to walk again 

“Sadly, he has not.” Nasir said.

“Idiot,” Agron grumbled. “Alright, well I guess that limits what we can…”

“We can still go.” Nasir interrupted eagerly. “As much as this view and that from our room is pleasant, I would enjoy seeing the ocean again. It does bring me joy,” Nasir said, squeezing his hand. 

Squeezing back, Agron nodded, “Okay…we’ll go. Besides, it will make Tanner crazy to see the surf and know that he missed his chance for being stupid. That would make me extremely happy.”

“He knows about us,” Nasir said flatly.

Agron stopped them this time, “He… what?”

“In the taxi, on the drive over here…he told me that he has known about our relationship for some time and that it does not…does not bother him. In fact he said that he supports us.” Nasir took a step and pulled Agron to start walking as well. “Given what you said in the hotel, this is perhaps for the best.”

“Yeah….” Agron said following alongside Nasir. He started chewing on his lip again, “I guess…yeah… sure…why not.”

Nasir smiled and squeezed his hand. As they came up into the grassy area where Tanner was sitting, Nasir noticed that he was hastening to get off his phone and his face had an awkward expression. 

“Daniels… man…” Tanner said, holding out his hand and then shaking Agron’s. “Gave us quite a little scare there. I already called H.Q. and told them that we located you.”

“I imagine I’ll receive a reprimand, but… whatever,” Agron replied as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Yeah, but you are in good with…like… Kail O’Connors...I don’t think…I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” Tanner laughed.

“Is that who you were speaking with?” Nasir asked. He was curious about the sudden shift in Tanner’s expressions. 

His normally breezy-self disappeared once more in a blink of an eye at Nasir’s words and his hands began to ruff up his hair. “No, that wasn’t…I made that call as soon as I saw that you had found him. That was… that… that was Betty. I told her that we had found him as well.”

“Oh,” Nasir replied. “Thank you. I will still call her but I am…”

“Yeah, so…since I talked with you…” - Tanner interrupted him – “um…so… okay… Betty and I have been seeing each other since…well… since right after that big storm and we’re pretty serious. I know it hasn’t…Dude! Daniels! Close your mouth, man! That is just rude.”

“Betty?”

“What?! A guy like me can’t have a girl like her?” 

“That’s not what I’m saying…in fact I didn’t say anything at all,” Agron defended himself. 

Nasir was still processing what he said.

Tanner gruffed , turned and began to limp away from him, “You were thinking it!”

“I was not! She told me that she was seeing someone and I... Oh man! That’s where you sneak off to at night. Oh! And why you are not all up in the college girls! Oh snap!” Agron suddenly became as animated as a teenage girl watching a preview for the latest CW show. “You two were all trying to be cool… but oh! OH! That time you carried her bag! And bought her coffee! OOOoooooohhhh and when you gave her your coat! And when you…”

“Yes, yes! YES!” Tanner turned around. “Don’t get me started on you too and all your sneakiness! And where is the damn car!”

“I am happy for you Tanner,” Nasir finally said. “For Betty as well. As Agron so…expressed, yes, I too can see now the…what was that word…ah, the chemistry between the two of you. Again, I am very happy. She is a wonderful woman and blessed to have a man like you.”

“Thank you, Nasir. After I told her that I had told you that I knew about the two of you…she said I needed to tell the two of you about the two of us,” Tanner smiled at him. “I’d like to get her something nice for Valentine’s Day next week while we are here. I thought I was going to have to sneak out, but with my foot now…well that is out, but now you guys know. So, um…when we get the car…wherever it is…can we…I mean, is there someplace where I can get her something nice and like one of kind…like her.”

“Yeah,” Agron said, stepping forward and patting him on the shoulder. “We can do that…I know a nice little shop that will have stuff she likes. It is all made by locals too. I do need to make one stop…I mean. If you guys don’t mind,” Agron said. 

Tanner nodded his head, “All you man! You got the keys.”

“Nasir,” Agron said softly, turning to face him. “Would you like to…well… go and see my mother?”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darren woke up the following morning to discover a rather odd object on his bedside table. It looked like a baby food jar. Picking it up, he noticed the dirt that was embedded just around the lip. Inside appeared to be a crumpled piece of newspaper. He thought about calling the nurse, but decided not to. It was more than likely a gift from one of his church members and it had been delivered while he was asleep. 

Twisting off the lip, he carefully pulled the wadded paper and began to un-crumble it. In the center there was a small plastic bag that appeared to have a wad of toilet paper. Now, he was concerned, but too interested not to finish what he started. He pulled open the small bag, fished out the paper and unrolled it. When he reached the center his fingers froze as a golden chain slid out. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled the last bit of paper away. It was a golden heart necklace which had two birthstones set in it with the words “My Boys” engraved on the opposite side. 

He clutched it to his heart…and began to weep.

beta: jaded79

 

_Had to put the word “unflappably” in here. It popped in my Thesaurus and well… it is just too funny of a word not to use._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession! So, I use the actor Eric Christian Olsen for how I imagine Tanner. I now feel like a complete ass with no original thought. Okay… yeah he’s a lot like the Deeks from what I remember when I watched NCIS…but when I went to find images of him I found out the character’s name was MARTY Deeks. @#$%!!!! I named him Marty here because he reminds me of my friend and originally was going to be a female agent. The name just seemed to fit…I really had no idea that was his name on the show too. So… I feel like a hack. @#$%ing Hell!


	30. Every Second Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sort of…well it kind of a flip flops with the POV thing. Nasir is always so eloquent and has such feels. Agron is well… a vulgar sex super beast.
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 30: Strong Sexual Contact and Language**

It was the middle of the night when they were finally heading up the stairs in the safe house. All three of them were completely exhausted. Tomorrow may have been a school day…but Nasir had already stated that they would not be going. This meant they had plenty of time to get their internal clocks back in order. Tanner had not even bothered with his luggage. He had left it all downstairs and slowly pulled himself up the wooden staircase using the banister. Agron and Nasir, however, drug their bags up with them using up the last of their energy. 

It had been a horrible flight back from Australia. For nearly half of it, the plane was tossed about on severe turbulence. It was bad enough that even the flight attendants didn’t leave their seats. Tanner had puked at least three times. Agron thought his eyeballs were going to bounce out of his head and Nasir begged them land the plane as he had a panic attack even through his medication. Agron knew that wasn’t an option and they retreated back to Kail’s office where he could hold Nasir…tightly as they tried to clear the weather.

They would have been back at the safe house much sooner, but Nasir would NOT get on the smaller plane that was to bring them from Long Island back up to Utica. No matter how much Agron and Tanner begged, he would not budge. In end, they had to drive the 285 miles back in a Company car. 

“As much as I enjoyed visiting your home country…I did indeed miss my bed,” Nasir said as he reached the top of the stairs and headed towards his bedroom door out of habit. 

Tanner just grunted and went to his room while Agron drug his suitcase and self over to his door.

“Yeah, I was not impressed with that bed. It was a little too tough for my liking,” Agron replied as he slid his card key and opened his door. “Hello room! I missed you.” Closing the door behind him, he wheeled his suitcase over to the closet door and left it. He had more immediate needs and quickly made his way to the bathroom. But, just as he went into the room, the door to the toilet closed. “I call foul!” he cried and heard Nasir chuckle. “You’re the one who made us ride in that damn car!”

“I was not getting on another aircraft!” Nasir yelled from behind door. He used to grimace at Agron talking to him while he used the restroom, now it was becoming commonplace. “If something that large could act that way…well…” he was trying to hurry for Agron’s sake, “I can only imagine what the smaller plane would have done on the way here.” He flushed and quickly exited the small room to wash his hands.

Agron nearly ran him over to get in. He, however, did not close the door. That was something else that Nasir had finally become accustomed to. “I see your point…but two hours instead of five would have been nice…. Oh…wow…” he moaned as he relieved himself. 

“Is there such a need for sound effects?” Nasir asked as he dried his hands. 

“Yes…” Agron laughed. 

Nasir laughed again, “Will you be showering?”

“I just might. I don’t really want to sleep all dirty… I mean that recycled air on the plane. I always feel…I don’t know, like I have this layer of film on my skin after I fly,” Agron finished up and flushed. “Like this…sticky…blech!” He walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. “There is always this…blehhh…anyway. You wanna shower with me?” Agron asked looking over at him and winking.

His comment was met with a disapproving look as Nasir walked into his room. “As much as I do enjoy showering with you, I believe that I will not this time. We are both very tired,” he said as he retrieved his toiletries bag from his suitcase and returned to the bathroom. “…and last time…well, perhaps I will wait until you have finished.”

Nasir was right, they were bushed and Agron had no reserves on his mouth when he was this beat. “Yeah, last two times we’ve showered together you’ve sort of lost your mind. I mean I had bruises on my…” His mind caught up with what was coming out of his mouth and he gritted his teeth. “Inside thoughts…inside thoughts…” he said out loud and then face palmed himself. As his hand slid over his eyes, he looked towards Nasir to gauge the damage he had just caused. 

“I did not know that you had been marred,” Nasir said quietly as he set the leather bag down on his side of the vanity. “For that I do offer apologies. I…I lost myself in the…” he sighed.

“Don’t be sorry,” Agron said approaching him. “Gods! It was amazing! Like mind blowing, but I was just more worried about you.”

Looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, Nasir smiled, “As you often do.”

“I don’t mean it like that. I was…okay, concerned is a better word. I was concerned that you were…hurting yourself. I mean, you were really going at it and I was banging up against the doors,” Agron chuckled, but quickly silenced himself. They didn’t talk about sex. The few times that Agron had brought it up by asking Nasir what he liked, he was quickly shut down. His lover was in no way a prude during the act, but he certainly did not want to discuss it. “Look…I’ll shut up. I was just…yeah, I’ll shut up,” he turned around and pulled off his shirt.

“You are always so gentle with me,” Nasir said quietly. “I love you for the time you take and your…um… softness. No, that is not the word. Tenderness…yes that is it. You are very tender when we… we…,” he couldn’t say the word. Turning around he leaned against the marble sink top. Agron had dropped his shirt and looked back at him. “I am new to this and I am still learning about myself. As much as I…” – he took a deep breath and let it out slowly – “ As much as I enjoy this tenderness about you, there are times I just…I just,” – he swallowed, hard and met Agron’s gaze – “I want you to drive yourself into me…hard and fast and leave my backside wanting more.”

There was a growl and a sudden shift in the air of the room. Before Nasir even knew what had happened, Agron was upon him…lips, hands, teeth…all over him at once. His mouth was being crushed by those firm pink lips and a tongue had pushed its way past his own, nearly down his throat. Kisses were only paused momentarily as teeth nipped and played. Hands were in his hair, on his neck, pulling at him…pressing him tighter, traveling both up and down his back and pulling at his shirt. It was the pressing of one of those perfect thighs into his groin that was his complete ruin. As Agron pushed his leg in between his, Nasir couldn’t help but whimper at the pressure it brought to his hardening member. 

Hearing the sounds of Nasir’s pleasure, Agron lost all control. Dropping to his knees before his dark prince, he managed to undo Nasir’s button and fly at lightning speed. Not a second later, he swallowed up that gorgeous uncut cock enough to nestle his nose in the silken mass at its base. He sucked long and deep, running his tongue over the corded veins that thickened between his lips. He looked up as he heard Nasir gasp and watched him throw his head back and brace his hands against the cold stone to keep from falling to the floor. It was a vision of perfection and he swallowed him down once more. As he began to taste pre-cum, he moaned in delight. 

Tugging Nasir’s pants down to his ankles, Agron stroked that beautiful caramel covered skin that he adored. But, it was only a distraction. His hands soon found their true mark. One hand cupped and massaged at Nasir’s sac while the other found their way to his perfect, round ass. He growled with desire as he parted those sweet cheeks and danced in his cleft. Finding his mark, two fingers began to play at that tight ring that had been neglected for far too many days. Once it was supple, he pushed them in. Another gasp and their eyes met when Nasir’s head snapped forward and he breathed his lover’s name. 

Agron was still wearing his jeans and they were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. His mouth and fingers never ceased working Nasir, but re-tasked his other hand. Like a pro, he was able to undo his own button and fly and slide the offending material over his hips. For once the gods smiled down upon him as he had forgone underwear on the flight home. Nasir had only packed him three pairs and one of them had ended up getting soaked. Had they stayed for another day, he might have used the laundry service. He offered up a silent prayer for his choice to go commando this morning. 

Nasir began to pant. “Please… please… I need you…”

Agron did not leave him wanting for long. Pulling his fingers out and running his lips one last time down the fully erect length of him, he decided to give him exactly what he had asked for. Reaching between Nasir’s legs, he found the proper hold needed and picked him up. 

Nasir’s eyes widened as his feet left the floor and he was turned to be pressed against the wall. He quickly wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, but that was more for his benefit than need. His weight appeared to be nothing for this muscled man. He swiftly learned that the only reason he had been placed against the wall was to give Agron a moment to find his mark. He let go of one of Nasir’s legs just long enough to guide his head into that wanting space. Throwing his head back, Nasir grunted as it collided with the wall a little too soundly, but he didn’t care. The sensation of being entered overrode anything else. 

There wasn’t any time to stop and find some kind of lube. Not this time. Agron had spit on his hand and hoped that his saliva mixed with his own dripping cock would be enough. It was… just. The top metal barbell of his piercing lead the way as he slid into Nasir’s tightness. He couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of being compressed and swallowed by that delicious ass. Yes, it had been far too many days. Once he had Nasir firmly seated, he returned his hold and pulled them both away from the wall near the center of the room. There was nothing to inhibit them there. Keeping a firm grip on his lover, Agron bent his knees slightly and began to drive himself up. There was some friction and for a fleeting moment he thought that maybe he should…No! This is what Nasir had just said that he wanted. Something that Agron needed to give them both. Over and over again he rocked his body forward and each time he drove himself just that much deeper into Nasir.

The feelings surging through him were exhilarating yet equally terrifying. He clung around Agron’s neck like a cat as soon as the wall was no longer at his back. It was an odd sensation. To be completely at the mercy of the strong arms that held him off the floor. Arms that tucked under his knees and kept him from wrapping his legs around Agron’s back. Muscled arms that he slowly began to realize would not drop him. His clawing hands gave way to a fingered grip as he allowed himself to be taken away as his lover bucked up into him.

There was no bed, no floor…no chair, just him holding Nasir’s body against his own. It was amazing. He had wanted to try this before, but always had that ‘concern’ that Nasir had spoken of. Fuck it! This is what his little one wanted…he wasn’t going to say no. With only a few thrusts, he was completely bottomed out in Nasir and that warm ass was resting against his flesh. But, he didn’t leave it there for long. Using both his knees and his arms he began to lift Nasir and move him up and down the length of his cock. Each time, driving him back down harder and harder…until Nasir was gasping and once again, clawing at him. The feeling of him thudding against him, into him…it was maddening. 

Throwing back his head, Nasir howled in delight. He was glad that Agron had pulled out the rubber band so he could feel he hair against his own back. There were no words to describe how exactly he felt, because all he could do…was feel. Feel the muscles of Agron’s stomach grinding and pressing against his scrotum each time he was pulled down onto the thickness of the shaft filling him. Feel the cold air of the room swirl around his backside for only a moment before the warmth of skin slammed into him once more. Feel this amazing man impale him over and over again giving him exactly what he had wanted for so long. Deep…hard…and pounding pleasure. He brought his head back and looked into those striking sea green eyes. 

The eye contact was too much for Agron. He would spill himself too soon if he continued to look into those beautiful brown eyes that even haunted his dreams. He had to look away, but when he did he saw them in the reflection of the mirror. What an amazing sight…two beings forming one, both in the throes of passion. His hands gripping the flesh of Nasir’s back. Oh, how he loved to look at that back. It was perfect. In fact it was flawless and with his hair spilling down it guided his eyes down that straight spine to the intricate tattoo that graced the skin right over his ass. “Oh… fuck yeah,” he panted thrusting up once more and hearing his flesh connect with Nasir’s. 

With each continuing thrust, Nasir found Agron’s rhythm. Being suspended the way he was afforded him the ability to use his legs for his own benefit. He certainly was not going to allow Agron to do all the work. Slowly and subtlety, by means of the muscles he only used for dancing these days, he started to move. At first, he only angled himself in such a manner that the steel barbell moving in and out of him would rub against his insides at just the right point causing a delicious response in his own member. As he gained more confidence, he began to lift himself up and down, driving that shaft at the pace he wanted. Faster and faster he pushed and pulled himself. Slowly building that familiar sensation that used to cause him guilty revulsion.

“Oh…fuck Nasir! That feels so good…” Agron cried out, gripping him tighter. He matched his movement and pounded ferociously into him. His thighs were beginning to burn, but the throbbing building between them was more immediate. “Oh… yeah…I’m going to cum!”

Nasir gasped at his words and uncontrollably his own climax was upon him. He tossed his head back once more and cried out, “Yes…Agron! YES!” His warm seed spilled out from him and splashed against his chest. With it, there was a roar not only in his ears but from the man holding him as well. Lifting his head he looked up into the face before him, squished up in pleasure, as he felt liquid warmth fill him. 

“Ho…ho………that was… awe…amaz… wow….” Agron panted as his legs threatened to give out. Having the two of them end up on the floor was not the ending he wanted. Carefully, he took a few steps and set Nasir down on the marble vanity. 

It was a good decision, but as Nasir’s naked and still throbbing backside was placed on the stone, he yelped. “Cold!” he cried and shot to his feet. 

Agron chuckled and fell to the floor in pure exhaustion, “Whoops… guess I didn’t think of that. Yeah, this floor is pretty cold too…” He was still trying to catch his breath and the laughing didn’t help. “How about that shower now?”

Bending over to kiss him gently on the lips, “I believe that would be delightful.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Alright,” Agron announced at dinner the following evening. They could have slept all day, but in order to get back on track they got up at noon and spent the afternoon doing homework. Standing up, he gained everyone’s attention, “After recent events, I have decided that…well…I am no longer going to hide how I feel, from anyone. Nasir and I only have a limited amount of time left and I don’t want to spend it having to hide our true feelings for one another while we are in the house.” He reached over and placed his hand on Nasir’s shoulder, “I’m not saying that we are going to be all over each other…but as my colleagues, I believe that you all should be aware.”

For the most part, everyone at the table, except Mitchell, gave him a little nod and went right back to their food. Nasir was wide eyed and Eamon was grinning from ear to ear.

“Wha…no… protests? Not even a little shock? Nothing…really?” Agron asked sitting back down and picking up his fork in disgust. 

“Nah, we’re all good,” Foreman said and grabbed another serving of mashed potatoes. 

Beta: (twice) jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to crazzzedope for an amazing piece of artwork that served as an inspiration for this lovely. See the comments for a link from onlymywishfulthinking.


	31. Monkey Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the school grind and being regular.   
> * Sort of a chatty chapter. 
> 
> _Sorry for the delay. A dear friend of mine was given 6 months to live with his cancer and it shortened into 6 weeks. The last week has sort of been a blur of phone calls and hospice visits. I am sure he is giving them Hell in Heaven for punching his ticket early. He will be sorely missed._

Betty didn’t know which one of them to hug. Her eyes flipped back and forth between the three of them as she chewed her lip and wrung her hands. There was such torment on her face. Who to embrace first...her best friend, her friend who just had his heart broken or her own boyfriend? In the end, Agron spared her. He stepped forward and wrapped her in the biggest bear hug she had ever remembered. He even gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly and gave her another squeeze. “Thank you for being there…for all of us.”

She patted his back and lifted her face out of his massive chest to get some air, “Oh, no worries Norbert. I love ya guys! Glad I could be of assistance… really…. Ummmm, can I breathe now?”

He laughed and let her go. 

“I’m really sorry about your brother being such an…well an asshole to you,” Betty said as she reached out and ran her hand over his arm gently. “That really sucks.”

He shrugged, picked his backpack up, and tossed it over his shoulder, “I had it coming ya’ know. I mean…I did some…whatever. It’s done and well…. now I have a nest egg large enough to retire wherever I want.” Smiling, he looked over at Nasir as he stepped aside. 

It was Nasir who came forward next, but paused and looked back at Tanner. “With your permission,” he said smiling. 

“By all means,” he waved him forward. “So long as I am not held accountable later,” he gave Betty a wry smile and shoved his gloved hands into his coat pockets. He was not impressed with having to bundle up once more and had whined profusely as they left the house. 

“You’re in the clear, Marty,” Betty replied as she grabbed at Nasir and hugged him tightly. “Oh! My Nasir! My B.B! Can I just say that your voice was so frantic on the phone…you sounded so...so terrified. Oh, I wished I could have teleported or something to be there with you right at that moment.” 

“You **were** there for me, Betty. Right when I needed you,” he said, also giving her a kiss. But, his eyes flicked over to Agron. The extent of what exactly had transpired in order for him to be able to find his beloved on the beach had not really been discussed. Only that Betty had called and he had spoken briefly to Darren. Sure enough, at her words, creases formed on Agron’s forehead. “Apologies if my tone put you ill at ease.”

She kissed him back and gave another tight squeeze, “It wasn’t your tone, it was just…oh…I am just glad that you are back, safe and my Nagron is all in one piece.”

“Nagron?” Agron asked folding his arms across his chest. 

Giggling, she let go of Nasir, “Yep…Nagron. Alright Marty, your turn.” 

Nasir stepped to the side allowing her to wrap her arms around Tanner and kiss him. He turned to look at Agron, still concerned if what Betty had said weighed on his mind. Nothing would be said while they were all together, but he made note to ask him later when they were alone. 

“Alright, Banner…or Mar-etty or whatever,” Agron said taking Nasir’s hand. “We need to get to class.”

“Bleh!” Nasir said, throwing back his head and sticking out his tongue. “I truly hate this class. I did not find myself in longing for it while we were away.”

Releasing his hand, Agron popped Nasir on the ass. “I better be the only thing you long for,” he said with a quirky grin. Nasir opened his mouth to fire back, but was interrupted.

“Maretty? Banner?” Tanner said. “Really, dude?”

“Hey, she started it,” Agron thumbed over at Betty. “Nagron? I mean what kind of…”

“Oh! Pish-Posh! Everybody just get over it!” Betty chided. “Let’s get a move on.” She took several hurried steps, but then turned to look back at them, “Hey? Where are we going to have lunch?”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sitting on the bed, Nasir thumbed through the required reading for his dreaded and despised History course. It was dry, boring and uneventful. Being that he was in his pajamas with his socked feet under the covers, it was also putting him to sleep. He had already nodded off twice as he waited for Agron to get out of the bathroom. He’s been in there for some time, but as soon as Nasir had noticed that the gun magazine was missing from the desk, he figured it would be a while. 

He laughed to himself. Indian food never agreed with Agron, yet he always ordered the spiciest curry on the menu. Nasir was polite enough not to mention Agron’s prolonged absence when he returned. But, he knew that his lover would emerge and wish to discuss the extent of intestinal discomfort. He would listen and nod as Agron asked him to never allow him to order that selected menu item again. He would promise and the next time they went back to Kababeque, Nasir would remind him dutifully. However, Agron would then ignore him and the entire process would start all over again. 

Through discussions with Betty, he was beginning to understand about changes that occurred between two individuals that were in what could be classified as a committed relationship. She had advised him that there would eventually be a certain level of comfort that they would reach with one another and that which was once private would be open for discussion. She had spoken truth. Their wild bathroom encounter yesterday was proof. Nasir smiled and then heard the sink running. 

“Oooohhhh man!” Agron groaned as he came out of the bathroom and set the gun magazine back down on his desk. “Please for the love of all things cute and fluffy…never let me order that again. Ooooo….My guts hate me,” he said crossing the room and going into his closet. “Why does it have to taste so good, but kill you later? They should put that on the menu. It must have something to do with blood types. Certain people can eat that stuff and have no problems what so ever. Me… I eat it and it becomes an all-out war! Damn! ” 

“I will advise you against ordering that next time,” Nasir said loud enough that he could hear him.

“Thank you!”

“You are welcome.” Nasir laughed, but then rolled his eyes. 

Agron emerged from the closet in his mismatched pajamas with a clean pair of socks. He walked around the foot of the bed and came up on his side of the bed. He performed his necessary bed checks, which included placing his weapon in the pillow holster. 

“When will you take me to the…what did you call it…the range?” Nasir asked as he watched him. 

“Oh yeah,” Agron said, nodding and crawling into bed. “Santa brought you that…Oh, we should go this weekend. Heck, we could take Mar-etty with us. I mean, if Betty is going to date an agent, she should know how to handle a piece.” He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sometimes, you are just plain vulgar,” Nasir shook his head as he looked over at the man next to him. When he looked back at his book, he could no longer take it. “Bleh!” he said sticking out his tongue in disgust as he tossed the book onto the floor. “I can read no more of that…malcarky.”

“Malcarky? Umm… that isn’t… do you mean malarkey?”

“Yes. However it was that Betty used the word to describe the opinion of the man who did not believe in climate change from our science class. Yes, malarkey. Nothing but war, nonsense, and absurdity,” Nasir huffed and started to scoot down in the bed. “I much more preferred our course last year.” 

“Yeah, but even then…I mean there were wars and stuff then too…just, well…anyway, ” Agron fumbled his words thinking of the dream he had had not so long ago. He was fairly certain that it was influenced by more than one of his discussions with Nasir regarding the Iliad. However, there was just something so real and raw about it. “We can try and talk with the school. I mean if you hate this class that much…” he said as he reached over to grab the hairbrush off his nightstand. 

Seeing him pick it up, Nasir beamed and quickly repositioned himself on the bed. It had, at one time, been therapy for Agron’s hand. Now, it was part of their nightly ritual. Sitting cross legged with his back to Agron, Nasir pulled out his hair-tie and leaned his head back. “If we could speak to them, I would be eternally grateful.”

“Of course, I could make it a lot easier,” Agron took the first light strokes through the ends. It seemed most of the snags he hit were there and also at the nape of Nasir’s neck. “I’ll just tell them I believe there is a potential security threat in the classroom. That would get you pulled out of there in a hurry.”

“Would you not have to pinpoint the threat?” Nasir asked.

“Well, I can either tell them it is the classroom that I am concerned about or that it is one of the students,” he began to take longer and deeper strokes, pulling more and more of the black satin through the brush. “If I tell them it is the classroom, they might just move us. But, I’ll argue that there is no need to upset the entire class. That it would just be easier for you to be removed.”

“Will I have to select another course?”

“Probably, we can look online tomorrow if you want, but there…” he hit a tangle and pulled a little too hard. “Oh, did that hurt?”

“I have a tougher scalp than you might believe,” Nasir said. He enjoyed getting his hair brushed. Not only was it soothing, it was stimulating. He had noticed that since Agron had begun doing this for him, his hair had grown much quicker. He now understood it was vanity, but he loved his long hair. “Yes, let us look to see if there is something else that I…or we might enjoy.”

“Will do,” Agron continued brushing for some time in silence. It wasn’t that he was just content to listen to Nasir’s purring sounds, he was also deep in thought. After a while, he finally spoke his mind, “Does this mean we aren’t going to talk about what Betty said today?”

Nasir’s head twitched and he turned slightly to look back at him, “I assumed you would want to discuss it. I was just not sure when…nor did I know how to introduce the subject. I did not want to do so in front of others.”

“Alright,” Agron said and kept brushing. “What did she mean about your voice? What did she say…frantic? I caused that?”

Taking a deep breath, Nasir leaned his head forward, “Yes, I was frantic when she called. I had just left your brother and he had…he had been less than hospitable.”

“What? I thought he’s the one who told you where I was?” Agron said, pausing for a moment.

Turning his head to look at him once more, Nasir’s face clearly exhibited his distress. “He was very rude and told me to leave while saying that he had told you the same thing. That is what was so upsetting. To discover that you give him so much love and he returned none of it.”

“Yeah…well…” Agron sat the brush down for a moment. “I mean, I had it coming.”

“You most certainly did not,” Nasir said as he turned his body around to face him. “He had ample opportunities to present his feelings to you. To wait until a sitchu…seetchu?”

“Situation? Yeah.. messed up word, no chu…” 

Nasir nodded and smiled at him, “Yes, situation. For him to speak to you like that when...”

“He had just been in an accident and lost that kid,” Agron interrupted, still defending his brother’s actions which caused Nasir to snort. “I know… I know… but he…”

“No, but he!” Nasir spat. “His words were…they were…nasty! Mean! He was uncaring! He called me ignorant and a terrorist!”

“What?!” Agron said both shocked and appalled. “Oh man! What did you say?”

“I told him the truth,” Nasir lifted his chin and prepared emotionally for the fallout over what he was about to say. “My first visit with him, he ordered me to leave. After I spoke with Betty, I broke into his room, locked the door, and demanded information from him. When he continued to berate you and me, I…I…I told him that I was your lover and not your client.”

Agron gasped.

“When he continued to speak ill of you, now with regards to your being with another man…I grew angry and told him what you had done on the streets…I then threatened to kill him if he did not tell me where I could find you.” Having said all he needed to say, Nasir let out a long breath and physically deflated. “I will understand if you are angered by this. If you wish to scold me, I accept that. I spoke out of turn. It was not my place to…”

“You threatened to kill him?” Agron asked interrupting him.

Nasir looked up and smiled sheepishly, “He did believe that I was a terrorist.”

The laughing that suddenly filled the room and bounced off the walls took Nasir by surprise. He was not expecting Agron to react in such a way. Even more startling was the sudden embrace that Nasir found himself in. Agron had just reached out, grabbed him and began to shower kisses all over his face and head, all while laughing the whole time. 

“I wish I could have seen his face,” Agron hooted. There were more kisses and Nasir began to laugh as well. “Served him right! Let him chew on that for a while. Plus me returning mum’s necklace to him. Let him…”

“Wait! You gave it to him?” Nasir asked genuinely surprised. “I thought you had gathered it for yourself.”

“No, I took it over to the hospital before we left...you were sleeping…sorry,” he said and shrugged as Nasir looked at him with menacing eyes. “But, I didn’t leave a note or anything with it. So… HA!! on him, eh? Give me a bunch of shit for losing it… Boom! There it is!” He threw his hands up in the air and laughed loudly before bringing them down and crushing Nasir once more. 

“Was it him that called on the plane?” Nasir asked snuggling into his broad chest.

Agron nodded, “Yeah, well…sort of. It was the hotel. I guess he called over there looking for me and they then called the Company…who in turn called the plane. Whole lot of hoopla for a phone call.”

“Will you call him back?” 

“No…I don’t think so,” he replied and gave all that he needed another squeeze. 

Beta: Frozen jaded79


	32. What Comes of Dreams

_I could smell the meat roasting outside as the wind brought the delightful breeze in through the open roof ring. The sun was shining brightly and its rays illuminated the interior of the tent through the door. Both my pallet and that of the commander had been cleaned today. The skins had been shaken out while the blankets had been washed, dried and since redressed. I had also swept the rugs clean of the mud that was tracked in due to the recent rain. While it had been light, the brief weather brought enough water to keep me from having to hike the mile over to the stream. What had been collected from the clouds had since been boiled and cooled. The remaining was now being warmed for bathing._

_Subconsciously, my fingers reached up to run along the piece of leather around my neck as they often did. From the time it had been placed upon me, I was able to walk outside without fear. On more than one occasion men had grabbed at me, but when they saw the name marked across my throat, they quickly released their hold. I smiled as my fingers traced along the indentation of the letters that I could not see._

_The clashing of steel in the distance had stopped. Now it was time to wait. I busied myself with my remaining duties in preparation for the commander’s return. The armor stand was moved away from the wall and placed within easier reach. The weapons chest was opened and the shield brace was pulled out. Thus it was every day that the commander took to the field…the waiting, the watching and the praying to the gods for his safe return. All the while, the curved blade that would send me to Hades hung on my belt ready to be used if another came to claim me._

_The sun set and no one came. The bathing water cooled and I stoked the center fire to warm the tent. The smell of the meat was gone and darkness overtook the enormous camp. I could hear laughter coming from outside, but I did not dare to poke out my head. I was nothing but prey without the sun. The commander had come in late before. One of his men had been injured and he had chosen to remain at that man’s side until Thanatos overtook him. My fingers traced over the hilt of the blade. Crawling under my blankets, sleep came over me…but was short lived._

_Yelling! Clamor! Something…someone LARGE entering the tent. I sprung from my pallet at the sound of his voice. But, it was distorted and slurred._

_“Get the fucking armor off me!” the commander yelled as he threw down his cup._

_I did as I was told and made quick work of the knots that kept the breastplate in place. I placed it on the stand and crouched down to remove his greaves, but the smell of wine overtook my senses. He never drank. As I pulled on the leather strapping, the commander faltered on his feet and stumbled._

_“Damn you! Why do you try and send me to the floor?” he bellowed and struck me._

_His sheer size sent me crashing to the clean rugs underneath. “Forgive me, commander,” I said as I tried to right myself and return my attention to the bronze wrapped around his shins. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but did nothing to stop the bleeding. As fast as my fingers could, I removed the armor that covered this giant before me from below the knee and returned to my feet. “Would you like to…”_

_The room spun around me as my feet left the floor. The air then left my lungs as I was slammed down onto the pallet behind me and then his crushing weight landed on top of me. There was no chance to gasp for air. As soon as I opened my mouth to take in a much needed breath his lips crashed down on mine, pressing me into the furs beneath._

_Hands were upon my flesh, grabbing at me, pulling at my clothing and my hair. Panic rose up within…it was happening again. But, this was the commander…this was Helios. For the full cycle of the seasons that we had been together he had never attempted to force himself upon me. He had never taken from my body the way the others had. My mouth was being crushed, sucked, bit and pulled at. My short chiton was hauled up over my knee as rough hands sought the skin on the inside of my thigh…grinding, rubbing and stroking my flesh. Though I knew fear, I did not attempt to resist._

_A moment of reprieve granted the opportunity to turn my head and seek the breath that my lungs so desperately burned for. This exposed my neck and lips were brought down on to it. The sensation that washed over me as his teeth slowly grazed my flesh was something I had never known. Like a lightning strike from Zeus, the mouth on me produced cracking energy that shot down my spine and into my groin. My hips bucked up from the pallet beneath and I moaned._

_As quickly as it began, it was over. The commander sat back and looked down at me with horror and disgust. His face twisted into a horrible and evil sneer, “Daimon of Peitho! You seek to distract me yet again?!”_

_“Commander…I seek…” I said almost in a whisper._

_“Silence! You Siren!” He was off of me in an instant, but I was immediately picked up and tossed to the floor. “Get from my sight!”_

_“How have I…”_

_“Get out! Get out!” the large man roared picking up the item closest and hurling it at me as I scrambled to my feet._

_I ran through the leather door and out into the brisk night air. The sand was cold on my bare feet as the light of the fires blinded me. Men could be heard laughing down the beach and over the hill. I began to run towards the sounds of the waves…the water was the only place I ever felt safe. Cries went out as I dashed through large groups of soldiers deep in drink and conversation…but I did not stop until I felt the frigid water splash against my skin as I fell into the sea._

_It swirled around me…grabbing at me and threatening to swallow me whole. That was what I wanted more than anything. I allowed myself to be pulled below and carried away. As the cold consumed me, I closed my eyes. Just as I let myself go…I felt strong hands grip my arms, lift me from the water, and toss me back onto the beach sands, away from the deadly surf._

_Cast out, cold, wet, and confused…I returned to the commander’s tent and sat down outside the door. I did not understand what had just happened. It was as if even the god of the deep did not want me. I shivered against the skins that covered the wooden frame of the structure. Curling my knees up against my chest, I rolled to my side and tried to draw what little warmth I could from myself._

_“Oye! What are you doing there?” a male voice said over my head after some time and I sat up abruptly. “Oh… Doron. What are you doing outside in the cold? And why are you wet, boy?”_

_I knew this man’s voice and I stood up, shivering, my teeth chattering as I spoke, “The commander asked me to leave the tent, sir.”_

_“Did you fail at his attempt to bathe after tonight’s celebration?”_

_“No, sir,” I replied sheepishly as I lowered my eyes, “I…I…went into the sea, sir.”_

_“Hmmm…” the man said stroking his beard. “It is a little cold for a swim.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Alright, well go back in there and get yourself warm before….why are you shaking your head?”_

_“I am not allowed to enter, sir.” My eyes flitted up once to meet the man’s hard stare. “I was more commanded to leave…then asked.”_

_”With me then…” the man said and gestured for me to follow. I hesitated for but a moment and then quickly fell into step._

_I had only even been inside of two tents within the encampment. This man’s was as large as those two combined. There were three others sitting inside around the fire and they all fell silent as we entered. They did not smile, but I felt their eyes lick over me. My heart began to hammer in my chest. To be thrown out by the man I had come to trust…and now delivered into rough company yet again. I looked back at the door and wondered if I should run._

_“Did you steal Ganymede from Zeus?” one of the men said taking a deep drink from his kylix._

_Another man clapped his companion on the back, “Ha! This man is cunning and lord of all tricks in war! This great king could have asked for the boy and the master of heaven and high thunder would have given him over.”_

_”I did not steal nor dupe the great father out of his cup bearer,” the man said as he began to shed his armor. “This is the boy of Helios… called Doron.”_

_The men all fell silent as they looked upon me and I suddenly felt as if all of my clothing had been stripped from my body. Their eyes wandered from my bare feet to my soaked and sand filled hair…and they took measure of all that was between. Crossing my arms over my chest I sought to conceal something of my form as the wet chiton clung to my skin uncomfortably. I crossed my legs as well and looked away from them._

_“I heard someone speak of his beauty…that he is from the gods, but I had no idea that…”_

_“Be gone Diomedes! In fact all of you…get out! I am tired and I seek only my bed. Not the blather of warriors who act as if they have never seen an appealing youth.” The man waved his hand and even kicked out his sandaled foot at those sitting around his fire. “Out! Go!” Leaving behind their wine, they scrambled to do his bidding. “There…now I will have peace. Forgive them. They have been too long at war and lost all manners. Yet, they do speak truth,” the bearded man began to roll back his bedding. “Your beauty…well…even for a boy, you rival Helen…but don’t let the king hear me say that! In fact, never let that man put eyes on you.”_

_I could only nod._

_“Please, warm yourself by the fire…and remove your chiton.”_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my stinging eyes tightly as I reached for the shoulder pins of my garment. This man had brought me in from the cold, of course he expected me to…_

_“Hold there, Doron,” the man said softly. “Your face? Do you…do you think that I intend to abuse you?” The man before me who had only just looked upon me with care and concern suddenly became full of rage, “I most certainly will not….does Helios…does he take your flesh?!”_

_“No…no sir. Before tonight, he has never touched…” I silenced myself and shook my head. No longer could I keep back the tears. They spilled over my cheeks just as the waves had washed over me. “He has never harmed me, sir.”_

_Crossing the carpeted floor, the man took my face into his rough hands, “Your cheek and lip tell another story!”_

_I tried desperately to control my sobs, “He…has…has struck me…only when I am deserving…of…of… such treatment. That is…is within his…he is allowed.”_

_“And what did you do tonight that brought this about?”_

_Blinking back the tears, I looked up into the man’s angered face, “He was…heavy with drink, sir.”_

_“Bah!” the man said and pushed me away. “You lie! Helios does not imbibe with the others.”_

_“Please, sir,” I said falling to my knees. “I do not speak false words. He arrived late and was…he…he smelled of wine, sir. Please, I do not lie.”_

_“Get up!” the man barked at me, but paused for a moment. He ran his hand over his beard several times as he was deep in thought. As he pondered, his face softened, “It is the time of the harvest… yes… we are coming into the winter… of course. Forgive me for doubting you, Doron.” I was grabbed by the shoulders and set to my feet. “It was two years ago that Helios lost his brother in battle. It is the only time he drinks.” The man rubbed my arm and then handed me a cloak. “Your skin is ice… warm yourself.”_

_I undid the other pin and belt, allowing my chiton to fall to the floor at my feet. Wrapping the woolen garment about my shoulders, I pulled it tightly against my chilled form. Once I had it firmly in place, I picked up my wet clothing and placed it near the flames to dry. “He spoke of his brother once.”_

_Walking about, the man gathered blankets and furs in his arms and brought them over to the fire. He did not hand them over, but instead began to make a place for me to sleep. “He does not speak of him for the shame he feels over his death. We had won a victory that day and driven them back to the very high walls. That night, everyone celebrated…including Helios. The following morning, he was not on the field when we took our positions. His brother was struck down by a spear…pierced clean through his armor and his body. We fought like mad men to reclaim his corpse.” The man sighed as he placed the final blanket down. “When we returned his body to Helios…he was overrun with grief. When asked why he was not on the field, he said that he overslept.”_

_My head snapped up quickly at the man’s words, “I have never known him to sleep past the sunrise.”_

_The man smiled at me, “No…he never has. But, he claims that that night….the night before his brother was slain….a beautiful youth came to his camp and seduced him. He was plied with drink, dancing eyes…and lured back to his bed. When he finally awoke the next morning, the youth was nowhere to be found. We searched other camps and never found him. To this day…we all conclude that he was sent by the gods as the only way to separate the brothers and claim one of them. On the field, they were unstoppable when together.”_

_I could not help the gasp that escaped from me nor my hands coming to my face to cover my shocked mouth. This was the reason for my expulsion. This was why the commander had thrown me to the elements without remorse and said such horrible things._

_“Sleep now, little one,” the man said going to his own bed. “We will sort this in the morning.”_

_I was woken abruptly by strong hands. Before I could understand exactly what was happening, something was shoved into my mouth and I was pulled from my blankets. My hands were pulled behind my back and coarse rope bit into my wrists. I shook my head as the cloak I had been wearing was thrown over to cover my nudity. “Forgive this rough treatment, boy. I will have words outside without your interrupting them.”_

_I was still shaking my head, not fully awake…nor understanding what was happening. The man who had been so kind to me the night before had now gagged and bound me to a tent pole. I found his words were even more confusing… until I heard the voices outside._

_“Calm yourself Helios!” the man hollered as he walked out into the early morning light. “Why is there all this shouting?”_

_“Where is Doron…I must find him!” Helios’ voice was frantic._

_“What do you mean? Has he run away?”_

_“When I awoke this morning…he was gone. His cloak is still there…” - there was a pause – “Please, sir…I must go and find him.”_

_“Has he run off before? Slaves do that.”_

_“No, sir!” Helios barked. “He has never run away.”_

_“Did you give him cause?”_

_There was another and yet longer pause, “No, sir. I did not.”_

_“You will speak truth with me!” the other man’s voice boomed. “I have seen this boy, I know of his ethereal looks. I have also seen how he shies away from all around him. You know that I do NOT allow men assigned in my unit to inflict harm on the defenseless. Has this boy run away from your brutality!?”_

_“No sir! Never! I would never! He was abused by Eurybates before I ever found…” he faltered on his words. “I found him in Eurybates’ tent after he had fallen. It was quite clear that he had…hurt the boy. I have never…I would never do that to him... He is precious to me,” those final words had been in a softer tone and his voice cracked as he spoke them. “Please, sir…I must find him.”_

_“If you have never harmed him, then explain to me why I found him bleeding and shivering to death outside your tent last night?”_

_Light filled the tent as the door flap was pulled aside and two figures entered. It appeared to take a moment for Helios’ eyes to adjust to the dim light, but once they did he began to move towards me with purpose. Just as he did, the other man stepped before him and blocked his path._

_“What insanity is this Odysseus?” Helios cried out. “You have him bound and…”_

_The man called Odysseus raised his hand, “I would know your intentions with the boy. He told me that you abused him last night in your drunken stupor.” As he spoke, he crouched down and undid the bonds. “He defended you…stating that you have never caused him harm…but those are the words of a servant. One I can see, now, that is completely devoted to you.”_

_He pulled the gag out of my mouth and I looked up at Helios and cried out, “Forgive me, commander I did not mean to…”_

_Odysseus held up his hand, “That is why I gagged you, Doron. I would have the truth of Helios’ actions by his own words without your distraction.”_

_Helios lowered his head and could not meet my gaze. “Is this true? Did I cause you harm?”_

_Gripping the cloak around my waist, I stood up, “You struck me, but only after…only after you tripped. It is perhaps that you believed that I had caused you to stumble while removing your greaves.”_

_“Then I offer you my sincere apologies for that as you have never…” He paused and lifted his eyes. He cocked his head to the side for a moment as he looked into my face. My appearance must have caused him grief. Shaking his head, he lowered it once more, “You have always served me well, Doron. If by my actions last night you wish to leave my service, I will…”_

_“No!” I cried out and nearly dropped the cloak as I took a step towards him. I regained myself quickly and looked over at Odysseus, “I have no desire to leave his service.”_

_“Did you not tell me yesterday that he had…forced himself on you?”_

_Shock came over Helios and his lips quivered, “Oh! By the gods! Did I?_

_Blood rushed to me cheeks at the memory of his mouth upon mine. I had to look away from him, “No, sir. You stopped yourself from…you did not…” My eyes went over to Odysseus again and I said quietly, “He only placed kisses on me, sir. Forgive me for leading you to believe otherwise.”_

_There was a loud slapping sound and I turned to look back at the commander. He had struck his forehead with his hand and his face contorted into a terrible show of remorse, “Sweet Aphrodite! I did that…didn’t I?” His hand slid down over his face to his beardless chin. “I did…I remember…” Taking a step towards me, he said “Again, I offer apologies. I was not myself and I will not allow it to happen again.”_

_I held his gaze for as long as I could. I wanted to cry out…I wanted to scream…But, my eyes fell from his to the floor and a strange sense of shame came over me. My actions had humbled this great man whom I had come to respect. A man who had saved me from darkness, given me life and in turn…captured my heart._

_”Very well then,” Odysseus said. “Gather your chiton and dress yourself, Doron. As for you Helios, I know why it is that you drank yourself to absurdity yesterday. Do not allow that to happen again. You dishonor your brother’s memory by such actions and he will be at unrest in the Underworld. I will say nothing of this to your lord Tlepolemus, but know that my eyes are upon you. I will also be checking in on Doron’s wellbeing.”_

_“Yes, sir,” I heard Helios say as I quickly dressed myself. When I turned, I was blinded by the light of the tent flap being pulled aside._

Throwing his hand over his face, Nasir woke up. There was no bright light, only the soft glow of the nightlamp coming from the bathroom. The only sound was the breathing of the man next to him. Yet, as soon as he had stirred, Agron awoke as well. 

“You alright, love?” he asked quietly.

After letting out a long sigh, Nasir rolled over onto his side, “I am well. It was just a dream.”

Reaching across the small space, Agron placed a gentle hand on Nasir’s shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, please…return to sleep,” he said as he reached up to pat Agron’s hand. “And…let us no longer discuss the Iliad before we go to bed.” He harrumphed and pulled the coverlet tight against his shoulders once more. “Odysseus, Diomedes and Helios indeed,” he muttered as he closed his eyes and Agron’s opened once more in the darkness. 

Beta: jaded79


	33. Flirting with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate when people talk on cell phones in the bathroom. Tonight, it is for a good reason though.

“Betty?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk with you?”

“Um, you are talking with me.”

“I get that…I mean can…or… do you have some time to talk?”

“Yeah. Why are we whispering?”

“Because, Nasir is in the other room getting ready for bed.”

“Are you in the bathroom?” 

“Yeah. Why?”

“Your voice sounds like one of those really bad dubbing jobs on a foreign film.”

“I’m in the toilet.”

“What?” 

“That little room…with only the toilet…there’s an echo if I talk to loud.”

“Why do you have to talk where Nasir can’t…Ooooohhh” she gasped. “Is this about Valentine’s Day tomorrow?”

“No, but thank you for reminding me…I need to get a card or something.”

“Naughty Norbert! You don’t have anything for him yet!”

“He is always like four feet from me…when have I had a chance?!”

“Um hello!? The internet!”

“Yeah… I guess.” Agron sighed. “No, this is about my dreams.”

There was a pause, “…and you needed to call me from the toilet for that? You could have asked me today at lunch or when we were in the library or walking home.”

“No, I couldn’t… because of…”

“Nasir?” she finished his sentence with a question.

Exasperated, he whispered, “Yes!”

“Okay…so what is it?”

“You know I have all those freaky dreams I have about the past and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“And you know there is normally someone that I just feel is or is like Nasir?”

“Yes.”

“Last night, he woke up and mumbled a name I’ve heard in one of MY dreams.”

She took a deep breath, “Yeah…but was it like a common name?”

“No!” he said a little too loudly, but quickly hushed himself. “No way… how often do you hear the name Helios in conversation?”

“Hmmmm, good point. But, he’s the one who said it? Like in what context?”

“I don’t know…he was trying to go back to sleep and he said some names,” it was his turn to sigh.

“He just woke up and blurted out names?”

“Kind of…he also mentioned Odysseus and Diomedes.”

“Like the Iliad?” she scoffed.

“Yes,” he grumbled back at her. “But, you see they were in MY dreams as well when I was called Helios.”

“I’m on my way over!” she shouted into the phone and it echoed in the little room.

“It’s like….10:30 at night. Half the house is bedded down and…”

“No! My male spirit guide just lost his shit! I am ON MY WAY!”

*click*

He opened the toilet room door just as Nasir walked into the bathroom from the bedroom. “Is everything alright?” he asked, his face concerned.

“Um… yeah…” Agron replied. “Why?” 

“Oh, I heard you cry out.”

“Yeah… well….” Agron walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. “I called Betty to ask her something and now she's on her way over.”

Nasir flinched, “At this time of night?”

“Yes,” Agron groaned. 

“Why would she be…?” Nasir waved his hand.

“I have been talking to her about my dreams for a little while,” he said, looking back at him in the mirror. “She has been giving me some advice on what they might mean and which ones might be… well, some of them just seem so real at times.” He turned off the water and started drying his hands. 

“And this requires her to come out in the middle of the night? Really, Agron, you could have spoken to her today while we were at school.” Nasir chided him.

“No…not this time. Let me ask you something.”

“Yes?”

Agron turned and his face was dead serious, “Last night, in the dream you had…was your name Doron?” 

Nasir gasped and the color drained from his face. 

“Yeah,” Agron said and pointed at him. “With that reaction, I’m glad she IS coming over RIGHT NOW. I’ll send Tanner to meet her half way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and not even Beta’d ( I do <3 you jaded79… this was just a quick one.) I am behind schedule and want to get caught up with what is in my head. So, instead of a bunch of lengthy exposition, I went for dialogue. I mean, Valentine’s Day is long gone!
> 
> In other news:  
> I had an OMG! and ZOINKS! today. Handsome and amazingly dressed Dan Feuerriegel was at the 8th Annual Satellite Awards on February 23rd. He posted pictures and I was fangirling when I noticed where the event was held… InterContinental Hotel, Los Angeles, CA, USA!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> From chapter 20 of Forever with Me…“In addition to the shipping company, there was a chain of Five-Star luxury resorts worldwide with nearly 183 hotels in 66 countries. The amount of revenue created by just the European destinations rivaled the Hiltons.” Yeah… so I chose the InterContinental Hotel as the company that Kail owned…see ZOINKS!


	34. Breaking Down Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty comes to piece together the puzzle...but is Nasir ready to hear the truth and why does Tanner have such awful table manners. (Okay, that second part won't be answered here.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 34 - Language**

“Wait… wait…wait…” Betty said holding up her hand as she frantically scrawled her notes. “So, you have dreamt about Caesar as well?”

Nasir nodded, “I have heard the name…while…yes.” He looked over at Agron who was still grumbling. “Yet, I can…I remember a hatred of him. I cannot recall his face.”

“Fucker,” Agron mumbled and Nasir squeezed his hand.

“Oooo… really Norbert? He is long since dead and got his in the end,” Betty chided and then tsk’d.

There was a snort across the table, “Yeah, well if I could find him again in this life I would punch him in the neck and kick him in the junk.”

“Careful now,” she laughed still taking her notes. “It could be someone like Mitchell.”

Agron shifted uncomfortably in his chair and mumbled under his breath, “I’d still punch him.”

She took a sip of her tea and looked back over what she had ferociously scribbled as both Agron and Nasir had spoken. They had been at it for nearly three hours. Each time they discovered an overlap in their dreams, Nasir lost more and more color from his face. Betty had tried to reassure him several times, but he was having a hard time fathoming just how many actually crossed over between them. 

“I still do not understand. They are only dreams. Certainly…it must be from…shared experience. Something we witnessed together. We are in the same…they…how…” Nasir asked and this time it was Agron’s turn to provide a reassuring squeeze.

Leaning forward onto her elbows and setting aside her notes, Betty took a deep breath, “Do you remember when he was still in the hospital and I told you that you two had found each other again…or something to that effect?”

“Yes.”

“I seriously think these dreams you both have are your previous lives together. I mean there is no other way to explain it,” she said. “Each time one of you brings up something that is shared the ethers in this room explode and just vibrate all crazy.”

Nasir shook his head, “But what does that mean?”

“I think you’re soul mates,” she said so matter-of-factly that Tanner choked on his coke. “What? It’s not unheard of.”

He laughed, “In fantasy or romance novels. Not…not in real life.”

“You were allowed to sit in on this by my good graces. Don’t make me regret that decision, Marty.”

“I’m not trying to be funny. I just…I mean I get a lot of what you say you see and I know firsthand how you…” he paused and cleared his throat. “I don’t doubt you, love. I just…soul mates? How does that happen?”

“Yeah, how does that work?” It was Agron’s turn to lean forward on the table as he reached for a cookie. He had not wanted to put Agnes out at such a late hour, but when Betty had arrived, she appeared out of nowhere with a couple trays of snacks for them. If what Agron was hearing tonight proved to be true, he wondered what other metaphysical things he had always believed to be fiction were also real. Could Mitchell, Lenny and Agnes actual be human embodiments of the house? They always seemed to know exactly what was going on at all times. They had left the grounds before…but only once. Mitchell had to be some kind of immortal creature that required no rest and could live only on coffee. He was always lurking in some corner and appeared out of thin air. But, was it coffee he was actually drinking?

“The concept of soul mates has existed since…well in the earliest religions. There are myths and legends going back to the Persians, Egyptians and certainly the Greeks. Heck! Adam and Eve might even be considered soul mates,” she said picking up her notes and looking over them again. “Honestly, I hadn’t given much thought to it before, but with the two of you and what I was picking up, I started looking into it. I wasn’t totally sure what exactly it was. People today use the term flippantly if they like the same coffee, but it does have a long history. Some theories say that it is one soul and two individuals who almost…like share it. As if they were once one being, but were separated somehow. Others mention two individuals being joined, if you will, so much that there is a blending of their souls. I am kinda leaning that way and these dreams are validation.”

“Soul mates?” Nasir said out loud as he attempted to swallow. “My soul…joined with his?”

“Yeah, kind of,” she replied looking over the frame of her glasses with concern for her friend. 

“I am sorry, but I just cannot…” letting go of Agron’s hand, Nasir pulled himself away and folded his arms across his chest. “This is improp…impross… This can NOT be truth.”

Seeing Nasir suddenly close himself off from them, Agron felt himself thrown into another time loop. Only this one was not from a dream. It was just like before the attack at the museum in November and Nasir was shutting down. He was worried, but he was also so insanely curious that he had to move forward. “So if our souls were joined…when did this happen?” he asked looking back over at Betty. “How long ago?”

Her eyes dashed over her notes. She had been writing down names, places and creating a potential timeline. “From what I can see here…it was the life you had together as Helios and Doron. As outlandish as it seems, that appears to have been during the siege of Troy.”

Nasir spat something out in Farsi and turned to look at her, “We both read that book! This is the reason for that. It was merely a story.”

“Actually, archaeological excavations at Troy prove that there is some fact to it. One of the layers uncovered had been severely scorched,” Tanner said and all three of them turned to look at him clearly stunned. “What? I saw the documentary after that Brad Pitt movie came out.”

“Thank you Eamon,” Agron said throwing the last bit of his cookie at him before turning his attention back to Nasir. 

“Screw you,” Tanner said as he dodged the offending pastry, but turned to pick it up off the carpet and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Yes, we read the book,” Agron said, his face wrinkling a little at Tanner eating the half eaten cookie off the floor. “But, I had dreams about that place before we met. Many of these…dreams I had before I ever met you. Didn’t you?”

Shaking his head, Nasir closed himself off further by crossing his legs. “I had dreams such as these, yes. Were you the one in them…I just…” Reaching up from his chest, he rubbed his face and his fingers dug deep into his eye sockets. It was just too much. “I am sorry…but I just cannot…” 

“I get that this is a lot to wrap your head around, but I mean it is…” Agron said.

“It is something I just can no longer listen to. Forgive me,” Nasir said and stood up. “Please, you may continue, but I must…I must…” Shaking his head once more he quickly walked out of the room. 

“Let him go,” Betty said as Agron began to stand. “This is probably a lot for him to take right now. With the way he was brought up…I think this is like some kind of blasphemy.” She looked over at Tanner and he only shrugged. “Do you want to keep talking about this?”

“Can we…I mean with him gone?” Agron asked readjusting himself in his seat while still looking at the doorway that Nasir had briskly exited from. 

Looking down at her papers, Betty nodded. “I think I have enough here from talking to you both…I’ll chat with him later to fill in any gaps.” She shuffled the papers a bit while taking another sip of her tea. “As I was saying, this life at what could be Troy seems to be the first time your paths ever crossed. It looks to be the oldest. But, I could be wrong.”

Agron eyebrows knitted together, “How so?”

She chewed on the pen cap for a few seconds as her eyes darted back and forth on the page. “You said you referred to this one guy as the Great King and he was blonde?”

“Yeah,” Agron said nodding. “I only saw him a few times, but I remember thinking he must have been some kind of god.”

Nodding, she scrawled some more notes on the side of the page, “I am thinking that was Alexander the Great.”

“No shit?” Tanner said his eyes lighting up.

“Very well could be. You and Nasir both talked about that in those dreams you are living in tents and moving around a bit. BUT! You said that you are treated differently from others and Nasir confirmed that he had…” - she looked down to find what she had written - “Ah, he said that he had ‘rescued the man with the green eyes from the battle field’ and that he was considered to be the enemy.”

“Yeah, on my end those dreams are pretty choppy. Iason…or who I think is Nasir is some kind of medic and he gets in trouble for saving me, but like I said it is choppy. I am gone from him from time to time and off fighting,” Agron shook his head. “I remember seeing the sea and being knocked senseless by the beauty of it.”

“I need to look a little more into that. I am not really up on my Alexander expeditions, but I do know that that was way after the siege of Troy.” 

“Why are you so stuck on Troy?” Agron asked.

“You said Odysseus and so did Nasir. You have both described living in tents…again…and the fighting. That just makes sense to me and his energy is going nuts on it,” she said as her hand gestured to something invisible over by the fireplace. “I am going to run with that one here. Tell me more about the night of the kiss.” 

_I came into the tent still covered in the dust and blood of the battlefield, just as I did every day that we took to the wide plain. Today however, was different. I had only left a short time ago and was now returning long before the noonday sun was overhead. Certainly this would take Doron by surprise._

_At the sight of me, Doron turned from where he was beginning to warm the water needed to rinse the filth of war from my flesh. My armor stand was already in the middle of the room and the weapon chest was open. While this was puzzling enough, his lack of bewilderment at my arrival intrigued me the most. I was one of the first men back to camp…how could he have known I was coming._

_”I do not shock you with my arrival?” I asked coming in a taking the cup of cool water that he offered._

_He shook his head causing the loose tendrils of his pulled back hair to lick at the sides of his face, “No commander, I knew that you would be returning.”_

_“Oh,” I replied and my shoulders slumped forward as I handed him back the cup._

_“I did not believe that you would continue to fight after the ground had shaken so,” he set the cup down and his attentions fell towards removing my corslet._

_“There you are correct. After that…well neither side wished to continue to battle one another. I heard that it shook loose stones from the very walls of the city,” I said as his nimble fingers danced around my shoulders undoing the knots. “Quite honestly, the timing of the Earth-shaker could not have been more fitting.” As I said those words, his hands began to tremble as did his full lower lip. He continued to do his work, but I could smell fear growing on him._

_“Why do you say this?” he asked pulling the battered bronze from my chest and setting it on the stand._

_I moved over to the chair and sat down, once again picking up the cup of water and drinking deeply. “It shook me and my men loose from where we were pinned against the rocks and about to be slaughtered. After everything ceased to shake, we were able to flee from death’s grasp in the confusion. Not a moment prior we had no escape and they outnumbered us two to one. In addition…the dust seemed to blow into the area we were caught in. It was at their backs, but we took it directly in the face thus obscuring our vision.” I laughed, but not because what I said held any humor. I laughed to ease the discomfort I was feeling. “I actually began to say my prayers and…hoped that you… I hoped that you would…”_

_He looked up at me from the rug he knelt on before me removing my greaves. “That I would…what?”_

_Looking at him, I felt a pain in my chest. The same pain I had felt the morning I woke up without him. The same pain I endured for three days after he had been taken from me by the enemy. The same pain I felt every night when I lost myself in his deep eyes. “I…hoped that you would not take your life as you had once said you would. You have your freedom now…I hope that your life would hold more value that ending yourself for...” I could not finish. What I was saying was a lie and Aphrodite would strike me down if I continued._

_I watched his hand touch his bare neck. When he had returned to me after being captured by the enemy sacking our camp, I removed the leather collar about his neck. Any other slave would have rejoiced, yet he had been so distraught. Nonetheless, his valiant actions in saving the lives of the wounded in the hospital tent warranted that I grant him some boon. Two men had died by his hand with only a broken spear. My little warrior. He had pleaded for me not to free him stating that another would come and claim him if he returned to his island home. Over and over he beseeched me…even on his knees. After some time I agreed that he could stay on with me, but no longer as property. I offered him a position within my ranks that carried his same duties, but earned a salary and required him to train with me. He agreed and my heart sang…I could not be parted from him._

_“My life does hold value,” he said quietly removing the foul metal from my leg._

_“Well then,” I nodded and slapped my hands against my thighs. “That is good. If I fall to the house of Hades you will be able to carry on your life. Even without me, you have gained enough…”_

_There was sudden movement and soft lips were upon mine as his warm hands attempted to find their place on my face. I could not react, but only sit there like a fool as his mouth moved clumsily over mine. Just as quickly, he moved away and looked up at me with Hera’s cow eyes._

_“My life only holds value with you. If you fall, I will follow you in death. I will NOT be parted from you in this life or the afterlife.” His words sang in my ears and once again I found that I could not move. I only stared at him in a complete stupor for I must have been in a dream. My lack of response to his action and words must have caused him distress. Before I could say or do anything…he stood up and ran from the tent. It took several moments…but I sprinted after him._

Present sequence Beta - jaded79  
Dream sequence unbeta'd and on pain killers... dude... sweet...


	35. The Old Ways*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the gods themselves have a hand in bringing Doron and Helios together and fasten them to one another for all time?

The floorboards were cold under his bare feet as Nasir paced back and forth across the smooth lacquered wood. He was upset with himself for being…upset and had been tearing up the floor for some time. It was utterly ridiculous. Soul mates! “Ludicrous! Preposterous! Completely Absurd!” he spat in his native tongue vehemently. “There is just…it is not possible. Two individuals cannot…across space and time.” 

A light knock at the door caused his head to snap up from where it had been glued to the ground before him. “Who is it?” he barked at the door forgetting for a moment that, for the most part, they were sound proof. Rolling his eyes, he crossed over to the door and pulled it open. 

“Are you alright?” Eamon asked standing there in his pajamas and holding a glass of water.

“I am having a difficult moment. How is it that you are aware?” Looking past him, Nasir glanced at the stairs, “Did Agron ask you to check on me?”

Eamon shook his head, “No, I could hear you through the floor. I wasn’t sure what you were saying but it sounded like cursing. I didn’t want to intrude, but after Mitchell told me that you had come upstairs alone… I just wanted to check on you. I know that Betty is here and I…well… are you alright?”

“Please come in,” Nasir said as he stood aside not wishing to speak his problems aloud in the hallway and to the potential ears that might be listening. There were times he disliked how much Mitchell actually knew about what was happening in the house. “You are of a logical mind. Will you allow me to ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you believe in…the prossa..prob…damn it! Do you believe that two individuals could be soul mates?” Nasir was shaking his head so aggressively that tendrils of hair were coming loose about his face. This time it was not the concept that angered him, but the inability to remember the word he wanted…again. 

“Oh!” Eamon said as he pulled out the chair from the desk. “That is an interesting question and one that does challenge both sides of my mind and person. Logically or scientifically speaking, there is no definitive proof that human beings even have “souls,” ” he said making air quotes. “There are those who have looked into the energy that exists within a person. Certainly, a lot of the people who are tied up in the metaphysical community will agree that there is a “soul” that is carried within an individual and that that energy has the ability to move from life to life through reincarnation. However, as for a conclusive scientific report on the actual existence of a “souls,” there really is none. I am hoping that some of the new psychological and technological breakthroughs being made will provide us with a more absolute answer in the coming years.” He took a drink of his water. 

“And this is the opinion of…one side of you?” Nasir asked finally sitting down on the bed. 

“Yes.” Eamon nodded and set his glass down carefully on the desk. “The other side of me, which happens to be a hopeless romantic, becomes as giddy as a manga school girl over the idea that two people could find each other again in another life. I think of those novels that Delilah reads and how…oh, one of them was about a woman who could not find the love of her life in the present time due to a mistake she had made in the past. She had to travel back in time through hypnosis to put it right.” He laughed and clasped his hands together. “I remember thinking what an outlandish idea it was when she used to read them to me when I was younger…now…because of Kail. Oh, how amazing would it be if we had been with one another before and had unfinished business that brought us together in this life. What a fine novel that would make. With his affluent background and jumping from continent to continent he just happened to find an orphan from Hoboken, New Jersey who needed a fresh start. Over the years enemies have tried to thwart us, legal systems wanted to keep us apart…but nothing could stop our love for one another.” He released a long sigh and looked over at his dumbfounded friend on the bed. “Sorry, told you…hopeless romantic.”

Nasir smiled, “I had no idea about how you and Kail met and had become…together. What do you mean about legal systems?”

“When I was younger, there was this one guy who had me taken from Kail’s custody. Serious asshole! He has it out for Kail for some reason and decided to strike him where it hurt the most.” Eamon took in a deep breath. “He had this raid performed on the house…guys just rampaging through every room. It was awful. They were checking everyone’s ID’s. When it was discovered that I was a minor and that no one in the house was a direct relation…he had me taken into custody by Child Protective Services. Really the worst four months of my life.” It was his turn to shake his head. “That was tough…but we got through it.” He looked back up at Nasir, “But…no, no, no…this isn’t about me. That is a story for another time. So, Betty thinks that you and Agron are soul mates?”

The sound Nasir made was a garbled mess of confusion, anger and disgust, “Yes, and the idea is just… just… please what is word for…” he threw up his hands in disgust. “It is not something I can believe in.”

“You love him…I mean I can see how much you two care for one another. How can the idea be so far-fetched?” Eamon asked. 

“Why would we be so tortured? If we are soul mates, why would…how…to find one another in this life, only to know that we will be separated…again!?” Nasir said as he choked back a sob. “It is cruel!”

“I don’t know…,” the turmoil that Eamon felt for his friend was plain on his face. He understood Nasir’s situation as they had discussed it at length in Bora Bora not long ago. He knew that the religious beliefs of Nasir’s benefactor prevented the truth of his feelings for Agron from being revealed. Kail could not even be beseeched to ask his longtime friend and business partner to allow Nasir to stay and live out the rest of his life in the states. Yet, there had to be another way to keep these two people that he had come to hold in his heart together. 

“Forgive me my friend, I do not mean to upset you with my…distress. I am just so…” releasing a deep sigh, Nasir’s shoulders slumped forward. 

“No, it’s alright. That’s what friends are for Nasir,” Eamon said with a smile. “Tell me why…I mean what makes Betty think that you two are connected like this? There has to be something. Oh! Like that book… maybe there is something in your past lives with him that have tied you together and maybe you are always forced to be separated. If we can find the cause for the separation…maybe we can break it this time and you two can be together!” He was beaming again.

“You truly are a hopeless romantic.”

“C’mon…what is it?” Eamon asked, turning his chair to get closer to Nasir.

There was a deep sigh from the young man on the bed, “It comes to us in dreams…these lives. Now we have learned that many of them are the same.” He rolled his eyes again, “Betty believes that it comes from the oldest of these lives that has joined us, a time which is now nothing but legend. Yet…I just…”

“Please, tell me.”

_I ran to the only place I knew that I could find peace. More of the soldiers were coming back to their tents now and I dodged my way around them. No one was on my favorite piece of the beach and my legs carried me into the water. It pulled away from me, but then rushed forward once more and I collapsed down onto my knees. I tried to hold back my tears, but it was no use._

_He once again…did not want me. He had just sat there only looking at me. I had bared my soul to him. Given him the truth of what I felt and he did nothing. He did not want me. The water rushed out, pulling the sand around me and I found myself giving more salt to the sea. My hands came to my face as I wept and rocked myself back and forth. I had been so wrong._

_The Sea surged forward in a great roar and suddenly there were hands upon my flesh. My head snapped up and he was there…falling into the water onto his own knees before me._

_“You left before I could speak,” Helios said, as his hands rested on my shoulders. His quick drawing of breath and redness of his cheeks meant that he had been close on my heels as I had darted through the camp._

_“Please…my lord…I have been…I am mistaken. Please, I just,” I stammered until his grip tightened._

_“I stared death in the face today…my men knew it as well. We were outnumbered and surrounded. Another man would be wearing my armor if it were not for the movement of the Earth,” he said as his green eyes burned, still catching his breath. “I was preparing myself to die.”_

_Turning my head, I tried to hold back…and looked towards the rocks where I had seen the man here for the first time, before..._

_Gently…softly, he took my chin into his hand and turned my face back to his, “My thoughts were only of you.”_

_“You have said as much…that I would go on and live my…”_

_“That was a lie, Doron. I did not speak what I was truly thinking for fear…fear of…” Releasing my face, now that my attention was focused on him, his hands folded into his lap and the foam from the waves encircled us. “I have been living in fear of my own feelings and too afraid to speak them. Scared to touch and terrified that I would one day falter.”_

_“What could you fear? You are the greatest warrior that I know,” I choked._

_He smiled and then laughed, “You flatter me little one. Yet, there is no man I face out there that causes my heart to race.” Looking away for the briefest of moments, his eyes darkened, “I risk my life everyday out on that field for Kings who do not even know my name. Yet, just now, you showed more courage than them…than I…more courage than I have had for many moon cycles. I have suffered in silence, worried of voicing the words that weigh on my soul for fear of your rejection.”_

_My own heart began to race and pound loudly in my chest. “Fear of me? My rejection? I do not understand.”_

_“As they began to close in around me,” he said quietly, looking squarely at me. “My eyes left that of my enemy and I looked back towards camp as I thought of you. I knew I would be damned by my thoughts, but I prayed that you would learn quickly that I had fallen and that you…that you would do as you said and be swift to follow me to underworld. Just as you said, I too cannot bear the thought of being parted from you”_

_Lightning struck the hill that overlooked the high walled city behind us and shattered the moment. The thunder that followed was ferocious and set me ill at ease. I had no time to voice my joy of what he spoke as the sky over the sea before me quickly darkened and then too began to rumble. As we cast our eyes on the tumbling sea, a vision came over me,* “The brothers are at odds and we mortals shall pay the ultimate price for his intervention on my behalf,” I said quietly looking over his shoulder._

_“Of what do you speak?” he asked me his face displaying distress at the sight of the gathering dark clouds over my shoulder and the land behind me._

_My eyes met his and held them, “Today is my birthday and his gift to me was your life.”_

_“What?”_

_”The man…the man who saved me that day down by the rocks…he came to the tent today as I looked out over the dusty field. I could feel a darkness rising within me and then suddenly he was there.” Violently the water came in pounded the both of us nearly knocking me over. Standing quickly, he pulled me to my feet as we watched the water change from the familiar color of blue green to a tormented shade of violet. “I told him of you and he caused the ground to quake… he kept you from dying. He altered the outcome of the battle…just for me…” Lightning flashed and thunder cracked. “Zeus is displeased with him for this. Come… we must seek cover.”_

_Once again he stood looking at me dumbfounded, though I could see that he was searching for words, but there was no time. “Please, Helios…we must return to the tent. We must not be in the open as this.”_

_“Your birthday gift?” he muttered holding onto me as I lead us both from the water and up the sandy shore…though the water appeared to follow closely behind. Each time the waves rushed in they gained more ground. “From…from? Who is this man to you?”_

_My eyes went to the clouds that were beginning to thicken over our heads, the rain would soon begin to fall without mercy. “I believe…he may be my father…I do not know. Come!” I pulled at him harder. Thunder cracked, the lightning even closer still. The tent would provide us with no safety from a strike of god’s wrath, but it was preferable to being out in the open._

_“Your father?” he asked. As he began to understand the tempest that was forming around us, he clasped my hand tightly and we began to run back to the camp. “You said your father fought for the Trojans!”_

_“This man calls me by another name…I do not understand…he had just been there, in the water smiling at me. I remember him as a child giving me a shell,” I did not realize I was yelling over the sounds of the rising winds. Men were beginning to scramble for cover. As I predicted, water began to fall from the sky. Hard water. Frozen water that pained when it struck flesh._

_“Take to your tents! Seek shelter!” Helios was yelling to his men as we reached our circled encampment. “Leave your things… to your tents!”_

_We reached our own, pulled the storm flap closed tightly and quickly tied the knot to hold it in place. No sooner had we finished…light illuminated the tent so brightly that my hand sought to cover my eyes…but there was no time. Thunder split my ears and caused my knees to buckle._

_“Doron!” Helios cried coming to the ground beside me and taking me into his arms. “What did you say to him?! What did you say!_

_Our faces were mere inches apart, his breath hot on my wet skin, “I told him that you were a noble man who had pulled me from darkness and once more gave me life.” His gaze was intense…fierce as he stared at me with a mixture of both fear and exhilaration. “…and that in spite of opposition, you had given me my freedom and were teaching me to fight…to be a man.” His tongue licked over his lips as they parted slightly. “I told him that you, above all else, held my heart and that I loved you into the depths of my soul.”_

He knew it was late, but he didn’t care. Picking up his phone, he pressed the ‘2’ on his speed dial. It only rang three times before he heard the voice that made his own heart sing greet him pleasurably. “I can’t take this anymore,” he said without any pleasantries of his own. “It’s no different than when he tried to take me away from you! Only here, these are two grown men who love each other and are now finding out that they are, or might be depending on what you believe, soul mates! I just can’t stand the idea that they will have to be separated. There must be something we can do,” Eamon said, his voice rife with the frustration he felt as he fell back on his bed. 

*Copyright Loreena McKennitt.  
Beta: jaded79


	36. Nothing to see here…move along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Fluff ma'am...

*Damn it,* Agron thought as he walked into his bedroom and saw his beloved all snuggled up in the covers. His first Valentine’s Day with a significant other and he had already blown it. No card. No flowers. No gift. *No, I just gave him a huge dose of bullshit he doesn’t believe in. Lesson learned. Never bringing it up again.* As quietly as he could, he slipped out of his clothes and into the bed not bothering with pajamas. 

The shuffle of the blankets and the movement caused Nasir to stir and roll over. He could smell that it was Agron and waited until he was situated before drawing up against him. The man was a furnace and Nasir never wanted for heat when he was in bed with him. “Did you take Betty home?” he asked quietly as he nestled into the larger man’s side.

“No,” Agron whispered back lifting his arm to wrap around him. “She said it was too late and would just stay here. Tanner is seeing to the guest room for her.”

“Mmmmmm,” was the only sound Nasir made, but it was quickly followed by a little purring sound as Agron began to stroke through his hair in the dim light.

“What do you say we skip school today?” Agron asked. 

The purring ceased, “Why would we do this?”

“Because…it is already…well, quite honestly I don’t want to get up in three hours, put on all that bulk and try to stay awake in class. It would be so much nicer to spend the day…just you know… as…as a couple. We could sleep in and then maybe have a lunch out at that place you like with the big fire pit.” Agron continued to run his fingers through the silk mass that was now draped over his chest. He had moved the covers slightly aside, just so he could feel it on his bare flesh. For him, it was one of the most pleasurable sensations on the planet. 

“Have we not missed too many classes already?” Nasir mumbled. The feeling of those powerful hands running through his hair was divine. When he was stroked in such a manner all the tension he felt in his body evaporated. The very air around him became sheer bliss. He did not care what the answer to his question was, so long as Agron continued to pet him. 

“Nah. I think we’re good,” Agron said, not really knowing where they stood. However, with the exception of Betty…it didn’t really matter how many classes they missed. Besides, it was another day that he could spend with the man he loved more than life itself. 

“If this is what you wish, then I will not…” was all Nasir managed to say before the Sandman reclaimed him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sun tried to penetrate the window dressings and wake them, but its rays were no match for the sheer blocking power of the thick drapes. That was just one of the things that Agron loved about this house. At the barracks, they were forced to contend with cheap plastic vertical blinds. When the sun was up…you were up. Even on a few of his longer assignments he found the window coverings lacking. Not here. The reinforced double pane windows were covered with pull down shades, sheer curtains and then fully lined drapes. When Agron had asked about it, Mitchell had informed him it was a security precaution. When all three were closed, from the outside no light could be seen. During the day however, it created a room that was dark enough to sleep until noon…and that is exactly what Agron intended. 

His watch alarm had sounded at 0730 and he quickly silenced it. Nasir had mumbled something and started to pop his disheveled head out from under the covers, but Agron had quieted him quickly and softly reminded him that they were sleeping in. He had, however, sent a text to Tanner advising him of the “plan” and not ten seconds later Agron received a “K”. 

When he stirred this time it was due to Nasir getting up and walking to the bathroom. Rolling over to watch him walk away in the dim light, Agron smiled. Nasir really was a hot mess right out of bed. It was downright sexy. Looking at his watch, he smiled. *11:37,* he thought. *Perfect.*

Nasir was gone for nearly ten minutes and when he emerged from the bathroom he appeared more put together. In addition, somehow he knew that Agron was awake and spoke, “I cannot believe that we have slept in this late,” he said walking back to the bed and climbing into his original spot.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

“I am conflicted.”

Agron scoffed…loudly and sat up, “What is there to be conflicted about? Pajamas, warm bed, darkened room and a guy worth snuggling compared to a cold, stuffy walk and an uncomfortable classroom filled with a bunch of people you most certainly don’t want to snuggle with?”

Nasir laughed, “Yes, that I am not conflicted about. I simply do not like not…to not complete…no…” he waved his hand in the air in a circular motion as he always did when he was trying to find what he wanted to say. 

“I get it. You and I are alike that way,” Agron said reaching out and taking Nasir into his arms. “You don’t like to shy away from responsibility or obligations. Ditching school violates all those codes we live by…we are men of action and hold ourselves to a higher standard than half those loafs in class. But… you know what…we earned a day.”

“How is this?” Nasir asked as he nuzzled against Agron’s chest. “Did we not just miss a great amount by going to…” he cut himself off.

Giving him a reassuring squeeze, Agron laughed, “That sh… stuff with my brother was an emergency and those things happen. Otherwise, I think you have only missed…what… one day and that was because…” It was his turn to quiet himself. 

Nasir looked up at him, “It was due to my inability to release aspects of my past and it began to affect my health in a negative manner.”

“Yeah…okay Eamon,” Agron laughed again. “It was a…sick day. Not like you take those all the time.”

“Those were his words,” Nasir said laughing as well. “I spoke with him at length last night when I came upstairs. He gave me some…a different way to look at the ideas that we were discussing with Betty.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you with all of this reincarnation stuff. I am just trying to wrap my head around it,” Agron said, pulling him tighter against his bare flesh. 

“Boethius taught me that the soul is individual to this being…that it cannot be moved to another and not throughout several different lives,” Nasir drew in a long breath. 

“So, it’s a religious thing?”

“Yes and not one easily discarded as I lived under his roof for many years and performed prayers with him often. Last night, with Eamon, we did discuss other forms of belief in which this concept is completely acceptable.” Nasir said as his fingers absentmindedly danced over the scar on Agron’s chest. He was silent for some time and Agron closed his eyes just enjoying the contact. “Perhaps, in time, I will be able to accept this…this concept of soul mates more easily. Certainly, I have pushed aside most of my other teachings as I am here with you…in bed.”

“True…and let me say I am glad you were able to move away from those restrictions.” Beginning to ease back onto the mountain of pillows, Agron pulled Nasir close and kissed him soundly. “I will not push you…nor will I discuss it again until you are ready. Okay?”

Nasir nodded.

“In the meantime…” Agron’s hands began to roam over Nasir’s back and found the hem of his night shirt. Lifting it, he gave himself access to the soft warm flesh that he suddenly desired. “What do you say we…”

He didn’t get to finish his truly witty comment as Nasir tackled him and began to smother him with hot kisses. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Where did this custom come from?” Nasir asked as he sipped his hot tea. The patio was fairly packed for the late afternoon with an assortment of couples from the university and surrounding neighborhood. 

Agron shrugged, “Probably some saint that was martyred. I really don’t know. I have always just written it off as an excuse for the senseless murder of thousands of roses and Hallmark to sell cards.”

“You are such an ass,” Betty interjected from her seat across the brick fire pit. 

“Hey! Eyes on your own paper,” Agron called over to her as he waved her off. “We’re not here “together” we are just sitting near one another. Do your OWN date thing!”

She gave him the finger and stuck out her tongue, “I reiterate my previous statement.”

Agron reciprocated. When Nasir had mentioned that they were going out for a very late lunch, Tanner had insisted that he was coming along. No matter how much Agron tried to dissuade him, he wasn’t about to jeopardize his assignment over a simple cup of soup and a sandwich. In the end, Agron conceded, but Betty suggested that they not all sit together, as usual, but have two separate tables instead. 

“Therefore, it is due to this Valentine that all these people are here today,” Nasir looked around at the balloons, flowers and candy boxes that were strewn across the landscape around them. He shook his head. He really did not understand. “Should one not profess their love everyday?”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Agron nodded, “Yep… and I’m a shitty boyfriend because I didn’t really get you anything…I mean… nothing like all that.” He reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope, “Instead, I can only offer you this…as a gift.”

Nasir’s eyebrows knitted together as he reached out and took the envelope. After he opened it and read the contents, his look of concern turned to one of pure excitement, “This is the truth!?”

“Yep. Mitchell handed me that right before we left. I guess he had a hand in getting it pushed through,” Agron said as he smiled. 

“What is it?” Tanner asked looking over at Nasir in sheer delight.

“We do not have to return to History class!” Nasir said as he waved the paper in the air. Without any concern for his surroundings, he jumped up from his chair and nearly knocked Agron out of his as he tackled him for the second time in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... long over due and yes I know you lose readers that way. However, I am pleased to announce that my prolonged absence was due my securing the next segment of my life. I have accepted an offer by Teach for America and I am currently packing up EVERYTHING I own in preparation for my move to the Four Corners region of New Mexico where I will be teaching elementary school (mwhahaha! get them while they are young!) 
> 
> As I told jaded...writing this is a passion and as I have another major arc and white knuckled ending in store...I want to write SOO BAD! Perhaps by having almost everything packed now, I will be able to slip in some time in between doing my reviews for PRAXIS testing. w00t!
> 
> Love you all! Again, so sorry for this last delay. I forgot that you could drown an human in paperwork.


	37. Wanna get away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has a hand to play in the boys future...but where are they off to next?
> 
> Chapter 37 – Mild language

“Nasir!”

“NASIR!!!!” 

**“NASIR!!!**

“Here… Here! I am here Eamon!” Nasir cried out running into the hallway from the study and Agron was hot on his heels. No doubt he too was wondering why their roommate was charging into the house screaming. The young man’s face was flush as were those of his own men coming in the door behind him from the freezing temperatures outside. 

“What’s all this?” Agron said loudly, his hand moving away from the weapon concealed in the small of his back.

“Nasir, you have to…see this,” Eamon said breathlessly as he thrust a piece of paper into Nasir’s chest. “You have to go!”

Grabbing at the paper, Nasir fumbled a bit as he tried to unfold it. Meanwhile, Eamon nearly collapsed. Everyone knew of his lung condition and it had been exacerbated by the prolonged winter. For Nasir, that was more of an immediate concern than anything the paper had to say. “Come, please… you must sit,” Nasir said. 

“No… no… I’m fine…” he began to gasp. “You have… you have to… go. It was…I was meant… to find that… and…”

“Eamon,” Nasir said firmly, gripping the other man around the waist to support his buckling knees, “I will review what you have given me, but first I would like for you to calm yourself. Please, you must sit down and catch your breath.”

Agron scrambled to pull out a chair and Foreman quickly fished the red inhaler out of his client’s backpack as Nasir guided him into the study. Conrad blew past all of them and went charging down the hall. Even though it was known that these three men were all very compassionate, when it came to Eamon’s wellbeing...there was a lot more at stake. 

As soon as he was seated, he took a deep puff off his inhaler and began to take deep measured breaths. Conrad quickly returned with a glass of water and a pitcher as well to refill it. Only a few moments behind him was Agnes. She took one look at Eamon and ran back down the hall calling out something about a hot kettle. All the while Nasir knelt on the floor near his friend with concern. They all sat quietly for a few minutes each with their own worries. The only sounds in the room were that of Eamon’s ragged breathing and the soft crackle of the fireplace. With each passing moment, the redness disappeared from his face and he began to find air once more.

“Please… Nasir…” Eamon said quietly, “Read it. It just blew…into my face…in the quad.” 

“Very well,” Nasir said. Giving up his kneeling position, he sat back onto the floor and opened the paper. It appeared to be some kind of advertisement flyer designed with scrolling letters and leaf accents. He looked over it several times but did not fully understand what he was reading and it clearly reflected on his face.

“It is a…sustainability…conference…,” Eamon said smiling and still wheezing a little. “You talked about… recycling and…stuff… in Bora Bora. This is a three day…conference with all…kinds of people…and…jobs…” he leaned back in his chair and took several very deep breaths before taking another hit off his inhaler. 

Nasir said nothing, but his eyes darted between the flyer and Eamon. “Yes, I did have concerns about the amount of waste created by large establishments. I did not realize that there were entire conferences devoted to the subject.”

“Oh yeah,” Agron chimed in putting his phone back in his pocket. “All that green stuff is huge now. People are finally starting to wake up. When is it?”

Looking down to the bottom of the paper, Nasir found the dates, “March 21st through the 23rd.”

“Oh damn, that’s in like two weeks,” Agron replied.

“There’s more…”Eamon said, leaning forward and pointing out a box of smaller print. “This one is a gateway to a larger…summer program that is nearly… a month and a half long. That program can give you…certification needed to…”

Nasir looked up at him, “I will not be here this summer.”

Eamon winked, “But, you could be.” He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, “More and more companies…are requiring “green compliance” and I am sure…that Boethius is no different. If not him…Kail always needs good people...especially in his transportation division. With that certification you could…”

Standing abruptly, Nasir handed the flyer back to Eamon, “I thank you, for thinking of me…but, I cannot… I…” It was his turn to take and release a deep breath. “I must return to Hamadan at the end of the semester. If Boethius would like for me to educate myself on this, I am sure there are programs there. Thank you.” With a curt nod, he turned and left the room. 

Watching him walk away, Agron lowered his head and sighed. 

“He’s pulling away again,” Eamon said as he too sighed. 

Just as he did, Agnes entered the room with her tray. “Oh my,” she said. “Nasir doesn’t look very happy. You however, look a little better than you did. Dear Lord boy! I thought we were going to have to call 911. Wrap your hands in this for a few minutes…and you get those wet shoes off him,” she said looking at Conrad as she handed Eamon a warm towel before she began to pour him a cuppa.

Both men complied. Agnes was a force to be reckoned with when needed. The well-being of the young men beneath her roof was one area that brought out both the best and worst in her. “Throw another log on the fire, Daniels,” she commanded. “Foreman, pull the chair over there closer to the fireplace and get the blanket off the couch.”

“Really, Agnes I am quite…”

“Pip!” she almost barked, but it sounded more like a loud bird chirp. “I’ll not have to explain to Mr. O’Connors how you caught a cold or worse yet came down with pneumonia because we all failed in our tasks. There, he has the chair in place…now move over there and warm your feet.”

Thank you,” he replied as Conrad helped him stand up and moved him over to where Agron was stoking the fire. 

“There,” she said placing the tray next to him. “You cover up and get warm. I am going to go throw some bread in the oven. Drink this slowly and refill it when you are done. One of you needs to stay with him for a bit.”

Agron looked up at her from beside the fireplace, “I got this.”

“What about Nasir?” she asked as she began walking towards the door. “Don’t you need to see…well why he is upset?”

Shaking his head, Agron now looked over at Eamon. He had questions and wanted a little advice from the one person that Nasir seemed to confide in. “Nah, Eamon needs to warm up and Nasir needs to cool off. I’ll text Tanner to check on him upstairs.”

“I’ll go get some dry socks,” Foreman said and walked out of the room behind Agnes. 

“Thank you Conrad,” Eamon said quietly as he was being tucked into a large blanket by him. “Could you give Daniels and me the room? I hate to bump you out…but, I think what I need to talk to him about would make you uncomfortable.”

Conrad smiled at his charge, “No worries. I’d like to change out of my own wet clothes. I can’t believe it is still snowing. If I get a chance…I’m going to take out that groundhog. This weather is bullsh…”

A quick look from Eamon and Conrad skipped out of the room making Agron laugh. “Your guys aren’t allowed to swear either?”

“It’s unprofessional,” Eamon replied taking a sip of his tea. He let the warmth fill him from the inside out and smiled as he sat the teacup back on the tray next to him. No longer gasping for air he was able to communicate clearly and as only he could “As I said a bit ago, Nasir is pulling away again. I’ve been watching his behavior for a while now with both you and others, like Betty. He will interact with us, engage us in conversation and even be openly affectionate towards you for some time. But, then, he will shut down and withdraw. This is not only from you, but us as well. In my observations, I have noticed what I believe to be a conceivable pattern. However, that potential variable is not something that people, such as yourself, wish to discuss with individuals who are outside of your immediate circle of intimate relationships and certainly not someone like me.”

“Try me.”

Looking down at the much larger man sitting on the floor by his feet, Eamon picked up his teacup once more. “I think it has to do with sex.”

“What?”

“As I said…the variable is not an open topic that…”

Raising his hand, Agron shook his head, “Wait, no! Not that. How do you know when we…ya’ know?”

Eamon bit his lip for a moment and then wrinkled his face, “Remember that the walls are reinforced not the floors…so, yeah…” He took a sip of the tea and hid behind the cup for a moment gauging his reaction. 

“Oh…” Agron said as his thoughts darted to the first night that Kail had been under the same roof. “Good point. You think…based on, well from what you have heard…that it is after we…that he…?”

Unable to read Agron’s true feeling, he followed up with his findings, “Yes, at least 73% of the time.”

Agron chuckled, “Ah hell man! I can’t decide if I am pissed at you listening to…us and that you analyzed the data or if I’m not in the least bit surprised because, now that you say it, I think you are right.” He laughed again and then looked at the flyer that was sitting over on the table where it had been placed when Agnes arrived. “That thing is during Spring Break isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. At the tail end of it. As you said, it’s only two weeks away, but I could have you both on a plane and have hotel accommodations without…well you know that time is not important.” Eamon looked over at the flyer himself. “I’m serious. This thing blew into my face and as soon as I read it…I just started running back here. If he would go to this…I think it would open so many more doors for him…and you. I know that deep down inside he doesn’t want to go back to Hamadan, but I think that he believes that he has no other options. I was serious. He could get a job anywhere in the world with Kail if he had this certification. I had really hoped…”

“Book it!” Agron said. His voice was stern and his face meant even more business. “He’s going. I mean, what else were we going to do for the break? Sit around here?”

“Seriously?”

“I’ll tell him later, after he calms down a bit.” Unconsciously, Agron chewed on his lower lip. “Yeah, book it…. Um where is it, by the way.”

“Los Angeles.”

“Aw…shit.”


	38. Good morning class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in class, worried more about his relationship than anything…Nasir gets a HUGE wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _So… I have to apologize for this chapter. I am a HUGE research junkie and I thought about just breezing over the topic. However, once I got into it I had to write it all out. Besides…it is what people say, no matter how painful that Nasir NEEDS to hear and I couldn't do that in one paragraph of exposition._  
> 
> Several references taken from http://listverse.com/2014/01/07/10-horrifying-examples-of-modern-day-child-slavery/

Three and a half days! It had been three and a half days and Agron still had said nothing to Nasir about the day he had walked away from Eamon in the study. Three and a half days of his demeanor being similar to the weather outside, cold, grey with the hint of a storm looming. Three and a half days of business as usual and it was beginning to wear on Nasir’s nerves. Not that he wanted a confrontation. Not that he wanted to have to explain himself. But, the lack of Agron’s concern was worrying. 

His mind was more focused on the man sitting next to him than anything the professor had to say. He was scribbling notes onto his paper, but they were just words and not complete ideas. While he did find the subject matter interesting, today he had no desire to be there. After dropping his boring and rather tedious American History course, Nasir had believed that that slot in his schedule would remain open giving him more time either to study for his other courses or to work out in the house gym. His advisor, however, had other plans. He found a short term “Anthropology through Modern Media” class that he believed would be right up his student’s alley and it was…until…

“Who can give me a definition of slavery?” the professor asked looking out into the room of half-asleep faces. 

Students looked at one another, each wondering who would be the first to voice their answer. “The act of being a slave…” one student finally said hesitantly. 

“Okay…” the professor replied and clicked her tongue. “Then what’s a slave?”

The girl in front of Nasir answered in a timid voice, “Someone who is owned by another person?” 

“Yeah, a slave is someone forced to do work…” another added. “But, like not something that they want to do.”

The professor nodded, “Good… what else?”

“A person entirely under the domination of some influence or person,” a guy hollered out looking down at his phone. 

“Thank you Captain Google…” she said, shaking her head. A few students laughed at her comment, but not Nasir. “So, is slavery a good thing?”

“No…no…no way” rang out all around the classroom including one emphatic “Hell no!” from the back.

“In the practice of, I think we can all agree that slavery…defined with emphasis on the idea of complete ownership of an individual and control by a master… is a foul concept. No one should be forced to bend their own desires and give up their freedom to the will of another. Being divorced, I can say that whole heartedly.” She laughed again as did a couple students, but quickly stopped herself, “But, that makes light of a very serious institution that has existed since the dawn of time.”

Folding his arms across his chest and tucking his crossed ankles under his desk, Nasir took a deep breath and held it for some time. He was not entirely sure that he wanted to be present for the class discussion that was about to follow. The word he had been instructed to call Boethius translated to “Master” in the English language, but he was certainly no slave. He was like Eamon…the translation simply did not flow well into other languages. 

“Why is slavery being brought up in this class?”

The overachiever in the front of the class raised her hand at the exact same time that she started speaking, “Many cultures have had slavery as part of their history and it has an impact on how we study and document them.”

“Okay… I’ll take that,” the professor responded. “However, you say an impact on how “WE” study them. Who are we to judge their customs and practices? Or are we allowed because we Westerners are perfect?”

“Ummm…” was all she could say in response. 

“We aren’t perfect. Isn’t there that one place that wanted to do some like slave archaeology, but like no one was interested?” a guy asked a couple seats in front of Nasir.

“Excellent bridge into my lecture for today… thanks to you kind sir. Yes!” She clapped her hands together, “Yes, when a group of individuals wanted to bring slavery as part of the reenactment to a Jamestown historical park…it didn’t last long…why?”

A slightly older student shook her head and said, “People don’t want to see that here.”

“Again… yes! But… it IS all around us. A recent Academy Award winning film, based of course, on a memoir from the 19th century, once again pushed buttons on a delicate subject in America’s history. As she said, it is something that so many would just as soon forget,” she said walking around the classroom. In her hand was the “clicker” as Nasir called it that allowed her to be anywhere in the room and change the imagery on the large screen. The first image of the day that he was confronted with was a movie poster for “12 Years a Slave” and Nasir felt his stomach drop. He suddenly was worried that he was back in his History course again. They had discussed several aspects of America’s dark beginnings there and he had no desire to repeat the lessons. 

“Slavery IS a topic that many would see erased from our history books. After all, this is America! Home of the Free!” she said with bravado. “There is no way we ever practiced such a deplorable ideal on our soil. Yet, from the time of our independence from England until the thirteenth amendment in April of 1864, slavery was “legal” in the United States of America. I warn you now, some of the pictures here are quite graphic, but they are actual images from media at the time. Some in books, others in newspapers and even catalogs on where you could purchase shackles and other items to restrain your property.”

She was correct. The drawings were graphic and they suddenly unsettled Nasir. She clicked rapidly through images of men and women in chains, working in fields, being whipped, in special collars, put up at auction and one appeared as a news story of a slave woman being raped. He shifted in his seat and took a deep breath. He knew those bonds all too well. 

“Time and time again, however much we would rather forget…television and film remind us that this ancient practice dating back thousands of years took place right here by our ancestors. When the program such as “Roots” first aired in 1977 it raised controversy over the historical accuracy of where those slaves came from and who had brought them to U.S. soil.” She walked past Nasir in the aisle as she rounded the classroom and headed back to her podium, “Not to mention, for many Americans who now had color televisions, it brought the painful reality of slavery into their living rooms. However, on the big screen, no one batted an eyelash when Ben-Hur was sold into slavery for his crime. Prior to that, the biblical story of Moses and the slaves of Egypt were nothing out of the ordinary to be seen in a matinee showing. Even Spartacus…” - she said bringing up a movie still - “…well everyone loves Spartacus because gladiators may have been slaves, but let’s face it…Kirk Douglas was hot running around in his underwear,” she sai and once again laughter erupted in the classroom. “But that is ancient history, so it doesn’t count…right? We could even say that as unsettling as it may be, slavery here in America is even a thing of the past. Slavery doesn’t exist in our midst today? Not in this modern world? Does it?... Yes?” she said responding to a student who had raised her hand. 

“What about child labor and sex trafficking?” 

The professor smiled at the young lady, “Shhhh you’ll steal my thunder.” The rest of the class erupted into laughter. “Yes… these are modern topics that are the subject of numerous documentaries, publications and the focus of special interest group websites that you all will be delving deeper into. We all think of sweat shops and children being forced to produce clothing and rugs. But, there are other forms of this child slavery known throughout the world and I imagine that they have never even crossed your minds.”

Heat began to rise in Nasir’s cheeks as he gazed at images of children locked in small rooms, some so gaunt their faces look inhuman. Others were shown working at sewing machines in tight quarters and covered with sweat. He was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. Looking towards the door, he wondered if he could excuse himself without notice. No, he could not. If he did, Agron and Tanner would have to follow and that could lead him to have to explain why he needed to leave the room. He could lie and say he needed to use the restroom, however to have three individuals leave the classroom abruptly would certainly disrupt the instructor and other students. 

“When you think of horse jockeys, you probably imagine very small people wrestling a speeding horse between their legs. It’s a similar situation with camel jockeys in the Middle East, only it’s children riding the camels and just as two-thousand years ago…many of those children are slaves. There is also what was coined by one director as the Dancing Boys Of Afghanistan. This too is an ancient practice called “Bacha Bazi” which has recently undergone a form of revival. In many cases, these are young boys sold by their families, taught to dance and sold to wealthy men for entertainment.”

The term caught his attention and his heart pounded in his chest. Though she did not pronounce it correctly, he had heard this word before and knew it well. As she walked, she came to be on the far end of the classroom and Nasir looked towards the door again. This time his action did not go unnoticed and Agron turned to look at him with the concern in his eyes that had been missing for that three and a half days. 

“You alright?” he whispered, but it was loud enough for Tanner to turn and look at him also. 

Agron may have known his past, but Tanner certainly did not and Nasir did not feel like sharing. “I am fine,” he whispered back perhaps a little too sternly and causing Agron’s concern to disappear in an instant. 

“Oh man! Are they used for sex?” a blonde guy sitting closer to the front called out when confronted with an image of a young Arab boy in what appeared to be a belly dancer’s costume with heavy make-up on his face.

She seemed undaunted by the interruption, “Yes…this can happen. Though it is quiet and kept behind closed doors. This was the subject of a Frontline PBS special in 2010 and one of the films you may use for one of your three papers. It’s hard to believe that this could happen to young men. Most of us believe that it only happens to girls, but both sexes were featured in the film “Born into Brothels” which was the winner of the 77th annual Academy Award for Best Documentary Feature. This film took a hard look at what is considered to be modern day slavery in Calcutta from the viewpoint of the children of prostitutes. This too is on your list of potential film to report on.”

A student who had obviously just woken up called out, “Is that list on the syllabus?”

“Perhaps you should check and see,” the professor said giving the guy a look of contempt. “This topic of child slavery is not only the subject of film it is also, sadly, a seller of books. Now, most of the titles and subject matters that fly off the bookshelves were in the visual media either on the news or on a PBS special. I guess you could also say the audio media as well since every time NPR features an author sales double. 

“One such news story, right here in the U.S. of A. was the rescue and release of Jaycee Dugard in 2009 after 11 years of slavery and captivity. Her book was a New York Times best seller and she is not alone. More and more women, who disappeared as children are being found and because of our media their stories are quite literally going viral…and it is not just for adults. The book “Hidden Girl: The True Story of a Modern-Day Child Slave” is geared towards young readers. This book…on your reading list and released in January…tells the story of a young girl named Shyima who was sold by her own family then moved two hours away to Egypt’s capitol city of Cairo to live with a wealthy family and serve them eighteen hours a day, seven days a week. She was later smuggled into Orange County, California where she eventually gains her freedom.”

“That’s messed up! People sell their kids?”

“It happens more than you know and we are…”

Grabbing his backpack, but dropping his notebook, Nasir stood and nearly ran out of the classroom interrupting the lecture as the door slammed open. He had heard enough and no longer cared for anything that his professor or his fellow students had to say. Everything that he knew, all that he was raised with…all that he was…had just been thrown into his face and was being judged as vile and contemptuous. It was more than he could take. 

He didn’t look back, but heard the door open and close again. Out of the building and into the freezing air he ran. He ran faster and faster hearing the voices in his head of his dance instructor. Faster and faster he ran at the cracking of the wooden rod against his knuckles when he failed to carry a tray without spilling the water. Faster and faster he ran at the words of Boethius telling him that everything outside of his walls was considered evil and that only his care and concern were worthy IF he served him well. Sprinting towards the safe house…he remembered the chains around his ankles and wrists as the Russian beast forced himself into his unwilling body over and over again.

The tears were frozen to his cheeks as he flung open the front door of the house, charged up the stairs and ran to the one place he remembered being safe. Heaving the closet door shut behind him, Nasir threw the bolt home that secured him from anything in the outside world. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I am here Nasir…”Agron said placing his hand on the closed door and keeping it there for some time. He knew that Nasir would not be able to hear him unless the speaker inside the panic room was turned on, but he needed to say it out loud. Sliding his fingers slowly down the wooden veneer that covered the reinforced steel he released a long sigh. “I’ll be in my room,” he whispered as his fingertips left the surface and he turned to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a day or so ago...but it was intended for all y'all. When I first started this journey I was not really planning on using the names Agron and Nasir. After all, this is yet another life. You were suppose to meet Agent Jaycen Daniels and his client, Arash Shakam Shakee... but well... I folded. I had to do some crazy rewrites there in the beginning and sadly for Daniels he now has so many names it is out of control. But, I digress. 
> 
> In my packing I found this sketch I started on the bus nearly a year ago of Arash. Needed some me time while jaded79 did some Beta work, so I 'finished' it. I never realized how subconsciously I placed his hair over his neck and it almost appears as a collar. 
> 
> Behold... Arash (Nasir) in the home of Boethius in Hamadan prior to its destruction. (Didn't realize until I looked at it digitally just how STRONG of a chin I gave him. Amazing to me how scanning a drawing can change how it looks to the artist.) 
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/Arash.jpg.html)  
> 


	39. Smashing Saucers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sitting in an empty room_  
>  Trying to forget the past  
> This was never meant to last  
> I wish it wasn't so
> 
>  
> 
> _I know what it takes to move on_  
>  I know how it feels to lie  
> All I want to do  
> Is trade this life for something new  
> Holding on to what I haven't…got…
> 
>  
> 
> _Linkin Park - Waiting For The End_
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 39 - Language**

Nearly three hours passed before Nasir pulled open the door between the bathroom and Agron’s bedroom. His red rimmed brown eyes peered into the sunlit room and found the man he wanted to see sitting nearby at his desk working diligently on his laptop. He couldn’t see what he was doing, but once his presence was known, Agron quickly closed the window that he was looking at.

“Oh…hey there,” Agron said, turning in his chair to face the bathroom door. “You missed a lunch, but Agnes saved you a bit.”

Nasir came fully into the room, but chose to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the door, keeping his distance. “I will thank her, but I am not hungry at this time,” he said quietly as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Looking at his watch, Agron noted the time, “Yeah, dinner is in a couple hours…so… you’re good.” He looked back up at Nasir and gave him a slight smile. He really had no idea what to say and he didn’t want to bring up what had happened in class. If Nasir wanted to talk about it then HE would need to be the one to bring it up. Sadly, he said nothing and the silence between them was almost painful as it grew in length. He tapped his fingers on the desk and began to chew on his lip before looking around the room. “Oh!” he said finally, “Tanner stayed behind and got notes on the rest of class. I also sent him to astronomy to record the lecture…I mean since you were here…I figured it would be okay if he went alone…yeah…”

“I thank you for your consideration and I will offer him the same when next I see him,” Nasir replied politely and nodding his head. 

Again, silence filled the room and hung in the air. It was heavy, oppressive, stifling and Agron felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Nasir, I can’t do this anymore,” he said quietly as he lowered his head. “I just can’t.”

His words both confused and shocked Nasir causing his entire body to flinch, “What do you mean?”

Using his hand to gesture the space between them, Agron looked up and made eye contact, “This… this push and pull or…more like cuddle and retreat,” he said and shook his head. “The more I thought about it, there is a pattern to this. We’ll have a few great days and I feel like we’re getting closer, you know, really starting to feel each other. Then, we take that to the next level and make love…it goes even better for maybe a day or two and then you pull away from me. I go back to walking around on eggshells waiting to see what will happen...you come around again, we get closer, make love and then you pull away from me…over and over…again. For my own sanity…I just can’t…”

Coming off the wall, Nasir took a step towards him, “You do not mean what you say!”

“No… no…I do. I’ve been thinking about it for the past few days.”

“This is why you have been ignoring me then,” Nasir responded defensively. “You have been cold and uncaring since Betty was here. Since that night you have expressed no concern over my wellbeing nor made any attempts to give me affection. Do not say that I am the one who has…has retreed…backed off. It is you!” he exclaimed jabbing his finger at him. 

Standing up, the blood rushed to Agron’s face, “Wait a damn minute! You have pushed me away and kept me at arm’s length for days at a time over and over again. Yet, the first time I decide to protect myself and shelter my heart you take it as cold and uncaring?! Fuck you Nasir! I have feelings too!” Slamming the chair back into the desk, Agron stomped across the room. He didn’t need anything over there, he just needed to get some space. 

Nasir had flinched again at Agron’s violent outburst, “That is unfair. I am aware of your feelings more than anyone else you have contact with. I have never caused them any distress.” He had not seen him this upset since they had learned of Tanner’s assignment three months ago. “You are being…your words and actions are… are…”

“Are what?” Agron challenged. “You think just because I’m the big guy I don’t get hurt? Well, surprise, I do! You hurt me time and time again with this crap!” Finding himself still in a rage and needing some kind of release, Agron picked up the book that was resting on the nightstand and threw it on the bed forcefully. It wasn’t enough. He felt like smashing something. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled off his sneakers and tossed them at the closet door. “Everyone always thinks that the guy with the muscles and the gun can take getting hit…well yeah…physically I can…but not…” he threw the second shoe a little too hard at it hit the wall soundly causing the framed painting to rattle. 

“You are being…” - Nasir was still looking for the right word and spit out the first that came to mind -“irrational!”

“Irrational?! Who the hell are you to judge me on what is irrational?!” He stood up from the bed and turned to face Nasir on the other side, his face red. “You’re the king of irrational bullshit!” 

Placing his hands on his hips, Nasir shook his head, “That is not true.” 

“Yes it is! Irrational! Example…You begged me to take you to the range and teach you how to shoot and then proceeded to complain about the noise so much that we had to leave. They’re guns! They make a lot of noise…you knew that!”

“That is not irrational. It was very loud in there! I was not prepared for that amount of people with…”

“It was a gun range Nasir! What did you expect?”

Folding his arms across his chest, he huffed, “A little more privacy!”

It wasn’t a complete face-palm on Agron’s part, but fairly close. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned. “Irrational is your reason for not wanting to eat in the cafeteria. I mean really…you think that the food is so mass produced it loses all nutritional value.” Agron scoffed and gave Nasir a demeaning look, “I get that the Mac & Cheese is pretty close, but that it just…silly. It’s just food.”

“Neither of those are irrational on my part. Gun ranges are loud and the food that we are forced to eat there is mass…” 

“That is the stupidest shit I have ever heard!” Agron exclaimed shaking his fists. “You’re an educated man…how can you be so ridiculous?”

Within an instant, all of the defensive wind was sucked from out of Nasir’s sails. Lowering his head, he slumped his shoulders, “You are now being…hurtful.”

“Okay... yeah that was a little nasty on my part. I don’t think you’re stupid….but….okay…” He took several deep breaths and tried to calm the rage that was threatening to consume him. When it came to Nasir, it seemed that his emotions always got the better of him either for better or for worse. “Alright, getting back on track here, I’m being honest with both myself and you. There is…there is still so much at stake here and no matter what you…” he sighed again. Trying to say what he felt was hurting him more than Nasir’s actions. “It is probably best for the both of us to put some professional distance between us. I mean, it all comes back to that you know. I have to put my foot down. I can’t get hurt anymore… I just can’t. You pull away…you won’t talk to me or tell me what’s going on and I…”

“I do not like being in large groups of people,” Nasir blurted out. 

“What?”

“You forget that I come from a sheltered environment. Most of what you consider normal and every day on that school campus I find terrifying.” Looking into Agron’s visibly perplexed face Nasir decided that it was time to share some of the feelings he had been holding back for so long. “The cafeteria is so very loud and there are far too many students all talking at once. The chairs, the tables, and the trays hitting the trash cans…it is too much chaos for me. I much more prefer to sit on our hill with Betty and Tanner and eat a simple bagged lunch than put myself through such turmoil.”

Shaking his head again, Agron blinked several times, “Why didn’t you just tell me that.”

“Then you would feel the need to…to… cuddle…no,” making fists he pushed them into his eyes. “Too be overprotective in such a situation… word?”

“Coddle?” 

“Yes! I believe that it is the word.”

“I hate to break it to you, but coddling you is sort of what I am paid to do,” Agron huffed and placed his hands on his hips. 

“No, you are paid to protect me from an outside threat and since what happened in Bora Bora I can feel the amount of stress you feel everywhere we go.” Nasir folded his arms across his chest once more. “I did not desire to increase that stress by telling you that I was…afraid of an eating hall.”

“See!” Agron said, perhaps a little more vigorously than he meant. “You keep shit like that from me. Maybe that isn’t something you tell your bodyguard…but you sure as hell tell that to your boyfriend!”

“This is new to me as well! I do not understand the…the factors of what a boyfriend is! I have never been in any such relationship. I have never been the focus of another individual in such a way.” His tone was frantic and soon the movements of his body began to mimic that as well. “Perhaps, if…if I was given a book on what it is that a boyfriend is required to do…then I could fulfill those tasks. If I was given proper instruction on what I am to do…and what I am to say to you and what I am not…THIS would not be happening. I do not understand what is required of me!”

“Nasir, if there was a book on how to be a perfect boyfriend out there…well…” Agron looked up and the ceiling and rolled his eyes. “Okay, there are books, but they’re bullshit! You have to just play it as it comes. I mean our situation certainly isn’t going to be… uhg!” he bellowed in frustration.

“Intimidating!” Nasir cried out and took a step backwards. “That is the word I was looking for. Not irrational. You are being intimidating.”

“What?” he asked…again.

“Please, I cannot… your anger…it is too much,” Nasir said quietly and looked away from him. He was still rattled over his failure to complete the responsibilities of a boyfriend. This “play it as it comes” was simply something that he could not process. He was trained for years on how to properly serve another and there needed to be rules. That was what he needed to establish here with Agron, rules. He needed clear directions of how he was to be a boyfriend and prevent any further upset between them. Turning back to the man across the bed from him, Nasir prepared himself to make this declaration, but the look he received was not a welcoming one. 

Taking in a deep breath, Agron shook his head and rubbed his eyes once more. When he looked back up into the face of Nasir, his face became as stern as stone, “I think for both of our sakes, you should move your things back into your room and start sleeping in there.” 

It took a few seconds for Nasir to pull himself out of his thoughts and begin to process what Agron had said. When he did, it spun his mind around in the other direction. “No…no…!” Nasir cried out in shock. It was one thing for Agron to say he was upset and wanting some space, but asking Nasir to leave? Wanting him to remove himself from his presence? Telling him that he was to sleep alone? Declaring that he would no longer be allowed the pleasure of his touch? That was too much and his body reacted over his mind. He rushed at the bed and practically jumped into the center of it on his hands and knees. He had no sooner landed and his limbs went into motion, causing him to scramble across the remainder to where Agron stood on the other side. “You…you cannot… I will not…” He could not find the words he wanted for the panic he felt inside. Instead, he grabbed Agron with surprising strength and pulled him down on to the bed. 

Being completely caught off guard by Nasir’s out of character actions, Agron had no time to react. Before he really understood what was happening he was thrown onto his back upon the rumpled duvet and straddled by a very frenzied Nasir, who was pulling at his clothes. Hot kisses were pouring down on his face, mouth and neck. He heard something rip and suddenly found himself without a front to his shirt. “Whoa… wait a…” he began to say but was cut off by another kiss. 

“Please…I cannot…” Nasir said as he placed more kisses onto Agron’s brow, neck and even his now bare shoulder. “I cannot bear the thought…of being parted from you.…”

Agron grabbed Nasir’s shoulders tightly and pushed him away from his chest. Those were the same words he had both heard and spoken in his dreams and not just once. They had been said on the beach, in the stables, in the decadent bedroom and even in the old wooden shack. In almost every one of their potential lives together these words had been said be either one or both of them. “Then do not be parted from me. Don’t push me away. Let me in and let me stay,” Agron said as his green eyes burned into the man on top of him. “You said in Bora Bora that you would fight for us…for our future together. Please…Nasir, follow through.”

“I want to!” Nasir cried out looking down at him. “I cannot begin to express how much my desire to be with you is. I am…I am just so afraid. I don’t know how. There is still so much that you do not know…things I cannot…just say.” His eyes were beginning to sting as he pulled his arms into his chest. 

“No! See!” Agron said as he released the hold he had on Nasir shoulders and grabbed his arms. “This is what you do. You tighten up…close yourself off.” Pulling at Nasir’s arms, he spoke honestly and from his heart. He didn’t want to sleep alone no more than Nasir did. “If you are serious, then no more…no more shutting me out. I don’t expect you to just dump everything that is going on inside that head of yours, but you have to start giving me something.” The pout on Nasir’s face was almost heartbreaking. Feeling like a knife straight into his core, Agron drew him into his chest and kissed the top of his head. “At your pace, little one…at your pace…please let me in.”

Attempting to hold back the tears, Nasir buried himself into the warmth beneath him. For several minutes, he just took in all that was Agron. The smell of this man filled his senses. The feeling of his bare flesh beneath his hands was exquisite. The warmth of his breath was soothing. “I was afraid at the gun range,” he finally said quietly. 

Running his fingers through the ponytail draped on him, Agron asked softly, “Why was that?”

“It reminded me of the day the men stormed the estate,” he replied. “All of it…the gunfire, the loud and raised voices and the smell…the gunpowder. It was all too much, but I did not wish to appear weak in your eyes. Nor those of Tanner and Betty…so I lied to you.”

“Aright, I accept that. Yeah, it can be kind of scary if you’ve been through something like that. But, you’re not weak Nasir. Even trained soldiers that come back from war have been known to freak out at gun ranges,” Agron replied and kissed his head once more. However, he quickly wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly, “But, no more lying to me about stuff like that. Okay? You tell your boyfriend things like that. Things like why you ran out of class today. I mean, I can assume why. It was because of…,” he stopped himself. “Well… well, never mind.”

Nasir nuzzled into Agron with his nose and gripped him tightly with his fingers. “I am not ready to talk about that with you…not yet. Things were said…I must bring myself to understand before I can…please, I need time.”

“Alright…time is yours, love.” Agron replied and the caring that had been missing for those past few days was restored to his voice. 

Popping his head up off the broad chest beneath him, Nasir smiled and then squirmed up to kiss him several times in rapid succession. His quick kisses set them both into a giggle fit and ended with Agron rolling over onto Nasir to tickle him soundly. 

“You ripped my shirt,” Agron chided as his fingers dug into muscled ribs. “I love that shirt.”

Nasir laughed loudly and wriggled beneath the much larger man, “That shirt was so old…one could see through it. It is for an afterlife of cleaning counters now.” His words sent them both into hysterical laughter for some time. “I will purchase you a new shirt if you are truly distressed that I have damaged this one.”

“Damaged? You annihilated it!”

“I will replace it,” Nasir reaffirmed.

“Funny you should say that.” Agron said as his hand went under Nasir’s T-shirt to run over the soft flesh of his stomach. 

“Yes,” Nasir purred. “Why is this?”

Lifting the soft cotton, he placed three gentle kisses around his navel, before dipping his tongue in for a taste, “Because, I bought it at a surf shop in Malibu.” 

The sound Nasir made was a questioning one, but there were no words muttered. 

“It’s just, well, outside of L.A.” His fingers began to play at the stings of Nasir’s jogging pants. It wasn’t tied in a difficult knot and he made short work of it. 

“Outside of L.A.?” Nasir mumbled running his hands through Agron’s hair. “What is L.A.?”

Agron could already feel Nasir hardening beneath him. He had positioned himself to pull down Nasir’s pants, but knew he was about to drop a fairly serious bomb and chose to stop himself, “It’s not a what, but more of a where.” Pulling himself up, he gained Nasir’s attention. “We are going to Los Angeles for spring break. I asked Eamon to book the trip the day he brought you that flyer and you…well, ran off. We will be out there for nine days, including the conference.”

Nasir’s eyes widened.

“I know I should have asked you, but I didn’t. The flights, hotel, and even the tickets for the conference are already taken care of.” Taking a deep breath, he looked away from the hard look he was receiving. “In addition, it looks like Betty is coming too…so Eamon is getting us tickets to a bunch of theme parks and stuff. I have already made contact with the field agent at the hotel and he is lining up the security we need for outings and the like.” He looked back at Nasir and could not gauge what he was seeing. It was a combination of anger, confusion and what may have been excitement. “I know I shouldn’t have done all this behind your back, but I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. Then I got all upset with you and I was going to cancel this afternoon, but I didn’t because I…”

“Surf shop? Surfing? Will I see the ocean?” Nasir asked interrupting him. 

Looking down at him, Agron’s dimples graced his face in a smile, “Oh yeah! In Malibu…Eamon is lining up a surfing class for you for one day. I mean you can’t expect to a pro after that but…”

He was cut off as Nasir grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. His hands pulled at Agron’s hair as his tongue pushed deep into his mouth. Wrapping his leg around him, he pulled the weight of his lover down against his body and ground his groin against his hip. Sharp teeth bit at Agron’s lip and he responded in kind. Fervently, Nasir pulled away for but a moment, “I love you and want you to join with me now.”

“Okay,” was Agron's breathless response that they laughed about some time later.


	40. Schmieden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not all swords and sandals... okay, maybe not the sandals part. Wait, going to L.A. hmmm... the sandals might be back in. 
> 
> Welcome to the An InterContinental Hotel in Century City, Los Angeles. Where the linens have the ability to take you places you had long forgotten. Yet, as you enjoy yourself...do not forget your bedfellows.

_My heart pounded in my chest. Everything around me felt as if it was spinning and swirling…all colors and sounds… Music drifted into the tent from nearby. On any given night, it could be heard throughout the encampment. It was normally so out of place with the clashing of metal and the bellows of men. Yet, tonight…it suited my needs to perfection. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried desperately to keep myself together as I began to rise from the floor to the rhythm of the drum. I was terrified._

_Closing my eyes and raising my arms, the bells on my belt jingled. The sound was familiar to me. I could do this…it was in my blood. I wasn’t just hot steel and black soot. I was sunlight and grace, just as my mother had been. She had taught me to be nimble of foot. I may have lived in darkness and grief without her for many years, but as the song began to build, my body remembered how to become fluid and flow with it._

_Rolling my shoulders one at a time, the music filled my core. It then flowed out of me as ribbons of soft blue light, wrapping about my arms down to my fingertips and then traveling back again. It streamed down my back to my hips and they too recalled all that they had been taught. As I rose, light blue gave way to the color of deep water. From my knees, one foot found itself on the carpeted ground and then the second. Planted firmly, my weight shifted back and forth…rocking my hips. I could not see him, I knew he was there, behind me…watching my every move…but he had my back only._

_The singer’s voice carried in the night…high pitched, ethereal and in a language that no one knew. None save she…or so she thought. Some of her words were familiar to my ears and I smiled. My mouth was the only thing visible from behind the veil that covered my eyes and cascaded down either side of my face. Thin purple fabric and decorative chains trimmed with small coins crisscrossed my forehead and over my nose. All of it was held in place by a large headdress that allowed my hair to spill freely down my back. It was necessary…he would know my face. Let him see my lips only. But, let me gaze upon him from behind the gauze with eyes outlined in thick black kohl._

_Pointing my foot, I positioned myself and slowly rippled my back from neck to my low hung belt and up again. The more I gave myself over to the music and released my plaguing doubt…the more that returned to me. I sent another shimmy through my hips and down my legs…yet, the silvery fabric that covered them made no sound. These were not my clothes. My clothes were coarse and this was a paradise of elegant refinement. My chest was bare, save chains of metal, woven stone baubles and a choker of foreign coins. Shining metal bracelets graced both of my wrists and two pieces of bright blue fabric had been tied onto my upper arms and ornamented with small bells._

_He had never seen my flesh. I was always draped in rough spun muted browns. These garments all gave the desired look, but I felt exposed…naked…vulnerable. The night air was cold. Even within the walls of the tent, her dark grey tendrils reached me. But, I kicked them away before placing one foot down firmly. The other rested only on toe as I rolled my shoulders once more and my arms danced around one another over my head. Spinning my fingers into the air, I leaned backwards to look at him for the first time…upside-down._

_He relaxed and reclined amidst a sea of pillows on the floor, one leg tucked beneath him with a goblet in his hand. So many times I had set eyes on him. Yet, tonight, without his armor, wearing only his tunic and trousers…surrounded in green light, the color of his eyes…he was not of this world. He was as a god as he sat there…watching me. For a second I felt fear… No, I could do this…I had to do this! Again, I beat back the doubt. As the tempo of the music picked up suddenly, my resolution became solid._

_Straightening myself up, I remained with my back towards him focusing my eyes on the tent wall before me. Moving my hips slowly, the bells and coins added to the song that carried on the breeze. Up until now, my dance had been smooth…sensual. As her voice rose, so did my energy and the green that had surrounded him came to encircle me...enfolding me and lifting my spirit. Leveling my arms out to the side, I prepared myself. It was time he saw me...all of me. Shaking my hips now with vigor, the motion and carried down my legs and I began to turn in place. Green smoke travelled around my entire body and the coins jingling about my lips, cheeks, chest and hips. I twirled around on feathered feet as the cloth spun out away from me. My heart pounded when I heard him gasp, but I did not allow him to take away from what I was feeling._

_Raising my arms back over my head, my legs took me steps to the right…then to the left and made no sound save the melodious tinkling from my ankles. I pitched and rolled with the music. Long forgotten muscles awoken in my stomach and rocked my pelvis forward and backwards. I was alive! I momentarily had forgotten him. He, whose eyes were transfixed on me with his mouth agape. Gone was his resting position and the green light…a red fog now swirled about his head and torso. He had sat up, straight backed with his goblet disregarded. Locking my eyes for a moment with his, my hands cascaded down my chest and my fingers danced along the flesh to the silver buckle of the belt._

_The tempo slowed and I took my eyes away from him, I turned away once more. Swaying my hips side to side, the movement traveled up my back and returned to my shoulders. They rolled and rotated taking my arms with them as I closed my eyes. Engulfing me, the music became purples of all shades...violet, lavender and even royal. Stretching my arms out to either side of me…they each took their turns pulling my body along with them as my feet followed suit. I bent slowly and picked up the hem of the long fabric that covered my legs revealing the loose trousers beneath and the jewelry that adorned my feet. Having the cloth pulled aside, I was able to spin once more without fear of falling._

_One foot finding its place around the other I spun as my bejeweled hand held the finely woven cloth aloft. Color and sounds once again swirled around me…all the while music filled my ears and my soul. Around the space, over the carpets and against the walls I whirled. A smile crossed my face for feeling so free at that moment. Uninhibited! Unconstrained! The most unrestricted I had felt in many years!_

_Returning to the center of the room I continued to spin, yet this time in place as the arm not holding the hem moved sensually around my midriff. Lost in the moment, both of my feet left the ground and I leapt into the air. I landed softly and went to my knees directly before him. Lifting my arms and stretching them once more, again I rolled my stomach and pelvis with the rhythm. The red mist travelled out from him and chased away the remains of any other color about me. I raised and lowered myself from the floor beneath me. My eyes found his and stared at him through the sheer fabric covering my eyes._

_I had not thought of my dancing as provocative. I did this…I did this for myself. For the man before me, I sought a chance to…I did not know what it was that I expected. I only knew that of late he caused my heart to flutter whenever he was near me. But, I was a realist. The son of a smith could never dream of obtaining the affection of a noble lord. Yet, in this space…neither of us were either of those things. Here…now…I was a mysterious dancer and he the patron of portable brothel. Neither would admit to such outside the thick canvas wall and in the light of day. Rotating my shoulders once more, I placed my foot beneath me and raised my knee to stand…I never reached my feet._

_I heard an inhuman growl before me and then a great weight hit me, knocking me to the floor. His breath was on my face…moist and hot as his eyes burned into mine. The red swirled around us both as his mouth came to mine. Lips that had almost always given me a smile were now pressed onto mine as his strong hands gripped my body. Again and again our mouths met, exchanged and parted. It was a dream to taste him, the wine still on his tongue. A soft kiss followed by passionate and hardened ones…over and over. I could not help but moan at the pleasure having him upon me and press my hips up into him._

_A hand in my lose hair and one on my hips, his fingers tugged at the fabric there. All that I wore below the waist had been fashion to fit me quickly from the women who normally wore it to please their men. Most of it had simply been tied about me and held in place with the various belts. His knee pressed between my legs, parting them and I heard something tear. Neither of us cared. My hands were now upon him as well…in his hair and over his broad shoulders. I allowed them to wander. Touching… tasting… feeling all that I had long desired. I moaned again and he reached up to pull the cloth aside from my face._

_I reacted instantly. Grabbing his hand into mine, I pulled it away and shook my head. The accoutrements sounded again as I pouted my lips._

_“I may not behold all of you…only this,” he asked in a voice husky and filled with desire. A tone I had never known from him save only in my dreams._

_I shook my head again and boldly kissed him…on the nose._

_“So be it,” he replied with a sensual laugh. “If I am not to be given your face…then I shall have the rest of you.”_

_And so his feast of me began. Blue tried moved over my eyes but the red would not allow it in. I panted as his mouth moved over my flesh…nipping at my neck, sucking at my chest, and tonguing at my belly. I grabbed at the carpet beneath me as I writhed. Sensations I had never known washed over me and threatened to sweep me away._

_“Oh…and what it this,” he whispered pulling the fabric down from my hips. “I have heard this called the mark of black magic…certainly you have bewitched me.”_

_A gasp escaped me as his tongue ran over the dark mark on my skin between my hip and that which made up my sex. No one had ever seen it…save my parents. Now this man teased at it and even kissed it tenderly as he made his way to my…_

_My entire body came from the floor. His mouth, hot…moist took me in and swallowed me down. My cry went out and silenced all others. I had never…not even in my dreams imagined such pleasure could exist. A shock of orange light shot through my body and into my toes. My hands forgot what was beneath me and sought to ground myself by gripping his shoulders. I sucked in the air around me as he followed suit with my flesh. My head rolled back and the headpiece began to fall loose, but it was of no concern._

_“Fire! Fire!” a voice cried out._

_Lifting his head he looked towards the tent wall where the shouting had come from. “Where?” he barked loudly in the voice I knew more than the sweetness I had heard not a few minutes prior._

_“The stands! The seating stands are a blaze and it is spreading quickly!” the voice called back and continued. “Fire! Fire! The Duke calls all able to assist! Fire!”_

_Looking up at me, the green light returned to him and surrounded him as he pulled my clothing back over my moderate nudity. “I must go,” he said, his voice once again soft._

_I reached up and gripped the headpiece as I nodded to him. All about me was tinkling and reflecting the light back onto his face as he crawled up to kiss me once more on the mouth._

_“Get yourself to safety…away from all this that will burn and consume you. I would have you out of harm's way my beauty.” He stood then… straightening his clothing and his voice returned to the knight I knew, “Head out to the open practice field or past the camp to the north. There is nothing there to burn.”_

_“Yes, sir,” I said quietly in a breathless voice that was not my own. I attempted to rise, yet my legs suddenly seemed not to desire my weight upon them._

_Taking me into his powerful arms, he stayed me and gave me the strength I needed to stand. Tucking his finger under my chin, he lifted my shrouded face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he smiled, “I am Herr Norbert Van Wieren …and I will find you again.”_

Nasir opened his eyes. It startled him first when he did not recognize his surroundings. He remembered then that they were in a hotel thousands of miles away from their safe house in New York. The city of Angels Agron had called it, but he had not yet experienced any of it save the traffic. His adventure would begin tomorrow. Tonight, he was left to sort out his dreams. 

* I am Herr Norbert Van Wieren …and I will find you again,* Nasir thought to himself. He had dreamt of this man before, this man who stood so much taller than he and dressed in a suit of metal. Through his discussions with Betty and Agron, it had been concluded that this life took place in Europe sometime in either the 13th or 14th century. Certainly, Agron…or Herr Van Wieren was among the gentry and Nasir was some peasant. He grumbled at the thought, *Why am I always the lesser of the two?*

*Norbert,* his mind returned to the man’s name. That was what Betty called Agron in jest. Did she somehow know? Or was he simply bringing her pet name into his dreams? Either was conceivable he assumed. Never had he heard the man’s first name before when he had dreamt of him…which was often. This life…these dreams…above all others were the ones that came back to him time and time again and more than any other. 

He had dreamt of Herr Van Wieren while still in Hamadan and recalled the guilt and shame he felt when he had awoken. Not every dream he had was sexual in nature. Most of the time, there was no physical contact between them, only words and smiles. Oh… and his smile. Nasir loved his smile. It was the closest to Agron’s out of all of these possible lives together, except for the dreams of escaping Rome to the mountains. In fact, now that he thought about it, that man and Agron looked almost identical. *Hmmm,* he thought. *I think even his name…hmmm. So very strange.* 

His thoughts moved forward in time to once again remember the face of this knight who graced him with his friendship. From what he had pieced together of that lifetime, they had met and befriended one another. Nasir remembered that is life was shrouded in some kind of darkness, but that revealed itself to be the forge belonging to his father, a blacksmith. Over the years, so many dreams had stacked on top of one another. They were never in any sort of order. However, after that night with Betty he had been trying to piece more of the puzzle together. It was not an easy task, but one he felt necessary. 

This dream of dancing was one he had never had before, but he had heard it mentioned between them. Yes, a dream where it was revealed that he had been the one in the tent that night. There had been dismay at first and even accusations between them, but he had never dreamed of the dance. It was neither the movement nor the act of it that was remaining with him. It was the expression on the man’s face when he had gazed at him. It was the pleasure of having their mouths joined and sharing breath. It was the feeling of that man…going down on him…all followed by his words of concern and that marvelous smile. 

Unconsciously, Nasir’s hand traveled down his chest and belly as he recalled those rough hands on his tender flesh. Hands that he could see as clear as day wielding a large sword and holding a shield. Hands that became sensual and giving when he was beneath them. His own hands pulled aside the fabric of his pajamas and went straight to the part of him that was beginning to throb. He was filling quickly with images of those ever familiar green eyes looking into his through thin fabric. They were impassioned, almost wanton and full of such need. 

More than anything, it was the feeling of the mouth that surrounded him and swallowed him down. Teeth had grazed his soft flesh, but it was nothing of concern as his tongue cascaded over him. Lips pulled at the foreskin that normally shrouded his glans and slowly…as he grew…receded back exposing all of him. The tip wept but was quickly licked away causing him to almost weep in delight. Pulling, tugging …rough hands moved over his skin and carried him to a place that he had never known a place he wanted to…

“What are you dreaming about, my little minx?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... been working on this for a nearly 2 weeks! Maybe longer. It is un-Beta'd, but again I NEEDED to get it posted. I'll come back tomorrow with fresh eyes. 
> 
> It is getting down to the wire here on my move to New Mexico and I want to make sure I don't leave y'all hanging...forever. We have a roller coaster coming up...and I am not talking about their trip to Knott's. So, strap yourselves in!


	41. Pick your Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is still behind on the relationship learning curve and it tested as Agron reconnects with man from his past.
> 
> Chapter 41 - Language

“You are going to see him tonight,” Nasir said. It was not a question, but a statement of fact. He had heard Agron on the phone after they had arrived two days ago. It was to be expected. He knew that he would not come all this way and not see the man who had saved his life all those years ago. It was of no matter that the man’s actions and tastes turned Nasir’s stomach. 

Agron turned and looked at him from the dresser mirror, “Yes, I am.”

“I will remain in our room.”

“If that’s what you want,” Agron replied rather coolly. 

Simply nodding, Nasir turned and walked out of the bedroom and into the dining area of their suite. Their morning meal had been delivered and was set up on the table. Everything that was sent to their room underwent a scrupulous security check, even the food. Just as with Bora Bora, their group had been assigned a special staff that saw to all their needs. If anyone other than those assigned attempted to gain access to the room or their persons, they were instantly taken down by the extra detail of agents. Once again, Kail was taking no chances with Nasir’s safety. 

Plopping down in the chair, Nasir picked up a strawberry and began to nibble at it. There was a part of him that wanted to confide in Betty what he knew about this man and ask for her opinion on how to proceed. However, he feared what her reaction would be…well it would certainly be greater than his own and she would definitely call down the authorities. Secretly, he wished that more than anything. But, he knew that if such a thing was to occur, it would bring out Agron’s past and that would be devastating to him. 

“Look, I get that you don’t like David,” Agron said coming from the bedroom. “If the tables were turned, I would probably grab him by the throat and choke the life out of him. But, please understand…if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Finishing his strawberry, he picked up an orange slice, “Yes, you have explained to me that he was the one who brought you to America. I know this.”

“No, it isn’t just that.” Agron sat down across from Nasir and poured himself a cup of coffee. “I’d be dead.”

“Yes…yes…” Nasir said indifferently. “He was the one came for you in the hospital and you…”

“No!” Agron barked and interrupted him. “I would have been found in a gutter over in Brisbane long before I ever got here. If he hadn’t come looking for me that night…well…”

“I do not understand,” Nasir said shaking his head, his dismissive attitude blasted from him by the Agron’s harsh interjection. 

Pulling the lid off his breakfast, Agron took a deep breath and then looked out the window at the ocean off in the distance. “That night would have ended just like my bother said. He might have gotten a call to come and collect my body…if they had known to call him.” He brought his attention back to the man and plate before him, “I took some bad shi…stuff, I mean like really bad and it did a real number on me. Last thing I remember was crawling out of the alley and trying to get to the street for help. David came to the hotel that night to surprise me and when I wasn’t there, he went looking for me.” Taking a bite of his breakfast he chewed it slowly and his eyes went somewhere else. 

“No one stopped to assist you?” Nasir asked with astonishment and genuine concern.

Agron laughed and took another drink of his coffee to wash down the eggs, “No way. People in that neighborhood always looked the other way. Some homeless lady was dead for three days before anyone noticed. It was finally the smell that caught someone’s attention.”

“That is deplorpa…deplorp…word?”

“Deplorable?” 

“Yes!” Nasir said and snapped his fingers. His nights with a thesaurus and dictionary were beginning to pay off, but he still had some setbacks.

“Yeah,” Agron said and smiled at him. “People really suck at times. I’ll tell ya, even more disgusting was the guy who pissed on me while I was lying there.”

Nasir dropped the slice of watermelon he was picking up, “Please tell me that you jest.”

“Nope. I was dying and some asshole, laughing with his friends decided to whip it out and wiz on the junkie.” Agron shook his head, “I could hear them laughing at me and I couldn’t voice that I needed help. Anyway, David,” – he said his name and watched Nasir’s mannerism instantly change – “He had gone looking for me and by some act of the gods he managed to find me in time and got me to the hospital. He fed them some lie about who I was and waved his credit card. Another thing in that neighborhood was money. Those who had it, well…they didn’t care what our relationship was. He was picking up the tab for my care. He stayed with me and then got me back to my hotel. He left enough money with my manager that I didn’t have to work for a week while I got it back together.”

“You had a manager?” Nasir asked perplexed. “And you lived in a hotel?”

“Nothing like this!” Agron guffawed. “No, it was some old building that we were able to ‘rent’ these really small rooms in to do our business. It wasn’t exciting, but it was four walls, a roof and it even had a toilet. Kept me out of the rain, ya’ know.” He looked back out the window, “As for a manager, I guess he could be called a pimp by certain standards. We paid him and he kept the work coming. He also supplied us with the drugs and booze. If you want to hate on someone, hate on him.” Agron said seriously as he turned his attention back to Nasir.

“I will do this,” Nasir replied just as seriously. “Tell me where I can find him.”

Agron rolled his eyes and took another bite of his omelet. “Actually, I think he’s dead,” he muttered after a moment of thinking, but with food in his mouth. “I remember reading about some shooting.”

“Agron, please…manners.” Nasir chided. “If he is dead then I have no sorrow for his death. As for David, I am grateful that he did save your life that day, but I still cannot excuse his actions. I will allow you to dine with him, but as I said, I will not be present.”

“Allow?” Agron asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Nasir stuck out his chin defiantly, “Yes, allow. I am your boyfriend am I not? As you could not provide me with an outline of what is expected, Eamon directed me to read several online articles on the subject matter. I have discovered that I do have certain rights to your personal and professional life. Therefore, I will allow you to meet with this former lover only because I do understand what he means to you.”

Setting down his fork, Agron rubbed his forehead and made a mental note to kick Eamon in the ass the next time he saw him. “You’re right…you’re right,” he said looking up and smiling. “Thank you for letting me see him. It will only be a couple of hours and we’ll be in the restaurant downstairs.”

“I will expect you back in time for bed.”

Agron sighed, *Yep, kick him in the ass and punch him in the mouth.* 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dim lighting in the restaurant took a few seconds to adjust to as his eyes swept across the tables. He was nervous. Of that, there was no doubt. His palms were sweating and it felt like his jacket sought to squeeze the air out of him. He told himself over and over to get it together, it was just David. He had known him for what, fifteen years now. There was no reason to get all worked up. It was just dinner with David. Granted they had not seen each other for nearly four years, but in today’s world that didn’t matter much. They had spoken on the phone several times since then. 

His eyes scanned the room again and caught sight of him at the same time that David looked up towards the door and waved. It shocked Agron just how much his friend had aged in that time. He was still an attractive man, but it seemed that the years had caught up with him suddenly. His dark brown hair had greyed and the laugh lines around his mouth had deepened. What was the most shocking was the addition of a mustache and small goatee. In all the years he had known David, he had never had any facial hair. 

“Oh, wow,” David said and smiled as Agron approached. “You’re looking good!”

He suddenly felt fifteen again, “Yeah? Thanks. You too.” There was an awkward moment when he reached the table. As he reached out for a handshake, David extended his arms for a hug. “Um…yeah… okay,” Agron said laughing as he opened his arms. 

Gripping him tightly, David patted Agron’s back firmly several times before releasing him and grabbing his shoulders. “So good to see you,” he said and pulled him back into another embrace very unlike the first. 

This time Agron sensed a sort of distress as David drew him in and it unnerved him. His embrace felt more out of desperation than out of pleasure, “Hey, is everything okay?” Agron whispered as he wrapped his arm around him once more. 

David laughed and pulled away from him, “Yeah, it’s all good. I’m just… it’s just really good to see you.”

“Yeah, alright,” Agron responded knowing full well it was a lie. Taking a step back, he pulled out the other chair at the table. “You order anything yet? Hope I wasn’t too late.”

“Nah…nah. No worries,” David said returning to his own seat and looking at his watch. “You’re a couple minutes late, but I got here early. I misjudged the traffic. I figured it would be a parking lot out there. I only ordered a drink and it hasn’t arrived yet. You still…ya’ know…sober?”

Nodding and picking up the menu, Agron said, “Yep, though at times I’d kill for a beer.”

“Good for you…yeah…that’s good,” David mumbled nervously looking over at the bar. “Should I have not…”

“No worries, eh?” Agron said giving him a reassuring smile, “I have plenty of people in my life that drink. I have other outlets now.”

David laughed, “Working out?” 

Agron couldn’t help but flash his dimpled smile.

“Looks like you got some sun today too.”

“Yeah, we went out to the tar pits and did quite a bit of walking around in Hollywood today. It’s been so long since I’ve been out here. I forgot that overcast means you burn quicker. But, it’s alright. I’ll be fine,” Agron felt his heart beating faster and butterflies swarming in his stomach. It was only twenty-four hours ago that he had taken Nasir in their room and asserted himself as a top. But, here, sitting across from him was a man who had been the only one to ever give him true pleasure in all his years as a bottom. He couldn’t stop his cock as it began to respond to the memories that flooded over him. He needed to distract himself. “Tomorrow we are heading up to Malibu. My client has a surfing class scheduled up there.”

“Well, he doesn’t need to pay for some fancy surf instructor. I seem to recall you were fairly good at it yourself,” David said and winked at him just as the waitress approached with his drink. “Oh, thanks dear.”

“For you?” she asked looking over Agron like he was a chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream. 

It unnerved him, but he had to remember that he was back in L.A. Even at the fanciest of hotels, people here just seemed to be a little more open. “I’ll have an iced tea please.”

Popping her hip out and leaning in a little too close, she asked, “Long island?” 

“No…just a regular iced tea.”

“Alright, I’ll give you both a few more minutes to look over the menu while I get your tea,” she said and also winked at him before turning away. 

“Can’t take you anywhere,” David said with a chortle. “You should get her number. She might be able to show a few sites not on the regular tours.”

Agron rolled his eyes, “Nah…I’m good.”

Looking over at the backside of the young woman walking away from the table, David continued to laugh, “What? Are you gay?” 

It suddenly hit Agron that in all his years he had never come out to David. He had always just assumed, given their prior relationship, that it was a given. “Yeah, I am,” he replied, resting his chin on his hand. 

The chuckling across the table ceased in an instant and David’s head whipped back, “No shit?”

Agron shook his head and smiled again, “No shit. Always have been.”

David nodded and took a deep drink from his glass, “Well, in that case maybe we should hit the bars together and do a little dancing. I have time now…” his voice trailed off and he took a deep breath.

“She left you,” Agron said quietly. It had been something that they discussed the last time they had spoken, but as he never heard anything more he had hoped for the best. 

“More like threw my stuff in the street and threatened to set it on fire along with my car,” David took another drink. “You know it’d been coming for some time. With the kids grown…there was no reason to keep me around anymore, just my money. So, I have an apartment not far from here and just send her a check every month. The kids only call when they need something too. I’m nothing more than Daddy Paycheck these days.”

“Oh man,” Agron replied. There was one question that he desperately wanted to ask, but knew that it would be out of line to do so. “So, you’re in the bars now? That was never your thing. You always just…” he laughed uncomfortably unable to finish his sentence. 

“That’s too dangerous now,” David replied looking up at him seriously. “They got whole vice squads here that patrol every street corner and all the back alleyways. Shit, they even have units that pose as…as…ya know and trap guys.” He shook his head and looked into his drink, “The bars are easier. Lots of pretty Twinkie boys that like it when you tell them they look good and buy them drinks. Every so often you might get lucky…well, that would be useless anyway.”

Cocking his head to the side, Agron’s eyebrows knitted together. He knew that something else was off and he had had a feeling in his gut the moment he saw him. But, he was deeply afraid of what David’s answer would be to the question he was about to ask. Just as he was about to open his mouth the waitress returned. “Iced tea…unleaded,” she said setting his drink down on the coaster. “You guys decide what you want?”

“No, miss…sorry…old friends catching up after a few years. Could you give us some more time to look it over?” David smiled politely at her.

“I’ll leave you guys be. Just flag me down when you are ready, okay? I don’t want to be an interruption,” she said cheerfully and skipped off to another table. 

Once she was gone, Agron picked up his glass but spoke before he took a sip, “David, is it cancer?”

“Yeah,” he replied quietly. “Prostate…and we didn’t catch it before…well, before it spread out of there and all over the place…so there you go. They say I should get everything in order…you know in case the treatments don’t work. Ah well, who says there is no such thing as karma,” picking up his glass, he raised it in a silent toast.

“Ah, fuck,” Agron said rubbing his eyes before he stood up and walked around the table. At first David was unsure, but he too rose out of his chair and was met with a crushing bear hug. “Oh, damn it…” Agron mumbled into his shoulder as he squeezed him tightly. “You tell me if there is anything I can do…I mean anything at all.” 

“How about a blow job?” David said clasping him on the shoulder and laughing before giving Agron a kiss on the check. “That is very sweet and who knows…if my kids aren’t there in the end…you might just get a call.”

Agron laughed as well, and gave him one more squeeze before returning to his seat, “Alright. You got it.”

“The blow job,” David said sitting back down. “Yippee!”

Shaking his head, Agron was still smiling, “Not that you dirty old geezer.”

“Geezer?! I’m not that old. I’m 53!”

“Alright… alright. You’re not quite a geezer, but you’re getting there with that scruff on your face,” 

David rubbed his chin, “Wife would never let me have a beard.”

“Like you didn’t look enough like Liam Neeson before?”

“What? I look nothing like Zeus,” David responded. 

Agron laughed out loud, “No… no… you sort of have moved from Taken to The Grey. I mean it is well kept, but does have something sort of rugged and animalistic about it.” He realized that he was flirting. In a matter of five minutes he had gone from nervous school boy, to concerned son to a potential hook-up. It was very disconcerting for him how David could have such an effect on him. “Seriously…you need to like tattoo my number on your arm or something. You call me if…” His voice trailed off as his client marched into the dining room with a look of sheer determination and came right up to their table. “Nasir?”

Nodding curtly at Agron, Nasir instantly turned his attention to the man sitting across from him, “I could not remain in the room as I said that I would. I had to see this man with my own eyes and speak the ill that rests on my heart.”

“I beg your pardon,” David said, pulling his napkin off his lap and replacing it on the table once more as he stood up. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

Agron quickly stood as well, “David, this is my current client Nasir.”

“…and his boyfriend,” Nasir added before Agron could say another word. He looked up at the tall man before him and his eyes issued a silent challenge. 

It was lost on David as he instantly looked over at Agron, “You could lose your job, Roo!” he blurted out. “That’s against every rule in the book for you! You really want to throw everything you have done away?”

Still in shock by Nasir’s appearance, Agron was thrown further into dismay with David’s words. “No…but…,” was all he could respond with and it came out meekly. 

“You’ve come too far and overcome so much to just piss it all away on a piece of ass. Think about what you’re doing here,” David continued as he shook his head. 

His tone reflected that he was genuinely concerned, but Nasir did not take it that way. Looking over at his protector’s reaction to this man chastising him flipped his switch, “You will not speak to him as such. We have been given special permission to court one another from Kail O’Connors himself.” At his words, David looked back at Nasir and the much shorter man took the opportunity to stare him…down. “The man, whom, I believe, is also your supervisor.”

“Yes…” David responded in confusion. “How can he…? Mr. O’Connors?” He looked back at Agron who was now looking over at Nasir, “How could he set aside his own…”

“That is none of your concern,” Nasir snapped. “Ag…this man that you call Daniels will not lose his position within the Company based on our relations. You, however, could stand to lose everything if I decide to voice your nocturnal actions to Mr. O’Connors when next in his presence. I believe that, in this country, it is frowned upon for grown men to lie with children.”

“Nasir!” Agron barked. “That’s enough!”

“No!” Nasir shot back at him, but did not take his eyes off David. “I could not sit in that room while you dined with this man and not come speak my mind. I accept all the good that he has done for you, but I will not accept the reason behind your relationship with him.”

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business,” David said.

Nasir snorted, “Being that I now share his bed, I believe it is my business.”

Reaching out and roughly grabbing Nasir’s shoulder, Agron spun him around to face him. “I said that’s enough.”

Nasir attempted to slap his hand away, but his grip was too tight. Without another word, Agron pulled him away from the table and off to the side of the dining room. As they reached the wall, Nasir nearly screamed as he tried to pull away. “You are making a scene,” Agron snapped.

“Me?! You are the one who just dragged me across this room in front of all these people like a child!”

“Because, you’re completely out of line here and have gone too far,” he growled and unintentionally bared his teeth. 

“I just saw you with him! You embraced him and allowed him to put his lips on you. Tell me, would you have told me when you…”

“STOP!” Agron yelled, stunning Nasir.

“Do not shout at me like…”

“He has cancer Nasir! Alright? I was hugging him because I just found out he is going to die! The only other person in this world that I can say I honestly give a shit about is going to fucking die! Just like my mum! So, yeah…I was holding him and he kissed me and… your little jealous outburst was…you know what…” letting go of him, Agron took a step back and looked over at the table. “You need to get away from me right now. If you came down here without an agent, I’ll call for one to escort you back, but you need to leave…now.”

“Agron…please. Forgive me,” Nasir said reaching out for him, but Agron pulled away. 

Shaking his head, Agron turned on his heel and put his back to Nasir before he began walking back to the table. Just as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he saw Tanner and Betty arrive in the foyer. The two agents made eye contact and all Agron did was nod. Reaching the table, he picked up his drink and downed it. “Let’s get out of here, eh?” he said pulling out his wallet and dropping a twenty on the table. David followed his lead and quickly finished the remainder. 

Tanner approached him as Betty went to Nasir. He started to say something, but Agron cut him off. “Call a backup agent to watch his door tonight. I’m out.” 

Beta: jaded79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges shoes and other thrown objects*


	42. Cat Bag of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir reflects on the previous night with Agron and shares intimate details of their encounter with Betty... Just Kidding!  
> But, in all seriousness...in 2900 words Betty goes through a series of serious emotions regarding her friends and their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-Beta'd (Not that I don't have the most awesome Beta!)
> 
> No, it was just so i could post it... because I was so happy to finish it.  
> Sorry for any errors. I'll catch them at another date when a fresh eyes re-read.

“Who was that guy?” Betty asked once the hotel room door was closed behind them. After watching her friend march past her and out of the hotel, she and Tanner had guided Nasir out of the restaurant and returned upstairs. She had called out to Agron as he left, but hadn’t even looked back. That unnerved her. She had never seen him act in such a manner towards her…or Nasir for that matter. 

Nasir shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the couch, and flopped himself down without any grace. 

“You don’t know who he is?” Tanner asked. He too was concerned and it manifested in the tone of his voice. “It isn’t like Daniels to blow off work, let alone you Na…”

He ceased to finish his thought as Betty glared at him. 

“His name is David and I do not know his last name,” Nasir said solemnly. “Agron has known him for many years. He works for Mr. O’Connors as well.”

“Oh,” Tanner said slightly relieved. “Oh...okay, does he work for the Company?”

Picking up an ornately decorated pillow and pulling it to his chest, Nasir rested his chin on the edge of it, “No. I believe he works for O’Connors International. I remember Agron saying that he was involved with shipping and contracts.”

“Oh wow…did they meet when he was on an assignment?” Betty asked trying to be breezy in her inquiry. The vibe that she had picked up from the mystery man was certainly not one of ‘he’s just a friend’ and she wasn’t sure if Nasir knew anything. She sat down next to him and as much as she wanted to reach out and comfort him with touch, she knew him well enough to wait until he initiated. 

Nasir shook his head, “No, he knew him in Australia. David helped to bring him here…to America.”

“Damn that was like ten years ago, wasn’t it?” Tanner asked as he went over to the in-suite bar. “I remember him saying he had been on the job for…what like five years?”

Nasir nodded. 

“How did they meet down under? It wasn’t through his pig-headed brother…unless they met at the church…and why didn’t he introduce us?” Betty asked looking over at Tanner and pouting. “Old friends should get to meet new friends.”

“He did not offer pleasantries as he was displeased with me for intruding on their intimate moment,” turning his head away from them, Nasir looked out the sliding glass doors to the bright lights of the city. With the doors closed, they were only the multi-colored glimmerings without the noise. It was serene to gaze upon. Thousands of lights spanning as far as the eye could see in both directions, albeit they ended abruptly at the ocean. At night the blue water became nothing more than an expanse of darkness. Individual lights from ships could be seen from time to time as they past either up or down the coast. Somehow, just knowing that the water was there gave Nasir comfort. Taking a deep breath, he turned and look to Betty. “Forgive me. I do not believe that it is my place to discuss their past together.”

It was Betty’s turn to nod.

Tanner came out from behind the bar holding a soda, “Should I have HQ activate the GPS on his phone? He is technically on duty and has abandoned his post. I could…ya’know…keep tabs on him.”

“There is no need for that,” Nasir said with a sigh. “I angered him and said upsetting words to this man. He needs to…he needs to be alone with him.”

“Heya Marty?” Betty said, looking over at her man. “Could you give Nasir and me the room? I hate to ask, but… I need to…can we just have a couple of minutes?”

Cocking his head to the side, he asked, “Did your spirits just get all talky, babe?” When she nodded and smiled at him he crossed the room and popped a little kiss on her cheek. “I’ll just be…well, I’ll find something to do, somewhere else.” Looking at Nasir, he said, “Call if you need me.” With Agron gone, it was all on him…and the agents that were in the hotel at the time. 

“What is it that you need to say, Betty,” Nasir said quietly after Tanner had cleared the room.

She pulled her foot up under herself and turned sideways on the couch to face him, “I think I know how they met…I mean, Norbert and David. I once had a-”

“Forgive me,” Nasir interrupted, his head snapping to look at her at the name he had heard only so recently in a dream. “Where did you get that name from? The one you call him. Norbert?”

“Oh,” Betty said, truly shocked at Nasir’s question. She had fully expected his interruption to be about what she had just said, not her pet name for the big guy. “He told me that was his name when I pressured him about always being called Daniels. I just decided to keep calling him that…even after I found out it wasn’t. Somehow it works…like I can see him as Norbert.”

“I am Herr Norbert Van Wieren…and I will find you again,” Nasir mumbled looking over towards the window again.

“What?” Betty asked, reaching out and touching his arm. There was something about what he had just said and the way in which he spoke it the she could not help herself. 

Nasir rubbed his eyes and turned to look at her, “It was his name in…one of my dreams. Being that this individual had his same green eyes it must be one of those recar…recanat…oh whatever it is that you called it.” Frustrated, he pushed his face into the pillow again. 

“Reincarnation,” Betty said. “It’s is a strange word.” Pulling her hand back, she rubbed her forehead. “That’s interesting that he would pull a name like that from one of his past lives.”

“This is not the first time I have been called Nasir or…Agron has been called as such.” Just saying his name, he became solemn once more and his eyes went back to the window. He knew that the sea was out there. 

“I know sweetie… I know. This happens… couples have little fights. Marty and I have had some heated discussions, but we have been able to work them out. Like you and Norbert…this is a little tiff over something that is rather sensitive. Which leads me to what I need to ask you and the reason I asked Marty to leave the room. You may not like what I have to say because it has to do with Norbert and David.” When Nasir turned and nodded to her, she took a deep breath. “He was sexual with David wasn’t he? When they walked past me…I felt it and…well I saw something that…” she shuddered. “I just…you said you couldn’t talk about their relationship and I totally get that and good for you as well for keeping his secrets. But,” – there had to be a ‘but’ – “I just…I felt like…I mean, Norbert was a kid and…Oh fuck.” 

She never cursed. At least not the ‘F’ bomb and Nasir looked up at her with concern, “Just speak your mind, Betty. I believe you understand…I cannot break his trust, but you…” 

“He was a hustler wasn’t he?” she just blurted out throwing her hands up in the air. 

Nasir shook his head, “I do not know this word.”

“It’s another word for prostitution. Like, he sold his body…had sex for money?”

His response came without thinking and it was one quick nod. 

She was up off the couch in an instant wringing her hands and pacing the room, “Oh my God! Like the second or third week that I knew him I had this really messed up dream about him as a kid, well like a teenager. I knew that there was some tragedy in his past…but I saw him being… like…raped and these guys we’re laughing and I was tripping hard on it because he is such a big guy and I woke up thinking that there was no way he could have gone through something like that. But, I was founding that on what I know of him now… you know… since he can fight and he’s an agent and all…but, I saw him in a gutter all covered in like white dust…then his mom came to me and she was all trying to tell me to tell him that she understood that he had to do what he had to do…and of course that is just normal psychic mumbo jumbo…but I just got this feeling…from like both of you that you were these tortured souls…and not like…before I knew you had past lives together, but I never pushed either of you by asking. Friends don’t do that and I have lost friends in the past because I have told them stuff. But with the two of you…it is like these two shadows that were afraid of the light. I mean…I saw you in darkness and then crying and this beast of a man, but then I saw Norbert coming in to rescue you. I knew you had been hurt too because of your bad dreams and I helped him to help you but, then you…Oh God! I’m rambling,” she said popping out of her torrential outpouring of words. She turned, saw the pain on her friend’s face, and rushed back over to the couch. “I’m sorry my love…I’m sorry…” 

He allowed her to take his hands into hers and kiss them. “You are correct Betty,” he said quietly. “I was in darkness until I met Agron…and you.” He raised their joined hands and kissed them as well. “You have both brought me so much joy with your love and friendship. Again, I will not betray him with my words. Yet, I will tell you that your visions… or dreams were correct about the two of us and our pasts.” He smiled at her, but sadness was still in his eyes. Taking a drawn out breath, he spoke quietly, “David is from his past and yet they have remained in contact all these years and the more I think about it…I do not approve of David’s actions. However, he is dear to Agron and...I realize now that I must respect that.”

Releasing his hands, Betty waved hers as she shook her head. She was desperately trying to put all that she was feeling in the ethers and what she was hearing into some kind of timeline, “Wait, wait, wait, was David one of…did he…were they…Oh my god! I thought their connection was more recent… but… that WAS ten years ago? Wait! He’s like twenty years older than him! Am I seriously getting this right?”

Nasir could only nod again, “I wanted to confide in you regarding this, yet I knew that you would be repulsed by it. I did not speak to you as I feared I would betray Agron’s trust in me. He defends this man because David saved his life both in Australia and here in Los Angeles. He was also the one who assisted Agron in finding the life that he has now. I will grant him that admiration and I do appreciate his doing so.” Closing his eyes he reflected on the real reasons that he had been so quick to form a judgment against David. He had said that he found the concept of and older man preying on a child repulsive, but that had been mostly a lie. In truth, that statement went against all he had ever been taught. In all his years of training, it had been ingrained in him that that the individual he would come to serve would have rights to his body as he or she desired. This was permitted without any scorn and Nasir thought nothing ill of the practice. He was the property of Boethius and thereby subject to his needs. However, with Boethius being such a devout man, no hand was ever placed on him. In fact, the man had actually gone so far as to vigorously preserve Nasir’s virtue for his time within the estate as he grew into manhood.

The repulsion that Nasir felt was not in the act, but in the deed. It was the idea that a man would find a child on the street and pay him to perform those acts. Yes, that was what caused him such distress…but not that alone. He had thought it over before, but right after Agron had left him alone in the room, the real reason for his anger came to the front of his mind. The ugly green monster known as jealousy reared its head and slammed into his psyche. The idea that another man could have such a connection with Agron, the man he loved, caused him to grit his teeth. On numerous occasions he thought of all the men that had paid his lover for services over the years. He cursed each one of them. Yet, David…because he was still a part of his life, could be someone that he spit all his venom towards. He was the physical embodiment of ALL the others who had ever shared the bed of the man that he now loved. Yet, rather than voice those reasons, he fell back instead on the repulsive acts of his.

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, Betty brought her rising rage under control and pouted her purple lips. Her normally alabaster skin had turned red in fury. Long nails painted hot pink were biting into the flesh of her palms as she balled her fists. Tears had formed but were held back by the electric blue eyeliner and mascara that she had not yet taken off from the day. She was about to speak when her eyes flipped over towards the door. There was no one there…not physically. But, she knew the energy.

Nasir’s eyes were on her as soon as her head had turned. He had seen this happen to her on many occasions. What was unexpected was how quickly all the rage that was so prevalent on her face dissipated as she turned back to look at him. “You’re running away from here?”

It was Nasir’s turn to change color. He paled at her question. “Yes, we are going to…” he began to reply, still in shock. 

“No! Wait! Don’t tell me,” she said rushing over to him and taking him into her arms. “If you don’t tell me than I can’t tell them anything. Even under torture…I won’t know. Even if my spirit guides give me hints…I will never tell. Oh my god! How are you going to get away? Can you at least tell me that?” She sat back on the couch and looked at him eagerly. 

Shaking his head, Nasir was trying to process that last ten seconds. One moment he had a revelation regarding his past, the next he had been overrun with emotion at divulging a secret, the next he watched his best friend flair in a fiery rage and not a second later…she had forgotten all of her anger and was begging him to tell her and not to tell her another secret that he and Agron had shared only the night before. It was all very confusing. “He has a large sum of money that he will regain from the bank in papered bills. He said he will wait until the night and then we will leave. We will not use any of our cards so that the Company cannot track us. Then we will go to…”

“No!” she cried out and held up her hands causing her bangle bracelets to jingle loudly. “Remember you can’t tell me. I must know nothing.” She smiled and clasped her hands to her chest. “Oh, that is very exciting. I mean, well…Marty might get in trouble…but it you go in the night while he is sleeping…he has no control over that. Oh man! I had this image of you guys being snuck off somewhere. Oh…I will think about you every day, but you have to wait at least…like six months before you contact me and tell me where you are.”

“Six months?” Nasir asked, still very confused. 

“At least… I mean they will probably put a bunch of agents on the task of finding you. They may even call the F.B.I. or the C.I.A. to go looking. Ohhh….,” the pink was returning to her cheeks. “Are you leaving tonight?” She said it and regretted instantly.

Nasir slumped back into the couch and sighed, “After what I have done tonight...” Looking back out the sliding glass doors, he recalled the deep and passionate kiss that they had shared. Agron had run his fingers through Nasir’s hair whispering sweet words of love. At first, Nasir had been terrified. The idea of running away….of being hunted…wanted…of knowing that Boethius and Kail would stop at nothing to reclaim him was petrifying. Yet, as they discussed it further, something about it changed. There was something familiar to it. They had done this before to be together…many times. This time would be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... umm... hi!
> 
> Sorry it has been so long. I am basically finishing up my Teacher "Boot Camp" and it has been one of the worst experiences of my life. I finally rediscovered my joy when I began writing again on the 45 minute bus ride back to my dorm room. I think that is why this feels sort of choppy to me. HOWEVER, it is very choppy. Betty and I both have ADHD and our emotions can change in an instant.
> 
> I've started the next chapter and being that I still have 6 more bus rides... I should get 'er done.


	43. Bright Lights, Big Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from Nasir for the night, Agron is given the opportunity to revisit the life he knew with David. Deep conversations stir up old emotions and lead to some deep discussions.
> 
>  Chapter 43 – Language and allusion to David's creepy stuff.

It had been years since he had been in a club, but all of it, the flashing lights, the thumping music, the smell of sweat and alcohol…the entire ambiance it was ingrained in his memory. Years ago and in another world, it would have provided him with some form of solace, but tonight it brought him no joy. His mind was swirling around the last 48 hours of his life. He had left the cold and frigid temperatures of upstate New York and flown back to west coast to the first city he had come to when he escaped Australia. He had made love to the man who held his heart, not only in this life but in all the ones before. They had spent hours wrapped in each other’s arms and planned their escape together. Here in this city…of all cities…they could disappear. 

Los Angeles…the land of a billion lights. After he had arrived here nearly a decade ago had marveled at the silver of a lake at night, the hills of Hollywood on fire, a boulevard of hopes and dreams, and streets made of desire.* It all felt so new and at the age of seventeen he had gotten lost for a time in the city of angels. But, it didn't turn out to be any different. Within three weeks, he had fallen in with the same people and back into the same routines. There was one stark difference. Here, seven months later he was lying in a pool of his own blood, gasping for breath with a knife buried in his chest behind a hotel. 

He was staying in that same hotel now and eating as a pampered guest. He wondered if there was a young boy scouring through the dumpster for the food scraped off his plate this evening just as he had been doing that night all those years ago. There had been a conference buffet and he had struck it rich…until the other two young men had walked up. They weren’t there for the food. They were looking to take his drugs and whatever cash he had. They had known Agron’s profession and figured he would be easy prey. They had been wrong. There was nothing in his pockets that they could find useful. A simple rough up turned into an all-out brawl. In the end, one of them pulled out a large rusted blade and drove it into Agron’s chest. It had barely missed his heart. 

They ran away as Agron slowly slumped to the filthy concrete that supported the large waste containers in the loading dock. He laid there, his life’s blood flowing out of him with each beat of his heart smelling nothing but refuse and urine. As he closed his eyes, he realized that that was all he was to the world…garbage and piss.

He had woken up in a hospital. David was sitting in the chair beside him and once he was well enough David had given him a hard talk. It wasn’t candy coated. It was straight to the chase. David told him that he needed to pull his head out of his ass, get cleaned up and find a life for himself as he was damn near an adult.

“What am I going to do!?” Agron had cried out, causing the monitors hooked to his heart to spike. “I don’t have anything else! I don’t know anything else! You tossed me aside! I got nothing! Nobody wants me!” He had ranted for nearly ten minutes about everything that had ever gone wrong in his life and blamed everyone around him. He had even thrown his dinner tray across the small room. Through his tirade, sadly he had also said some hurtful things that he would later have to apologize to David for. 

A nurse had popped her head in and been subsequently dismissed. “What about school?” David had asked as he closed the door. 

“What about it! I ran away from home, remember? I haven’t been to school in years! How am I supposed to…how would I….” Agron had remembered at that moment how much he had loved going to school when he was younger. That was, before his mom had gotten sick. He remembered he had been in sports and loved playing on the little teams that were organized though various associations in his neighborhood. His brother had always been in the books and he was always on the field. 

David had been around him over the past few years and knew him well enough to note the reflection on his face, “What is it, Roo?”

“Would I be able to play rugby?” 

That had been it.

David had arranged for him to be put in a teen rehab program in Malibu and got him clean. While he had been there, he had been thoroughly tested and began taking remedial online classes in an attempt to bring him up to grade level. It had been tough, but he had shown true grit. David had sent him a card every week praising him and his progress. (Agron later found out that something like a report card was being emailed to his “Uncle” to advise him weekly improvement.) 

Once he was clean, he had been transported to a private boarding school in northern California with other kids his age. There he put his nose back into his studies and had given it his best. All the while, he had played his beloved rugby and even began to play American football as well. As his time there drew to a close and he wrapped up his G.E.D., he had begun to wonder what he would do next. Many of the boys had talked about going into various fields and even going on to college, but Agron had known that wasn’t for him. He didn’t see himself working in an office or even wearing any kind of suit for Monday through Friday “day job” like the others. For him the only chance at college was through sports…but that wasn’t going to happen. David had spoken to him about various other options and the one that resonated with him the most was going into the military. 

He had done only four years in the Navy, but spent most of his time abroad. He had “cross trained” into the Army and spent one year as boots on the ground in Iraq. Sadly, it was during those months that he decided he wanted to get out of the Armed Forces. He saw things that, to this day, gave him nightmares. He was terrified to quit, but knew that it was not for him. In the end, his time there gave him the skills he needed to do his duties as an agent in the Company. After nearly another year of training, he had been given his first assignment and discovered that being an agent was the perfect fit for him. David had been behind that too.

“You’re not dancing, Roo!” David yelled over the loud music as he came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head against his shoulder. “You always loved to dance!” 

“Not really feeling it,” Agron yelled back as he smirked. David still called him Roo. He also smiled at David's sudden snuggle. Somewhere, he thought that it should bother him, but he knew it was merely affectionate and not in the least bit sexual.

David nodded and looked around, “Yeah, it’s pretty early and fairly dead. It’s also a week night. It might pick up in a bit though.”

Agron shook his head, “Nah, just not my thing anymore.”

“Yeah…okay, let’s pack it in.” Taking Agron by the hand, he began to walk towards the door. 

As they walked out, Agron’s eyes surveyed the place one last time. “What's this place called these days?” he asked as they reached the door that lead out to the patio. He had not seen a sign as they came in through the side doors. He remembered being in this location before, however he didn’t remember it looking quite hip and chic. 

“It’s called the Abbey now,” David responded as they made way to the street. “You want to grab a cup of coffee? I know a little place that has a good cuppa. It’s not a Starbucks either.”

Looking up and down the street, Agron sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Let’s go to your place.” His response took David by surprise, but he didn’t argue. Moments later they were back in the car and heading away from the flamboyant multi-colored lights of West Hollywood and towards the moderate and certainly less flashy Central LA where David now rented an apartment. 

Agron said nothing while they were in the car. He sat silently and listened to the radio as they drove. David was also silent, though he did speak up twice to point out a few of the highlights that came with living in his less than stellar neighborhood. It still amazed Agron that it could take 20 minutes to drive only seven miles. 

After they had parked the car in the gated lot, it was about a ½ a block walk to the non-descript brick building that David had the keys for. “This is it,” he said opening the front door and stepping into a much more ornate foyer. “The owner keeps the outside looking sort of shabby to keep away the unwanted riff-raff. The actual units are fairly nice…real hardwood floors.”

“I was wondering. I always remembered that you were fairly well off,” Agron replied as they started up the stairs. 

David chuckled, “I am. Most of that is now going to my now ex-wife. I guess I could afford a place with a doorman…but…” he flipped the keys on his ring as they made their way to a large brown door. “I can’t really justify spending that kind of cash on a roof over my head. Every dime I can save now will help pay for my kid’s college...after…” 

He pushed the door open and Agron’s nose was assaulted by the heavy scent of fake flower aerosol. His reaction did not go unnoticed. “Oh.. yeah… sorry about that. I have to cover the smell of… well…I have a medical card, but the owner doesn’t want my neighbors to catch a whiff of it.”

“Gotcha!” Agron responded, closing the door behind him. “Does it help?”

Walking into the kitchen, David paused for a moment, “Yeah…it does. More than anything…it helps me forget and it passes the time.” They looked at each other for several moments and then David just nodded. “Can I get your something to drink?”

“Water is fine,” Agron replied looking around at the small apartment. It was sparsely decorated and everything looked like it had come out of an IKEA catalog. 

David went into the kitchen and called out to him from the pass through window that looked into the sitting area, “Fizzy water or the un-bubbly kind?”

“Un-bubbly,” he called back.

David emerged a moment later with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other, “Carbonated for me… and no bubbles for you.” He noted Agron’s eyes scanning the bare walls and blank shelves. “I donated just about everything I had away. So much of it came from…well, all those years. I didn’t really want to keep it around to remind me. Everything else… well, she picked out all of the furnishings for our house. I just left them behind.”

“Hmmm,” Agron mumbled as he nodded. He had never been in David’s home before. All of their time together was in rented rooms with headboards that were attached to the walls and bibles in the side table drawers. 

“Tell me about Nasir.” 

Agron was caught off guard by David’s question. He blinked several times to focus himself, “Well, um… he’s my client.”

“Got that part. Also got the he’s your boyfriend part. That’s the part I need you to explain,” David said sitting down in a faux leather chair and setting his water bottle on the glass coffee table. “What did he mean that Mr. O’ Connors gave you permission?” He gestured towards the sterile sofa, inviting Agron to sit. “Does he actually know him?”

“Yeah, he knows him,” Agron replied, taking the seat that was offered. “Funny thing about it really…it turns out that one of the guys in our safe house back in New York is…well… like a ward of Mr. O’Connors.” It as a lie, but Agron felt that it wasn’t his place to divulge the sexual preferences of their CEO, even to David. “He’s been by the house a few times and even spent some time with us in Bora Bora.”

“Bora Bora?” David asked. “When were you there?”

“We went for New Years. It was actually a gift to me from Kail…” Agron said his name and then received a look from David. “Yeah, so… he asked me to call him by his first name. A little awkward, but he’s the boss. He and Eamon ended up down in Bora Bora with us after…” he trailed off as he thought about the next words that were going to come out his mouth. He set his glass of water aside and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. Running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath and looked down at the wood floor. All the while, David was quiet and respected his need to gather his thoughts. “I’ve killed three men protecting Nasir,” he finally said quietly. “One of them almost killed me. Remember when I called you from the hospital and told you I had been hurt on the job?”

“Yeah, right before Christmas,” David responded.

“That was the first guy. He stuck a knife in between my ribs and they ended up taking out part of my lung from the damage he did.” As Agron said it, David sucked in his breath. “I found out later from Nasir that I died on the ride to hospital and again during my operation. But, they were able to get me back both times.” He paused for a moment and his eyes wandered up from the floor and over to the window. It looked only at the building across the street, but that is not where his eyes were focused. They were looking beyond all the concrete, glass and metal to a hotel room several miles away. “It was because of my dedication to my client and that damn nor'easter that Kail gave me that trip to Bora Bora. Sort of like a…bonus if you will.” He sighed again, “I killed another two guys there who showed up trying to take Nasir from me.”

“Jesus,” David gasped. “Who is…I mean… what does Nasir do that…how do I even ask this?”

Agron looked back over at him, “That’s sort of complicated.”

“We’ve got some time, don’t we? Besides, I want to know all about this gorgeously striking man who has captured your heart. It sounds like quite an adventure,” pulling his legs up into his chair, David was still shaken at the thought of Agron taking life, but he had seen the passion in Nasir’s eyes when he had spoken about their relationship. 

For the next three and a half hours, Agron told David everything. From how he and Nasir had met, bumbled around at falling in love and then discovered their conjoined souls throughout history. He told him all about Betty and her spirit advisors that assisted them in understanding what it all meant. After some prodding by David regarding their future, Agron even revealed his secret plan to spirit Nasir away in the night so they could continue their lives together without the fear of Russian gun runners and secret agents keeping them apart. When he finished his tale they were both physically and emotionally exhausted, Agron from pouring out his soul and David from taking it all in. It ended with the two of them holding one another on the couch.

“But, that’s all…well, I can’t leave now,” Agron said letting go of him. “You being sick…I need to be here in case you need me. I’ll tell Nasir that-” 

“You will tell that beautiful man nothing!” David recoiled. “You will follow through with your plan and get the hell away from all of this shit! You understand me, Roo? Don’t you worry about me.”

“How can I when you…”

David raised his hand to silence him, “Enough! That is your future Roo…and I am your past. One life...one love. Live!”

_“You know, I think it’s a little too warm to be sucking on a cuppa, especially on a night like this.” He was standing in the stairwell of his dive hotel. It was the middle of the summer and the daytime temperature had topped out at nearly 39 degrees Celsius. Being as close as they were to river, the humidity was almost unbearable. To try and keep cool and maybe attract some business, he was wearing a tank top that was so thin it was see-through and short-shorts so tight nothing was left to the imagination._

_The young business man that was cruising the street in his way over priced suit was certainly feeling the heat. “I happen to like my tasty beverage,” he fired back with his American accent looking down at his cup, but drawn in by the young man’s enticement. He paused on the sidewalk looking up at him and taking another sip. “I paid enough for it.”_

_“Well, that was money wasted,” he shot back, cocking his head to the side. “I could think of something a lot more worthwhile to drop your cash on.” Turning himself to the side, he revealed his tightly packed ass and his sweet cheeks that were peeking out from denim. The fabric clung to every curve in the merciless humidity._

_The man took another sip of his drink as he inspected the posterior being presented to him in the low lamplight. He licked his lips and then his feet shuffled him forward. “I might have a little cash left over to get something else. What is on the menu?”_

_He had turned completely around, displaying everything he had to offer. As he came back about, the man in the suit was ascending the stairs and within a moment, he stood directly before him. “Anything that you want…my place is full service,” he whispered._

_Normally the guy would just agree and then they would make their way upstairs for an hour or two to complete the transaction. He was ready to proceed just as usual. This time however, the john did something completely unexpected. Reaching up, gently, the man took his smooth chin into his hand and brought his lips down to sample his wares. He tasted of coffee and jelly beans. The kiss itself was sensual and even passionate. It was something he had never experienced before and it took his breath away._

_“Oh yes, that is certainly more preferable to this,” the man said as he tossed his cup over into the waste container on the sidewalk. “Shall we?”_

“You know what you did…what you do…is wrong,” Agron said flatly. If he looked up he would lose all of his resolve. His eyes were fixed on his plate and the syrup that was slowing saturating into his breakfast. He was ready to lay it all out. His dreams had been vivid in recalling his encounters with David over the years, from the time of their first meeting to all of their rendezvous in various hotels whenever David was visiting Australia. He had always been showered with gifts and been fed great meals…but it all revolved around the sex that David paid him for.

“I know,” David responded without a protest. His admission pulled Agron’s gaze up from his pancakes. “I used to think it was okay…you know…because I only picked up tricks. I didn’t stalk kids or anything like that. But,” – he stirred his coffee slowly – “being a grown man… yeah…I’m sick. I’m a pedophile. I’m no different than one of those creeps I get so angry at when I hear about them on the news. I’d kill any man like me who touched one of my kids the way I…yeah…” He took another deep breath. “I realized about two years ago that, like you, most of those boys out there are…well they…they aren’t doing it by choice. Maybe they think they are, but…no. They’re runaways, addicts, and some of them may even be trafficked.”

Agron, stunned, could only nod. He still remembered all the faces of the boys he had shared the hotel with. He recalled all the boys who fought for space at the hostel every night here in L.A. All of them had stories. Some were candy coated while others were just smothered in salt. 

“I sort of lied to you last night,” he added picking up his cup and taking a drink. “Well, maybe not a lie.” Setting his cup down, he looked up at Agron and pursed his lips for a moment. “I won’t tell my doctor why, but I am not going to seek any treatment.”

Shaking his head, Agron’s face reflected his confusion, “What, for the cancer?”

David nodded, “I have enough life insurance and through O’Connors International, my retirement package will be paid out to my family. They will be well taken care of and if...”

“Wait! Why would you refuse treatment?”

“Because of my past, Roo. I even thought about turning myself in, but I don’t want my kids to know…I don’t want that on them or my ex-wife. I know it would destroy her.” He sighed and looked into his cup of coffee, “Whatever you believe in…this is my penance for…what I have done. Just like you said, it’s wrong. Your boyfriend was right.”

Agron closed his eyes tightly and he couldn’t help but ball up his fists, “You are going…do you have any idea how painful…” He couldn’t finish his thought as he remembered how his mother had wasted away. 

Reaching across the table, David placed his hand gently on Agron’s fist. “I know,” he said quietly. “But, the drugs…well I have a connection. I won’t be in too much -“

“More coffee?” a waiter interrupted the moment and without prompting, he picked up Agron’s cup and filled it. He looked briefly at their joined hands and his lip curled. 

“Can we get the check?” David asked, removing his hand. The guy nodded and walked off. 

Poking at his pancakes, Agron dropped his fork and picked up the coffee cup. “This whole world… it is just… it’s fucked up.” He took a long draw off the mug and set it down. “I am going to have…how can I…” – he lowered his voice – “how can I run off and leave you like this? I am going to have nightmares wherever I am about you writhing in pain, being eaten alive by this fucking disease and then dying alone. For everything you did for me, I need to be here for you.” 

David smiled at him, “And for everything I did to you and boys like you…this is justice. Let it go, Roo. Let me go. And like I said, go make a life with Nasir somewhere far from all of this.” David suddenly laughed and shattered his tender moment, “If your friend is a psychic, how do you intend to pull this off anyway?”

Agron laughed too, “I hadn’t really thought of that.”

“Yeah and where were her ‘spirit guides’ when you were being shot at?” David laughed once more. 

They were both laughing when the waitress walked up with her coffee pot. “Alright guys, keep it down…it is a little too early for such shenanigans,” she was laughing as well. “Did you want more coffee?” she asked looking at both of them.

David looked up at her, “Um… no… I need to get this guy back to his hotel and to the love of his life.” He winked at Agron and kicked his foot under the table. “I, presently, need to get my ass to work. Sorry, I had asked the other guy for the check a bit ago.”

“What other guy?”

*Once again - Un-Beta'd... (Sorry jaded) just wanted to get it done and out since I had some ME time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Y'all already know I am a fan of music and my favorite band is Thirty Seconds to Mars. Being originally from California and spending some of my time in LA going to shows when the new album came out I fell in love with this song. I have listened to it numerous times while writing Forever and Yes... there are lyrics from it in this chapter as well. 
> 
> http://youtu.be/xtk8ro_eJZE


	44. High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know where I can get some Burnaid® in the 17th century and maybe some Pepto-Bismol® in the 21st?
> 
> Chapter 44 – Language

_“Brand him for his crime,” a coarse voice barked out above his head. “He’ll serve no less than a year in a galley.” Had his body not been racked in such pain, he might have protested. Yet, as the words crashed down upon him, his heart sunk. He did not fear the brand…but one year serving on a galley. What would happen to his mother? Who would care for her in his absence? How could she pay their rent? Where would she get food?_

_The red hot metal burned into his arm. Being so caught up in the thoughts of his mother, he had not realized that the iron had already been heated. No manner of strength could keep inside the shriek that ripped from him at the searing pain. He was not one of the salty dogs that sailed the wild Atlantic. Those men were as tough as they come. They had skin of leather and dark eyes that had seen the world. He was nothing but a boy to them and he sorted fish on the docks. His scream echoed off the surrounding buildings. Falling to a crumpled heap on the filthy cobblestones beneath him, he cradled his forearm against his chest as he tried to catch his breath._

_A voice boomed, “Oye! What the fuck is going on here?” Lost in agony, he could not lift his head to acknowledge the shadow that fell over him._

_“None of your concern. Just a piece of shit who was caught stealing.”_

_There was an argument, heated words regarding his swift and sudden punishment. He heard them speak of the galley he would soon find himself in…but it was through half deaf ears. Tears streamed down his face and splashed onto the letter now blistering on his skin. It was a ‘T’. He was branded a thief. A thief! A crime he did not commit. A thief! If he survived the ships…they would have to move again once he returned...IF he returned._

_“What is your side of the story, little man?” was said close to his ear. He knew that voice. Looking up, he gazed into a face that he had never beheld in the daylight. He saw for the first time the lips that had traced over his ear and down his neck deep in the shadows of the red light district. Within the darkness, he had never seen those stunning sea-foam green eyes that were surrounded by thick lashes…but he knew that voice. It had whispered to him secrets which had been shared with no one else._

_“I am no thief, sir,” he whispered, not betraying his carnal knowledge of the man before him. “I intended to pay…sir…I had only picked up those that had fallen off his cart. He called me out before I could reach for my purse.”_

_Thick and acrid smoke assaulted his nostrils, the kind that came only from a forge. The air around him swirled as the wind picked up and began to whip the soft soil about him. The sounds of the solider camp filled his ears. “How much money is in your purse?” the man with the perfect lips asked._

_It was an odd question, but he answered forthwith, “I have 11 copper and 2 silver, sir.”_

_There were sounds of disgust and disbelief from the others surrounding them._

_The man glared at them and all fell silent. “Give me your purse,” was commanded with a strong outstretched hand._

_Yes, he knew those hands well…including his partially missing middle finger. Sturdy hands that had once held him close as chaos erupted around them. There had been screams and cries…but he had known no fear that night. Pulling his purse out from where it was tied, hidden into his pants, he loosened the leather thong that held it there. It was excruciating to try and use his left hand. Every movement caused the scorched flesh to throb. Once he had it freed, he handed it over without question. Those two silver pieces contained within…had come from the man asking for it._

_One of the men, who was missing both of his front teeth, leaned in to look as the purse was opened and the coins poured out into the big man’s palm, “Wats he got, Captain? Is he a liar?”_

_Affection reflected in the eyes of the man before him as their gaze met, but astonishment reflected in his. That man had said captain...Captain! He had never known that this man held such a high rank and his cheeks flushed at the intimacy that they had shared._

_“11 copper and 2 silver…just as stated,” the Captain said standing up and showing the currency to the man who had brutalized him this morning in the courtyard with a branding iron and the night before, within his cell, with his fists. “Tell me, why would this man steal two pieces of fruit that he could have easily paid for with a single copper?”_

_The Captain was holding out his hand showing all the others who had gathered around and those that were beginning to take interest. They were all looking between the coins and the man with the rat face who stood there chewing on his own lip. The vermin had no words, but his eyes were filled with venom. “Answer me…you fucking idiot!” the Captain barked and the man flinched but said nothing._

_Calmly and methodically, the Captain returned the coins into the battered cloth purse and pulled the drawstrings closed. Crouching down, the purse was returned with a brilliant and compassionate smile. But, that was short lived. Green eyes swept over red flesh and the gentleness disappeared from the face before him. “See that treated once you are away from here. Use fresh water and cleanse it thoroughly. Use this,” – he removed his cravet – “to cover it for a time and keep it moist. See the apothecary as quickly as you can and ask for ointment that will aid in the healing.”_

_He sucked in his breath, “I cannot do this, sir…I mean, captain. It is the brand… I have been…I cannot…” he could not finish. Branded a thief! All who saw that mark would forever be wary of him._

_Hands once again gripped his shoulders, yet not in passion, “You go to the apothecary nearest the docks and tell them that you have been sent by Captain Sauvageaux. He will give you no grief, only that which you require…and if he does not, you inform me of it. Go now. I will find you later.”_

_Those last words, whispered for only him to hear, caused his heart to thump so loudly in his chest, he was sure that all had heard._

_“Thank you, captain,” he muttered as he stood on uncertain feet. His eyes looked over to the man who was now glowering not at him, but at the captain._

_Nodding, the captain turned to face the louse who had caused such agony in less than a day. But, he did not remain. He ran from the camp as fast as he could. Alas, no matter how fast his feet carried him…he could still hear the screaming of the man who had scared him for life…and he smiled._

_He ran until the darkness overtook him and the sound of the surf surrounded him. Cool and damp wood planks were under his bare feet as he leaned his shoulder against the bags of flour that had arrived that morning. He always loved the evenings here when no one else was around. It was only him and the gulls…who were looking for a handout._

_“Why do you not sail? You are forever gazing at the sea,” was whispered into his ear as stout arms surrounded his narrow frame from behind. He knew the voice…knew the scent and did not turn._

_“I do not favor crashing waves,” he breathed as warm hands came into contact with his upper chest._

_“Words from a mouth such as yours…could move a man to forever turn from them.” Teeth grazed down his neck and he melted into the man behind him._

_Leaning his head back, he gave him complete access to what he desired the most. “I am no fool,” he whispered. “You men of the sea will always return to her and I will be left wanting.”_

_Those strong hands traveled down to his exposed midriff where his shirt was parted open…just above his waist…and gripped his hips firmly. He could feel the captain’s groin pressed solidly against his backside, “I will never leave you wanting.”_

_“Bold words,” he replied feeling rather brazen, but blushed in the low light. Lifting his arm in hopes of finding that soft hair he loved to play with… he jerked and hissed in pain._

_“Bloody fucker!” the captain cried. “Nearly a fortnight and yet it still pains you?” He came from behind him and took his arm gently into his hands to examine the healing wound. “Know that he paid for this…and for…for what he did to you in the cell.” The captain voice softened, “I learned of that from your cellmate.”_

_He refused to think about it…it was over...the past. Though his body still ached, he could do nothing but allow time to heal all of his wounds. Letting the captain move his fingers over the delicate flesh of his forearm he asked, “What became of him, captain? The man in my cell…was he punished severely?”_

_Green eyes looked deep into his, “You ask after a man who admitted his guilt in an unsavory crime. You did not even know him…and yet I cannot mistake the sincerity in your voice regarding your worry for his wellbeing.” Bending down, the captain cupped his cheek and brought their lips together. Warm lips pressed against his and he opened his mouth to accept the tongue that followed. The kiss was not vehement, but it was sensual. When they pulled apart, the captain smiled at him. “Your concern for him…it is a testament to your character Navarre. You are a gracious soul and caring of all others before your own needs.”_

_He looked away and back out the sea._

_“I freed him,” the captain said, pulling him in to another fierce embrace. He felt hot breath on his cheek followed by a sweet nuzzling into his hair. “For coming to your aid, I sent him to a ship that would return him to England and advised that he not return here.”_

_“My mother calls me Nazaire,” he said quietly, leaning his weight into the strength of the man against him._

_Fingers ran through his hair and hot breath said against his ear, “And I am Julien.”_

Nasir awoke abruptly to find himself alone and not in the arms of the man who held his heart, but wore many faces. Rather he was in an awkward position on the hotel couch. Cursing to himself he rolled over and got to his feet. There was another stream of curses when he picked up his phone. It was now 8:37 in the morning and he had still not heard anything from Agron. There were no missed calls on his phone and no text messages. 

Stretching out his neck, he looked around the room. There was a track cut in the carpet from the couch to the sliding glass doors. The hotel would need to replace it after they checked out. Nasir had burned that path with his pacing. All night and into the morning hours he had paced, stopping only to check his phone every fifteen minutes. Tanner and Betty had stayed with him until nearly 3am, but they finally had to pack it in after Tanner nodded off several times. Being the primary agent, he needed his sleep in order to do his job. 

It had been suggested that Tanner could just crash in the room on the couch, but the burning glare Nasir gave ended that discussion. However, prior to returning to his room, Tanner had made Nasir swear that he would NOT leave the room or open the door to anyone but him or Betty. Nasir had agreed and held himself to his word. 

Where would he go anyway? He had no desire to go to the lobby and certainly there was no need for him to revisit the hotel restaurant. They had room service delivered at around midnight and there was enough food to tide him over for two days if need be.

No, instead, he had fallen asleep. He cursed again, just as there was a knock on his door. He approached the door, but did not look through the peephole. It had been drilled into him to never do that. Instead, there were procedures to be followed. The first knock was followed by a second, a predetermined rhythm that alerted him it was Tanner. Sighing, he opened the door then turned and stepped back. 

“Morning, Nasir,” he said coming into the room and closing the door behind him. “Betty is getting ready, we’re supposed to be in Malibu by 10:00,” Tanner said looking at his watch. “If we hurry and avoid taking the - ”

“I will not be leaving this room until Agron has returned,” Nasir said. “You may call this…Malibu and tell them that we will not be keeping our appointment this day.” He turned on his heel and walked back across the living room area to the patio doors. “Once Agron has returned, we may be able to reschedule.” He stood looking out the window, but heard Tanner sigh behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the disappointment in his eyes. _…it is a testament to your character Navarre. You are a gracious soul and caring of all others before your own needs._

Shrugging his shoulders and pushing his hands into his jeans, Tanner mumbled, “Yeah, I’ll get the number and…”

“I am sorry, Marty.” Nasir said. He never used his first name and that caught the agent’s attention. “I know how much you desired to surf. I promise that we will reschedule this so you may have the opportunity.”

Smiling and nodding, Tanner then laughed, “Hey, no worries, man. I can surf anytime. I just wanted to impress Betty with my moves. You know? She can go back to New York and tell all her friends about her hawt surfer boyfriend.”

Nasir smiled as well, “Yes, I believe she would do just that.”

“We were going to grab breakfast on the way, but if we are staying in…is there something that you want to…” There was a loud noise in the hallway and Tanner instantly pulled his weapon. The thunderous sound was immediately followed by someone attempting to open their door. The card reader beeped twice and both men then heard a curse. 

“Agron?” Nasir said as he recognized the voice. He started for the door, but Tanner grabbed his arm. “Let me go!” he snapped, but Tanner held onto him. “Let me - ”

The look that Tanner gave him had none of his normally friendly composure. It was one of an agent’s protocols and Nasir quieted instantly. “Give it a second,” he said as the card reader was tried once more. “Thirty-one, Five, Seventy-seven!” Tanner called out to the door with his weapon by his side. 

“Twenty-nine, Ten, uhg…fuck…Eighty-one,” came a mumbled response.  


Keeping Nasir behind him, Tanner approached the door and opened it with his unarmed hand. As soon as the latch was released, Agron spilled into the room and fell on the floor, groaning. His appearance was quickly followed by a vile smell.  


“Agron!” Nasir cried out trying to get around Tanner.  


Tanner mumbled, “What the…” under his breath, but still would not allow Nasir to pass him. As another figure appeared in the hallway, he pushed Nasir clear of him and his weapon snapped up. 

“Whoa!” David cried out, holding up his hands. “Friendly! Friendly!”

It took a moment, but Tanner recognized him as the man whom Agron had left with the night before. Releasing his breath, he lowered his Sig and then slid it into his concealed holster on his back. “What the fuck happened to him?”

“This started in the car,” David said as he reached down to help Agron back up to his feet. “He barfed all over my carpet and in the elevator. I’m sure maintenance is going to love that.” 

“What have you done to him?!” Nasir cried out as Agron made it a few steps with David’s help and then slumped into a chair. “Did you give him alcohol?” Pushing past Tanner and almost shoving David out of the way, Nasir went to his knees beside Agron.

“No!” David barked back. “He said something about poison. That makes some sense… he had the eggs while I had yogurt, but I have never had a problem with their eggs there in the past.”

Agron groaned and slumped forward. He looked up at Nasir for only a second, before his face went flush, his eyes bulged out, and he started to wave him aside. Nasir was completely oblivious, but David came from the side, quickly picked up the nearby trashcan and got it into position just in time to thwart a potential disaster. The sounds that Agron made as he wretched caused Tanner to turn and walk away while Nasir and David stayed right beside him. 

“How did you…” Nasir began to ask. 

David instantly met his gaze and spoke quietly, “I was there a couple times when he was crashing…he makes that…sound. It is kind of his ‘I’m going to barf now’ noise.”

Nasir nodded and Agron wretched even harder.

“Oh, that is just not right man!” Tanner exclaimed walking away just as there was another knock on the door. Being distracted by the disgusting and guttural sounds behind him, he forgot protocols. He just opened the door…and found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

_Beta: jaded79_


	45. Red Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room service! Um... maybe not... Last chapter began the final arc in Forever...the past has finally caught up to Nasir and it is not a happy reunion.
> 
> Chapter 45 - Language and graphic depictions of violence.

“Oh shit…” Marty said under his breath. The guy with greasy black hair holding the gun in his face only smiled revealing a large gold front tooth. Putting up his hands, Marty took a step backwards as the weapon was waved, indicating for him to go inside the room. As he did, his eyes flicked once across the hall. *Alright spirit guides…or whatever you are. Please hear my thoughts. Whatever you do, do NOT allow Betty to open that door. Stop her…trip her…make her forget something…but keep her in that room….please.* he thought as he looked over at Nasir.

His client was slowly standing and the look on his face told Marty all he needed to know. 

They. Were. Fucked!

He backed into the room and stood across from Nasir. He would have gone to his side…that was protocol, but Nasir was next to Daniels in the chair and David was on the other side. It wasn't a good idea to cluster together. The guy didn’t seem to mind that Marty had chosen to stand apart from the rest of the group and that was a strategic mistake on his part. 

The guy who had the gun in his face was followed by three other men. As they entered the hotel room the first two quickly spread out and searched the rooms for anyone else. Okay…maybe they were not as dumb as they looked. A quick assessment told him that the first three were the muscle. The forth one was way too fat. Judging by his Valentino suit…he was the money. He smiled when he saw at Nasir, but it wasn’t a ‘so nice to see you it’s been a long time’ smile. He looked at Nasir and Marty could almost hear the man say, ‘I got you now, sucker!’

Marty noticed that Daniels could barely lift his head as he groaned at the sight of the man before him. He strained to reach for something, but his arms appeared to be made out of lead. He tried to speak, but only vomited again and the rich bastard laughed. 

“Who the fuck are you?” one of the men yelled looking over Marty after he re-entered the sitting room from the bedroom. Marty wondered how the guy could have missed seeing him standing there…with a gun in his face…as he walked in. Yet, his over zealous reaction to Marty's 'sudden' appearance was genuine. He had started across the room towards him, but was stopped in his tracks only a couple of feet from where he stood when the boss spoke. 

“He is another agent, you idiot,” the fat man said as he looked directly at him and suddenly Marty knew exactly who he was. 

He tried not to allow the shock to register on his face. *Holy Hell…that is Konstantin Chudovisce,* he thought. He knew the man’s face from the case file he had received from Turner, after he had raised a stink about not knowing enough about his assignment. Sure, Daniels had all the details…but it was his ass on the line too and he didn't want to be left in the dark. After he had a name and a piss-poor grainy photo, he had contacted a Navy SEAL buddy and asked what he could give him to fill in the blanks. The report he got back wasn’t pretty. The man now standing in front of him was the son of one of the most notorious arms suppliers in the Middle East, Vasily Chudovisce. If you wanted to have a revolution or take out a small country and had money…you called Chudovisce. He could get anything from small arms to missiles and even tanks. The worst part was that he had no conscious about whom the weapons would be used on. The man lived only for the cash. 

“Your weapons,” the man with the gold tooth said with a heavy accent. “Remove them slowly and throw them over there,” he barked and waved his own weapon towards the couch as the other guy moved in closer. 

“I only have one in a holster on my back. I am going to turn so you can watch me remove it. I am not trying to start anything,” Marty did just as he said he would. He turned slightly to the side and slowly reached back to remove his .45, which he had just put away. Pulling it out slowly, he had a brief moment in which he contemplated action. But, there were four of them and with Daniels in such bad shape…it was really only him and he couldn’t put Nasir and David in danger. Holding the weapon in a non-threatening manner, he tossed it gently to the couch and then sighed. He had just got the P220 for himself with his Christmas bonus. He had always loved carrying a Sig Sauer and if all this didn’t end well, he was going to be pretty upset. He had only spent a few hours on the range with that new piece. 

“Hey,” David said, looking over at the guy who had yelled at Marty as he continued to hold up his hands. “You were in the diner this morning. You didn’t bring us our check.”

Konstantin laughed and clapped his pudgy hands, “This man is genius.” 

“You drugged him,” Nasir said with rancor as his face twisted in hatred.

“Yes…yes…little man, he was drugged,” Konstantin said as he walked over towards Daniels and stood before him. It was clear that Daniels wanted to stand up and knock the fat man on his ass, be he could do nothing. “I could not allow this big man to come between you and I and our seeing each other once more,” he smiled over at Nasir.

Konstantin had a thick Russian accent, which Marty found odd. The info he had gotten from his buddy said that while the father had spent most of his life in Moscow, the son spent more time jet-setting and spending his father’s money than anything else. Then again, he had been around Betty enough to pick up some of her up-state New York enunciation of certain words. “What did you hit him with?” Marty asked.

When Konstantin turned to look at him, Marty felt himself being assessed. It wasn’t the first time and he knew exactly what the guy was thinking. He saw a man…a surfer…with shaggy blond hair and two days’ worth of scruff who was dressed in a baggy T-shirt and jeans…perhaps he wasn’t a threat. People always underestimated him and his abilities. That was the image that Marty always tried to present. Daniels had bought it and so had Foreman, but Mitchell knew better. He was just started to think that this guy would be a pushover when he saw the tick in his jaw. No. Konstantin knew he was an agent and that he was well trained.

Raising his eyebrow, Konstantin smiled, “I will indulge this man. I gave him Methylfentanyl. Or I should say Methylfentanyl 3. Good drug to take down a bear.”

Hearing the name of the substance Daniels groaned and Marty closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, that certainly was a good drug to take someone like Daniels down. Depending on the dosage, it could be 400 to 6000 times stronger than morphine. It had been rampant on the Black Market for recreational purposes, but it wasn’t that easy to come by. As Marty continued to think about it, another situation popped into his mind. A gas derivative of fentanyl was used a while back to incapacitate a group of Chechen terrorist in Moscow. The plan backfired and something like 100 of the hostages died. Yeah, the more he thought about it, it was some nasty shit. The look on his face must have been easy to read. 

“So good that you know this drug,” Konstantin said reaching out and grabbing Daniels by the hair. “I will not have to worry about you for a while.” As he let go and Daniels nearly fell out of the chair, but Nasir grabbed his shoulder. “Search him for his weapons,” Konstantin said and waved the largest of the goons over.

Marty watched as the third man, who was at least the size of a Volkswagen, groped at Daniels and removed his firearm and his credentials. Daniels was helpless to the assault as the man also pulled out his Company cell phone and handed it to the boss. He was strong enough to shove Daniels back upright in his chair and it knocked his head against the wall causing him to grunt and Nasir to sneer. 

“You want for me to get his phone too?” the man standing by Marty asked and Konstantin gave his employee a wry look. 

Rather than being subjected to a search, Marty raised his hands back up for a moment, “It is in my front pocket. But…I would kind of prefer not to have your hands that close to my junk. I can get it.”

“Get it!” the man spit at him...literally. A small drop of spittle hit Marty’s cheek. “Slowly!”

Marty had to keep his sarcasm in check. *Duh!* “Yes, of course.” Doing as he was told, his eyes once more fell to Nasir. There was such a mix of emotion on his face now that Marty really could not read him. There was obvious concern for his lover, but it was mixed with what appeared to be disgust. There was also this kind of deep thinking in his eyes, which almost looked like he was trying to solve an algebra problem in his head. He knew Konstantin better than anyone else in the room and Marty began to wonder what his client was trying to ration out. 

Grabbing the phone roughly from Marty’s hand, the guy who stunk of garlic handed it over to Konstantin. The big man looked at them both for a moment, turning them over and inspecting them thoroughly. He then handed them to the back to his man. “Get this man’s as well…and yours…” he said to Nasir. 

“I do not carry a phone,” Nasir growled. 

Bending over, Konstantin put himself into Nasir’s face and he spoke to him in Farsi. 

Marty didn’t know the language well enough to catch what was said. However, the Russian immediately began to manhandle his client right before him. Nasir tried to protest and was struck across the face for his effort. Once the search was complete, Konstantin almost looked displeased that Nasir had been telling the truth. He was not carrying his phone. When Konstantin turned his attention over to David, without thinking the older man just pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it out. 

“No worries… here you go,” David said and quickly raised his hands again once garlic breath took it from him. 

“Put them in the freeze box,” Konstantin said to his gorilla, but the man was not as obedient as Marty had thought. 

“The freezer?” the man questioned and smiled.

Konstantin turned red. “Yes! The freezer box! Over there you fucking shit! And do NOT turn them off,” Konstantin fumed, but Nasir glanced over at Marty. There was a flash in his eyes and a quick nod behind the man’s back and Marty got it. Konstantin had a temper. Good to know. That could be in their favor…or not. 

“Now,” Konstantin said. “You,” – he pointed to the largest of the men with him – “you help carry this one down to the van. If this man could get him up here…you should handle him down to there. You take that one and you walk with Mr. Agent man. Try nothing funny. Little Arab shit will walk with me. Do nothing stupid! Any of you! Your other agents are already disposed of. I have more men down in the hotel. Be stupid and many people will die. Understand?”

David was the first to nod followed by Marty. Nasir only glared at Konstantin for a moment. Suddenly and moving faster than Marty had ever seen him before, Nasir spun around on his heel. Marty was guilty of spying on Nasir dancing once in the Safe House gym, but these moves, while graceful, were not anything of the sort. It was difficult to tell exactly what happened, but he appeared to punch the large man coming for Daniels in the throat. He didn’t do it with his full fist, only with two fingers. It was all that was needed. That man choked and fell backwards away from Nasir grabbing at his own neck. No sooner did he fall away, the man with the gold tooth took a step forward and reached for Nasir. His long black pony tail followed his body as he spun yet again and grabbed the man’s wrist. There was a terrible popping sound followed by the man screams and then a silenced gun shot. 

“Enough!” Konstantin barked still holding his smoking weapon in David's direction. Marty gasped as Daniels choked. David’s gaze was fixed on his friend, but as he opened his mouth to speak…the light left his eyes as he slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. Behind him, the gaudy floral wallpaper was splattered with blood, bits of bone and even pieces of grey matter from the bullet that traveled through his head. It had entered just over his left ear and upon exiting...it had blown out the right side of his side skull. 

Marty sucked in the air he had just released from his lungs and started towards David on the ground, but he was pushed aside by Konstantin who grabbed Nasir by the hair. He slammed the barrel of his silencer into the back of Nasir’s head brutally and it caused him to cry out. “You stop! Move! Go! Out this door!” he barked pulling Nasir by his hair. “Get up you!” he yelled at the man still clutching his neck and coughing. “Get that man from the chair and… YOU!” he pointed his pistol into Marty’s face. “Give me no trouble or I blow your face off!”

Marty nodded, though his eyes were glued to the gun in his face. He had thought it a 1911, but now that he was seeing it this close, he discovered it was a TT-33 Tokarev. It was a classic firearm and worth about one or two thousand. Given Konstantin trade, the one currently threatening his life appeared to be in pristine condition and was worth at least three grand. Classic or not, that .30 caliber bullet was the reason that David was on the floor and missing half his head. “No trouble from me,” he said once again holding out his hands. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Betty panted quietly as she looked through the peephole. She watched as a man pulled Nasir out of the room, into the hall, by his hair. But, perhaps not wanting to draw attention to himself, he let that go and grabbed his arm instead. As he pulled her friend up against his side, she saw the brief flash of what might have been a gun before they began walking down the hall. Marty was lead out next by a man with a very dark aura. He must have known she was there because he gave her door the briefest of glances before going down the hall to the stairs. The man leading him was also a little too close for comfort. He had to have a gun too. Another man came behind them, but he was cradling his wrist. He held the door with his body as a large man practically half carried-half drug Norbert in the same direction. 

As the hotel room closed, the last man stopped and looked over to her door. She stifled a gasp, but did not move away from the peephole. Over the past few months, Marty had shared with her some of the ins and outs of his trade. One of them was some very discomforting stories about peepholes. If she moved away now, the man in the hall might see the light change and know someone was looking. Fighting the fear rising up in her, she remained even as he walked back towards her door and examined it closely. Holding her breath, she forced herself to keep her eye open as the man stood there for several moments before sneering with his gold tooth and then walking away. Once he gone, her knees failed her and she slid down the inside of the door to the floor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When the man with the obviously broken wrist rejoined them, Marty was able to breathe again. The last thing he wanted was for Betty to get mixed up in all this. Yes, she has told him that she craved excitement, but this was not Hollywood….well okay…Hollywood was six miles away. But, this was reality! He wasn’t Marty Deeks from NCIS…he was Marty Tanner…a former police officer turned private security agent. His Navy SEAL buddy wasn’t L.L. and there would not be any federal agency sweeping in to rescue them from these men. They had taken his phone, his weapon and he had just realized that he wasn’t wearing his watch. He had no way to get to Daniels without it being obvious. There was no way to contact the Company…his only hope was Betty.

As they made their way down the stairs and past the bodies of two of the hotel agents in the stairwell, Marty’s eyes drifted over to Nasir and thoughts began to run rampant in his head. Who the hell was he? Marty knew there was more to him when he had received the information on Konstantin. He had learned that day that Nasir was not just some rich foreign national’s kids who wanted to attend an American college. Marty already knew there were pieces of the puzzle missing. But, the moves Nasir had performed in the room a few minutes ago were not something that someone would learn by taking a few martial arts classes. That was some Krav Maga Mossad shit! What the hell was he messed up in and why wasn’t he getting hazard pay for it?

Coming out into the loading dock, there were two unmarked vans waiting. He knew that the hotel had top-notch security, but he also knew that Konstantin would have known that as well. He would have found some way around the surveillance system. He wasn’t stupid enough to have his getaway vehicles just sitting there in broad daylight. Marty thought once more…

They. Were. Fucked!

Konstantin pushed Nasir into the dark van and Marty saw he was grabbed by someone waiting inside. Marty was next as the man with garlic breath shoved him abruptly. No one caught him and he fell to the metal floor next to the body of a delivery man. Daniels was next and when he landed the whole vehicle shook. As his eyes adjusted, Marty took note that there were three other men in the van. One was cuffing Nasir’s hands behind his back while another reached for Marty to do the same. The guy was less than gentle and once his hands were bound, he was kicked aside as the van doors shut. 

“So where are we going,” Marty asked the man looming above him. 

The man only smiled a toothless grin before hitting him over the head. 

 

Un-Beta'd because I just finished it.

Tactical advisor: R. Gebben


	46. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hands of Russian gun dealers... there can be no escape. 
> 
> **Language**   
> **Graphic depictions of violence**   
> **Reference to rape**

Marty could no longer watch nor listen to the sound of Konstantin’s fists landing repeatedly on Nasir. His client, who was bound to a large tank across the room from him, was already beaten bloody. If the pounding continued, Marty would start to hear Nasir’s bones breaking as well. Daniels was still out cold and crucified to a pipe with chains over on his right. Marty had to do something, even though the handcuffs binding him prevented it from being any form of action. 

“You fat fucker! Why don’t you mess with someone who isn’t chained up and can fight back! Huh? You…enema nozzle!! Beating on a guy who is a third of your size! You worthless piece of Russian shit! Is that how big men act in your country eh?” Marty screamed out. If he couldn’t stop him physically, he prayed he could provoke the man’s temper enough to turn his aggressions towards him. Marty knew he could take the hits…and it would give Nasir a few moments of reprieve. 

The sound of someone yelling was what brought Agron around. As he opened his eyes, he noted that the room wasn’t spinning as aggressively as it had been when his eyes were last open. At least, it was not spiraling around him as violently or as fast as it had been when he was knocked out in the van. His head pounded as he forced his eyes to focus on his surroundings and pinpoint where all the noise was coming from. 

The room was huge…no…wait, it wasn’t…it was large and tall. The ceiling must have been 15 to 20 feet over his head and everything looked like stone and grey…concrete. It was all concrete and there were pipes running from the walls in every direction into large cylindrical steel containers…tanks. His vision began to clear more and he was able to concentrate on the largest of the cylinders before him. Colorful gauges lined the sided of it while metal walkways went around it. It wasn’t modern and shiny by any means, but it appeared to still be in service judging by the sounds that he was now beginning to hear around him. A constant hum filled the room with an underlying hiss. There were shapes moving just beyond it…people… a large mass of a man…Chudovisce? Within a second of thinking that name, the fog vanished from his head and he was completely alert. 

“And a Boiler room!” Marty yelled out, bringing Agron’s attention over to him. “Really?! How fucking cliché. You Russians have no originality. I mean…shipping containers…abandoned warehouses...on the docks? It’s all been done, man! Why not… how about a bowling alley? Yeah! Maybe the zoo?”

Agron watched as the fat man closed the distance between himself and where Tanner was chained to one of the pipes on the wall closest to the large metal doors. It was Chudovisce…well the son, Konstantin Chudovisce…but close enough. 

“And you stupid Americans know not when to shut your mouth!” Konstantin yelled back at Tanner and pulled out his pistol with a smile. “I quiet you.”

Agron watched in horror…Tanner stood there…wide eyed…as Konstantin drew his weapon and pulled the trigger without a second thought. The bullet hit Tanner square in the chest and the impact threw him back against the wall. Tanner remained upright for the briefest of moments, just staring at Konstantin before he fell face first onto the floor. 

“NOOO!!!” Nasir’s shriek echoed off the walls and reverberated in Agron’s ears. 

The sound of Nasir’s anguish…not to mention the gory scene of Tanner falling dead to the floor spurred Agron to action. Yet, as he tried to stand, he found himself unable to do so. He struggled for several moments before truly grasping his situation. He was sitting, sprawled on the floor, but his arms were chained tightly out to the sides along a thick pipe. Even if he had been able to get his feet under him, he would not have been able to stand upright. 

Looking over to where he had heard the scream come from, he caught sight of Nasir. Agron could not see him clearly, only in profile, but what he did see tore at his heart. His beloved was nearly fifteen feet away, hanging almost lifelessly from his wrists secured over his head onto a metal grill. His knees were slightly buckled and his head bobbed as the sobs he was admitting shook him. Agron didn’t need to wonder about how badly Nasir was hurt. The blood splattered around Nasir’s feet told Agron all he needed to know. He pulled harder at his chained and growled angrily. 

“Oh! Big man is awake now,” Konstantin said looking over at Agron as he struggled. “I thought you never wake up. Maybe I gave you too much juice.” The fat man laughed as he looked down at Tanner’s lifeless body. “This one had such a mouth. No more!” He hocked up the phlegm from his throat and spit into Tanner’s hair before turning and walking towards Nasir once more. “I am glad you wake up now. I was waiting to kill this one.”

Konstantin said the words as he ejected and checked the magazine of his pistol. The dim light flashed off of the barrel and suddenly the images of David being shot and slowly sliding to the floor came back to Agron. He may have been drugged, but he could see the death of his life-long friend quite clearly in his mind. 

“Why?!” Agron bellowed out pulling as hard as he could, but the chains only bit into his flesh. “Tell me why! All of this! All if it! WHY?!”

There was honest shock on Konstantin face as he looked over at him. The shock quickly dissipated as the man turned on his heel and headed straight for Agron. His face burned red and his eyes blazed with rage. “Why?! Because…he killed MY FATHER! This is WHY!” Konstantin screamed at him from only a few feet away. The spittle traveled the short distance to hit Agron on the cheek. “He is a murderer!”

“And your father was a rapist!” Agron spit in return, glaring up at the bulk of a man who hovered over him. 

“Rapist?!” Konstantin threw back. “This is what he tells you? He tells you lie. This little man loved it!” he pointed his finger at Nasir and sneered. “Always giving his ass to my father and wanting more like the whore he is.”

“You son of a BITCH!!!…” Agron raged and tried to gain his feet once more. It was no use. Instead it only sent his legs kicking about wildly. 

“Yes, you sleep with a filthy whore, stupid big man. He gives it to all who want from him. He gave his mouth for food and his body for a place to sleep. He give it to you so you protect him from me,” Konstantin laughed for a moment, then his face drew serious. “You took my best man from me…you stab him like nothing. You pay for that now.” Racking the slide of his weapon, he loaded the chamber. “I do this for the life of my man you took.” What he said didn’t register with Agron until the Konstantin pressed the muzzle into the palm of Agron’s left hand and pulled the trigger. 

The bullet tore through the meaty tissue of his hand and blew out the back taking muscle and bone. On sheer instinct, or perhaps due to the pain, Agron screamed and kicked out at the man who had just shot him. His muscled calf struck the other man’s ankle and knocked the fat Russian to the ground. As the other man struggled to get to his feet, Agron kicked him once more. This time his foot connected with Konstantin face. It wasn’t hard enough to break his nose, but it did manage jam his teeth through his upper lip. 

Cursing in Russian and spitting blood, Konstantin managed to get to his feet and picked his gun back up from the floor. Without any warning he turned and shot Agron again. Agron screamed again. The bullet entered his right thigh just above his knee and ricocheted off his femur. Within his flesh the bullet tumbled as it shredded tissue, tendons and muscle. Due to the way he was sitting, the projectile was pressed to exit from his upper thigh…just missing his femoral artery. His screams echoed off the large tanks and bounced around the concrete walls. 

The amount of noise and certainly the gunshots drew the attention of Konstantin’s goons. The metal doors burst open and two of them came rushing in with their guns drawn. Through the pounding in his ears, Agron wasn’t able to make out all that they were saying…only bits and pieces as they spoke to each other in their native language. 

One questioned Konstantin about the shots while another asked about Tanner. All three of them laughed at whatever his reply had been. What he could make out was spotty as the throbbing in his hand and leg threatened to take him over. He had to remain calm…he had to hear what they were saying. Ignorant shit didn’t know he spoke Russian. 

_“We have filed the flight plans to Mexico City,”_ one of the men said as he took a step closer to look at Agron. _“The plane will be ready in just two hours…we will fly out of John Wayne Airport. It is close to here. Why did you shoot him in the leg?”_. 

Konstantin hissed at the man and pulled the kerchief he was holding over his mouth to the side, _“Do you see my face?!”_

The man nodded and quickly retreated to the door. _“Will you leave the bodies here?”_

_“Yes! I care nothing about these men. Let their bodies rot in this space,” Konstantin spat back at the man. “Get the car ready. I would like to eat before we fly.”_

_“Yes, sir,”_ Both of the other men turned and left the room. 

“Before you bleed to death, I will allow you to watch as I kill this man you have got money to protect. You will feel such failure.” Konstantin sneered as he put his bloody handkerchief away and walked across the room. Konstantin has to climb the small ladder on the tank to reach handcuffs that held Nasir upright. As he unchained him it appeared there was nothing left of the little man and he slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. Grabbing him roughly by the shirt, Konstantin began to drag drug Nasir back across the barren concrete leaving a bloody smear behind him. 

Konstantin may have believed that Nasir was wasted, but he quickly proved otherwise. Rolling himself over he managed to get himself free of the hold the Russian had on his shirt. Sweeping himself to the side, he was able to get his feet underneath himself and launch at the man before him. He saw the blood from his lip and zeroed in on that. Even wounded he moved so fast that Agron was not sure exactly how Nasir executed it, but he managed to get a hold of the man’s collar and elbow him in the nose and pull at his hair. It was almost comical to watch small Nasir climbing all over at the man who had just released him…scratching and striking at him in any way he could. Nasir was no wild little dog…he was an incensed cat! It was just beginning to look like he might get the upper hand…there was a yell…then a shot and Nasir fell back to the floor. 

“You little assman!” Konstantin screamed and took several steps back. He was running his hands over the scratches on his face assessing how bad the damage was. 

Agron was ready to scream himself when Nasir groaned and rolled over holding his left forearm. Blood was flowing freely through his fingers. The shot had gone cleanly through his arm, but caused enough damage on its brief visit to be a concern. 

Konstantin growled and grabbed Nasir by the hair. He thought nothing as he picked the smaller man up from the floor and suspended him in the air. “I see you were trained well to protect your master! You think of this man now as him? Eh?” He shook Nasir once before throwing him back to the floor. 

“Fuck you pal!” Agron growled. “Nasir has no master!”

“You so stupid! Why you protect this piece of human trash, guard man? He is nothing but a pretty and well trained house slave and whore.” 

Bloodied and swollen eyes looked up at Agron from the floor. His face was barely recognizable, but it bore a look of profound regret. It almost appeared as if Nasir was trying to shake his head.

“House slave?” he wasn’t asking Konstantin a question, rather his mouth managed to croak out the words that exploded in his mind.

“Yes, house slave,” the Russian answered. “This is why I am so shocked. You will all die over this…boy! Boethius pay nearly ten-million rubles for him from that Syrian seller. He make such fine boys and girls for sale. They are trained so good to follow orders,” he said in a condescending tone. Reaching down, Konstantin stroked Nasir’s now matted hair. “He pay too much for this one…he is bad.” Standing back up he kicked Nasir in the ribs and Agron heard them crack. 

Nasir groaned and curled himself into a ball on the cold concrete as he began to cough up blood. 

“He bought this one for his beauty! Too bad he did not use him for that. Stupid man. I will kill him next for his lies to my father.”

Agron was full of rage, but the excruciating pain overrode any action he could have taken. Instead he shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. A slave? Syrian seller? It must have been the pain or his loss of blood. The words made no sense.

“Please…” Nasir spoke meekly for the first time. “Allow me to say good bye to him.”

Konstantin’s face contorted, “Why should I give you this? Did you give me this chance with my father?”

“…please…” Nasir whimpered once more looking up.

“Fine! I am no beast.” Konstantin chuckled and his chins giggled. “If you can touch him…you may say your good-bye.” 

It took all the strength that Nasir possessed to pull himself up to his knees. Every fiber of his being screamed as he struggled to get his knees under him and bear the weight of his body. The bullet wound and broken bones made his left arm useless and he was made to drag it alongside himself. He was forced to pull himself along with only his right all while trying desperately to breathe as blood filled his lungs. 

“You look like a three legged dog looking for meal!” Konstantin laughed loudly as he watched. “Arf! Arf! Go now! Get your meal.”

He continued to laugh, but Nasir and Agron ignored him. Their eyes were locked onto one another. Agron was willing any energy he had left to the man now just three feet from him. If they were going to die, at least he would know Nasir’s touch one last time. 

Reaching him after what felt like an agonizing amount of time, Nasir pulled himself up against Agron’s chest. Tear welled up in Agron’s eyes as he saw just how beaten his lover was. Nasir only gave him a bloodied grin as he reached his good arm out along Agron’s. He thought that Nasir meant to touch his shattered hand. Their eyes locked once more as Nasir fingers managed to squeeze the buttons of Agron’s watch…three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the long delay, writing this was very difficult.
> 
> The good news... the next 3 chapters on on deck and getting ready to go!


	47. Gimme' a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary... get right into it!
> 
> **Language**   
> **Graphic depictions of violence**   
> **A plethora of gratuitous medical terms**

It was a helicopter that Agron heard first, but it was only minutes after Nasir had activated the GPS on his watch. His heart had skipped a beat…but sank just as fast. There was no way that the Company could have found them that quickly. It had to be just someone else flying nearby. He remembered Marty saying something about the docks. There would be helicopters there. He knew they would be found…but he was fairly certain that it would be too late. 

One of the goons had come in a spoken with Konstantin again. Agron was able to make some of it out it…something about their lunch plans being disrupted because of traffic on the 405. But, he really didn’t care what they had to say…as long as they kept talking. Every minute they argued about where to get french-fries and peperoni pizza was another minute he was able to gaze at Nasir. He may have been battered, bleeding and broken, but he was still his Nasir. The man he was sworn to protect. The man he had come to love in this life. The man who had the other half of his soul. He was so focused Nasir sitting in his wounded lap he hadn’t heard the guy leave.

“Now that that is settled…I kill your little man,” Konstantin said it with a smile on his face as he crossed back over to them. “I think I leave you to bleed to death. I waste bullets on you already.” He pulled his gun back out from its holster and grinned from ear to ear. 

An explosion…the walls vibrated around him and Konstantin turned to look at the door. It could not be…

Gunshots came from the hallway, muffled by the thick metal doors men could be heard yelling. 

_“No! They will not deny me this!”_ Konstantin screamed in Russian and quickly ran up on Nasir and Agron. Pressing the muzzle of his gun into the side of Nasir’s head, his face twisted into something of pure evil, “You will die!”

Nasir looked up at the man who held his heart from where he rested in Agron’s shattered lap with his swollen doe eyes. They were not filled with fear, only love. Agron gazed back at him with only the same. Looking at each other, they both saw all of their lives together…Greek tents on a beach, Roman battles in snowy hills, armor and steel in fields of green, love making on the high seas, laughing while sipping coffee in the middle of a war …*May the gods guide you quickly back to my arms. We will find each other again…in the next life,* Agron thought as the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. 

_“For my father!”_ Konstantin bellowed and pulled the trigger. 

*CLICK!*

“What!” Konstantin screamed and pulled the trigger again.

*CLICK!*

Throwing his hands up in the air, he screamed like a mad woman, “No!” Gripping his weapon firmly, he swung out and it collided with Nasir’s face, knocking him aside. Nasir could nothing to protect himself as Konstantin stepped over Agron and began striking him in the head again and again with the pistol. Agron was helpless to defend his lover as his blood loss began to rob him of his consciousness. He could only stare as the blows rained down on Nasir over and over again. 

As the muzzle crashed into Nasir’s forehead just above his nose, it split the skin and sent blood spraying. A small cry escaped his lips as he was knocked out by the brutal onslaught. The sound he made seized Agron from the brink of oblivion and yanked him back into the room. Not caring for the pain it would cause or the potential damage to his existing wounds, Agron summed all of his strength into one strike. His left leg collided firmly with Konstantin’s ass and knocked him off balance once more. The rotund fellow tripped up on Nasir’s unconscious body and fell to the ground cursing as Agron slowly slipped into darkness…laughing. 

The last thing Agron remembered were the doors bursting open and men in full tactical gear pouring in amidst a cloud of tear gas. Men were yelling, gunshots rang out and echoed off the walls around him, and the air burned his lungs as he closed his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
“Hello?” 

“Is this Kitrina Katsaros?” a man with the strange accent asked her.

She looked at the number and did not recognize it, “Um, yeah this is Kit-Kat. Can I help you?”

“Good. There is a cab on its way to retrieve you at this very moment and take you to the helipad at the hospital. From there you will be taken to an awaiting jet at MacArthur Airport. You will need to pack…”

“I beg your pardon?” 

The man cleared his throat, “Forgive my being rather abrupt…this is Kail O’Connors.”

“Oh shit!” She dropped the phone, but quickly recovered it, “Sorry…sir… yes… a cab?”

“There has been an awful tragedy in Los Angeles and I need you there as soon as possible.” 

This time it wasn’t the phone that dropped. “Oh no…” Involuntarily her legs gave way. She was suddenly sitting on her glass coffee table and the scattered magazines. “Are they…I mean…if you are calling me…am I coming to work or…?”

“Please pack your scrubs and your kit,” he said quietly. “Eamon has explained to me that Nasir does not take to nurses other than you…and honestly young lady…he is going to need you now.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the longest flight of Kit-Kat’s life. Six hours felt like twelve. The only thing that made it bearable was Robin being there with her as they held hands and looked out the windows at the American quilt passing 30,000 feet beneath them. 

Both women had arrived by cab to the hospital helipad after packing in record time. They were shocked to see one another, but at the same time each was silently overjoyed they would not be going alone. Any joy silent or otherwise quickly faded when they discovered that they were not the only individuals on their plane. It was not just Kail and Eamon that surprised them, but most of investigation team for the Company was on board as well. Men and women were talking on phones, others were typing on the laptops, some were rushing about and some were doing all three at the same time. 

When they were finally face to face with Mr. O’Connors and his ward Eamon in jet’s rear office the full extent of the situation was revealed. Four agents of the Company, an employee of O’Connors International, and three members of the InterContinental Los Angeles, Century City Hotel staff were dead at the hands of the Russian arms dealer, Konstantin Chudovisce and his men.

“The FBI is already on scene, sir,” one of the men had said to Kail when he popped his head into the office. His words were met with a grim look. Kit-Kat and Robin squeezed their hands tighter together and waited to land. 

From John Wayne Airport they were rushed to St. Mary’s Medical Center in Long Beach. Kail was visibly less than impressed with the area, but it was closest hospital to where Agron, Nasir and Tanner had been found with a Level II Trauma center. He made it quite clear that once Agron and Nasir were able to be transported that they would be moved to his medical facility closer to the hotel. 

This was the third time in her life that Kit-Kat had been brought to an outside medical facility to care for someone within the Company. There was usually a little friction, but once hospital administrators were made aware of the substantial donation they would be receiving from O’Connors, all the “problems” seem to dissipate into the oxygen system. None of the pissing contest meant anything to her. She quickly acquainted herself with the doctors, nurses and surgeons who were seeing to the care of her friends.

It had been seven hours since Agron and Nasir had arrived into their emergency ward and both were still in various surgeries. Hospital staff had been working tirelessly to save both of their lives and Kit-Kat did what she could to simply assist, but stay out of the way. She was certified as a trauma nurse, so when a relief nurse did not arrive, Kit-Kat was given permission to scrub in. Robin meanwhile, quickly acquainted herself with both of their working and ongoing medical charts and went to meet with Eamon and Kail in a private waiting room. 

Eamon’s face was grief stricken and the raw redness around his eyes was evidence of his tears. He sprung off the couch when she walked in. “Anything?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Nasir is critical but stable. Agron…” she took a deep breath, “They are trying to save his leg.”

“Holy shit!” Eamon cried out and turned away.

“Calm yourself,” Kail said coolly from the desk where he was sitting with his laptop. “You emotions will not help them. You will only serve to distress yourself more.” 

As soon as Kail said it, Eamon sat back down. “What can you tell us about Nasir?” he asked. He may have been sitting and trying to look calm for the sake of his benefactor, but it was evident that he still very upset.

Robin began to scroll through her tablet, “Nasir was beaten and…” She stopped and looked up at the both of them. “How much do you know about what happened to them…I mean details?”

Kail gave her a courteous smile, “I am aware of all that transpired based on law enforcement reports.” He pointed to his laptop. 

“Oh…yeah… sorry…” she returned her attention back to her report, but felt the heat spreading in her cheeks. “Nasir suffered some fairly severe blunt force trauma to his face and head which…” she looked over at the both of them once again. “Medical terms or laymen?”

“Medical please,” Eamon said. “I refreshed myself on the Mosby's Medical Dictionary during our flight here.”

“Okay…” Robin said, nodding. She had heard stories about Eamon from Kit-Kat. “Nasir will more than likely need reconstructive surgery to his face. He suffered from both medial orbital wall and nasal septal fractures. There is evidence of a minor left inferior orbital wall fracture. There was also a hemorrhage with in his frontal sinuses that needed to be addressed. That’s what is going on under the skin… on the outside…” she scrolled a bit more “…displaced nasal bridge along with soft tissue hematoma over forehead and descending to bilateral globes along with periorbital swelling and hyphema of his right eye and traumatic proptosis of the left. At this point the doctors are not sure if the left eye is going to be able to heal itself from the injuries or if…it will have to be removed. They are waiting to see what happened when the swelling goes down.”

Eamon covered his face with his hands and choked back a sob. 

“You mentioned a head injury as well,” Kail said not even looking over at Eamon. 

“Yes, sir.” She looked back at the screen before her “He suffered a rather brutal temporal skull fracture and subdural hematomas from repeated blows to the head by a metal blunt object that…”

“A handgun.”

“What?” she said looking up.

Kail looked down at his laptop and then back to her, “He was beaten in the head with a handgun after it jammed and did not fire.” 

“Oh my god…” She shook her head. She had imagined a large pipe or something bigger to cause such brutality. “Um... well…surgeons were quick to release the pressure in his skull, but we will not be able to rule out the potential of a traumatic brain injury until he is fully conscious.”

“Thank you,” Kail said with a deep sigh. He understood the medical terminology as well and realized completely just how grim the prognosis was. 

“Doctors were able to repair the damage caused by the GSW to his left forearm. However, both the Radius and Ulna were broken and have been pinned. It will require a follow up surgery.” She sighed and pressed the tablet against her chest. “It may be none of my business, sir…but tell me that you got the bastard that did this.”

Kail nodded at her, “Sadly, he will not be able to stand trial for these crimes or for those of his family. He brandished a weapon and my men shot him on sight.”

“Good.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit-Kat hummed softly as she changed the dressing on Nasir’s arm. Another nurse had complimented her on singing and humming while working on patients. She had read an article in some medical journal that stated it assisted patients in the recovery to hear music. Kit-Kat had politely smiled and thanked the woman. She wasn’t humming for Nasir’s sake…she was humming for her own. The soft musical notes drew her mind away of just how close to death her friend was. He had been unconscious for nearly twenty-seven hours. The doctors had opted to place him in a barbiturate induced coma with the hopes of relieving the pressure in his cranium. 

The MRI results were inconclusive as to whether or not he would have brain damage and if so what would be affected by it. All they could do was wait for him to wake up. Each passing hour made her hopes sank lower and lower. In the meantime, she cared for his wounds and saw to their healing. If he did end up with a brain injury…she was going to quit her job and take care of him full time. She didn’t really know why…but she loved him that much…well them.

Her eyes wandered over to Agron. He was in and out of consciousness. The doctors had given him, the wrong pain killers at first and Kit-Kat had raised Holy Hell over it. They had his medical records which clearly stated his history and patient wishes that he not be given any form of narcotic or opiates. For that reason she had contacted a friend who worked at Cliffside Malibu, a swanky drug rehab for the stars. After a long discussion and some catching up, Kit-Kat made the recommendation to the doctors that they have clonidine or methadone on standby in case he woke up with any withdrawal symptoms. Trauma like this she knew could send him into a relapse…and if he lost Nasir…she pushed those thoughts aside. 

There was also a lot of concern over his hand and leg. Surgeons had done what they could to save both of them, but the damage was fairly extensive. He had been extremely lucky that help had arrived when it did. There was no need to call paramedics after the tactical team had secured the building. They were already on sight as a precaution. That alone saved Agron’s life. Another 5 minutes and he would have bled to death. 

The bullet had wreaked havoc in the lower extremity of his femur. Most of the spongy bone was destroyed along with the epiphyseal junction. The surgeons had worked for hours just trying to stop the bleeding, but also restore blood flow to his lower leg. For that reason, that the full extent of damage had to wait. Now that he was stabilized, it was time to call in the specialists and Kail had already contacted the best. They would be arriving tomorrow morning from London and Canada to perform an intramedullary nailing of the lower femur. This would be the first of many surgeries for Agron to be able to walk again. There was already discussion on when to schedule his knee replacement surgery in several months. 

Specialist were also coming in from Asia to assess and hopefully provide solutions on how to repair what was left of his hand. He had been lucky there. Because Konstantin had fired directly into his palm, which had been chained to the pipe, the exit wound was not as traumatic as it could have been. Of course, three of his metacarpal bones along with the metacarpophalangeal joints were blasted to pieces and would have to be rebuilt somehow. But, he would live…he just might not have the use of his left hand. 

Kit-Kat continued to hum her song…


	48. Mending broken bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days begin to blend into one another as people come and go. 
> 
> **Language**

There was that annoying beeping sound again. It ripped into his slumber and found a path to the neurons in his brain. Beep! Beep! It pulsed. No… it pounded…over and over again. It began to dictate his breathing. In…out, beep…in…out, beep….His eyes twitched…then his lips… His heart began to match its rhythm. Wait… no…he remembered that sound. His eyes snapped open suddenly. Yes! It was the same blasted thing. He was in the hospital…again! 

*Better than the alternative,* Agron said to himself and then chuckled…that was a bad idea. The laugh got caught in his throat and he choked on it. 

“Easy big guy,” a familiar voice said and her shadow came over him as the noise was silenced. “Here…” she said picking up a cup with a straw in it. “Just a little sip to soothe your savage throat.”

He did as she instructed. If he had learned anything it was to trust Kit-Kat. The blue bubblegum flavored liquid filled his mouth. He then swallowed and allowed for it to coat his throat. It had barely begun to do what it needed when he croaked out, “Nasir?”

“Give it a minute,” she chastised. “He’s right here in the same room with you…so no worries there.” He swallowed the rest as she held the cup to his mouth and looked her in the eyes. She could hear his thoughts echoing in those pools of sea green. “It is still touch and go with him,” she said softly. “His head got smacked around quite a bit.”

“I was there,” he replied in a whisper as she took the cup away.

Without asking permission, she bent over and kissed his forehead. “I know.” As she pulled away from him, he could see the tears in her eyes.

“What are they saying about him?”

Picking up her tablet, she began taking various readings from all of the equipment surrounding him. “The swelling went down in his brain and…well…his eye returned to normal so…”

“His eye?” Agron asked looking over at the other bed to see Nasir heavily bandaged. “What was wrong with his …with…the hell?” In allowing himself to look over at Nasir, he found himself suddenly faced with his own harsh reality. “What’s all this shit?”

Kit-Kat sat the tablet aside quickly as his heart rate rose suddenly. “Easy, Agron. You’re in traction.”

“Well, no shit!” he cried out looking at the amount of metal coming out of his leg through the bandages. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Sizeable metal bars and smaller pins protruded out and were attached to cylindrical devices which encircled his leg from mid-thigh to his ankle. All of it was cradled in fabric and suspended above the bed in a large frame with some kind of pulley system. “Sweet gods have mercy,” he sighed.

“They did,” Kit-Kat replied quietly and touching his arm. “You almost lost your leg. The doctors fought hard to save it.”

“Remind me to send them flowers,” he said trying to be funny, but getting choked up at the same time. “And my hand?” he asked looked at the pins protruding from the bandaged there. It too was in a suspension harness. 

She rubbed his arm affectionately, “Kail has brought in a specialist team from some hospital in Japan that are currently having the replacement parts fabricated.”

His head jerked up, “I’m going to lose my hand?”

“No…no…” she answered quickly. “It is some space age, like Star Trek stuff! They took X-rays and MRI’s of your right hand and what is left of your…left. They have these sleek laptops and all this 3D imaging stuff. They are having the bones that were destroyed remade out of some new material. Once they get them done and you are stable enough, they are going to rebuild your hand.”

Agron looked over at his hand as a perplexed look crossed his face, “What like bionic?”

She chuckled, “I don’t think you should pick out a Superhero name just yet. No, it won’t be anything cybernetic, it is just an awesome advancement in recreating bone and tissue.”

He nodded and looked at himself for a few moments while she finished collecting her data. He was a right mess…but he was alive. They were alive and that was all that mattered. Mostly. “Hey, how come I can’t feel anything in my legs?”

“Nerve blockers,” she replied looking over her shoulder at them. “You slept enough that you didn’t need the detox drugs I had ordered up for you.”

“Wait…” he said holding up his good hand. “Are we in New York?”

She laughed. They had had a similar discussion the last time he woke up and saw her. However, at that time he was still heavily medicated having just come out of surgery to repair the blood flow into his foot. She had noticed it was turning blue and he had been quickly rushed to ER to find the problem. “No, we are still in Los Angeles. Kail flew me and Robin out here to care for your two.”

“Ahhh… okay…wait. You told me that before.” He shook his head. He had been coming in and out of consciousness so much he wasn’t sure what was real and what was part of the dreams he’d been having. He remembered that he had woke up briefly last night and saw the condition of his leg in the dim lights, but he had attributed it to being captured by the aliens he had been fighting. In truth, looking over at Nasir once more…he wished it was all a dream. 

Putting all of her things aside, Kit Kat turned and struck her ‘Super-Nurse’ pose, “So, what flavor Jell-O do you want?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Shit, brah…you look like you got hit by a truck,” a voice like nails on a chalkboard drew him from his slumber. Agron opened his eyes to see Marty Tanner looming over his bed looking at all the metal framing that was holding various parts of him up. 

“Fuck… of all the people to haunt me…I get you.” Agron groaned, sure that he was dreaming again. He began to reach for the nurse call button, “Someone get me a priest! There’s a poltergeist in my room.”

“Really funny, asshole,” Tanner said and grabbed his right arm. “Well, if I am getting exorcised…I’m taking you with me.” He laughed, but the color drained from Agron’s face as he looked at the hand touching his arm.

“Marty?” he asked as his lower lip began to quiver.

The laughing ceased instantly and the surfer’s face became serious, “Yeah…it’s me.”

“He shot you.” Agron whispered.

Squeezing his arm in an almost tender fashion, Marty smiled and leaned over, “I was wearing my vest.” He stood back up, removed his hand from Agron’s arm and opened his shirt to reveal a rather large bruise of varying shades of greens and purples in the center of his chest. “Hurts like a som’ bitch…I mean nothing compared to this shit,” he closed his shirt and gestured to the traction that Agron’s leg was in. 

Agron was shaking his head, “Vest?”

“Yeah,” Marty replied as he pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. “One word…Betty! She had some kind of dream and was all freaked out. I was wearing my vest the entire time we were here. I was trying to figure out how to wear it under my wetsuit that day.”

“She knew?” Agron asked. He was clearly still confused. 

Pulling a plastic pop bottle out of his coat pocket, Marty twisted the cap off and crossed his legs. “She knew something was up. She told Nasir that she had seen him being snuck off…but…well, he told her about your plans to run away and she thought that was what it had meant so she didn’t give it any more thought. Shitty plan by the way. You know how much trouble I would have gotten in.” His eyes narrowed for a moment, but quickly relaxed into his normal carefree expression. “Me, however, she had this vivid dream of me being hit in the chest by some gruesome beast and it killing me.” He laughed again and took a drink, “I think she wanted me to wear the damn thing in the shower.”

“Chudovisce…”Agron said quietly, still processing what Marty had said. “Chudovisce loosely translates to ‘Beast’ in Russian. I always found that funny about his…well their name.”

“No shit?” 

Agron shook his head. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes, “How is she doing?”

“She’s holding up alright.” Marty sighed. “They let her in to see Nasir yesterday. She said you were sleeping, but she gave you a kiss anyway.” He looked over at Nasir for a moment and then took another drink. “We have her to thank for your lives, ya know.”

“How is that?” Agron asked. 

“She called down to the front desk as soon as we were out of the hallway and alerted them to what was going on. The desk clerk got a call into Company HQ right away and LAPD was on it within 5 minutes. Someone got a partial plate on the van as it left the hotel and they were looking for it like pronto!” Marty stood up and checked his phone. “Sorry, I only have ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” 

He put the phone back in his pocket, “Yeah, you guys aren’t supposed to have visitors. Betty and I got special dispensation from the boss.”

“What you are telling me is pretty fucking important…so screw your ten minutes!” Agron raged and the alarm sounded on his monitor.

“Alright…alright… calm down…” Marty sat back down, knowing full well that they were about to be interrupted by some nurse. “Betty latched onto the lead agent who showed up and wouldn’t let go of the man. I came awake in the van, but faked being out. I saw some things out the window and as they dragged us into that room. I know it sounds stupid, but I was…like trying to send those images to Betty. Like…if you can read my mind, babe…here you go. If that spirit guide of yours can act like a satellite dish…I was throwing everything I could at her.”

“You were yelling about the docks and shipping containers when I woke up,” Agron said, nodding. 

“Yeah, man I was because if -”

Marty was interrupted as Robin came into the room to silence the alarm, “Alright, Tanner…out. If you are going to upset-”

“First,” Agron said, cutting her off. “Is he really sitting there?”

Robin nodded with sincerity and gave him a little smile, “Yes, Tanner is very much alive and talking to you right now…but he needs to get.”

Agron held up his hand, “Give him a few more minutes, please. I need to hear what he has to say.”

“I’ll catch hell from Kit-Kat if your blood pressure goes up,” she shook her head “…but, go ahead.”

“Thanks, I’ll be quick,” Marty said and he winked at her as she walked out of the room. “So I was saying, man…I was trying to send her like images and shit. I mean, I had only seen bits and pieces…like those red stacks on the Queen Mary. I guess she got it. She told them somewhere by the water with a ghost ship and five minutes later they got a hit on the van in Long Beach down at the port. But, that shit is huge man…so they were like almost right there…when Nasir was able to activate your watch…BOOM! They dropped!” 

Agron had been holding his breath as Marty spoke. As he finished, he exhaled slowly and leaned his head back. “You’re right…we owe her our lives,” he whispered. 

Standing up, Marty smiled. “I think she’ll just be happy to see you guys awake, whole, and together again. She keeps going on about you being soul mates and how you have to find peace. Focus on healing for her and Nasir. Catch you on the flipside. I am going to catch some curls.”

“Thank you, Marty,” Agron said and held out his right hand.

Tanner took it and gave it a firm shake, “I’ll see you around.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Ms. Katsaros told me that Nasir was awake for a brief time last night and had a visitor,” Kail said as he reviewed Nasir’s chart. “That is good news.”

“Yes, it is,” Agron replied as he forced himself to eat his vanilla pudding. 

Kail looked over at him, “Were you able to speak to him then?”

“We haven’t been awake at the same time,” he sighed and thrust his spoon back into the bland beige substance. His stomach had a daily argument with him over what he could and couldn’t eat. Sadly, this crap was on the “could” list. “I know Betty has been by to see him a few times.”

“No, it was not her. Mr. Boethius arrived yesterday evening and was here to speak with Rizq Sabih for a brief time. He phoned me this morning to inform me of their discussion.” Kail replaced the chart and sighed, “Once he is stable enough to travel long distance, he will be flown to a hospital in France to complete his recovery and potential reconstructive surgeries.”

Agron froze, the spoon shook in his hand and his face began to turn a shade of vibrant red. 

It did not go unnoticed, “I am fully aware of your relationship, but my hands are tied in this. Even though Rizq Sabih is of age here in the United States, Boethius is his legal guardian and has the power to-”

“He’s a slave.” Agron whispered.

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t try and bullshit me. He’s a slave…” Agron said and looked up at his boss. “Boethius is not his guardian. He is his owner.”

“What?” Kail asked as his eyebrows drew together. “What are you talking about? He’s a…well… a servant, but not unlike Eamon in that he-”

“How much did you pay for Eamon then?” Agron interrupted boldly and threw his pudding cup aside. “Of course, that makes sense. You and Boethius are all buddy-buddy. Did you buy them at them same time? Hmmm… Did you get a package deal on the set?”

“I beg your pardon,” Kail growled, his eyes reddened and he took a step towards his incapacitated employee. “What. The. Fuck. did you just say to me?”

Agron instantly regretted his accusation. It was quite obvious from Kail’s reaction that he had overstepped and he quickly back-peddled. “I mean…that’s a logical assumption on my part, right? They’re the same age and…well…Konstantin told me that Boethius paid something like ten million rubles for Nasir from some Syrian and you two are rich business partners and…I mean… I thought you… you had to know…yeah…I am going to shut up now.”

Turning and looking at the young man healing in the bed across the room, Kail drew a sharp breath. “A Syrian?” he muttered. “What else did he say? Please slow down, cast aside your judgments and tell exactly what you were told.”

An odd calming sensation washed over Agron just with the sound of Kail voice. “I was a little out of it at that point, but something about a Syrian that trains boys and girls as house slaves and protectors for their masters. Konstantin was more than happy to throw that in my face. The look that Nasir gave me when he said it…I just knew it was the truth. I can’t even begin to imagine…no wonder he was always having nightmares.”

Looking out the window, Kail took a deep and measured breath. “I did not know, Daniels. If I had known…” – he turned and looked at Nasir – “None of this would have happened.”

“Do you have any idea what or who he was talking about?”

“I have an idea.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he turned on his heel and started for the door. “I will discover the truth in this…and put an end to it. I promise you that.” He gave Agron a curt nod and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that sweet Nora told me that this chapter had some twists. I guess since the author knows all...I didn't think of them as that. hahahah! Hugs to that Lady!


	49. The Truth shall set you Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter...
> 
> Boethius is coming for Nasir while he is trapped in a hospital bed and Agron is in traction. Yet, will he succeed in stealing our boy away...or will an unexpected hero come forth and save the day?

_He was panting in the stairwell as he ran up towards the roof. He had tried to run down…but the way was blocked. There was nowhere to go but…up. At each floor he stopped and tried the door. It was useless. These were emergency stairs used in case of an evacuation. People were meant to go into the stairwell to descend to safety, not run up them._

_Grabbing the railing, he stopped for a moment and tried to catch his breath. He was old, his heart weak…running was not something he ever did. But, this was life and death. His life…or his death. There it was again, that sound…sharp objects scraping against barren concrete walls behind him just two floors below. He had to keep running. Up and up he climbed though his feet screamed in protest. They were soft and pampered and not meant for this kind of abuse._

_Two more floors and two more doors…all locked. What if he banged on one hard enough? Would someone hear him? Would they open the door? It was worth a shot. Grabbing the door handle he pulled once again as hard as he could and it did not even budge._

_Balling up his fists he began to strike the unforgiving metal, “Help me! Anyone? Help! Help!” Over and over he stuck at it until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His pursuer was getting close. He darted up another flight of stairs and beat on yet another door as he screamed and called for assistance until he could not wait another moment._

_For three more floors he stopped for as long as he could to bang on the door and call for help. He was nearly at the roof and if that door was locked…he would be forced to face the thing that chased him._

_“Help! Help!” he screamed once more at another door. As he turned to run again, there was a loud ‘click’ and the door swung open. He was greeted by a familiar face._

_“What are you doing in here?” his friend asked, looking down the concrete and steel stairwell._

_Panting even harder than he had been a few moments ago, he ran into the hall. He pushed his friend out of the way and quickly pulled the door closed behind them. “Let us away… quickly! Do not reopen that door!” he cried backing away from it and looking up and down the lushly carpeted hallway. “Is this your floor?”_

_“Yes,” the other man nodded._

_“Quickly! To your room then.” He spun on his heel and started to run once more whilst his friend attempted to keep pace behind him._

_If anyone happened upon them it would have been a spectacle. Two billionaire business men dressed in their fine suits running down a hall in custom Italian leather shoes. As they ran, his companion pulled his card key from his pocket. He hastily opened the solid wood door and gave them both entrance to his lavish penthouse suite. Once inside, the terrified man threw the bolt and armed the electric lock. He was panting and leaned back against the door._

_“Thank you…thank you,” he said as he reached out and clasped his friend on the shoulder._

_His friend was not winded as he was much younger and did keep himself in obvious good shape. “Who are you running from?” he asked as he walked away, pulling off his wool overcoat. “And what were you doing in the emergency stairs?”_

_The much larger man rubbed his chubby face and pushed himself away from the door, “Please say nothing to no one…I swear… I was…I was being chased.”_

_“Chased?! By who?”_

_“Not a who…but a what. Even then,” - he took a deep breath and let it out slowly - “I am not even sure. Do you have water?” He walked around the room trying to catch his breath._

_“Yes of course,” his friend replied. As without a care for what had just been said, he walked casually to the bar and opened the refrigerator, “Shall I call hotel security? Or would you like me to send my men…”_

_“No!” the man still breathing heavily nearly cried out as he turned from the sliding glass doors. “There is no need.”_

_Pulling out two bottles of water, he opened one and walked over to the red faced man who was beginning to return to his normal olive tone. Handing him the cold water bottle he cocked his head, “You said it was more of a “what” that was chasing you. If there is a wild animal in this building certainly security needs to know.”_

_Shaking his head violently, while taking a deep drink, the water spilled down the front of the man’s suit and onto his red silk tie, “Please, there is no need. I am sure it was…it was…now that I think of it…it was nothing.” He took another drink, without spilling this time. “Yes, it was nothing… I drank with dinner…this must have been the cause…my imagination. Silly American movies, eh? I should not have watched this...Paranormal Activity film in my room.”_

_His friend laughed, “I should think not if it is causing you to run in a blind panic through the emergency stairs.” They both laughed for a moment at the thought. “Please sit down,” he gestured at the leather recliner. “You are still so out of breath.”_

_“Thank you, friend. I must stand.” He laughed again, “My old bones will not allow me to stand up again after such…such rigorous activity. I must save myself for the long ride home.”_

_“Yes, of course. Are you planning on flying out in the next few days then?” his friend sat down in the chair opposite the one he had offered. He now took a small sip from his own water bottle._

_“Yes…yes…once he is cleared to travel…we will depart from this place.”_

_“I must apologize for all that has happened. I certainly had no idea of the amount of danger he was in. Given the circumstances…I would have kept him at my estate this entire time.” The man’s dark brown eyes narrowed, “That is…had I known how much you paid for him.”_

_The man turned with wide eyes, “What?”_

_“And here all this time I thought he was your ward…but you purchased him from Tabarak, did not you?”_

_The man’s eyes were still wide, “I…I…did no…I mean…”_

_“You know that you cannot lie to me,” standing from the leather chair with ease, his friend set down his bottle of water on the glass tabletop and closed the distance between them. “We have known each other too long. We have been in business together for too many years for you to keep such a secret from me.” It was his turn to clasp the man on the shoulder, “My boy is off in college now and I am in need of someone to replace him. It took so long to train him…I am just dreading trying to find such a worthy replacement. I thought Tabarak was out of business. Please, you must give me his contact information.”_

_“I…um…I…well…yes, he is still…he had gone into hiding after someone sought to destroy all he had, but he is still…you are interested?” the man asked as his hands trembled slightly._

_“Yes! Of course…good help is so hard to find these days at a decent cost. I would rather pay up-front for a well-trained assistant than shell out a paycheck for someone who will only serve to botch my affairs.” He laughed for a moment, “Not to mention…ruining my suits.”_

_The man began to ease. Something in his friend’s tone was reassuring and it soothed his nerves, “Yes, this is true. Though I paid much for…my ward…as you so called him…he has never betrayed me. Very faithful…”_

_“Please…you MUST give me Tabarak’s contact information,” his friend said and his eyes flashed almost a green color for the briefest of seconds. “Or…I could just buy your boy from you.”_

_There was a burst of laughter as the man pulled his smart-phone from his pocket, “Ha! Never! He keeps all of my secrets!” He began to scroll through his contacts. “If he was ever questioned by that beast who took him…well, I would be a ruined man. Instead he only used his body...” The man grumbled and mumbled as his attention became focused on the device in his hand, “Now the boy must be cleansed of such filthy deeds. For his crimes against God I will have him harshly beaten, as is decreed by God’s law…but then he will be cleansed. Ah yes, here is his number…”_

_He turned and his friend stood directly in front of him, though his face was hardly recognizable. His eyes burned with an inner red glow as his lips curled back into a sneer to reveal a large set of canine like fangs, “I am the one who sought to destroy Tabarak all those years ago. No one…NO ONE harms children for the sake of personal gain! Now, thanks to you I will find him and end him.”_

_Dropping his phone to the floor and soiling himself, the man held up his terrified hand, “What are you!?!”_

_“I am the protector of innocence and to you…the bringer of death.”_

 

“Babe?” Marty asked coming awake as Betty sat up abruptly and shouted, “Oh…man…you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m…I’m good…” she said breathlessly. “Just a dream, love. Just a dream.”

Reaching out gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No… I’m good.” She nestled back down in the covers and pulled his arm over her chest. “Just remind me never to piss your boss off."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I come as the bearer of sad news, Rizq Sabih,” Kail said as he walked to the side of Nasir’s bed while the mid-morning sun shone through the partially open blinds.

Closing his eyes, Nasir prepared himself for what he was about to hear. Boethius had said that he was going to be transported back to Hamadan to recover once he was cleared to fly. With each passing day, he was closer and closer to that flight. Here, now…Kail was about to give him the date. 

“It appears that Nileas Boethius…” as Kail said his name, Nasir drew in a sharp breath and his body went rigid. It did not go unnoticed. In an unexpected manner, Kail gently took Nasir’s hand into his own. “Nileas Boethius is dead.”

“What?” Nasir gasped. 

“His rented car was found in the parking lot of Holly Park in West Athens this morning.” Kail turned and looked over at sleeping Agron. “His driver was found unconscious in the hotel parking lot late last night.”

Nasir’s face drained of all color and his hands began to shake, “How…how…” he stammered. 

“It appears that he was shot with a high caliber weapon…though, it was not an execution. I do not mean to be gruesome…oh, it was a hateful act. They shot him in the neck and he bled out,” Kail said as he squeezed the hand he held tightly. “We can only assume that Chudovisce still had men in the area. More than likely, they knew that Nileas would be here for you. So much of it is still so unclear. The FBI will be investigating the case and have asked to question you…but I told them you were not well enough to endure such interrogation.”

“I don’t under…I don’t…” tears began to fill Nasir’s eyes and Kail reached for his handkerchief. “I don’t understand…” he could only whisper.

With a paternal countenance, he gently wiped the tears from Nasir’s cheeks, “Pray pardon, little one?” He placed the soft cloth on Nasir’s blanketed belly so that he would have use of it. 

“I don’t understand…what I am to do now? What will happen to me?”

Kail smiled at him tenderly, “First you will heal and then, I imagine you can do whatever you want.” Nasir was still shaking his head when Kail leaned over his bed and whispered into his ear, “You are free.” 

“Free?”

“You do not have to return to Hamadan and you are no longer anyone’s property…save your own.”

Tears began to flow freely down Nasir’s cheeks. “Free…” he whispered once more, though it was not a question this time. 

“I would ask that you forgive me, Rizq Sabih.” Kail released Nasir’s hand, stood upright once more and straightened his jacket. “If I had known the truth of your situation…and others…none of this would have happened…none of it. I do not tolerate” - he gritted his teeth- “the abuse of children.”

“I forgive you, khvadata,” Nasir replied lowering his eyes and picking up the handkerchief.

Kail reached out and patted his arm, “And you will no longer call me by that name.”

“Then I ask that you no longer call me Rizq Sabih. That is the name I was given in that…that place.” He looked up at Kail and said with confidence, “My name is Nasir.”

“Very well then, Nasir,” Kail said and gave him an uncharacteristic wolfish smile. “I will have my legal team reach out to Nileas’ people in Hamadan. I am positive that within his Last Will and Testament Nileas left you with something to live on.”

“What do you mean?” Nasir asked, still dabbing the tears from his eyes. 

“Money my dear boy…I believe you will be entitled to a sizable amount of his estate and money,” Kail said with a sinister laugh. “We will also have to see what is to be done with his company. I imagine that it too will soon be up for sale. I have always been interested in construction.” Unconsciously, Kail licked his teeth. 

Nasir’s eyebrows knitted together as he desperately tried to process what was happening, “What am I to do with money?”

“Whatever you like.”

“What’s going on…” came a mumble behind Kail as Agron awakened. “Everything a’right?”

Kail turned and looked at him and smiled, “I am sure Nasir will have much to tell you. Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen…I have much to attend to.” Reaching out once more, Kail clasped Nasir’s shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, “Strangest landscapes, see the sky flip inside out turning nightmares into dreams that bring you 'round. * You told him that above all else, he held your heart and that you loved him into the depths of your soul.”

“What?” Nasir whispered…remembering words from one of his dreams. “How do…Who are you?”

Kail looked him directly in the eyes and whispered back, “What the gods have placed together…no man shall tear asunder.” He released Nasir shoulder and walked swiftly out of the room.

“What’d he say,” Agron asked groggily.

* Beauty In The Beast Lyrics by Gavin Rossdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you STILL hate Kail O' Connors?
> 
> Up until now this story has only had Betty with a little Paranormality... I guess I just blew this over into the Science Fiction category. 
> 
> Comments welcome below... in fact...they make my day. :)


	50. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Forever in the 21st century. Agron and Nasir are both healing...but time is finally on their side. The question is, Where will their new lives take them?
> 
>  
> 
> **Language**  
>  **Sexual Content**

_Hot breath on the glass fogged up the window causing the twinkling lights of the stars to bend and blur as they reflected on the water that stretched out behind the ship. But, he wasn’t focused on the view before him. Tilting his head back, he pressed himself tighter against the captain and drove his lover deeper inside of him. They both released satisfying moans at the sensation. Wanting and needing more, he lifted his nimble leg to the windowsill and opened himself up to take the shaft piercing him further inside of him still._

_Reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, Julien squeezed them. He was always apprehensive when taking Navarre from behind. Something changed. Navarre went somewhere else and it was frightening. In the here and now, that was where he wanted to keep Navarre …with him in the moment. He squeezed his shoulders again and even kneaded his thumbs into Navarre’s neck causing him to make a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. “Stay with me, love,” Julien whispered as he pulled Navarre against him, pushing himself even deeper still._

_“I am with you,” Navarre replied as he tilted his head back once more. “Oh, by the gods…take me hard.”_

_“As you wish,” Julien laughed, bending over and sinking his teeth into the meat of Navarre’s shoulder before he stood back up and surged forward. Navarre cried out and nearly smashed into the pane glass window. Thankfully, his hand was quick enough to brace himself against the wooden frame and even push back. Gripping his shoulders tightly, Julien pulled himself slowly out of Navarre. His goal was to loosen his lover up enough before he bruised his backside with powerful rhythmic thrusts he knew that Navarre loved so much._

_Julien’s thickness caused a problem for Navarre at times. It took several fingers along with copious amounts of oil to make him ready for the captain’s girth to pass into him without painful resistance. Their regular intervals of nighttime bed play normally kept Navarre’s ring somewhat supple. Nevertheless, as captain on the ship, Julien did not always make it bed at a reasonable hour. Overseeing the repairs done to the rigging from the North Atlantic storm had kept him out of his cabin and busy with the skeleton crew for the past three days and nights. When he did come into the cabin he was completely exhausted. But, the repairs were done now. They were once again under sail, going home to France and the captain needed to be inside of his man._

_“Fuck, you are so tight,” Julien whispered into Navarre’s ear before his nipped it with his teeth. This produced a gasp and an involuntary jerk in his lover’s body…serving only to tighten the grip and causing him to moan._

_Rolling his hips with the movement of the ship beneath his bare feet, Navarre took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, once again fogging the glass. “Would you have me otherwise, Captain?” The answer to his question came as a sound thrust from the larger man behind him. He gasped and arched his back._

_Julien took the moment and seized Navarre by wrapping his arm tightly around the smaller man’s chest. He pulled him back and raised his head up to waiting and wanting lips. While thrusting his tongue into Navarre’s mouth, he ground his hips forward and massaged his insides with his enormous shaft. Navarre gasped again and threw himself forward._

_“Oh, no… you said you wanted it hard, little man,” he laughed and grabbed a hold of Navarre’s narrow hips. He withdrew himself slowly…until only the head of his cock remained just inside and whispered, “Ready yourself.”_

_Navarre had no time to respond. The next sound he heard was Julien’s body slamming into his...the slap of skin against skin. His eyes widened at the sensation of being so suddenly and deliciously filled. Then it was gone. Slap! It returned, sealing him once more. Over and over the captain pulled himself nearly out of him and then drove himself home. It was slow at first, but the slap was gradually replaced by pulsing thuds as Julien began to pound into him...harder and harder. He tightened his hold on Navarre’s hips and did just as his lover had asked._

_“Oh, Captain!” Navarre cried out, his foot losing its brace on the windowsill. He lurched forward and the cock slipped out of him. “No… oh no! More!” he panted._

“Nasir?...Nasir?... Navarre!!”

“Julien!?” Nasir said as he jerked awake.

“Nope… not this time. Just me,” Agron said as he began to laugh. “You were dreaming,” his laugher ended abruptly in a sigh and then he sarcastically grumbled, “…again.”

Standing up from where he had been resting and rubbing his face with unbraced hand, Nasir too grumped, “Well, it is not as though I can help it. I cannot control the dreams as they come to me. What would you have me do? Wake myself up…it is not as…” He paused for a moment and then growled, “I am dreaming of you. I do not understand why you get so upset.”

“Because! I have to live my sex life vicariously through your dreams! Stupid leg!” Agron said throwing his own “good” hand up into the air. “I can’t have the real thing and I don’t get to have dreams like that because of all these fucking drugs. No, my dreams suck! I just keep…” he shook his head and huffed. “Never mind...they delivered breakfast a bit ago.”

Nasir paled. 

“You were just sleeping…quietly…” he said quickly and easing Nasir immediately. “Come eat.”

“Yes, Captain. As you command,” Nasir snickered as he bent over and kissed Agron sweetly on the lips before taking up the seat beside him.

“Oh...I can’t take your smart ass right now,” Agron grumbled, shifting his weight trying to alleviate the pain that was beginning to spread into his hips. 

Nasir began to pick up his plate, but paused and winked, “You love my ass and you WILL take it again soon. Have faith in that.” 

Nasir was still in recovery. He had undergone numerous surgeries to repair the damage done to his body and face. He had nearly lost his eye and the evidence of it was plain to see by the darkening of his eyelids and the scar that ran around his cheek. Most of the hair had grown back on the side of his head that was cut open to relieve the pressure in his skull. But, the five inch surgical scar was being resistant to it. His arm was also healing well. He was out of his cast and the pins had been removed. Now, he was to wear a brace and he only suffered discomfort when his physical therapist saw him. However, at least he was able to move about. 

Agron was so tired of existing in a half-sitting/half-reclining position that he was losing his sense of humor. Days…weeks…months…of doctors and surgeries trying to rebuild him. Trying to give him back his left hand…trying to give him the ability to walk once more without crutches. All of that was already insufferable. Not being able to make love to Nasir though, that was the worst. They had tried it once…against doctor’s orders and it set Agron back nearly three weeks in treatment. He was trying to remain hopeful, but he had some dark days and even darker nights. He wasn’t lying about his inability to dream of pleasant things. He recently found himself in a vicious loop of reliving that awful day…over and over.

“I know I was drugged out of my mind that morning, but I seem to remember you pulling some fairly intense martial arts moves out of nowhere on one of those goons. Can you at least begin to explain that one to me?” Agron asked as he took a drink of his orange juice and swallowed his morning pain pills. “I mean, I taught you some mad skills in the basement, but that was far beyond anything you could have learned in a month.”

Nasir gently sat down the biscuit he was eating and picked up his napkin. He dabbed the corners of his mouth and then replaced the cloth into his lap. Reaching out, he picked up his own glass of orange juice. After taking several draws from it, he set it aside and looked over at the man sitting beside him. “I believe I am ready to discuss those things with you now.”

“I knew you would eventually, love…so fire away.” Agron also turned himself slightly. Turning his head, he flashed a dimpled smile. “I even promise to hold all my questions until the end.”

There was a little chuckle from Nasir as he too smiled. He knew Agron would not be able to keep that promise no matter how hard he tried when he heard what he was about to say. Agron had dropped questions from time to time, but Nasir would always placate him by saying he was not ready to discuss it.  
It had taken all these months and countless hours of counseling with for him to reach this point. 

Well, it was not exactly counseling. The only person he had been willing to speak with was Eamon. Kail had graciously offered up his services when Nasir had asked. More than anything, Kail wanted Nasir to heal both physically and mentally before deciding where his life would take him. 

“As you have both seen and asked after in the past, I tell you now that the tattoo on my back marks what I am. It is a symbol for that in which I have been trained. I bear the lotus and translated into English, I am what is called a Sacred One. We are few, but highly sought after in the market that peddles flesh to the rich.” He drew in a long deep breath through his nose and his lips turned up in a slight smile. It was so pleasant to finally able to breathe once more through his nose. “I am trained to serve my master, but also to protect his life with my own.”

Agron’s eyebrows went up slightly. He started to open his mouth, but quickly pursed his lips back together. 

“Yes, my love,” Nasir cooed at him. “I too am…or was…a guardian of another’s life.” He smiled and his cheeks reddened. “Sacred Ones are thoroughly trained to protect and…pleasure those that we serve.”

Green eyes consumed the face beside him as Agron’s shock was quite visible. But, it was short lived and the reality of what he had just heard settled on him. Astonishment was quickly replaced with anger and the muscles of his jaw twitched. 

Reaching across the couple feet between them, Nasir’s fingertips gently brushed against his lover’s forearm. “This is why I was trained to dance and then placed into gymnastics. Some are schooled with instruments as well. I was taught to sing.”

Agron released the tension that was holding him rigid, “Oh...whew…I thought it was something sexual.”

It was Nasir who stiffened then, “It was that as well. A Sacred One must be ALL for his or her master.”

There was a snort, but once again Agron held his tongue. 

Taking another drink of his orange juice, he allowed himself to relax before he continued. “I have no dates that I can give you, no solid listing of days or even years. I was a small child and I remember a sound I now know to be the ocean beyond my barred window. I was not allowed to go outside and play. I remained in of doors day and night with a woman who saw to my needs, but she was not my mother. I can remember her face and she was far too old. She cared for me and gave me both love and attention, yet her affections were in some ways…withheld and even distant. I knew that she did care, but she was not allowed to openly display it. 

“Eamon believes that is was an orphanage of some kind. There were several others there with me…though not as many as there would be when I was taken away from that place.” Leaning his head back, Nasir drew in and released a long breath. “They took me away from that place of warmth and I was cast somewhere bitter and cold. I as beaten, frozen and even starved until I gave in.”

Agron visibly tensed and then flinched at his own reaction. Pain shot through his leg once more and into his lower back. He hissed for a moment and waited for it to pass. “Sorry…continue.”

“Once I gave myself over to them, I was named Rizq Sabih. I always thought that it translated to Wealth of Beauty…I know now that it was more literal than that. I was nothing more than Beautiful Wealth to them.” He took a moment to take another drink. “It was a school. We were taught to read and write and we did so in several languages. We were also educated in the arts. In addition, we had the fighting training and I never thought of it as odd. I knew no other life. Once we reached the age of knowing, we began our other instruction. I will not discuss that with you as I know it will only place you in distress.”

“I think I appreciate that…but, I am not sure. We might need to discuss that later,” Agron said as he adjusted himself once more and his eyes wandered away from Nasir for a moment. “Let me ask you for clarification on something else…if I may.”

“Please…” Nasir gestured. 

Scratching his neck and wrinkling his nose, he asked tentatively, “If you had all this training to defend your…your master.” He choked on the word. “Why didn’t you use those skills to protect yourself? I mean why did Boethius send you here?”

“The answer to this is twofold.” Sitting up straight in his chair, Nasir folded his legs underneath himself. “First, when I was rescued from Suez, I can only assume that the man who assisted me in my escape told Boethius of…of the blood I was covered in. Fully understanding what I was trained for, Boethius must have known that I killed or maimed that beast and he sent me into hiding. He knew that the son would come looking for me and-”

“Wait!” Agron interrupted. “That too...if you can kill a man with your bare hands, why didn’t you get away from Chudovisce when he first took you?”

Nasir sighed and folded his hands into his lap, “I am not allowed to protect myself...”

“That’s fucked up,” Agron growled. “All that and you can’t raise a hand to defend yourself?”

“Only if he whom I serve…if his own life was in danger, then I may defend myself in order to protect him. To die safeguarding him is the ultimate honor.” Nasir looked up at him, “Chudovisce said when I arrived at his fortress that I was his. He was now my master and I would now serve him. By taking his life, I should have taken my own in dishonor.”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t your real master…so…” Agron choked again. “Once you saw Boethius…you had no dishonor. Wait. Does that make sense?”

The look that Nasir gave him was one of deep shame, “I was dishonored in other ways, Agron.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “He sent you here into hiding and he-”

“He forbade me from speaking,” it was Nasir’s turn to interrupt. “I was ordered not to speak of anything that pertained to my life in Hamadan or what had happened in Suez.” He lowered his eyes again, “To insure my complacency, he cut off all of my hair.”

“It’s growing back,” Agron said softly, wishing above all things to reach out and hold Nasir in that moment. 

Nodding, Nasir’s face broke into a little smile, “Yes it is.” Adjusting himself in the chair, he pulled his legs out from under him and sat cross legged instead. “Those men that attacked me, both times I could have ended them, but I was not permitted. Nor, if I could have, would you have been allowed to see me do any such thing. It would have raised too many questions. Boethius told me to play the part…or suffer worse consequences than my hair being cut.” 

As much as Agron believed that his life had been dreadful, the scenarios that his mind invented of Nasir’s childhood were horrific. “Did he beat you all the time…I mean if you didn’t perform up to his standards? Were you abused?” he asked looking back over at the concerned face next to him. 

Nasir’s eyes softened into the big doe eyes that Agron loved so much. “No, love,” he said softly. “In the beginning…yes, at that school. So long as you did what you were told, you did not suffer.” Turning in his seat and pulling his legs out, he looked directly into Agron’s face. “I was sold to Boethius when I was about twelve and taken to his estate in Hamadan. He never abused me…I was punished when I disobeyed him or Philos, but their treatment of me was never harsh. As I grew older I did travel with him from time to time, as was my duty. I tended to his person, yet never his business.”

“Person?” 

“As I grew older, I saw to his dressing, bathing and the care of his chamber. I was never far from him in those nine years. Philos ran the household and…” he looked away and took a deep breath. “He saw to Boethius’ women.”

“Women?” Agron asked in another one word question. 

Nasir shook his head, “I have since spoken with Kail about those women. He believes that they too were purchased. I was as fond of them as they were of me. They loved to play with my hair and I would dance with them. They would even dress me up in their clothing when Boethius was away and I remained behind. At times, when I was older, I was present when he wou...”

Holding up his good hand, Agron had to interrupt, “Didn’t anyone every talk of escape?”

“No,” Nasir shook his head again and stood. “We knew nothing of escape. We did not know that word. Understand that no one was ever taken from the street and forced into servitude...not at an age where they would know the difference. It was all I knew, Agron. As I said, it is…was my life. This…” -he waved his hands- “This is more foreign to me than anything. I still do not know how I will make it in THIS world.” Bringing over the craft, he refilled Agron’s juice glass. 

Agron nodded and then smiled. Reaching out with his reconstructed hand, he gently touched Nasir’s face, “I am with you and we will figure it out together.”

“Yes, we will,” Nasir cooed and kissed the hand before putting the glass back down. “Do you want to hear more?”

“Not today,” Agron said shaking his head. “I think that is enough for now. I have to process all of that and my meds are starting-” He was interrupted by a knock at the front door. “Oh, what the…WHAT!?”

Nasir turned as the door opened and Marty came in, “Hey! Really sorry to bother you guys. I wanted to let you know that Kail’s plane is running a little late. They should all be here by this afternoon.”

“I imagine that you are a lot more excited about that than we are,” Agron huffed. Kail was coming and he was bringing Turner. The two of them had spent countless hours on Skype going through all the information Nasir had since provided on Boethius and Chudovisce’s business dealings. Kail had not been very happy when he discovered that his friend had been using his shipping company to smuggle guns and ammunition to extremist groups. By finally sorting out the details, Turner was in turn able to relay information to his contacts in the Middle East and get it shut down.

“You’re damn right!” Marty exclaimed. “I haven’t seen Betty in over a month! All I’ve been doing is working and working...”

Agron turned his head as far around as he could to look at the man standing in the open patio doors, “Oh, I’m sure it has been so hard on you,” he grumped. “I don’t hear Kit-Kat or Robin complaining about surfing every day or swimming with sharks. Not to mention all the free food! Oh yeah, Marty I am sure the resort’s unlimited alcohol is a real burden.” 

“HEY!” Marty barked at him. “I am on the job, man. Until you’re ready to take over as lead agent down here I HAVE to handle all this shit… and I don’t like it. I want to go back to just being the guy on the wall. I don’t like paperwork!”

“Gentlemen, please…”

Agron huffed and tried to get up, “If I could get out of the lounge chair, I would kick your ass for being such an idiot!”

“Come at me, bro!” Marty said, putting up his fists.

“ENOUGH!” Nasir screamed. “Both of you, Shut up! I will not endure this.”

“Oye!” Came a female voice from the still open front door. Poenui rushed into the room and began swatting at Marty with her removed apron while she cursed at him in a mixture of French and English. “Leave him be! You will not be upsetting him! Out! Out!”

Marty raised his hands in defense, but he did not swing back. He knew that the woman was only defending Nasir. She had since adopted him as her son and saw to all of his needs while he recovered. “Okay…okay…” he said laughing and trying to get out of the hail of slaps. “See you guys this afternoon.”

“He gone now,” she said coming to check on Nasir. She still doted on him and came nearly every day with a salve that diminished the scar and encourage his hair regrowth. She was not a fan of the physical therapist that was currently staying at the resort for the sole purpose of rehabilitating Agron and Nasir daily. In her eyes, what the man did was torture. 

Smiling, he allowed her to kiss his cheeks. “Je te remercie, maman,” he said as she finished with him and went to pick up his breakfast plates. Noting how little he had eaten, she made a motherly sound and put the plate back down. “I will eat more,” he said, laughing.

All the while, Agron said nothing. He had quickly learned not to cross Poenui when it came to Nasir. Sitting quietly, he accepted her fussing over him and was thankful for it. Nasir would now know what it was like to have a mother figure to care for him. Thinking of what Nasir had just told him, he nodded. A mother’s love was something that he needed right now as he found his way. 

“You too!” she said, pointing at Agron’s empty plate. “You eat.”

He nodded at her, “Yes, Ma’am. I will.” 

Smiling, she kissed him on the forehead as well. Okay, so maybe she mothered him a little too. He didn’t mind. She hugged Nasir one more time and walked out of their bungalow. 

“She knows how to close a door,” Agron remarked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Yes, she does,” Nasir said coming back out onto the balcony where they had been sitting. He came to stand beside Agron’s chair and put his hand gently onto his lover’s shoulder. Using it to brace himself, he extended out his leg and swung it over Agron’s hips. He held it there for several moments, allowing the man beneath him to enjoy the view. With his dancer’s grace, he lowered his leg and then himself slowly...gently into Agron’s lap. Wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s neck, Nasir pressed their chests together as he kissed him deeply.

“I am mistaken,” Nasir said softly. “I know how I will make it in this world.”

Running his right hand up and down Nasir’s back, Agron voice grew husky, “How is that?”

“My place is forever with you…” he whispered kissing him again. “Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The End - 
> 
>  
> 
> ...of the story of this life together.  
> Look for updates to The Smith's Daughter coming soon.


End file.
